Love Triangles
by Deep Serenity
Summary: Senior year and a summer they will never forget will change everything. Old futures will be replaced by uncertainty. A summer so shocking it may be the end of the Serena we all know. Drama, Angst, Humor, Multi characters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I paid to write this. All non original anime/magna characters are mine Please use this disclaimer for every other chapter. Rating M for last few chapters

Came to my attention these didn't post right so reposting. That is all

T   
WARNING: All reviews bitching about "PAIRINGS" will be deleted, if you get to a point and you don't like the pairings stop reading and I don't need to know about it. It's childish, however if you have VALID dislike of story I'll read and leave the review on. All I can say is grow up and branch out and or go to ANOTHER authors story.

Short first chapter and may seem like you typical fic, but read until chap 3 or 4 and I think you will like the differences. Oh and the writing only gets better seriously  
Ok, if you want background info go read "I Would Steal You." That is the story that tells what happen to Serena in detail. For this story, everyone is 18, all Scouts are here except Hoturu (she is still young and with her father) Also for this story everyone believes that Darien and Serena will be together because of their PAST, they know NOTHING about the future, nothing about Rini. She never came to them from the future i.e. Rini and Crystal Tokyo has never been mentioned in THIS story. Go with the flow and enjoy. STARLIGHTS ARE MEN ONLY in this story.

Love Triangles-The Secret

"What!" the force of the screams almost blew Serena off the floor pillow she was kneeling on. Four mouths hung open in shock, and it was about this time that Serena figured out she had made a big mistake in telling her "secret" to her best friends. Boy was she in for it now. She covered her face with her hands and waited. She didn't have to wait long. Leaning forward, sky blue eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity, Mina pried a hand from Serena right eye and as usual asked the first thing that popped into her head.

"You mean to tell me you guys went all the way?" Serena right eye popped open to scan the faces around her. Everyone was holding their breath for her answer. Jerking away from Mina she recovered her face and answered in a rush.

"Of course not! We uh just kissed and um were both topless and um I stopped him when his hand went in my shorts and the-" Serena didn't finish because a chocking sound made her stop and open her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" Ami had fallen to the floor and lay hyperventilating and holding her chest.

"I…can't …..breath…..!" They all rushed to help Ami. Five minutes later after sitting her up and getting her some water to drink, they sat around the table in Rei's room and bombarded Serena with questions.

"Okay back up a minute. This happened last night, you and Seiya….fooled around?" Rei tossing her black mane of hair over her shoulder leaned forward on her elbows to better hear Serena response.

"Hey don't forget the part about being topless and a hand in some shorts. Hey oww!" Mina screamed as Lita gave her a swift kick under the table.

"Well she's right, there was all that. Like I said he helped me defeat a demon then we went to my place. He was dressing my wounds and we were just talking then we just started kissing and well, I have to be honest for a moment I didn't think we would stop." Serena face felt as if it was going to fall off with the heat of her embarrassment.

"Serena, I can't believe you would do this!" They all looked at Ami, who was pale as a ghost, then back to Serena who was about to have tears in her eyes. Lita thought is was time she put her two cents in.

"Enough all ready, you guys are forgetting to ask the important questions. Like tell us how it felt?"

"Well that's part of why I'm so confused right now. It was like nothing I've every experienced. When he touched me it was like every brain cell lift and my body was on fire. I enjoyed every single moment of it and I don't know what to do?" Falling over into Rei's surprised arms Serena started to cry quietly. They other seeing that this was really affecting her looked on in sympathy. However Ami just couldn't stop herself from asking the question that was eating at her mind.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but what about Darien?" Serena wiped at her tears and slowing sat back up.

"I know this is hard to take in and to explain. He called late last night right after Seiya left." Mina rubbed her hands together in glee.

"Finally here comes the drama. Hey oww would you stop kicking me" Lita just gave her another kick and glared at her. Ignoring them both Serena continued.

"I didn't know what to do. He was calling me to say that he was coming home this upcoming Friday, not just to visit but to stay." She nodded her head sadly as her words sunk in and everyone gasped. "I tried to make it seem as if I was happy and I was, it was just so sudden after everything. He said he misses home and all his friends. He's lonely plus he says he's learned all he needs to from the American university. He asked me how things were going and I just couldn't tell him, so I didn't, I lied! Guys, what am I going to do!" Bursting into tears again she fell back into Rei's arms.

Mina leaned over and rubbed Serena back in comfort. "Do you still love Darien?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Serena mumbled from Rei's chest. Grabbing her by her arms, Rei pushed her out from her chest so she could look into her face. "So how do you feel about Seiya?" Looking into Rei's soulful eyes she couldn't lie to her or any of them and most of all to herself.

"I don't know. He's my friend…but I have deep feelings for me too!"

"Oh Serena!" Rei cooed as she pulled her back into her embrace. They all jerked around at the sound of a fist pounding the table. Ami with her eyes watering asked another probing question.

"What about the future. Did you think of that before you had your…. fling with Seiya? How this going to affect Darien, affect you? Maybe eve the people around you?"  
Serena was shocked into no words. Had she thought about the future? No just the heat of the moment. What had she done?

"No…no I didn't, I didn't mean for it to happen. It just started and it was like I couldn't stop it."

"Do not worry Princess." A voice said as it slid back the door to Rei's room.

"Trista?" everyone was confused by her presence. She had the manners to blush as she explained why she was there.

"I'm sorry to say I was ease dropping outside the door and heard the important parts of what was said in here." Focusing on the Princess she stepped forward.

"Princess don't worry so much about the future. The future is an ever changing thing. That is how I see it in my dreams. Despite what some may think, it is not a solid set thing, not altogether. Some things are set and some are not. You have found yourself in a difficult situation it seems. But don't base how you act on what you think the future holds. Just go with you true emotions, the future that is meant to be will make a way for itself."

Everyone listened in slight confusion to her words. They had thought of the future as a more tangible thing, but here was Pluto the Sailor of time telling them that it was otherwise. Serena, eyes shimmering, smiled at Trista, getting up she ran and gave her a big hug.

"Oh thank you so much. That makes me feel a little better. I'll try not to worry about that part of this mess so much now." Trista was embarrassed by all the attention her future Queen was giving her.

Gently disentangling herself from Serena's arms, she spoke, "The honor is mine that I could help you, now I must be going."

"Wait!" Rei shouted as she turned to leave. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh, nothing really I felt a slight ripple in the time line and was coming to talk to you about it Rei. Seriously though, none of you should really worry. As I said, the things that are suppose to be will be." Turning towards the door again she attempted to leave only to have Serena stop her this time.

"Um Trista, could you do me a huge favor."

"Anything that I can for you, princess." Serena looked down at the floor while playing with her thumbs.

"Could be make sure not to tell Michelle or Amara about any of this. They already don't get along with Seiya as it is. I wouldn't want this to start anymore trouble." Trista tried to hide her grin.

"I agree. You have my word that I won't say anything to them, besides this is your own personal business. Goodbye." She finally was allowed to walk out the door. Everyone was silent for a moment, then Mina burst out laughing.

"What's so funny goofball?" Lita jeered at her.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it. I had a thought of Amara finding out and her and Seiya duking it out, then out of nowhere Darien comes running up and joins in." Rei and Lita look at her as if she's grown two heads, but then considering her words they start to sinker too.

"You guys this is not funny/" Ami was beside herself. Honestly here they were eighteen and they could still be so childish sometimes. They had a crisis on their hands and here they were laughing. Well everyone but poor Serena, what a mess she was in. Thinking back she hung her head. She hadn't been a very good friend today. She should have been more understanding instead of coming down so hard on her. She felt ashamed. Standing she rose and went to Serena's side.

"I'm sorry Serena about the way I've acted today. I was just shocked. I want you to know that….well I'll support you no matter what, just like you would do me." Serena smiled and gave Ami a tight hug. The others had stopped laughing long enough to watch the exchange. They felt better. They had never seen Ami so upset and wondered if she would still be Serena's friend through all this.

"It's ok Ami, I'm sorry I let you down. This is hard for me too, but I'll get through it somehow, because I have such wonderful friends." They all got up for a cheesy but warranted group hug. A little later Serena said she needed to get back home.

"Well thanks guys for listening to me. I really appreciate it. I have a lot of thinking to do, so I think I'll head on home." They nodded and Ami walked her to the door.

"Don't forget Serena you have a lot of studying to do also." Ami said trying to prove that things were back to normal with them. Serena just laughed and gave her meek friend another hug and whispered in her ear

"Studying is what got me into this mess in the first place." Ami gave her a confused and questioning look but Serena just laughed again, gave her a wink of one big blue eye and ran down the temple steps.


	2. Chapter 2

(Note)Amara likes nicknames for people, so here they are for future reference Serena Kitten or Moon Face, LitaTough Cookies ReiFireball, MinaBrightness, AmiShy One, SeiyaLover Boy, MichelleSweetness or Soft Breeze. Also if I didn't say so before, stars and separation lines(or my bold, underline etc) NEVER show up when I post so, to split a scene I will be calling it scene 1, scene 2 etc. I have no clue why certain stuff does not post correctly on this site.

Love Triangles-The Aftermath  
Scene 1-Sunday  
Serena awoke up around noon on Sunday, feeling rested. She got up and showered, made some breakfast and tried to relax. What was she going to do with herself today? Her parents and Sammy still were gone and she had nothing to do. If she didn't find something to occupy her mind soon, she would start thinking about the mess she was in. Sighing she went and found her schoolbooks. She figured looking at them would take up all her concentration, so she wouldn't think about 'them'.

Scene 2-Around 2pm  
Seiya was playing on the baby grand piano they had in their apartment. With his mind else where he played a soft love ballad and didn't notice the front door opening or shutting. Taiki and Yaten had returned from their mid-day jog. They were surprised to see Seiya up and about. He had locked his self in his room all Saturday and neither had spoken to him since Friday evening. Though they had been worried, they gave him some privacy. However, they figured now was as good a time as ever to find out what was bugging him. Yaten gripped the towel that hung around his neck and approached his moody friend.

"Ok, lets have it. What the hell is wrong with you this time?"  
"Yeah, what's so bad that you had to lock yourself up yesterday?" Taiki said as he sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and waited for an answer. Seiya ignored both their questions, and only turned to them when the last note of the ballad ended.  
"To answer your question Yaten, nothing is wrong with me something is finally right. I locked myself up yesterday because I couldn't trust myself. I was afraid of what I might do to someone". His eyes were clear and his mouth was set in a firm line. Holding his hands up and backing away, Yaten shook his head.  
"Hey, look whatever I did I don't remember so chill out."  
"It wasn't you I was afraid of hurting."  
Taiki spoke up, a confused frown on his face. "Then who is it? I thought you said every thing was going good." Seiya gave them both a rueful smile and ran his hand through his hair.  
"It's complicated. I'm happier now then I've been in a long time. It's Serena…. my emotions were so high yesterday I thought I would do something that in the long run would cause her pain. I needed to do a lot of thinking." Taiki pushed his glasses up and gave Yaten an uneasy look. They both knew the subject of Serena was always a touchy one.

"Um, Seiya would you mind being a little more specific, I'm still lost."  
"Yeah, and if he's lost then you know I am." Yaten piped up while taking a seat next to Taiki at the bar. Seiya was debating whether to tell them anything since he wasn't sure what their reactions would be. After thinking about it he realized that he needed them in his corner if he was going to make Serena his. Briefly he outlined what happened on Friday night.  
"So I've decided that I'm going to fight for her, I think we could have something special." Seiya finished his story to silence. Taiki had taken off his glasses mid way through and was absentmindedly pinching the bridge of his nose. Yaten's faced was screwed into an unidentifiable expression, then he suddenly laughed out loud.  
"I can't believe this! You mean miss goody two shoes was giving it up. I nev…" Yaten's sentence was cut off as Seiya lunged across the room and grabbed him by the throat.  
Shit, Taiki thought as he hurried to separate the two. Pushing them apart he hoped this wasn't about to get ugly.  
Seiya pointed a finger at Yatens' flushed face. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again!" They could both see the barely suppressed rage in his face. They had only seen something similar when fighting Galaxia. Yaten uncurled his balled fists. Now wasn't the time to fight.  
"Look Seiya I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, well not exactly. I think I finally understand now that you 'really' love her. Damn, to be honest I was hoping your feelings would never come to this, she causes too much trouble but I see this is really important to you. So from now on, I'll try to keep negative comments to myself and do what I can to help you in your new mission." With a smile he asked his friend for forgiveness. The heat stayed in Seiya's eyes for a moment, then he smirked and tossed his hair.  
"Fine apology accepted. Though I know you only did it because you know I can kick your ass."  
"Yeah in your dreams maybe." Yaten replied, his smile becoming wider. Taiki sighed in relief. There would be no blood bath today. Turning to Seiya he asked the next logical question

"So how do you plan to win her from Dari…" Seiya cut him off with a shake of his head.  
"From now on we don't say that name in this apartment, since he is now my sworn enemy." Taiki rolled his eyes and continued.  
"Okay, whatever I'll put it another way. How do you plan to win Serena's heart?" Looking sheepish Seiya scratched his head.  
"Good question, I haven't got that far with my plan."  
"Well have you spoken to her since your night of….passion." Yaten was trying to watch his language least he set Seiya off again.

"No."  
"Jeez, sometimes Seiya you can be such an idiot! After spending a night like that with a girl you 'have' to call the next day. Now you've probably blown any chance you have with her. She's probably sitting at home depressed thinking about what she did to Dar- I mean what's his name. On top of all that, she fooled around with a guy who was using her, because if he wasn't he would have called by now!"  
"Serena knows it wasn't like that with us. I kinda told her that I loved her…twice last night."

"Oh brother! Well that was all good in the heat of the moment but girls have to be constantly reminded of stuff like that."  
"I agree with Yaten, you need to call her. You've already waited to long."  
"Well what if she doesn't want to talk, maybe you guys are right and she regrets the whole thing." Taiki walked over to his life long friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"That may be the case, but you will never know unless you try. Besides I thought you were the one who just said you were going to fight for her. So fight! You can start the battle by giving her a call." Yaten holding the cordless phone in his hand and after a moment of hesitation Seiya took it.

Scene 3-Around 2:15pm  
Serena has spent the morning, going over her hardest subjects, math and science. She was going to go insane if she looked at one more equation. Closing her science book with a satisfying slam, she got up from the floor and headed to the kitchen.

"Maybe some junk food will help me focus." She changed her mind and was putting the top back on some healthy pickles when the phone rang. Pickle in mouth she ran to answer it, almost tripping over her books in the process. She got there on the third ring.  
"Hello." She asked around the pickle in her mouth.  
"Hi dumpling it's me." Damn, was Serena's first thought upon hearing the voice. Only this time it was 'him'. Holding the phone from her ear she tried to think of something to say as she hurriedly chewed the piece of pickle in her mouth. Her brain froze….so she hung up.  
"Is she there or not?" Yaten grumbled from the not to discreet distance they were standing behind Seiya. Taiki hushed him as best he could. Seiya meanwhile was staring at the phone. Confused he turned to them and exclaimed.

"She hung up on me!"  
"Oh damn! Did I just hang up on Seiya?" Running around in little circles she tired to think. "Okay calm down, you don't want him to think you're an idiot. Call him back and say…say what?" Moving to the couch she sat down. Taking deep breaths she got herself together. "Come one now, your eighteen not a baby. Call him back and talk to him." Dialing his number by memory, she waited for someone to pick up. On the second ring her wait ended.  
"Hello."  
"May I speak to Seiya?" She squeaked out.

"It's me."

"Oh, well sorry about a couple of minutes ago, I was studying and took a break and went to get a pickle then I almost tripped." Realizing that she was rambling she cut herself off, "anyway sorry about before." Seiya was smiling ear to ear. It was just wonderful to hear her voice.  
"That's ok, at least you called back." Neither said a word so he cleared his throat and tried to ignore the snickers from Yaten and Taiki. "So…how are you?"  
"Umm ok I guess."  
"So you were studying." Why the hell couldn't he think of something to say? He started walking towards the hall, two sets of footfalls close behind him.  
"Yeah, math and science. Those are the hardest for me."  
"Oh, well I'm not to bad at those subjects….maybe I can come over and help you."  
"No, no, no. I mean that's ok I'd just probably end up making you confused." Groping for any why to see her again he thought fast.  
"Well what if I brought Taiki along, you wouldn't confuse him." Out the corner of his eye he could see Taiki shaking his head no. "I'm sure he'd love to help you out."

"Well that's nice of you both but I have Ami for a tutor. Look Seiya I really should go….I need to finish hitting the books before I lose my motivation, you know how I am."

"Yeah, I do know you dumpling, better then you think. Look about the other night."

"Seiya, I can't."

"Okay fine, but you know we have to talk about this soon." Sooner than he thought Serena's brain shouted. He didn't know about Darien coming back yet. Serena was not looking forward to either conversation.

"I know I'm just not ready right now okay."

"Sure what ever you want, I'll call you later."

"Okay….and Seiya, I do appreciate you calling to check up on me….it meant a lot."

"No problem I would have called soo-." Seiya heard a click followed by a dial tone. With a comical grin on his face he turned to Yaten and Taiki who were waiting for an update. "She said that my calling her today meant a lot." They both smiled at him encouragly. "Then she hung up on me….again."

Had she hung up on Seiya again? Boy she hoped that wasn't going to become a habit. Not even really thinking about it, she chewed the rest of her pickle deep in thought. She couldn't handle this by her self she needed reinforcements and quick.

Scene 4- Earlier that day  
Lita and Mina had hooked up out of boredom plus the refusal to study and decided to go out for the afternoon. They'd already been down the strip doing window shopping, since they were dead broke That was one more reason they looked forward to the end of school, so they could get a summer job. Currently they were sitting at a café table watching the crowd and discussing a major issue, Serena.

"I can't believe she was the first one of us to go to third base with a guy. I always thought it would be me." Lita would have heard the indignation in Mina's voice even if she had been a mile away.

"Oh give it a rest why don't you. Your just jealous, besides look at all the trouble it's gotten Serena in. You should just count yourself lucky."

"Yeah I want to be lucky alright. I wish that would have been Yaten whispering sweet nothings in my ear." She giggled at her own devious thoughts. "After all I don't have a boyfriend waiting in the wings, so I would have had nothing to worry about."

"You have a point there. Poor Darien. I bet he didn't see this coming. I know I sure didn't. You know I really don't think Serena did this to hurt him, I think it just kinda happened." Mina nodded her head in agreement then gave a dreamy sigh.

"I wish she would have given up more details. I know it had to be very romantic for her to let go like that. He probably swept her off her feet with music and flowers." Lita leaned across the table and snapped her fingers in front of Mina's face.

"Earth to Mina, snap out of it will ya. Jeez you're worst then those cheesy romance novels Serena is always reading. Anyway, I just hope she can work this out so no one gets hurt." Sadly Mina shook her head at Lita.

"I doubt it. As the goddess of love I can tell you that love is often painful and tricky"

"It's about time you said something that didn't sound like it came from a twelve year old."

"Hey take that back." In mock offense she threw a napkin at Lita's head. Lita was just about to retaliate when her communicator beeped. Instantly the two became serious. Thinking it was sailor business Mina learned over to see what the communication was.

"Lita are you there?"

"Yeah, Rei it's me and Mina's here to. What's going on, is there trouble?"

"Mina's with you, well that's even better. You bet your ass there's trouble." The two listening girls tensed. "Seiya just called Serena, and he wanted to talk about 'you know' and now Serena is freaking out big time and has called an emergency girlfriend rescue meeting. Can you guys come right away?" They both felt relief that is wasn't another demon, but then it hit them that this was an "emergency girlfriend rescue meeting".

"No problem Rei were on our way."

"Good, I got the ice cream already. Oh could one of you call Ami and tell her, I'm almost at Serena's doorstep."  
"Gotcha, I'll pick up some cakes on the way, see you in a little bit." Breaking off the communication Lita turned to Mina and stood up.  
"Well let's get going." Mina was bouncing up and down already.  
"Wow, Lita this is so exciting, I can barely stand it."  
"Yeah, yeah bounce a little faster, or we'll never get there. Don't forget we have to pick up the cakes."  
"Right." Picking up her pace she hurried on down the sidewalk. "I just have one question?"  
"What Mina?"

"What exactly is an "emergency girlfriend rescue meeting" anyway?"

Scene 5-Ami's encounter  
Ami had gotten up early today just like most days. Her mother had gone off to work at the hospital by the time she was up but that was normal too. She had spent the first part of the morning doing light cleaning and had even got in some personal reading. By noon though she had been tired of being cooped up on such a nice day. She had tried to see if any of the girls wanted to go down to the park and study with her. Rei had said she was to busy with chores. When she had called Mina and Lita they both seemed to be out. It was pretty much the same with Serena. No answer at her place either. It never crossed her mind to call any of the girls on the communicators, after all those were for official Scout business only.  
She had finally decided to go by her self. She had headed for the park, but had felt uncomfortable studying where so many couples and kids were out. She just wanted to find a nice little café where she could sit and study. That meant the shopping district was out, too much noise and to many people, so that had only left her only one option. That's how she found herself at a quite café across form the university campus. Looking up at the sunny blue sky she wondered what everyone else was doing today. Their finals began tomorrow, so they all should have been studying, but she doubted that was the case. She still wondered why no one had picked up at Serena's house. Even if she was still asleep, shouldn't Sammy be home by now? She hoped she was doing okay. Who knew maybe Serena was studying.

That thought caused Ami to laugh out loud. She quickly contained herself. How silly she must look laughing like a loon all by herself. Who would have thought a year ago that she would be thinking that Serena was voluntarily studying on her own. But Serena had changed a lot in the last year. She'd seemed to have matured a lot. Now she took her grades more seriously as well as being Sailor Moon. Then again after fighting Galaxia, who wouldn't take life more literally. That's part of the reason that she didn't understand how she could have made such a bad decision. What could she had been thinking to throw away a whole lifetime of being with Darien for one night of steamy passion. She put her hands to her cheeks, embarrassed by the racy thoughts that popped into her head. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the two figures that came up to her table.

"Are these seats taken?" Putting her hand to her forehead to shield the sun that was blocking her view she turned towards the voice. She already knew who it was though.  
"Of course not, you two are welcome to have a seat."  
"So what are you doing out here by yourself, my little shy one?" Ami blushed at the nickname that Amara sometimes called her.  
"Oh, just thought I would study outside since it was such a nice day. What are you two doing out here?" Tossing her wavy blue hair aside Michelle gave her a smile before she answered.  
"I had practice for a concert I'm putting on here this week. It's on the first day of the spring semester for the university." Brushing Amara's hand in affection she continued. "Amara was kind enough to find time to come and watch me. We thought we would go do something fun afterwards." Amara entwined her hand with Michelle's on the table.  
"My sweetness you know I'd 'make' time for you even if I couldn't find it." Ami looked on in mild wonder. It wasn't that she was uneasy with their relationship, but she was uneasy with all this public affection. She wondered one day would she ever feel comfortable enough to be that way with someone she cared for.  
"Can I ask you guys a question?" They both turned to her in surprise at her sudden outburst. "Sorry I've been spending a lot of time with Mina. But I wanted to know if you two think it's easy to fall out of love with someone, even if you've loved them for a long time." They looked at each other and then back to her. Thoughtfully, Michelle answered.

"Well, it depends on a lot of things. I don't think it's easy to do if you actually loved the person to begin with. I do think it is possible to fall out of love though. Sometime two people grow apart, or one stops meeting the others needs, sometimes both. Or sometimes even though it was real love, it wasn't strong enough to begin with." Bringing their hands to her lips, Amara kissed Michelle knuckles.  
"Well said sweetness. She's right but I also think that you can lose love then find it again too. If two people are strong enough they can pick up the pieces of their love and build something even better then the first time. There are many levels and types of love to consider also, each special in their own way. If two people are on different levels and at different types of love then I don't think it will last. I'm surprised that you're asking such a question, having trouble in your love life?  
"No, no." Ami quickly denied this, and it was true. She didn't have enough of a love life to have trouble in. At the moment she preferred it that way. "I was just thinking about the love that Serena and Darien seem to have. Wondering how do you get a love that strong and what would it take to break it apart." Letting go of Michelle's hand Amara leaned forward her brow furrowed.  
"Why, is there trouble between Darien and Serena?"

"No, no!" Shaking her head even harder then before, Ami could have kicked herself. Oops I think I've said to much she remembered to late Serena's request for these two not to find out about her 'situation'. Ami wasn't good at lying but she fumbled for one anyway. "I got to thinking about my parents divorce and then love in general and some how I ended up thinking about Serena." Michelle reached out and patted her hand in comfort.  
"Yes, I remember now about your parents, how sad. I hope you won't let that stop you from having your own true love one day Ami."

"I promise you I won't." Darn, she hated that she had Michelle feeling sorry for her. Truth be told, she had come to terms with her parents relationship years ago. They never should have been together in the first place. They were just ill suited to one another. Just then her communicator beeping interrupted her guilty thoughts. Amara and Michelle leaned even closer so that they could hear and she let them assuming it was scout business.

"Mina is anything wrong?" She could tell that Mina was in a car, as the scenery whipped by. "Are you in Lita's car, what's going on?" Mina waved a hand at her and smiled.

"Calm down Ami. Nothing is wrong, well not exactly nothing, but nothing like that. Me and Lita are on our way to Serena's house, Rei is already there."

"Okay……so why are you using the scout communicator I thought this was an emergency!" Mina grinned even wider.

"Well it is, sorta." In a rush she went on to explain. "See Seiya called Serena and he was trying to talk about that night and apparently it freaked her out. So then Rei called us and told us to call you and now we all need to get over there for our first 'emergency girlfriend rescue meeting'." Finishing Mina took another breath. Ami looked confused.

"Our first what?" Shrugging Mina begin looking for something on the floor of the car that Ami couldn't see.

"Hey beats me. That's what I was told so I'm just relaying the message." Coming back up into view she held up the cakes in her hands. "Look I have cakes, all kinds! Rei said she brought the ice cream, anyway can you get over there right away?" Ami glanced around and remembered that Amara and Michelle were there. She hoped they hadn't understood much of that, she knew she hadn't. It was probably for the best if she just got over there and saw for herself what was going on, before she or Mina let any more information slip.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm over by the university but I'll try to hurry, bye" She cut the image before Mina could respond. Now she had to try and get away from these two, without arousing suspicion. Gathering her books she looked over at their faces and saw that it was too late.

"Scout business?" Amara asked, eyebrow lifted as if daring Ami to lie.

"Um, no. Those silly girls called me on the communicators just because they wanted to have a last minute study session over Serena's house. Anyway I better get going before they call me back again. Nice seeing you two."

"Since you're in such a hurry let us give you a ride." Michelle offered with a devious tinkle to her green eyes. "Amara is parked right around the corner. We can have you to Serena's in no time." Ami started backing away her books folded to her chest. There was still time, maybe she could escape.

"Oh, thank you but no thanks. I don't want to ruin the fun evening you two had planned. I'll be fine." Catching up to the retreating figure, Amara laid a hand on her shoulder then walked behind her.

"Michelle's right, it's no bother besides if it's in the name of education we 'insist' on helping. You know what they say about an education being wasted." Amara gave Ami a gentle push from behind, towards the direction of her car. "Come on my shy one, let's go help Serena with her academic 'problem'." Great, boy was everyone going to have her head on a platter. Giving a sigh of defeat Ami let Amara and Michelle march her to the car, one on each side of her, so she wouldn't try to run.

Scene 6-Uninvited visitors  
"Serena do you have any bigger bowls in the house?" Walking past her with ice cream in hand, Rei gave her a disgusted look.  
"Mina stop being such a pig, we're here to help Serena, not for you to stuff your face." Not feeling the least bit guilty Mina just smiled.  
"Well, Serena's is depressed so it's our job to eat for her. I think it's called sympathy hunger." Lita laughed while Rei continued into the living room. Serena was curled up on the couch eyes staring off into the distance. Taking a seat next to her, Rei called out to the others.  
"Hurry up in there! Serena needs cheering up and fast, we'll just have to start this rescue mission with out Ami."  
Meanwhile, Ami sat in the back seat of Amara's red corvette and said a little prayer. Maybe if she was really lucky they would be kind and just drop her off. Ami was more into science but now she called on whatever God would listen to her. As Amara parked the car in front of the house Ami's hopes of a miracle died. Amara even went so far as to hold the door open for her. She could tell that Michelle was trying to hold in her amusement, but it wasn't quite working. Ami took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell. Outside they heard the voices stop then running feet coming towards the door.  
"I got it, it's probably Ami now we can real-" Rei who had opened the door but was still talking to the others, stopped as she caught sight of who was in the doorway.  
First shooting daggers at Ami with her eyes she then turned her attention to the women behind her.  
"Amara, Michelle what are you two doing here?"  
"It's good to see you too 'fireball'. We ran into Ami on campus and decided to drop her off for this 'emergency' study date. Besides we thought we'd come in and wish you all good luck on your finals."  
"Well that's nice of you but we really don't have time for chit chat. We need to hit the books all night long isn't that right Ami?" Grabbing Ami by the arm she attempted to pull her into the house.  
"Yes…well thanks for dropping me off." It might have worked if it wasn't for Serena coming around the corner.  
"Hey what's taking you so long? Is it Ami or not?" Serena stopped and took a step back as she saw Amara and Michelle.

"Oh it's you two!"

"Hi, Serena." Michelle gave her a little wave from the doorway.

"So 'moon face' are you going to invite us in or what?" Turning to Rei and Ami with a look of resignation, she nodded to Michelle and Amara and let them in.

They'd been seated around Serena's living room for ten minutes now, basically staring at one another. Michelle had accepted some ice cream and was pretending to be absorbed in it. Mina was in her nervous rambling mode and was talking but no one was listening. Amara sat with her arms crossed watching Serena fidget with her hair.

"Are you going to tell me 'kitten' what put that sad look in your eyes, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

"Don't worry Serena her bites is worse then her bark."

"It's okay Michelle, I might as well tell you guys now, you were going to find out anyway. Just promises me that you wont freak out." Michelle sat her ice cream on the table, a sign that she was listening and Amara just shook her head.

"You should know we don't make promises with out knowing the situation first."  
"Serena, are you in trouble? Is there someway we can help?"  
"I don't think you can help her with this Michelle, unless of course Seiya's into threesomes?"  
"Mina!" Several things happened at once. Amara tensed upon hearing Seiya's name, Serena got a questioning look from Michelle. Rei dove at Mina and put her in a headlock while Ami tried to break them up and Lita couldn't decide if she should be helping to pull Mina free or helping to beat her upside the head.  
"Would you guys just stop it! You're making this worse." At Serena's words all activity stopped. Mina was released and everyone sat down again.  
"What does that weasel Seiya have to do with this?" Serena had a headache that probably would not be going away anytime soon.  
"I'm in a terrible situation. I….a couple of days ago, me and Seiya were alone and well, we were in a compromising position. Things kinda got out of hand." Amara jerked up and went over to Serena.

"That bastard didn't?"  
"No, of course he didn't. You know Seiya would never do anything like that. To be honest, we 'both' got out of control and that's the problem."  
"Oh, Serena….what about Darien?" Michelle asked with concern in her voice.  
"I know that's the worst part. He's on his way back home, for good. He'll be back this Friday and I don't know what to tell him! I still love him but I have feelings for Seiya too. I'm so confused. That's why all the girls were coming over to cheer me up and help me figure some of this out"

"Damn him! I knew he was trouble." They watched as Amara stalked to the hallway. Everyone could tell she was furious, as she leaned up against the wall, hands shoved deep in her pockets.

The girls and Michelle started to console Serena with words of advice. Amara stood alone, thinking of ways she could torture Seiya in the very near future. With her thoughts dark she tuned to answer the ringing phone since no one else seemed to notice it.

"Hello Tsukino residents." Her voice came out ruff and deep from her being so mad. On the other end Seiya looked at the phone in his hand. Who was this guy picking up Serena's phone? It wasn't her father, and it didn't sound like Sammy's voice. He knew it wasn't Darien because he was on the other side of the world.

"Hello, hello? Fine I don't have time for your games right now." Amara hung up the phone in disgust. She hated people who played on the phone. Seiya was just coming out of his musings and was about to demand to know who he was talking to when he heard the dial tone in his ear for the third time that day.

"Let me guess," Taiki said, "she hung up on you again."

"No, 'he' hung up on me this time."

"He who?"

"I don't know Yaten, but I'm about to find out."

Scene 7-Surprise visitor # 3/About twenty minutes later  
Amara was about to jump out of her skin. If she had to listen to one more minute of this debate about what Serena should do she was going to hurt someone. What she needed to do is stick with lover boy in the 'mask' and allow me to smash the second lover boy in the face. There was something about Seiya that rubbed her the wrong way he was just too cocky. Deciding to put her two cents in then grab Michelle and leave she spoke up.  
"Moon face, you really only have three options. One is to tell Darien, hope he understands and hopefully move on. Two, don't tell Darien, make sure the second lover boy knows its over, and continue with Darien like nothing happened. Your last choice is to dump Darien, and stick with that jackass Seiya. My personal choice for you is either one or two, anything but three." Everyone was shocked. That was the most Amara had said since he found out about the "situation".  
"Wow, you even said Seiya's name without growling this time." Giving Mina a look that said, "if I didn't know you I would hurt you", she stood up and pulled Michelle up with her.  
"Cute 'brightness', real cute." Smirking she tuned back to Serena. "Try not to worry so much kitten, I'm sure you'll work something out somehow."  
"Thanks, and I'll think about the options you gave me….all of them." Smiling Amara gave one of Serena's ponytails a yank as she passed by on her way to the door.  
"See all of you guys later, good luck with you finals this week."  
"Good luck Serena with Darien on Friday. Bye you guys see you later." Michelle got out as she was pulled along. The girls all shouted a farewell to the couple as they left.  
Amara was opening the door for Michelle only to find Seiya on the other side of the door. Instantly her whole demeanor changed.

"What do you want?"

"What are you two doing here?

"I'm the one asking the questions here lover boy."

Damn, apparently they knew. Seiya wasn't in the mood to deal with Amara today. He just wanted to speak with Serena.

"Look it's been a rough day and what I want with Serena is none of your business."

Michelle spoke up from beside Amara. "We're not concerned with how your day is going. There's a girl inside that house whose whole life is in a mess, because of your actions."

"Yeah, in that house is my friend and princess. I think that makes what you want my business, especially if you're just going to upset her again." Seiya with fire spitting out of his eyes edged closer to Amara.

"She's your princess not your daughter, besides Serena is capable of telling me to go to hell herself if that's what she wants!"

"Why you little." As Amara was about to take a step forward, Serena interrupted them.

"Seiya? Amara? What's going on here?" She said from behind them. The rest of the girls were with her too.

"Your guard here won't let me in to speak to you."

"Right, and I was just telling lover boy here to take a hike."

"Please you two don't fight" The sadness in her voice got to them both and they stepped down.

"Fine kitten whatever you want, me and Michelle were leaving anyway." Advancing down the walk Amara bumped Seiya with her shoulder and whispered, "Make sure you watch your step lover boy, or you'll be dealing with me."

Seiya glared at the two retreating backs for a moment, then remembering why he was here turned back around. This was the first time he'd been face to face with Serena since that night.

"I'm sorry Seiya that you had to face off with Amara, you know how she can be sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't the first time, and I'm sure it wont be the last. Anyway, can I talk to you for a moment? Please just a couple of minutes." Serena stood in the doorway undecided.

"Oh are we going to see some it's two days later and I've missed you kissing?" Mina shouted from behind the pair. Turning Serena saw all her friends huddled behind her watching as if they were at the movies. Grabbing the door she slowly shut it in their faces hoping they would get the message to butt out. Taking a deep breath she turned back to Seiya. "Well that ought to buy us a little time."

"The nerve of her!" Rei was livid. They had all rushed over here to comfort her about Seiya and now didn't get to let watch any of the juicy stuff.

"I don't blame her we really should give her some privacy."

"Come on Ami you mean to tell me your not a little bit interested to see what happens?"

"No Lita I'm not. Well okay just a little."

"Hey guys I have an idea," Mina had that sly smile on her face. "I bet if we look out the kitchen window we could see everything." Three pairs of eyes turned her way, then they all made a mad rush for the kitchen.

"I came over because I thought we should talk. I know you don't want to talk about 'that' but I needed to get a couple of things straight." Serena wouldn't look at him; she was staring down at the ground. Seiya stepped forward and cupped her face, bringing her head up so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I wanted to say how sorry I was that I didn't call you yesterday, I had some things to work out myself. I also wanted you to know that what we had was special to me and that I wasn't just playing around with you. That night will always mean a lot to me, no matter where we go from here. I just needed to tell you that."

Here it was again. The touch that made her skin shiver. Looking into the depths of his eyes and hearing his soft-spoken words she wanted to melt. Though she was uneasy with how she was feeling she continued to look him in the eye.

"I must confess I feel the same way. No matter what happens I will cherish that night. Right now though I just can't talk about the future. I have so much to think about…Darien's coming back this Friday, to stay. I just thought you should know."

His heart clenched at her revelation. He was coming back now? That meant that she would have to choose sooner then later. Caressing her cheeks with his thumbs he tried to relieve some of her stress.

"It's okay, I understand that for now nothing has changed, I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling. But when or if something does change, I'll be waiting for you Serena." That said he leaned forward and gave her a prolonged kiss to the middle of her fore head. Releasing her face he turned and walked back to his car without another word.

Inside the house everyone's eyes widened at the kiss. In the unnoticed car parked at the side walk the kiss elicited other reactions.

"Damn!"

"Amara don't get so upset."

"We will have to keep an eye on those two." Covering one of the hands gripping the steering wheel Michelle agreed.

"You're right, we will."

Serena had her face tilted up to the sky. The middle of her forehead tingled, but her heart felt heavy. She had five days to figure how she would greet Darien when he stepped off the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Triangles- Everyone's Opinions

Scene 1- Monday  
Mina was beat. The first day of finals had been murder. She really needed to relax; however by the sound of her rumbling stomach she needed to eat first. She had been so nervous this morning that she had run out the house with out eating. Looking around to see what was near, she headed to "Pigs in A Blanket" Walking in Mina checked to see if Andrew was working today. He didn't seem to be around so she found a table and ordered. Forty minuets later, she was fat, happy and so content that she started dozing in the booth.  
"Hey wake up sleepy head your drooling all over my table." Jerking to attention Mina swiped at her mouth. Seeing who had made the comment, she narrowed her eyes and pointed an irate finger.  
"I do not drool! I'm not a sleepy head either I was just taking a beauty nap. What are you doing here anyway?" Taking a seat Andrew held his laughter in, so he wouldn't offend Mina even further.  
"Well one I work here and for two I was bringing you your check."

"Oh, I didn't think you were working today Andy, I checked when I came in."  
"My tables were on the other side tonight. The guy who was doing your table had to leave all of a sudden, so I got stuck with his too. I don't mind too much since it means more tips for me."  
"Well here's a tip. You won't get any tips if you go around insulting beautiful young women." She folded her arms and huffed at him. Andrew threw up his hands in surrender.  
"Okay, I'm sorry jeez. Anyway how were finals today?"  
"Let's just say it was interesting. Lets not talk about them; I just want to forget that I even have finals until tomorrow."  
"Fine bye me, mine aren't the easiest either. So what's going on with you lately?"  
"Nothing much, a little bit of this a little bit of that. I bet you're excited though, you're getting your old hanging partner back soon." Andrew stopped playing with her bill long enough to give her a confused look.  
"What are you talking about?"

"Darien you idiot, don't tell me you don't know that he's coming back for good at the end of this week." Slapping his forehead Andrew grinned ear to ear.  
"Duh, your right, with everything going on, I almost forgot about that. Yeah, I am siked that my bud is coming home. Maybe now instead of working 24/7 I can actually have a little fun."  
"Oh, poor Andrew. You really are too young to be so stuffy. I know what would fix that, a girlfriend!" Andrew blushed and went back to playing with the bill. "Yep, with a girlfriend you would be out every weekend and she would help you not to be so serious all the time."  
"Well you make me laugh a lot."  
"Ha ha, you're so funny. Besides it's not the same, were just friends. You need a real girlfriend like Darien has Serena oops!" Mina covered her mouth with her hands, only to hurriedly uncover it when Andrew looked at her weird. "No you don't want a relationship like that….oops" Waving her hands back and forth she was trying to think of a way to take her foot out her mouth. "Never mind what I said, let's just change the subject." Andrew continued to look at Mina funny for a while, but then he just starting laughing, after all Mina was so weird sometimes. Getting serious he blushed again.  
"Well, you know I wouldn't mind having a love like those two. They don't seem to be a good match but somehow they make it work. I've never seen two people so devoted to one another." Turning her head Mina muttered, "if you only knew." Before turning back to listen.  
"I just haven't had a lot of time to meet women. I've been so busy with school and work, it's hard you know?"

"Not really Andy since I make time for romance where ever I can. Besides stop looking already and just pick someone. Take me for instance. I have decided that Yaten of The Three Lights was meant to be my great love. Do I let the fact that he often ignores me deter me from my mission? No! You have to just get out there and go for what you want. You never know, your true love could be sitting right under your nose."  
Andrew frowned; sometimes it was hard listening to Mina. Not because she didn't make sense but because she went all over the place with her topics. Go for what you want? The person could be right under your nose? Could she be right? Maybe but he would have to start by figuring out what he wanted, or rather who. About to express his dilemma to Mina, he found her eyes wide and starry and knew that it was too late. Her mind had already moved on to another subject, and from the looks of it, a much more interesting one then that of his love life.  
Mina couldn't believe her luck. Walking past the window was the man of her dreams. Yaten was walking down the street in her direction. Boy did he look great! He was always so cool looking so untouchable. He had on a yellow wife beater with black form fitting jeans. Today he had his long hair pulled into some kind of knot that accented his cheeks more. With a light wind breaker thrown over his shoulder with one hand, and the other hand stuffed in his pocket, he strolled down the sidewalk. He didn't seem to be paying attention to any one. Not that you could tell since he had on dark shades that hid his gorgeous eyes. Pursing her lips in grim determination, she made a silent vow to herself. He would pay her attention to her even it was the last thing she did on this earth.  
"Hey Mina, earth to Mina!" Snapping back to the present as Andrew waved his hand in her face she burst out laughing. Jumping up she gave Andrew a quick kiss on the cheek and started running for the door.

"Thanks Andy, see you later."  
"Thanks for what?" He yelled after her.  
"For my bill that you're going to pay, just think of it as my fee for my great love advice."  
"What!" Shocked, Andrew looked down at the bill still clutched in his hand. When he glanced back up to yell at Mina to come back she was already out the door. Sighing and shaking his head he slipped back into the booth. "Oh well, there goes all my extra tips." Glancing out the window he saw Mina hurrying up the sidewalk. At first he didn't see what had her in such a rush, but then he spotted the head of silver hair up head, hurrying away throwing glances back over his shoulder at his stalker. Andrew found the scene hilarious and started laughing out loud. "See told you, you always make me laugh." Glancing back out the window, he wished Yaten luck. "Buddy your going to have to walk much faster then that, if you hope to outrun that fox." Getting up he went to check on his tables and pay the unexpected bill.

"Hey Yaten wait up!"  
Damn that was the third time she had shouted his name down the street. He'd better stop and deal with her before everyone on the street figured out who he was. If that happened he'd never get home and get any rest. He waited impatiently as the blond head bobbed in the crowd to catch up to him.  
"Wow, I didn't know you could walk that fast."  
"Yeah, when the need arises. What did you want Mina that was so important you had to yell down the street?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Nothing!" Turning Yaten begin walking away. Sometimes he couldn't believe the nerve of her.  
"Okay not exactly nothing. I wanted to see what your plans were for today." Mina lengthened her strides to keep up with him.  
"Why are my plans any of your business?"

"They might be, if I'm in them later on." She batted her blue eyes up at him.

"Look, I'm really not trying to be rude, but I was on my way home to rest. Then after that I plan on getting a little studying in for tomorrow's final."

"Oh, that sounds like a plan, but how about a movie after you study. You know to relax your brain. They say if you study too hard you forget everything the next day." Maybe if I give him my killer smile he'll forget all about studying and run off with me.

"Yeah and I also heard if you don't study hard enough you fail. I'm just not in the mood to hang out tonight okay. With summer coming up, we had to start rehearsing a lot again. You know for all the summer concerts. Today I had my math final and I'm a little stressed out so all I want to do is go home and rest….by my self." He added the last part before she could suggest joining him. He saw her eyes go wide then lower and her bottom lip poke out slightly. Yaten had one of his seldom moments of regret.

"Look I'm sorry but that's how I feel today. Maybe I'll call you sometime and we can go do something." Mina eyes got big again and she starting skipping along side him.

"Really! I understand I know someone like you is busy. But call me anytime you feel like it. I'm always free" Mina was struggling in her bag trying to find a pen and some paper. "Well not always free of course, but I'm sure I could pencil you in. Her take my number."

"Mina I've had your number for two years now. Since the first day of school when you shoved it down my pocket." She shoved a piece of paper at him anyway.

"Well take it again just in case you lost it. Well bye I better get home now." She gave him another huge smile then turned around.

"Where are you going now?"

"Home, I live the other way. See ya." Yaten watched as the blond beauty ran down the sidewalk. What a goofball. She had walked all this way just to annoy him and give him a number he already had. Shaking his head, he continued on his way. Soon Mina slipped from his mind just like the piece of paper with her number slipped out of his hand.

Scene 2- Tuesday  
They were at the University library in a nice private corner. There wasn't as much noise here like the library at school, where everyone was to happy about summer coming to be truly quite. They were studying astrology their favorite subject and figured it would be better to study it together. Ami was deep in concentration when a whisper came from the other side of the table.  
"Why don't we take a fifteen minute break and rest our brains." Closing her book she threw a grateful smile across the table.  
"Good idea Taiki, I could use one." Taiki adjusted his glasses and leaned back in the hard wooden chair. Boy did he wish they were at home where they could at least sit on a soft couch, but he knew that wasn't the best environment to study in. At least Ami was a good study partner, she didn't try to talk to him every ten minuets or ask for help every five seconds.  
"So how have your finals been going so far?" He asked. Blowing air up at her bangs she caused her short hair to feather out from her temple before answering.

"Well, it's only been two days, but I guess it is going okay, were pretty much in all the same classes, tell me how you think your doing?"   
"Not to bad, I think yesterday was worse then today. I think it was just the nerves you know."  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I know I studied hard, but you just never know, I admit I had a couple of moments there were I was very nervous."

"I couldn't help but notice, not that I was looking at you or your paper or anything, but you seemed more then a little nervous, kinda distracted. Is everything okay?"

"Distracted…oh I know what you're talking about. I did kind of zone out a couple of times. No nothing wrong with me, I was just thinking about a situation when I should have been concentrating." She had been thinking about Serena's dilemma, trying to figure out how she got there to begin with. None of it was her business anyway; she really had to start focusing. "I won't let it happen tomorrow."

"What situation has you so wound up that you can't focus on a test? It must be really big, there isn't another evil force popping up that you guys haven't told us about is there?"

"No, no." Ami hurriedly tried to reassure him. "It's nothing like that, seriously. Let's change the subject. Let me ask you a hypothetical question, just for fun. Do you think that stars should attract moons or only bodies like themselves?"

What kind of question was that? It wasn't like Ami to be so whimsical. Stars attracting moons? Biting his lounge to keep from laughing out loud Taiki cleared his throat. He thought he knew what game she was playing at.

"Well now, that's an interesting question. I never thought of it in those terms. But since you asked I'd have to say that yes stars do and should attract moons. After all it's the moons that orbit the stars, not the other way around. You could almost think of the moons like groupies."

"I wouldn't go that far. I don't think you can call the moon anyone's groupie. The moon serves a vital purposes and has very powerful attraction powers of it's self."

Taiki was dying to grin but held it in. "But don't you agree that is just natural for the moon to eventually be pulled to the star it circles. Unless of course the star is circles isn't good enough, technically speaking of course, then it may be drawn to another star one better suited to it's needs. Or maybe sometime the moon is just fickle."

Ami couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. How dare he say Darien wasn't good enough for Serena? After all Darien, was kind, smart, talented and good looking. What person wouldn't want him. And for him to insinuate that Serena was fickle was just insulting. Pausing in her mental debate with her self she thought about this last part. Did Taiki actually say "or maybe the moon is just fickle."? Taiki would never say such an unscientific thing, even with a hypothetical question. Unless….

"Why you jerk!"

"Ow hey stop that." Taiki got out in between his laughter. She had thrown the top of her pen cap at his head. Ami refused to laugh, she should be angry at him for playing suck a joke on her.

"You didn't mean any of that stuff you just said did you? You were just stringing me along."

"Come on Ami, we both know you were talking about Serena and Seiya and there little thing they have between them." Blushing Ami rearranged her books and papers. She felt guilty for discussing this with him, but he did seem to already know.

"It seems you know about it too. I confess that's why I've been so distracted, for some reason I keep trying to figure out how it came to this." Taiki leaned forward becoming serious again.

"Is it bothering you that much? I mean it's really their business not ours."

"I know I know, but Serena and Darien are such good friends. I just don't want to see either of them get hurt." Tighten his lips Taiki leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive matter.

"So you think Seiya will end up hurting Serena. Well I happen to know that he cares for her very much and that if anything Serena will end up hurting him."

"I didn't mean to offend you or bad mouth Seiya, I just saying it's a tough situation, and well with three people involved, someone's bound to get hurt."

"Right and you'd just rather the hurt party be Seiya instead of your Darien." Frustrated Ami threw up her hands in defeat, something she rarely did.

"That is not what I'm saying. I guess I just wished that none of this had to happen."

"So know your saying that you wish Seiya would have just continued to walk around phinning for Serena being miserable instead of showing her how he feels and trying to be happy."

"No! Don't put words in my mouth. Please stop being so defensive." Ami looked around to see if their raised voices had attracted any attention. Folding her hands, since she didn't know what else to do with them, she tried to think of a way to diffuse the moment. Ami didn't arguer much and wasn't use to handling confrontations.

"Look, I actually think that it was brave of Seiya to finally show his real feelings. Everyone knows he'd a crush on Serena since they met. I believe every person does have a right to be happy and that they should grab happiness when they can."

Taiki unfolded his arms; he had no right to be mad at Ami. After all this wasn't his battle and besides she was just looking out for her friend like he was looking out for his. 

"I'm sorry, it just hasn't been fun watching him run after her for two years and her just thinking of him as a good friend. I just think it was time that he laid his cards on the table."

"Oh, poor thing, I never knew it was that serious, until now. But you know there's nothing wrong with just being good friends. Sometimes it can be enough."

"Your right, but sometimes it isn't. Sometimes it's just a slow form of torture." Ami didn't know what to say to that, so she figured it was time they ended this discussion.

"Well as you said earlier, none of this is really our business, let's get back to studying. Let's work on the advanced calculus now." Taiki didn't object and with a nod of his head they begin to study.

However, Taiki couldn't seem to get their conversation out of his head. While he wouldn't have picked Serena for Seiya, he saw nothing wrong with them liking each other. If they made each other happy that's all that should count. Take him for instance, if he could find someone who he got along well with, someone who made him laugh and shared some common interests he would love to get to know them better. Though he wasn't extra romantic lately this whole thing with Seiya had made him start thinking about love.

Some parts of love he could do without, like the jealousy or the fact that people did such stupid things when they were in love. It made his skin crawl to think about being so far gone in love that he would do such ridicules things. But love had its good points. It would be nice to share special moments with someone who understood you. Share your hopes and dreams and even your fears. But where could he find such a girl? One he had to be attracted to her and two it had to be someone he could stand being around.

Most of the girls at school were either intimidated by his brains or in awe because he was on of the Three Lights. All the girls he met while at concerts or promotions were just plain groupies. Either all they saw were dollar signs or they were complete airheads who couldn't from two sentences together. Yeah if he ever got serious about someone she would have to have brains like Ami. Like Ami…just like Ami. Snapping his eyes up for a quick look at her across the table, he frowned.

Where had that thought come from? True she was smart, very smart. They had been vying for number one and two since he had came to her school. Yep she defiantly had the brains part covered. He continued to sneak peaks as he tried to study. There she sat prim and straight in the hard chair. She was focused in her book and didn't catch him looking once. She had on a blue long sleeved Spanish style blouse. It was one of those with the fancy puffy sleeves at the end. Though it was stylish it was very lady like….unless you counted the fact that is had a low collar. In fact it was low enough that you could see the very top swell of her breast. Taiki lifted his math book up to cover his burning face. What was he thinking! Sure it was low enough to see her breast if you stared hard like a pervert. Mentally scolding his self to get some control he lowered his book and tried sizing her up again.

She had started to let her hair grow sometime in the middle of the semester. It fell in soft layers that touched her collar bone. Periodically she would brush the stray strands from her neck. She wore a choker all the time, some were different colors but they always had a justice sign hanging from it. The scale symbol lay in the hollow of her throat and the cocker made the length of her neck more pronounced. The hair style made her slightly round face seem narrower and it gave her an older look. Yes she was very pretty and he liked the fact that she didn't use all that make up. But then again she really didn't need it. Clearing the knot in his throat he made his self focus on his books before his mind wondered too far.

Thirty minuets later Ami called it quits.

"Boy where did the time go? It's already nine o'clock I think I should be getting home so I can get some rest."

"Yeah, I guess your right, come on I'll give you a ride home." They packed quickly and preceded to Taiki's car a modest Lexus for this Star Light.

"Thanks for the ride Taiki."

"No problem, thanks for studying with me, away from all the annoyances." As they begin to drive the car became silent. Usually Ami didn't mind silence, but this one seemed strained. She hoped Taiki wasn't still made about their earlier argument.

"Taiki, about our disagreement earlier I."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that kinda. I've been thinking about what we said, and well I meant it when I said that if they make each other happy then who cares about the rest."

"I agree and like I said I really am glad that Seiya showed his feeling for her. A person shouldn't hide there feelings like that, it's not healthy."

"I'm glad you feel that way Ami, because well, I've been thinking. Wow I don't really know how to say this, but I like you. I think you're a great person, and um wouldn't mind getting to know you better." Ami turned a much as her seat belt would allow her to look at Taiki questionably.

"Huh? We've know each other for two years. Is there's something specific you want to know, then feel free to just ask." She gave him her most encouragingly smile.

"That's not exactly what I meant; I mean I like you as a female and wouldn't mind getting to know you better in a relationship capacity." Taiki started straight ahead. Not because he was driving, but because he was to chicken to check her face for a reaction. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. If Taiki would have looked at her face he would have seen her eyes widen with comprehension then with shock.

"Oh, oh! You mean….me and you…your interested…I don't know what to say." Ami turned back around in her seat and tried to think. Was he saying that he wanted to date her? That he liked her in that way. She wasn't prepared for this, what should she say?

"Um, if you'd rather not I understand."

"No, no it's not that, I would, it's just so sudden."

"I know but well you said it. A person should grab happiness when ever they can. You're a very nice person." Blushing she looked out the window. Was he saying he might find happiness with her?

"I'm very flattered and I think you're a great person also. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better either." She said shyly.

"That's great." Taiki let out the breath he had been holding. "Then I think we should begin by having a real date so we can get to know each other on a more personal level."

Personal level? Why did those words make Ami throat go dry? Trying to think over her thudding heart all she could do was nod.

"How about sometime next week after finals, you pick a date"

"Um okay. How about wednesday but only if that's good for you if it isn't then-."

Chuckling he spared her a quick glance. She was as nervous as he was. He didn't think this flirting came easy to either of them.

"Wednesday is fine we'll work out the details this weekend."

"Okay great." They lapsed into silence as they rounded the corner and stopped in front of her house. Parking he walked over and opened the door for her. He was walking her up the driveway when Ami remembered her manners.

"Well thank you again for driving me home I appreciate it." They stood awkwardly in front of her door, trying to figure out a way to end the night.

"You know Ami, you can feel free to call me, to talk about subjects beyond homework now." Blushing beyond control she struggled not to look down at her shoes like a ten year old. Instead she picked a spot on his chest to stare at.

"Um right, I will, I promise. I guess I should go in now."

"Good night, I look forward to exploring our new friendship." That said he took and kissed the back of her hand and turned and walked away. Ami was finding her tongue by the time he got back to the car. On a sigh she murmured good night and made her legs take her into the house.

Taiki felt like giggling like a kid which was definitely something he never did. Did her really just use a cheesy line and a hand kiss on a girl? He had, and well he felt good about it. To be fair to his self it wasn't so bad for his first time out on the block. Maybe he should have paid attention when Seiya was throwing all those lines at Serena. On second thought he'd play it by ear and take his own chances.

Scene 3-Wednesday  
"Thank goodness it's Wednesday, one more day and I'll be free."

"Maybe from school, but you'll always have your duties here."

"Well thanks for nothing. Did you really have to go and ruin my day dream? Hey are you even listening to me chew you out? Chad!"

Chad starched the back of his head and gave Rei an absentminded smile. He had lost track of what she was saying while looking at her beautiful face. He loved the way her dark eyes lit up when she was irritated with him. He loved even more the blush of anger that traveled down her slender neck. It was hot and she had her long mane piled on top of her head, giving him a wonderful view.

"Um sorry what were you saying?" Sighing with disgust Rei went back to sweeping the wooden deck.

"Oh, never mind. Honestly sometimes I don't even know why I bother talking to you."

"Because I've lovable?" Rei was glad her back was turned so he wouldn't see her blush.

"That's still debatable buddy. Just get back to work so we can get these chores done. These are such bitter sweet days for me. I love the fact that school is only half days while we take our finals, and the finals mean school is almost over. On the other hand I hate the fact that when school gets out early that means I just have to do more chores, and then on top of that I have to study so hard for finals, drives me crazy! I am so stressed."

"Gee Rei, I'm really sorry to hear that. It's been so long since I was in school I almost forgot about stuff like that."

"That's right you dropped out in your second year of high school to pursue a band. Well you didn't really miss anything. It's such a bummer on such a nice day like this."

"Tell you what if we hurry up and finish I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Rei spun around, broom clutched to her chest.

"You really mean it? Where ever I want to go." Chad was having second thoughts. Maybe he should have thought this through some more.

"Uh, yeah where ever you like."

"But don't you have something to do later?"

"Yeah I have band practice and you have to come back and study. That gives us about three hours to waste, if we hurry and finish our chores." He had barely finished speaking when Rei threw down her broom and raced for her room.

"Skip chores I want to go shopping! Be right back, got to change my clothes." Chad just grinned ear to ear, as he watched her mixture of purple and black hair float behind her as she ran. A couple of hours of shopping torture was worth it to see her happy.

2 hours and 46 minutes later

"Wow thanks so much Chad this was exactly what I needed to cheer me up." Rei chatted excitedly, as she walked down the busy street. Chad was several steps behind her lugging three bags and two boxes.

"Um no problem, glad I could help." He murmured over the boxes piled in his arms. Where to next?" Rei glanced at her communicator watch and sighed.

"To the car then we better get home. I really should finish my chores then hit the books for my last test tomorrow. Plus you should get some rest before band practice." They turned at the corner and headed away from the busy shopping center. "How is that going by the way?"

"Pretty good, were going to start recording a demo tape next week, you never know, soon you might hear us on the radio." Walking backwards so that she could look at him, or rather what she could see of his face over the boxes, Rei spoke.

"That's great. Did I ever tell you how happy I was to see you getting back to your dream? I think following your dreams is really important to a person." Chad was blushing behind the boxes. He always felt warm when Rei was nice to him, since mostly she wasn't.

"Gee thanks Rei."

"Can I ask you a question? Did you every think of giving up on your dream or changing it?" Chad started to scratch his head but remember at the last minute that his hands were full.

"Well not really, I mean even though I took all these year off it was never far from my mind, it's just something that I want, it's just inside me to play music. Why do you ask? Thinking about changing one of your many drams?"

"No it's just….Chad can you keep a secret?"

"Sure Rei anything for you."

"Well Serena and Darien are having some issues. It's a little hard for me to understand since Darien has been a dream of hers for, well before you could possibly imagine." Chad stumbled at the news. He was confused and shocked. They were like the super couple.

"Hey watch it with my things!"

"Sorry. I'm confused I thought Darien was still in the U.S?"

"He is, and that might be part of the problem. Look never mind I told you. I really shouldn't have since it's her business."

"Don't worry, I promise I wont say anything, and Rei thanks for trusting me enough to tell me." Now Rei was blushing, turning around on her heels, she faced the right way and continued to walk.

"It no big deal, I just figured with your memory you would forget about it in a couple of days, anyway."

They walked on in silence and turned another corner. Here little vendors were lined up on both sides of the street.

"Remind me why we had to park all the way over here?"

"Because I didn't want to park in the busy part, someone might have hit my car."

"You mean that classic piece of junk."

"Hey no talking about the car or you're walking home."

"Fine Chad I was just kidding get a sense of humor why don't you."

"Get your love jewelry over here! Priced right and one of a kind. Get your love jewelry over here."

Chad turned at the sounds of the woman advertising her goods. It was a little old woman with a black scarf on her head. He vendor booth, had jewelry of all types hanging everywhere. True to her word she didn't have two pieces alike.

"Hey Rei, over here for a minute." Chad walked over to the booth and sat Rei's packages on the ground in front of him."

"Oh young man, did you come to by your pretty girlfriend a token of your love." Rei was blushing like crazy

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"No, just looking." They declared at the same time. Rei crossed her arms and stared off into the distance. How dare he not try to claim her as his girlfriend? He was supposed to say "yes" and she was suppose to deny it.

Chad ignored Rei, what was she upset about now? The old woman smiled at them both while he looked at the jewelry, after a minute he saw something that caught his eye.

"I'll take this please."

"Ahh, good choice and at a good price too."

Rei was dying to see what he'd bought, but refused to look. Was it for her, or some other chick? Rei was so mad at the thought that when he was done getting his purchase she snatched up her own bags and started walking down the street. Picking up the boxes that were left he frowned as he tried to figure out what had put her in such a bad mood. On the way home Rei was quiet so Chad was quite. He had learned a long time ago that if she was in a mood to just let her be.

When they returned to the shine Rei immediately went to her room to put her things away. That jerk! First he insults me by not claiming me as his girlfriend. Then he buys jewelry and doesn't tell me who it's for and to top it off he doesn't talk to me on the entire ride home. Guys! I don't blame Serena maybe I should start looking for someone else too. Changing back into her robes she prepared to finish her chores. When she came out Chad had finished cleaning his part and was no where to be seen. Just as well thought Rei. I might not have been able to stop myself from breaking this broom over his head.

Forty minutes later as she was putting her broom away and heading inside, she heard his clunker of a car start. The nerve! He didn't even say good bye to me before he left. Rei pouted all the way to her room. What an immature, selfish jerk! Falling back on her bed, she hit her head on something hard.

"What the?" Rei rolled over and saw the long wrapped gift box. Attached to it was a note.  
Dear Rei,  
Um this is for you. It's to remind you of your dreams,  
so that you don't stray. Good luck with you studies.  
Chad

Rei's heart fluttered as she unwrapped the red and gold warping paper. Inside the box was an eight inch hand made necklace. The necklace was made up of black and red beads. Hanging in the middle was as round red jewel with sweeps of gold running through it. It was very cute, looking almost like a little planet.

"Oh how nice of him. Maybe he's not such a jerk after all." Lowering the necklace over her head, she admired her self it the mirror. The colors looked great on her. She toyed with the ball in the middle as she smiled at her self. Catching the time in the reflected clock on the wall, she frowned.

"Darn time to study." She pulled the necklace from around her neck. "I better take you off, otherwise I'll play with you all night, and won't remember anything in the morning." Gently placing the necklace in the box she put it on top of her dresser. "Don't worry. I plan on wearing you tomorrow and every day after that."

Humming to her self, happy as can be, Rei reached for her school book and settled down to do some studying.

Scene 4 Thursday  
"Wow it's finally over. Can you believe it Andrew? I'm finally feel like an adult now." Andrew who was wiping the counter paused and gave Lita a sarcastic smile.  
"Yeah well it's not all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes being an adult can be a pain in the ass. Look at me working two jobs just to get through school. What I wouldn't give to be your age again."  
"Oh hush, your only four years older, and besides your almost done with school."  
"Maybe but even at twenty two, being an adult still sucks."  
"Don't be like that, now that school is out, you really should try to have some fun. You should get out more." Lita was frowning, it wasn't often that Andrew was moody.  
"You know you're the second person this week to tell me to have more fun."

"Oh yeah?" Laughing Lita teased him. "Who besides me gave you such great advice?"

"I saw Mina a couple of days ago and she was telling me pretty much the same thing."

"Well that figures. If anyone is an expert on fun then it would be Mina. I must say I agree with her. Look why don't you start having fun now! I'm in the mood to celebrate and we are in an arcade for goodness sake. I'm sure we can find something to do that's fun."

"That would be great Li Li but I'm a little busy here. I can't exactly drop what I'm doing and start playing games." Lita learned forward and winked a green eye at him.

"Sure you can that's the point. Live a little. The place won't fall apart if you take a ten minute break. Come on come play race cars with me."

"Sorry I just really can't." Lita began walking around the counter.

"Drop the rag and come with me and nobody gets hurt." Andrew saw the evil gleam in her eye and began backing up, though he couldn't help the grin that popped on his face.

"Okay, chill out Lita, I really can't take a break right now."

"Sure you can, watch I'll show you." Lita proceeded to grab his arm in her strong grip and started pulling him from behind the counter. After several minutes of laughing and wrestling the two sat down to battle it out in race cars. Almost fifteen minutes later Andrew remembered his job.

"Okay, I think I better get back to work now."

"No fair. You can't win the last game and leave. Come on one more so I can redeem myself." Standing up Andrew pulled the end of her long brown ponytail.

"Sorry Li Li got to go. Hey thanks though for making me take the time, it was fun, I feel more relaxed now." Lita stood up and followed him back to the counter pouting all the way. She always had fun around Andrew, he was such a great guy. She glanced at her watch out of boredom. It was only two and she had the rest of the afternoon to kill until they were suppose to meet at Rei's house. Tomorrow was the big day. Darien was coming back and Serena was still not sure what would happen when he did. Poor Serena what a tough situation to be in. Thinking about it only made her frown deepen. Feeling someone pull on her pony tail she whipped around to give them a piece of her mind.

"Hey what's the big idea!"

"It's just me. What's so bad that it has you looking so sad tough cookies?" Green eyes widening Lita apologized.

"Sorry Amara, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm okay really, what are you doing here."

"You didn't look okay a minute ago. Anyway I suspect I'm here for the same reasons as you to unwind a little." Andrew came out of the back and heard Amara's statement.

"Hey Amara, don't pay Li Li any attention, she's just mad that I beat her at our last game of race cars and I won't give her a rematch." Poking her tongue out at Andrew she replied.

"You're just a sore loser."

"What! How can I be a sore loser if I won?"

"Because you know if you gave me a rematch you would lose, so that makes you a sore loser."

"Whatever. Look I have to go, thanks for the game. Bye you two I'll see you later." He called out as he walked back into the back. Smiling Lita yelled one more comment after him.

"Don't forget to get out more and have fun. Don't make me hunt you down to make sure your doing it."

"It's good to see you smiling like you should be cookie. Tell you what, I'll play you, just don't get any ideas of winning, since it's not going to happen." Slanting her eyes at Amara Lita's grin was back.

"You're on."

Amara went on to win seven games in a row. Lita wasn't surprised, but it still pissed her off.

"Okay, I've played with you enough, the next game is mine." Amara just laughed, combing her short bland hair out of her eyes.

"Ohm I'm so scared. Are you about to lay down the law tough cookies? Well take your best shoot." The next few minutes were tense as both girls tried to dominate the other. It was a close call but in the end only one was the winner.

"I can't believe this."

"Believe it I beat you fair and square." Lita had a huge smile on her face, while Amara looked as if she was about to throw up.

" I never lose in racing." Lita smile slowly left her face. It was true, Amara never lost at the race games. Leaning in close to her, she asked a question.

"Hey you didn't let me win on propose did you? I don't need any pity wins, I can do it on my own." Amara just as serious leaned closer to her and said in a deadly calm voice.

"I never ever let someone win at anything that I want if I can help it, never. You won all right, now I want my chance to beat you again." Good Lita thought. She would have been really upset if Amara had forfeited the game.

"Fine, let's do the best out of the next five games. That person will be declared champ."

"Deal." They shook on it and the games begun. Amara won the first two and Lita actually won the third, but at the end of twenty minutes Amara was declared the champ. Standing up Lita admitted defeat.

"I guess I should go home and soak my wounds. Hey don't laugh it's not funny, I just took a beating there. I only won two out of thirteen games."

"Lighten up kid, for what it's worth no one has beaten me twice at this game in the last three years." As they walked out the door together Lita beamed.

"Really? Then I guess I will take it as an accomplishment."

"You should, trust me it doesn't happen often. Did you walk here? I can give you a ride home."

"Oh, no thanks, I drove I'm in the parking structure."

"Me too. So tell me what had you so down when I came in.?" Lita glanced away, she really didn't want to talk about it so she tried changing the subject.

"I told you nothing. Anyway when are you going to stop calling us 'kids'?"

"When you guys stop being kids."

"Oh, please, you and Michelle are only two years older then us, besides were all eighteen now I think that takes us out the kids category." Amara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, I guess your right, sometimes I just feel so much older then you guys. You know I haven't forgotten the question I asked that you're avoiding. What's wrong?" Darn, you couldn't get anything past Amara.

"Really I was just thinking. Can I ask you a personal question?" Amara blushed. She didn't like personal questions, but since she had insisted on talking she had no other choice.

"I guess."

"Well how do you know you love someone? I mean for real. Like how did you know you loved Michelle and that it wasn't just a crush or something?" Amara tension eased. She could always talk about Michelle.

"Well, it's a feeling you get in your gut and you just know. Kinda like when you feel the presence of a demon even though you don't see it. When being with that person makes you feel like no one else can. When you think about them all the time and just want to make them happy. That's kinda how you know." Lita was listening intently. Never being in 'true love' herself she was interested in the subject. Suddenly Amara stopped turned and grabbed her by the arms, grinning slyly.

"I get it, you've finally found a guy, huh tough cookies? Who is it? Do I know him? Maybe I should check him out for you, make sure he's not scum." Lita was mortified. Wiggling out of her grasp she walked faster trying to reach the car.

"Um, not really, forget it I was just asking." Catching up to her, Amara just smiled knowingly.

"Sure kid whatever you want me to believe. Hey is it Andrew! Oh wow, I never would have thought it. Now I see though, the way you two were playing around you were sad that he was leaving and couldn't hang with you anymore. Well I guess Andrew's a decent fellow, though he's a little to old for you."

"What! You must be crazy. I mean Andrew and I are just friends, and what do you mean he's too old for me? He's the same age as Darien. Darien and Serena…well they were….are together." At the mention of the situation Serena now faced, Amara expression grew dark.

"Yeah, well, I guess your right. Anyway take it slow with Andrew, he's older and may expect certain things from a girlfriend." Lita blushed but asked anyway.

"Certain things like what?" When Amara grinned and opened her mouth to tell her, she just shook her head. "Never mind, I can guess. For the record Andrew wouldn't be that type of guy and also for the last time I don't like him like that and vice versa."

"Whatever you say cookie." They had finally reached the structure. "Anyway take care kiddo, I'll see you around." Waving Amara walked to the right so she could find her car. Lita huffed and went to find her own car.

"When is she going to realize that we've grown up? Were not so little mentally any more. Anyway it was good seeing her. She is so cool. I want to be just like her when I grow up." Laughing at the irony of her own words, Lita got in her car and drove off, remembering in the back of her head to pick up some cakes for tonight.

Scene 5- Friday 10:30 am.  
"Sweetness you're up early." Michelle turned her head to look at Amara even as her delicate hands still poured the coffee in the maker.  
"How dare you such a thing like I've been taking beauty naps all day."  
"Well as beautiful as you are it's possible." Michelle didn't blush but she did toss her hair behind her in appreciation of the compliment.

"Amara stop teasing me. Seriously why are you so surprised that I'm up?" Leaning against the counter Amara watched as Michelle finished preparing breakfast. How was it possible for her to look this good in the morning, while she on the other hand had barely wiped the crust from her eyes.  
"I just thought since neither of us had any obligations today that you would want to sleep in like I apparently did."  
"Yeah well, I just had all this energy today, and woke up. I even got in an exercise tape already."  
"Not that you need it sweetness."  
"Maybe, but it couldn't hurt." Amara was distracted by Michelle's long legs that seemed to flow out of her white shorts. She was barefoot on the kitchen floor her toenails painted pink to match the last outfit she had wore. Shaking herself she zoned back in to what her sweetness was saying.

"So with nothing at all set to do today I just felt restless."

"You don't look so restless to me. You're making breakfast as we speak." Amara walked over and grabbed a piece of sliced orange from a bowl. Michelle attempted to slap at her hand but she was to slow.

"Stop acting up, wait until everything is done." Amara smiled wickedly and came closer. Placing her hand on Michelle lower back she rubbed back and forth softly.

"So I'm acting up am I?" Amara leaned closer until her mouth was at her ear. "I haven't even begun to act up yet." As her hand slipped lower Michelle giggled and pretended to be offended.

"You must not be that hungry, because if you were you would let me finish breakfast."

"Oh I'm hungry all right, just not for food." Michelle stopped giggling long enough to turn and put her arms around Amara's neck. Just as they were about to kiss the door bell rang.

"Damnit, we'll just ignore it. After all we don't want the breakfast to get cold."

"Okay." Michelle leaned in again for a kiss, only to have the door bell ring again followed by a knock. When Amara growled, she laughed and dropped her arms from her neck.

"Looks like we have company. Go answer the door while I make sure we have enough for three."

"Fine." Amara was trying not to pout like a little kid, but she was pissed. Who was at their door this early on a Friday? "Don't waste your time on the food, whoever it is won't be staying. Starting for the door she was surprised when she felt the hand smack her bottom.

"Hey! I thought you just told me to stop acting up." Laughing Michelle gave her a wink and continued with her task.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm all sweetness remember. Now hurry and answer the door my wild one."

Amara was so engrossed and thinking of ways to pay Michelle back that she forgot to look in the pep hole before opening the door.

"Oh, it's you?"

Trista sighed heavily. Why did everyone react that way every time she came around?

"Yes it's me, sorry to come by so early. May I come in?" Amara quickly recovered and invited her in.

"Oh course, come on in." They made their way to the kitchen were Michelle was putting the food on the table. Looking up from the table her eyebrows lifted.

"Trista? I didn't expect it to be you at the door."

"Apparently." She muttered dryly under her breath. "I really am sorry to just drop in on you guys, but I was in the neighborhood." Michelle regained her composer like always and gave Trista a sincere smile.

"Nonsense you're always welcome. Join us for breakfast, it's enough for three."

"Really, well in that case I will." They sat down to a breakfast of toast, sliced oranges and apples, coffee and waffles.

"So what brings you by Trista, nothing serious I hope?" Glancing at Amara as she ate some toast Trista replied.

"No not really, like I said I was in the neighborhood. However there is the whole matter of the Princess and her little crisis." Her whole body tightening Amara sat back in her chair in disgust.

"You mean that little punk Seiya. I wish we would have gotten rid of them when we had the chance."

"Amara don't be so harsh."

"I'm sorry Michelle but that's the way I feel then none of this would be happening. Now kitten is all confused and torn. It didn't have to be this way."

"Maybe, and maybe not." They both looked at Trista in confusion but Michelle was the first to speak.

"Are you saying that she was meant to fall for Seiya, or whatever it is she's doing? Have you seen the future." Looking at her intensely Trista answered.

"I have seen many strange and different things in my dreams lately. So many that I just don't let any of them surprise me anymore. There is much confusion on the way for many people." Amara could see that Trista's words were making Michelle uneasy, so she spoke up.

"What is that suppose to mean? Can you be a little clearer than that?"

"No I can't. Look I didn't mean to worry you. Things will go as they should. Look Serena and the others are just growing up. There adults now and it's normal that they would want to branch out, try new things and well….just try being adults. You two know how it is, you were their age two years ago."

"That's true but we didn't have a lot of time to learn of to play footsie under the table. We were to busy battling every psycho who wanted to make earth it's headquarters." Michelle grinned, boy did Amara have a way with words. Leaning across the table she touched her hand.

"Don't be so modest my wild one, we found quite a bit of time to play footise, unless that was someone else I was playing with under the table." Heat raced up Amara face.

"Michelle behave, your embarrassing me." Trista interrupted, by clearing her throat. Had they forgot that she was there already?

"You see that's my point even with everything going on you two still made time to explore your relationship. We've been at relative peace for the last two years and I think the hormone thing is just hitting them. I mean they started fitting evil when they were in their early teens. Those were the years they should have spent flirting and spreading there wings, but it was postponed until now. Besides it's not something you grow out of quickly, look at you two." Now they both were blushing, but Trista had a point. As the thought of five extra hormonally charged eighteen year old girls running around the city popped in their heads they both frowned.

"So are you saying that instead of watching out for demons we should start watching out for boys hidden in closets and love sick stalkers?" It took Trista a minute but when she got the joke, she actually laughed.

"No Michelle in fact I don't think you guys should interfere with Serena or any of the others either. They will find their own way just like all young women their age. Until then it will just be interesting." They finished breakfast each lost in their own thoughts about what the future held.

"Well I thank you both for breakfast, I wasn't expecting it, but it was great."

"No problem any time."

"Thank you, I should be going now. School may be out for you, but I'm teaching this summer, I should go begin my lesson plan for next week." They both walked her to the door where they said their good byes. They laid on the couch and stretched out side by side.

"Well what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know Michelle, but maybe we shouldn't really let it concern us, since were not involved." Toying with the short hair at Amara neck she frowned."

"Are you sure your okay with that? I mean Serena is already heavily affected by this. I've rarely seen her as depressed as she was the other day. With Darien coming back she's going to be more confused then ever."

"I never thought of it like that. Your right poor moon face, she not that good at handling stuff. But what can we do about it? Besides Trista told us to stay out of it.

"She did, but seriously, she didn't seem that concerned about the end result, so nothing that bad will end up happening. In the meanwhile, you have to admit it will be pretty interesting to see how everything comes out. And Serena is our friend and princess, we should we by there just in case she needs us."

"As usual your right sweetness." Sitting up and pulling Michelle with her she stood up. Let's get dressed and go rescue a kitten.

Serena was having a fit. The moment of truth was getting near. It was 11:10 and Darien's plan touched down in forty minutes. She was pacing the hall way waiting for her cab to get there. She had refused offers from her friends to go with her, saying that she needed to do this alone. She still hadn't decided what to say to Darien, she would just have to play it by ear. Over the last week she had been too stressed with finals to worry over it much.

Her and Seyia passed each other in the hallways, but didn't say much, though the look in his eyes said enough. He was giving her the space she needed and she appreciated that, well up till last night. Lita had just dropped her home from the meeting at Rei's house, when Sammy had yelled up the stairs the Seiya was on the phone for her. They had only spoke briefly but the conversation had left her sick at heart, and more confused then ever.

"Hey big head why are you all nervous?" Serena gave Sammy a distracted glare. Usually she would have tried to pound him for calling her that. Today she didn't feel like it and besides, Sammy was almost too big for her to body slam anymore.

"Shut it up dork face. Darien's coming home today and I'm just excited to see him." Sammy gave her a little sly grin before he backed up a step.

"Is that so? Or is it just that you're nervous about him finding out that you've been spending time with Seiya on the phone?"

"Why you little creep! Serena lunged at him and started shaking him by the shoulders. "Were you listening to my phone conversation last night? Were you? If you say one word to Darien I swear I'll!" Wrenching out of her grasp and backing up three feet Sammy rubbed her sore shoulders.

"Okay, okay, I won't say a word about your dirty little secret. You didn't have to shake me like that." Serena was shaking and tears filled her eyes. Closing them tight she turned away from Sammy.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rough. There's just a lot of stuff going on right now and I don't need your little stupid jokes. Just leave me alone." He heard the tears in his sister's voice and took a step forward. What was he thinking? He couldn't do anything to help, besides girls were so weird. One minute she's shaking his teeth lose and the next minute she's on the verge of tears. Shrugging his shoulders in confusion, he headed upstairs calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Whatever just don't forget that mom and dad want us both home for dinner tonight."

Serena wasn't listening. His comment had gotten to her. Was her secret a "dirty little" secret? Is that how Darien would see it? Would he understand? Did she understand? Wiping her a few tears Serena pulled her self together. None of this was helping her, so she might as well just stop it. By the time the door bell rang five minutes later she was under control.

"That must be my taxi." Going to the door Serena opened it only to find Michelle and Amara standing there.

"Hi kitten. A little bunny told me you needed a ride."

AN: Okay, also might as well warn you, if you are one of those people that have a fit when others mix and match couples, then go away, this is my story and that will be happing later on, Oh and did I mention Review


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Triangles- The Break Up

Scene 1-Welcome home

Serena sat quietly in the back seat of Amara's red convertible. How many times had she sat here in a crisis? Well this time was no different. She gripped her hands so that she wouldn't pull her hair out by the roots. There was nothing for her to do now but wait. Wait and worry.

Amara glanced in her rear view mirror at Serena. She felt so bad for the kid, worry lines didn't suit her face. Overall she was pleased at how well Serena was handling everything. She had complete faith in her princess, except when it came to matters of the heart. Her heart was to big. Her heart was to fragile. Sighing heavily she turned her attention back to the road. Though it was selfish she inwardly thanked the heavens that she had Michelle and that their love was solid.

At the airport Serena walked several feet ahead of them. They followed giving her some space before she confronted the love of her life.

"Do you think we did the right thing, by coming here today?" With a shrug of her shoulders Amara answered.

"I'm not sure, but maybe with us here she won't be so overwhelmed."

"I hope you're right, I don't want to interfere…I really don't." Giving Michelle a weird look Amara continued walking. What an odd comment for Michelle to say, they were merely here to support kitten, not to interfere.

They arrived at the gate and waited. None spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. Besides there was nothing to do but wait, wait for Darien. After ten minutes they begin to see passengers making there way down the long hallway.

As unsure as Serena was her heartbeat faster, not out of fear but excitement. Darien was coming, Darien was home. She had missed him greatly and her heart truthfully rejoiced at his return. Spotting the cap of black hair in the distance she spoke.

"There he is, he's coming." She announced bouncing on her toes, she strained to see through the crowd.

The two women behind her also become alert, until they too saw the object of her affection. As people cleared the hall they spread out going in different directions. Soon Darien saw the blond haired beauty that he knew would be waiting for him.

Was it possible that she had become even more beautiful since he'd last seen her? He didn't know, but he knew that the sight of her standing there was wonderful. A big cocky grim appeared on his face. Serena, his Serena was there, he felt as if the miles and time had instantly disappeared. When he was ten feet away from her, she ran to meet him.

"Darien!"

"Serena my love!" Darien crushed her in his embrace. Home he was finally home. He pushed her back form him and looked in her face. Her eyes were bright with unleashed tears, but her lips were smiling. Tilting her head he was about to lean down for a kiss, when out the corner of his eye he spotted his other greeters.

"Michelle, Amara what a surprise."

"Don't mind us, we're just part of the airport scenery." A faint flushed appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Amara, I was just so excited to see Serena I-"

"It's okay Darien, don't pay her any attention. We understand how thrilled you must be to see Serena." Grinning at them both he turned and looked down at Serena.

"Yeah all I could see was Serena, I guess I do kinda have tunnel vision when it comes to her."

"Yes we can see that, we came with Serena to pick you up. Why don't we go grab your bags and get out of here. That way you two can spend the rest of the day catching up."

"Good idea Michelle lets go." That said they headed to the baggage claim.

Back in the car, Serena and Darien sat in the back holding hands. Michelle and Amara engaged him in conversation, which was good because Serena needed time to think. The high at seeing Darien in the airport was wearing off. Though she held his hand she stared out the window deep in thought. She was very glad to have him back, after all he was Darien, he was her friend as well as … her love?

Arriving at his apartment Serena was snapped out of her thoughts as the car stopped.

"Thanks again for bringing me from the airport, I appreciate it."

"Yes thank you Amara, Michelle, it was very kind of you."

"No problem kitten, glad we could help." Amara caught Serena's eye as she exited the back seat. She nodded acknowledging the unspoken words. After all the bags were retrieved they said their farewells.

"Thanks again and I'm sure I will see you guys later."

"No problem, were glad your back, talk to you later."Michelle waved and yelled out the window as the car stated to pull away. " After the car drove out of sight Serena and Darien went in.

Darien settled his bags in his room while Serena made some tea. In ten minutes they had settled on the couch, cuddled up to one another.

"I am so glad to be home. It feels so good to be back in my own home, back with you." Turning her face to his once more, he bent for a kiss. At first he gently touched her lips with his. Taking in the missed texture of her lips. He swept his lips across hers once, twice a third time before deepening the kiss.

Serena had been in the moment until his tongue touched hers. Then a picture of Seiya and her locked in an embrace assaulted her brain. She wasn't sure if it was guilt or comparison that made the picture come to mind, but whatever it was it was too much for her. Placing a hand on his chest she drew back.

"Darien." She pushed back from the warm and familiar body and sat up on the couch biting her lips

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm really happy to see you." Darien stared at Serena while she looked in her lap. Slowly a sly smile broke out on his face. His shy Serena, she probably felt a little embarrassed, after all it had been a while.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long, I missed you dumpling."

"Oh, Darien I've missed you to I really did, if you only knew how much." Seeing tears in her eyes he frowned. Soothing his hand down her hair he leaned closer.

"What's wrong Serena is it something I said or did?" Rising not able to look him in the eye, she paced.

"No Darien you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for my behavior, I just …it's been a long week, I think I'm just tried. I've been stressed to the max with finals and things."

Hitting his head with his hand, he nodded his head in understanding.

"That's right I forgot that you just finished with school, I know it must have been hard, but try not to worry I'm sure you did well." Giving him a slight grin she shrugged.

"Well I'm glad one of us thinks so. I'm just a little out of it right now."

"Hey no problem, we don't have to do anything special tonight we can just chill out."

"Actually Darien I think I should go home. I mean, I'm not my self right now, and you must be tired. That was a long flight from the states. I don't want to smother you, you just got back."

"But Serena you're not in the way, you know that."

"I know, but well, this will give us both a chance to rest, I know this wasn't the homecoming you were expecting, but we can spend all day tomorrow together I …I have lots to tell you. " Serena didn't know if that statement was wise, but oh well, she had said it.

"I suppose you are right. I need to get settled back in." Getting up he went and put his arms around her. "Tell you what tomorrow night we'll go out to a fancy restaurant, just the two of us."

"Oh Darien, you don't have to."

"I know I want to. So get your best dress together. I'll pick you up at 8. Now let me get my keys and I'll drop you off at the house."

"No, you don't have to go through all the trouble, I can catch the bus home, it should be running in the next five minutes."

"Nonsense, I insist, I'm not that tired, besides maybe I'll go visit Andrew while I'm out, who knows."

"Well if you insist"

"I do." Kissing her on the forehead, he let her go to look for his keys. Serena's forehead tingled and she sighed with confusion.

"Found them, come on dumpling lets go."

Scene 2 Strange Reactions

Darien waved good-bye to Serena and watched her go into the house. Driving away a frown found its way to his face. He was puzzled by a couple of things that had just happened. First was Serena's reaction to his return in general. Before getting off the plane he had resigned his self to spending the rest of the day with her, positive that Serena would not let him out of her sight. Instead she had been clearly happy but distracted. She had treated him as if he had been gone a week, instead of months across the ocean. He could brush off that reaction with little thought. After all, since Galaxia Serena had matured a lot and her reasoning of why they should get together tomorrow was sound. All this he could let go, but there was a second thing nagging at his brain.

It was one thing for Serena not to want to hog his day, but it was another for her not to want to greet him with kisses until their lips hurt. In the past Serena had embarrassed them both by kissing and cuddling him any and ever where. He had finally stopped trying to stop her from doing so knowing it was a lost cause. Serena needed affection, and that was okay, she deserved it. But today in the apartment, she had seemed uncomfortable with the intimacy between them. In fact she gave off the vibe as if she didn't want it at all. This thought bothered him a lot. It was one thing for her to restrain herself in front of Amara and Michelle, but there was no reason for that when they were alone and had not seen each other in ages.

Was she mad at him? What had he done? As he parked he thought about those two questions. It wasn't like Serena to hide her feelings. If she was mad he would have known, besides what had he done! He had just arrived back in town. His thoughts were cut short as he entered "Pigs In a Blanket". He didn't know if Andrew was working today but he figured he'd give it a shot before heading to the arcade. Walking to the welcome desk he inquired.

"Hey is Andrew working today?" The young red head started at him moment then replied.

"Um, yeah, but he's on a break, he's at that table over there with those two girls." Following the direction of her pointing finger, Darien smiled and thanked her for her help. As he walked away the girl sighed. Just her luck, he was probably the boyfriend of one of the girls. It was bad enough that Andrew seemed to be taken, and now this cutie. As another customer came in she turned and focused on her job.

Darien grinned ear to ear, it was good to see his best bud and the girls too. He had been away to long. Nearing the table he yelled out.

"What's going on Andrew!" Andrew's blond head snapped up so quick that Darien hoped his neck didn't hurt tomorrow. Jumping up the two men clasped each other in a brotherly hug.

"Dare what's up man! It's good to have you back." While it was a tight hug, manly hugs didn't last long, as Andrew backed away Darien prepared for the girls to launch themselves at him.

"Hi Darien welcome back."

"Darien, oh my god your back." Lita and Mina greeted him, but neither made a move to hug him nor were they really smiling. This being the case his smile lost some of its shine.

"Grab a seat Dare and tell us how it's going." Sitting on the left side of the booth with Andrew, he settled in. The girls were still starting at him strangely while Andrew was grinning like a loon.

"Sorry man that I didn't come to the airport to greet you, but I figured Serena would do that."

"No prob, you were right. Serena, Amara and Michelle met me at the airport." He saw Mina and Lita exchange looks.

"Um, what were Amara and Michelle doing there?" Lita asked.

"What do you mean? They brought Serena and gave us a lift back to my place."

"Oh." Both girls said sharing another private look.

Lita spoke up again. "So are you okay?" Scratching his head Darien leaned back in the booth.

"Yeah, I have a little jet lag, but I'm doing pretty good. Why do I look dog tired or something?" Lita blushed and looked away from him.

"No, no it's not that, I just…never mind." Mina had been squirming the whole time and could no longer keep her mouth shut."

"So you mean you've seen Serena already and everything is okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Mina gritted her teeth at the sharp kick that she should have been expecting from Lita.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked seeing the pained look on her face.

"Yeah I'm great," she said through her teeth. "Never mind my goofy question, forget it." Darien looked at Andrew to confirm that the conversation was a bit odd. Andrew just shrugged his shoulders as if to say girls who knows what there thinking.

"Speaking of which where is Serena Dare? I thought for sure I wouldn't see you today or even till next week." The two men shared a laugh while the two girls just looked at each other.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing, but she thought it would be better for us to hook up tomorrow. She's had a long week with finals and I've had a long flight. I dropped her off at home, we have a date tomorrow night." He had barely got the last words out when Lita started gathering up her things.

"Well nice talking to you Andy but we have to go."

"We do?" Mina asked, but one looked from Lita had her gathering up her things as well.

"Oh yeah, I remember we have to go."

"It's great to have you back Darien well have to catch up later."

"Yeah same here. Take care Darien." Mina sad it so sadly on her way out that it had Darien frowning. Getting up he went and sat on the other side of the booth so that he could face his friend of a lifetime as they talked.

"Okay was it me, or was that a little strange?"

"Yeah it was weird, but Dare were talking about Mina, you never know what she'll say."

"Yeah but Lita's usually not so flaky, I get the feeling that there weren't that happy to see me."

"That's crap and you know it. We're all happy to see you."

"Maybe, at least now I can talk to you…alone." At the tone Andrew grew serious and leaned forward.

"What's up?"

"Well, they're not the only ones who have been acting strange today." He proceeded to tell him his thoughts on Serena. Andrew listened closely and when he was finished, shook his head in confusion.

"Well that is strange, but are you sure you're taking it the right way? I mean maybe you're more tired then you think."

"Look man, I know what I felt from Serena. Did something happen while I was gone? Did I miss something?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe you should have asked her what was going on."

"Yeah I know, but it's to late now, I'll have to wait until I see her tomorrow." They both sat silently for a minute mulling over the situation.

"Do you think she's mad at me? I don't remember doing anything. I mean I haven't forgotten any anniversaries or anything. The last time I checked we were fine."

"I don't know, none of the girls have mentioned anything to me. Maybe she's not mad but it's something else."

Darien threw up his hands in frustration. "What something else could it be? I thought she would be thrilled to have me back, instead she greets me like a long lost brother and her friends look at me as if I'm the uncle that thier not quite sure they like, but they have to be polite to."

"Wow take it easy it wasn't that bad." Andrew chuckled, but seeing the look on Darien's face quickly ceased.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Look you've been away for almost two years, with at the most a week visit here and there. Maybe Serena wasn't sure where you guys stood and so that's why she's acting funny."

"You think? But I mean she knows were solid, we talked every week, I don't get it."

"Hey man what's to get. Face it female brains work differently then ours."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe she feels neglected or something. I didn't even think of that. I mean here I am coming back and I didn't even bring her a gift or some flowers. I mean I shipped her something from time to time, but…" Rubbing his eyes he leaned back again. "Come to think of it, when I called her last week to tell her I was coming back, she sounded weird then too."

"It's probably just the shock of having you back so suddenly or something. Anyway what are you going to do?"

"Well, the first thing I need to do is show her that I still love her. I already planned on taking her to a fancy restaurant, but I think I pick up a special gift and go all out for tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan, and if something is wrong that should help ease it over."

"I sure hope so." The red headed girl, who had helped Darien, was standing by their table.

"Excuse me Andrew, but Dale is have a fit wondering were you are, your break was over ten minutes ago." Glancing at his watch he muttered an oath.

"Thanks Janine, I'll be right there." Janine nervously smiled at them both and walked away. "Well I guess I'll have to catch up with you later. Try not to worry, I'm sure things will work out, after all it's you and Serena we're talking about." Grinning they stood up and clasped hands.

"Thanks that makes me feel better. I'm on my way to get that gift now while the stores are still open. I fill you in on Sunday."

Darien walked a couple of blocks to the more upscale businesses of downtown. He needed a jewelry shop, so he could get her the perfect present. Finally he reached his destination, "Forever Jewelry". Going in, he browsed the selection not sure exactly what he was looking for. After a while he settled on a necklace, had the clerk wrap it and walked out the store. He was very happy with his choice and walked out the store smiling down into the bag and bumped into some one.

"You really should watch where you're going."

"Oh I'm sorry miss." Darien said automatically, glancing up to find his self looking in Michelle's green eyes.

"Darien, surprise seeing you here."

"You too, sorry about running into you, I was thinking about Serena." Michelle rolled her eyes but lightly giggled.

"Ahh that famous tunnel vision again. Where is the blond beauty?"

"Somewhere resting I hope, though right about now she's probably having a conversation with Mina and Lita about me."

"Why would you think that?" She asked arching her delicate eye brows. Darien waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nothing, long story. Anyway I was thinking about the gift I just bought her, that's why I wasn't watching were I was going." Michelle stepped closer at the mention of a gift, not the mention the fact that they were holding up traffic on the side walk

"Ohh a gift is there some special occasion."

"No I just wanted something to show her how much I care about her how much I love her." Darien blushed, but didn't look away. "I'm taking her to 'Gino's tomorrow night."

"Oh how sweet, Gino's is a very nice place I'm sure she'll feel special. You love her very much don't you?"

"I've loved her for a long time."

"Hmm, well do I get to have a sneak peak before Serena shows it off. When you sent her that "I LOVE NY" tee shirt she wore it for a week straight." They shared a laugh, as he retrieved the gift and opened the carefully wrapped lid.

"Wow that is gorgeous, I see the symbolism."

"Good I hope Serena will see it too. I felt a distance between us today, I don't know where it came from but I want to fix it. She probably feels I don't care about her anymore, since I've been away so long." Michelle briefly touched him on the shoulder.

"Darien don't be so hard on your self. You had to live your life, and she had to live hers. Whatever the problem may be don't assume it's yours." The musical sound of her cell phone interrupted her advice. Looking at the handset, she smiled, before putting it back in her purse.

"I have to go Darien. Take care."

"Yeah you to, wish me luck." Michelle who was now four feet away turned back and gave him a serious look.

"I hope she likes it Darien, I really do." She then turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Scene 3 The Date (Sat)(/ inter-scene change)

Rei fussed with Serena's hair insisting that it had to be just right.

"Hold still why don't ya, so I can get this piece right." Serena sighed heavily, but stopped movement for fear that Rei would jerk her hair out.

"I don't know why you bothered. Darien will probably dump me when he finds out what I did."

"So you are going to tell him."

"That's the plan."

"Well Serena he probably will be hurt but he most likely will forgive you."

"I don't know, besides I'm still torn about how I feel about Seiya."

"Have you guys talked recently?"

"Yea, he knew Darien was getting in yesterday so he called me last night. He makes it clear that he wants me to be with him, but if it's Darien I want he won't stand in the way."

Finishing the last curl, Rei stepped back and admired her handiwork. "Well that's good, at least he's not purposely trying to break you apart, and that would be no way to start a new relationship anyway. Okay you can turn around and look at my masterpeice." With no enthusiasm Serena turned to the mirror. However she couldn't stop the gasp of shocked pleasure from sounding in the room. Her long hair cascaded down to her calves in delicious fluffy waves. Gone were the two meatball ponytails, and instead two simple gold clips stopped her hair from falling in her face. She had on dangling teardrop earrings the color of ice. She wore a dress the color blue to match her wide eyes. The neckline and chest of the dress was shaped in a heart that allowed the very beginning swell of her breasts to show. The gown tapered in sharply at the waist and softly billowed out into the skirt. The dress had no bows or ribbons like her more immature dresses of the past. The only design was the delicates lace pattern of a rose vine that ran diagonal across the dress.

"You look amazing, in that dress Darien will forgive anything you say. Hell if you tell him to stand up and do cartwheels in the middle of the place he will."

"I can't believe it, I look so mature." On impulse she turned and snatched Rei into a tight huge. "Thank you so much, for all the trouble you've went through. Well…and just thanks for everything Rei, you've been a true friend through this whole thing, I appreciate it." Embarrassed, Rei cheeks burned bright red. She was touched, but wasn't into all the mushy stuff if she could avoid it.

"Okay jeez let me go. Good grief your welcome, now lets get your shoes on, Darien's punctual and should be here any minute."

Darien stood inside the Tuskino's foyer and greeted Serena's family. It had been a while since he had last seen them. Her mother was polite and welcoming as always, while her father even after all these years gave him the evil eye. He asked Darien leading question about his "free time" in the states and how he spent it. Sammy also came to greet him and mirrored his fathers expression of mistrust. Darien smiled inwardly; Sammy had grown up and felt a little protective of his sister. He also saw another look in Sammy face as if he wanted to tell him something but wasn't sure how. About to question this, his thoughts were cut off when Rei walked in the room. She walked up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Darien, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks it's good to see you too, what are you doing here?"

"What else, helping Serena get ready. If she was left to her own devices you guys would never make it to dinner." Darien smiled, good old dependable Rei. You could always count on her. So far she was the only one besides Andrew who hadn't greeted him as if you might have a foreign disease.

"Well you know Serena is Sere-" he lost his voice as Serena walked through the doorway. Looking at the vision before him, his eyes bulged and mouth dried. He had never seen her look so mature, so graceful, so…sexy! While he had always found her attractive what stood before him now made him uncomfortable in his lower regions. He shifted and found his tongue.

"Wow your beautiful." Serena blushed, but for more then one reason. She recognized the look on his face, she had learned it from Seiya…desire. Again the fact that she could have this affect on someone made her tingle and she raised her head confidently and walked to him.

"You look wonderful also." They started at each other forgetting the others in the room. Serena's father made loud noises in his throat, he too knew that look and he didn't like it. Sammy snickered, and Serena's mother was trying to think of something quick before her husband had a fit.

"Um, Serena dear why don't you let me grab the camera and take a picture of you two. You both look so nice."

"Mom absolutely not, we really have to go." Darien was lost in the struggle to keep his eyes from looking at her cleavage.

"No problem, I have a camera." Serena swung her gaze to Rei and gave her the evil eye.   
"Hey sorry, but I knew I was going to do a terrific job on your hair so I brought a camera. Stop pouting and pose, the quicker I take it the sooner you can go." Darien crossed his arms around Serena from behind (which had her father stepping forward and her mother putting a restraining hand to his shoulder) and they both smiled for the camera.

"There all done now you can go."

"Okay bye mom, dad."

"Princess what time are you going to be in." Mr. Tuskino huffed.

"I'm not sure."

Before her husband could say anything else she interjected.

"That's fine dear just not to late, have fun you two." She then dragged her husband into the living room. Rei walked out with the two and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow, is that what I think it is!"

"Yeah I wanted this night to be special for Serena."

Ringing her hands Serena sputtered. "Darien it's wonderful but you really shouldn't have seriously."

"Nonsense like I said I want tonight to be special because you're special. Rei do you want a ride." Rei was bursting to say yes, but restrained her self. Tonight was Serena's night for better or worse.

"No thanks Darien, I borrowed Chad's car. You two have a good time." Sighing she headed to the junker at the curb.

Darien helped Serena into the stretch limo. After getting comfortable he produced a batch of white roses out of a compartment.

"These are for you, I hope you like them." 

"Oh Darien I love them. I just wish you hadn't gone through all this trouble, you really shouldn't have…"

"Come on, lets go out." She whined pulling on her lovers arm.

"What's with you tonight, your pushy." The other said affectionally.

"It's summer time, we should be out having fun."

Amara looked at Michelle curiously. She had been under the impression that they would be staying in tonight.

"What's with you, I thought we would be spending the evening home…alone."

"Well I changed my mind I want to go out. Come on, It will be nice to go out for a change."

Amara rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding we go out all the time."

"Yes, but rarely to anyplace fancy." Amara frowned, she didn't like that word fancy.

"Fancy? How fancy are we talking about?"

"Well I have this new dress that I've been dying to wear. Maybe we could go someplace nice so I can wear it."

"Would this evolve me putting on a monkey suit?"

"Probably." Shaking her head Amara eased away from Michelle

"Then count me out." Snuggling close Michelle batted her eyes at her counter part and ran a slim hand down her arm.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Fine you win, I'll go dig out the monkey suit."

Darien and Serena had walked into Gino's amid interested stares from gentlemen and women alike. The matri'de seated them in a plush booth just for two and took their order.

I can't believe Darien did all this for me. He is so sweet, but he really shouldn't have. How can I tell him after all this? I feel so confused. He cares about me I know it. He loves me…and I love him. Jeez this couldn't be turning out any worse.

So far so good, Serena seems to be enjoying her self. She wasn't as talkative as she usually was, but she was smiling and acting more like herself. He hoped that she was getting the message of how important she was to him.

They had just finished catching each other up on all the details that they had to leave out of their phone conversations. Their dinner had just been taken away and they had ordered dessert, Serena rarely passed up a sweet. She figured now was as good as time as any to drop her bombshell. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Darien tonight was really special…I can't even put into words how wonderful this was. Thank you so much for tonight it meant a lot to me, but I have something I want to tell you." Darien smiled warmly at her words and reached across the table to grab her hands.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed tonight, so have I. It feels good to be back home, good to be back with you. I also have something that I want to talk to you about, it's very important."

Michelle glanced around the restaurant as Amara complained.

"Gino's I can't believe you wanted to come here."

"What's wrong with Gino's?"

"Nothing but we could have picked something a little less upscale for a regular Saturday night."

"I know but this is what I felt in the mood for." Spotting what she was looking for she requested a certain table. Seated they ordered drinks and started to chat. Amara was mentally cursing. She hated these stuffy places and truth be told only tolerated them for Michelle's sake. Slightly uncomfortable she played it off and tried to distract herself by talking a brief glance around the room. She almost looked right past her, except the golden hair gave her away.

"Can you believe it, there's moon face with Darien."

"Oh really, where?"

"Over there directly across form us. Wow can you believe how beautiful she looks?"

"Not more beautiful then me, right."

Amara turned "Of course not, but I almost didn't recognize her at first."

"Your right she looks fantastic."

"I wonder what there're doing here? Do you think she told him and they're having a kind of 'I forgive you' dinner?"

"I'm not sure it's certainly possible."

"Hey what did Darien just put on the table…I think it's some kind of gift box."

She had insisted that Darien go first with his comments.

"I know it hasn't been easy with me being gone so long. I want you to know that I deeply appreciate the way that you have supported me. It eased my mind knowing you were not falling apart, I was able to focus on what I needed to do. Serena we've been through so much together, you are such a part of me and I of you. For the longest now you have given my life purpose and hope."

He brought the gift box from his pocket and put it on the table. Serena stomach felt tied in knots. She didn't like the sound of this and knew that she should put a stop to it, instead she sat there in semi-shock.

"I know I haven't been much of a boyfriend to you. Being so far away and all, but I want you to know that you were never far from my mind. I want you to know how much you mean to me, how much I care for you, love you so I got you this." He slid the gift box across the table.

"Darien I…don't know what ..…I don't know how..…" She let her sentence trial off. Darien thinking she was overwhelmed with happiness laughed.

"I'll open it for you." Picking up the slim wrapped box he lifted the lid and pushed back the tissue paper and pulled out the treasure in side. "I know it's fragile but that's why I thought it would be perfect for you. You know that my heart is fragile but you've always protected it, kept it safe, I know you'll do the same now." He came in close and fastened the necklace around her neck.

Serena couldn't believe her eyes the necklace was exquisite. She sat paralyzed with helplessness. The necklace was clear crystal, with the chain comprised of clear tiny hearts that connected to the object in the middle. Here lay a crystal heart broken down the middle into two pieces. On one side was written the words "MY" and on the other was written "HEART". My heart, he had given her his heart! Serena heard the little cry of despair that escaped her lips.

"Serena what's wrong don't you like it?' He looked at her face and she was on the verge of tears. "Dumpling it was suppose to make you happy, what's with the tears?"

Serena was holding it together by a thread. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Taking a deep breath she steeled her nerves. She had to tell him, she had no other choice.

"Darien I'm…I don't know what to say, I have something I must tell you. It can't wait any longer. Please just listen if I don't get it all out I don't think I ever will." She forced her eyes to meet his and saw confusion and worry.

"Darien while you were away it was hard for me, very hard to be without you. I didn't make a big fuss because…well I knew how important this was for you, but I missed you so bad, but I couldn't have you, couldn't be near you. It pained me everyday that you were gone." Hearing the pain in her voice he reached out for her hands.

"I'm so sorry Serena I didn't know I was hurting you so much, I'm truly sorry." Now the tears fell and she jerked her hands from his to swipe at her tears.

"Please don't say that, don't be sorry don't be! It was a mini hell for me, but it also was probably the best for me. It along with some other things that happened forced me to grow up. I needed that bad, I needed to find myself, figure out who I was with out you. You've always known who you were inside, I never did. I spent most of the past five years not knowing how to balance being Sailor Moon and just being a normal teen-ager. Your leaving helped me to find a part of myself I don't think I ever could have with you here to baby me, pick up all my broken pieces. Don't think that I didn't love you Darien because I did, I loved you so much."

"You loved me…..Serena."

"Oh Darien!" She turned her tear-streaked face to the side. "I still love you but…but I think my love has changed. I've loved only you my whole adolesant life. The me that loved you..…well isn't me anymore. I think we should separate have some time apart. Time to see if the new me is one you could love and if the new me loves you." Devastated, Darien slumped back in the richly plush booth. He felt as if someone had just punched him in his windpipe.

"You want to break up…is that what your telling me."

"I guess so…I just think that at this point we can't go back to the same spot we were in when you first left. So much has happened since then. You've changed and grown and so have I. I think we both need to be free to explore new things."

"Serena I haven't changed, that's what I was trying to show you tonight that my heart still belongs to you."

"I know you say that, but we both have changed, and I'm not saying for certain that we shouldn't be together I'm saying I think we must take time to see if it's right for us, meant for us. Do you understand?"

"I do but I don't. I can't lie this has taken me by surprise…but if this is what you want, what you need, then I guess I have no choice but to go along." Finally turning back to look at him she let her bleakness flow from her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you Darien never. I just need some time and space to figure out some things. To see how this new me and you fit together. I really am sorry it has to be this way for now. I don't deserve this gift, I don't deserve your heart please take it back." She reached as if to take it off, but he stopped her.

"No I gave it to you, to keep and protect. You may not be sure you want it, but I'm sure that I want you and only you to have it." His earnest words were too much for her heart to take.

"Darien I'm so so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you I swear!" She jumped up from the table and hurried towards the door.

The couple across the restaurant had been watching closely since the gift box appeared, now they saw the lovely girl in blue dash from the table and head to the exit.

"Princess?" Amara clenched her teeth and stood up, Michelle hastily did the same. "I wonder what just happened."

"Oh dear, I knew something like this might happen."

"What are you talking about, knew what might happen?"

"Never mind I'll tell you later, you go look after Serena I'll take care of Darien."

"But…"

"No buts, she needs you right now, they both need us. Go take care of her do whatever you need to do and don't worry about me, I'll find my way home, now go!"

"Your right kitten needs me. I'll see you later." Amara heads out the door to find her princess and Michelle slowly makes her way over to the shocked man in the booth.

When Amara cleared the door Serena was half way up the block, though how she walked that fast in those high heals Amara couldn't imagine. She ran to catch up to her.

"Hey moon face wait up." Serena stopped dead in her tracks, then turning she lifted her teary eyes to the woman behind her.

"Oh Amara!" She said while flinging herself into her arms. Slightly taken aback, she steadied them both, and reassuringly put her arms around the sobbing girl.

"Kitten what's wrong?"

"Just take me home, please I just want to go home." The warrior of wind and earth frowned over her princess head.

"Sure whatever you want, whatever you want."

Michelle had been sitting at Darien's table for about ten seconds before he seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry I didn-"

"No I'm sorry Darien for what happened. I wish it had turned out differently." Still dazed he looked at her in confusion.

"How did you...it just-"

"Amara and I saw, we were having dinner over there. I'm sorry.'

"It's not your fault. No it's not your fault that she doesn't love me anymore."

"Is that what she said Darien?" Darien's brain seemed to be thinking in slow motion, and it took longer then it should for him to process and answer the question.

"Um, well not exactly? I guess she said she wasn't sure and that she needed, we needed time to see if we still fit together or some shit like that." Where he had felt numb with shock now feelings were taking over. Michelle was slightly taken aback, but before she could say anything thing the waiter appeared. The waiter was surprised to see the gentleman with a different but very lovely young woman. However since this was an upscale place he didn't even blink an eye on the outside.

"Your dessert is served."

"There's been a change in plans, could you wrap that to go, and quickly, we'll pick it up at the door."

"Certainly sir. Please have a good evening and come again." Once the waiter left he tuned his attention back to Michelle.

"Look about before I'm sorry about my language."

"Nonsense, I think my delicate ears can take it, I even use the word myself from time to time." Darien cracked a small smile, which was amazing considering that a moment ago he thought he would never smile again. "Is that all she said Darien?"

"That's the sum of it. That we need to be apart to see if we should be together. Any way I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner with Amara, you guys can have my dessert it's the least I can do."

So she didn't tell him about Seiya Michelle thought to herself before answering. "Don't worry about it, Amara went to look after Serena."

"Good, good well can I give you a ride home? Since she's taking care of the girl I love I think I should return the favor."

"A ride home would be nice, though I came over here to take care of you."

The car ride to Serena's house happened in silence. Silence that is except for Serena's consent sniffles. Amara really didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. At the house she stopped on the street and cut the engine.

"Serena I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Darien wasn't more forgiving of your situation."

"Don't blame Darien. I am such an awful person! He didn't break up with me, I broke up with him!" Starching her head in confusion Amara asked for clarification.

"What do you mean you broke up with him, I thought…I thought you told him what happened and he didn't take it very well?"

"No, I was to much of a coward to tell him. I just freaked out. He gave me this necklace and I just freaked out." Amara leaned over and lifted the jewelry from Serena's chest so she could better see it.

"Oh, it's really beautiful."

"I know, it's wonderful and I don't deserve it in the least. When he gave me his heart I just broke inside. After that I couldn't tell him that I had rolled around with Seiya while he was somewhere thinking his heart belonged to me. Instead I told him that I had changed that I thought we both had. That I needed some space some time to see if we still fit. All of this is true, but I still lied to him, I just couldn't do it. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Of course not kitten, you're the sweetest person we all know. You did what you thought best at the time. I know it was hard, but maybe it was for the best until you sort out how you feel."

"I hope so, like I told him it doesn't mean that were through forever, just that I need time to be sure of what I want."

"Well there you go, everything will work out. It's better to find out now how you feel then a year from now, you owe it to yourself Darien and even that punk Seiya." Serena smiled through her tears and reached over to give Amara a hug.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I should go in now. I'll see you later."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine really don't worry about me, you've already been a big help." Giving Amara a kiss on the cheek she left the car and walked up to the house. Amara silently watched her until she got in the house, then glanced down at her watch it was barely 9:30. She started up the car and drove off. Moon face said she would be okay, but she wasn't taking any chances. Pulling out her cell phone she punched out one of the few numbers she had on speed dial.

"Hello?" A groggy female voice answered.

"Get up and pack an overnight bag."

"What? Who the hell is this?"

"Your even a fireball in your sleep. It's me, get up and pack an overnight bag, I'm on my way to pick you up."

"What? Amara what in the world are you talking about."

"Why on earth are you sleep this early on a saturday anyway?"

"What? Look not everyone leads an exciting life like you I was getting some rest! Now why exactly do you think I need to pack a bag and go anywhere with you?"

"It's kitten, she needs you."

"Serena! What's wrong with Serena?" Rei was out the bed now, pulling out clothes from her dresser.

"Her and Darien broke up tonight, it was rough. She says she'll be alright, but well, I thought she could use her best friend."

"They did what! How….I mean when.…what happened?"

"I'll explain on the ride back over here, just be ready I'll be there in under fifth-teen." She hung up before Rei could say any thing and focused on her driving.

Rei in her bedroom one leg in a pair of jogging pants, stared at the phone.

"How rude!"

Michelle sat in the limo with the dessert on her lap.

"Wow, you really did go all out tonight."

"Yeah for all the good it did me."

"I'm sorry Darien."

"Could you please stop feeling sorry for me. I feel horrible as it is."

"You shouldn't. This separation doesn't mean it's over for you guys forever, she just said you two needed some time to see if you fit together."

"I guess your right. I'll just have to make her see that we still do, that we're still meant for one another." Michelle looked out the window, at the passing night. She sat silent, deep in thought for a couple of moments before speaking.

"Do you think you can?"

"I don't know I hope so. I just can't give up all the years of love we've had. We've been through bad times before, we'll get through this too, we have too."

Arriving at her apartment Darien walked her up to the second floor.

"Thanks for listening to me whine all night."

"Don't be silly, I'm glad I could help in any small way."

"Yeah well if you think of a way for me to get Serena back, then let me know."

"I'll keep my ears and eyes open." Squeezing his arm she gave him a smile. "Take care Darien, it will all work out somehow." She walked in and closed the door. For a minute Darien just stood there, wondering what had went wrong to bring them to this point.  
She walked into the dark apartment shedding her clothes as she wound her way to the bedroom. This was a two bedroom apartment but only one was really only used. It had been a long and weird night. All this emotional stuff had drained her. She stood in the bedroom door way and looked at the figure laying still.

"Are you asleep sweetness?"

"Not really I was waiting for you." Walking to the bed Amara sat on the edge.

"Have you been here long?"

"Not long, Darien dropped me off about twenty minutes ago. Is Serena all right?"

"I suppose so, I dropped her off at home then dropped Rei at her house to finish comforting her."

"That was sweet of you, I'm sure you did the best thing."

"How was Darien?"

"He was tore up, surprised. I don't think he ever saw this coming. He's confused but he hasn't given up. You know she didn't tell him." Lying down on the bed Amara put her hands under her head.

"Yeah I know, she didn't tell him, it bothers her that she didn't."

"Don't you think she should have?"

"Who am I to say? Maybe she felt he couldn't handle it right now, hell maybe she couldn't."

"Your right, it's not our call to make, he won't find out unless she tells him, my lips are sealed. Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"So am I, but I have one question for you before we do. What did you mean back there in the restaurant when you said you thought something like this might happen? I mean you sounded as if you expected it."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you in the morning okay? Can we please just go to bed?"

"Okay fine in the morning." Turning out the light she snuggling up to the love of her life and tried to sleep.

Scene 4 Word Spreads

11am

The next day Amara woke to the smell of eggs baking. Slowly she got up and headed to the shower needing to get some pep in her step. Coming out she saw that Michelle had finished breakfast and was just sitting at the table.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Yeah same to you, I didn't intend to sleep so late."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true. So are you going to answer my question from last night?"

Sighing heavily Michelle answered. "I suppose I will."

"You suppose?"

"It's really not much to tell. Friday afternoon I ran into Darien, before I meet you at home. He was buying that endearing necklace for Serena. He told me he wanted to make there dinner the next night really special. Said he was taking her to Gino's so it could be fancy. I just figured the night wouldn't turn out like he expected." Amara sipped her coffee thoughtfully before slowly sitting it down.

"You mean we went to that restaurant on purpose to spy on them."

"I wouldn't call it spying, just to keep a watchful eye. Besides I was hoping for the best. I figured worst-case scenario it went bad, which it did and we could be there to help pick up the pieces. Best case scenario it went well and we could have ourselves a nice dinner."

"I see….I thought we agreed we wouldn't interfere?"

"We.…I didn't interfere. I didn't tell Darien that the necklace was probably a bad idea I didn't interrupt the dinner. We just waited and watched then reacted. What's so wrong with that? They both needed a friend right then."

"I suppose your right." Just then the door rang. "Who the hell is that? For goodness sake it's Sunday." Irritated she pushed up from the table and headed to the door. Jerking it open she came face to face with the guardian of time.

"Trista, why am I surprised to see you?"

"I have no clue, can I come in."

"Of course, what brings you by?"

"Well several things, one I was hoping to pouch some breakfast again it's not a bother."

"Not at all have a seat, I'll get you a plate." Michelle called out as they rounded the corner." As they settled back down at the table, Amara continued the conversation.

"You said you came by for several reasons?"

"Yes I did. Well I was out jogging and figured I'd stop and say hello. Then there was the fact that I had a timeline dream again. I figured you guys would probably know what it was about. Did I come to the right place?"

"Yep you sure did. Serena broke up with Darien last night." Trista spit out some of the orange juice she was consuming. The two women across from her stared in fascination and then burst of laughing. Neither had ever saw Trista act so un-lady like. It was refreshing.

"Oh my!" Trista joined them in laughing while she dabbed at her mouth. "I really don't know why I was so surprised, I kinda saw it coming. It's still a shock. How are they taking it?"

"Well like you said their both in shock it wasn't pretty, but I think they'll be okay."

"They will Michelle. I guess that's what my dream meant. I saw a lovely heart-shaped crystal necklace broke apart in two pieces. It was quite beautiful."

"Yes it was, you should have seen it in person."

"I bet. Anyway, tell me what's been going on with everyone. I've just been so busy. Between working at the university and spending time with Hutora I just don't seem to have any time for myself. I swear, one day soon I will have to invite everyone together so we can catch up and have like a girls night or something."

"Good luck with that." Amara said dryly.

1:30

Rei waited at the curb in front of Serena's house for Chad. He was always late no matter what. When Amara had dumped her off, she hadn't mentioned how she was suppose to get home. She heard rather then saw the car. Glancing at her watch she let out her breath. At least he wasn't that late. When the car pulled up and stopped she hopped in.

"Hey Rei."

"Hi Chad, thanks for coming to get me on such short notice."

"No problem." Pulling away from the curb, he asked the question he hadn't been able to when she had called yelling in his ear for him to pick her up. "Um how did you get over here? I could have sworn you turned in last night."

"I did, Amara came and dropped me off over here."

"Oh….okay. Um any particular reason."

"Of course there's a reason! Look sorry for being short with you, I barely got any sleep last night. Serena broke up with Darien and she was a mess." The car swerved and barely missed a cat minding it's own business.

"Chad watch it!"

"Sorry, I just…..she broke up with him and she was the one messed up? I don't get it."

"She didn't really want to break up with him she just needed too."

"What? That makes no sense."

"Of course you wouldn't understand. Just chalk it up to a girl thing. I left my cell phone at home last night, didn't have time to think to bring it, can I use yours?"

"Sure it's in the glove compartment. Wow, I can't believe it, bummer for Darien."

"Yeah I feel bad for him to. He's such a nice guy I hope he's all right. I might as well call the girls and get it over with."

2:00

Lita couldn't believe it. She had been driving when her cell phone rang. It had been Rei telling her the horrible news of the break up. Stunned she had continued to drive aimlessly. She had broke up with him! After he had rented a limo, and given her a necklace. Boy Darien must be really bummed, poor guy.

Eventually Lita parked and begin walking. She stopped at "Pigs In a Blanket" on a whim. The more she thought about it the more depressed she got. If lovebirds like Serena and Darien couldn't keep a relationship together, what chance did she ever have of finding the love of her life. She ordered a hot fudge sundae and picked over it.

"Hey Li Li, why the long face?"

"Oh hi Andrew, nothing, just thinking." He took a seat though she didn't invite him too.

"From the looks of it, it's some heavy thinking. Want to share?"

"Not really. I just feel horrible." Concerned, he leaned closer.

"About what? Maybe I can help"

"I wish you could, life just sucks, love sucks. Who needs it anyway?"

"We all need it Li Li. I'm surprised at you for saying such a thing."

"Yeah, well if you knew what I knew you'd feel the same way."

"I'm confused, knew what?"

"Never mind."

"Li Li come on, what's going on."

"Hell, I guess your going to find out sooner or later. Serena…..she broke up with Darien." She finished in a rush.

"What!" Andrew shot straight up in the booth. His eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"You've got to be kidding me! When, what happened? She broke up with him!"

"Slow down, one question at a time. I'm not kidding that's why I'm in such a funk. It happened last night at dinner, .…um I'm not really sure what happened, but it was her that broke up with him, I am clear on that part."

"Shit, this is some shit. I…..can't believe it. Last night! He went all out, rented a limo and everything."

"Yeah I know, kinda harsh."

"You can say that again." Glancing up he saw his manger looking at him, this little talk was an unscheduled break. "Um look I have to go, I'm sorry this has you so upset, the sundae is on me."

"Thanks Andy, I just feel so bad for Darien, and believe it or not Serena is really shaken up by this too. Rei had to get up in the middle of the night to go comfort her. I just wish it was something I could do for both of them."

"Damn. I get off around four I'll go check on Darien then, don't worry. Thanks for telling me, but I really have to go now."

3:00 at Three Lights Apartment (/ denotes change in duel conversations)

Seiya sat in the living room, pretending to watch TV, but his mind was on Serena.  
Taiki was in his room on the computer doing some research, for a class he planned on taking, while Yaten was chilling in his room listening to music and relaxing.

Two things happened at the same time. Yaten got a call on his cell and Taiki got an IM on the computer.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Mina." 

Meanwhile Taiki was answering the IM

Hi Ami, glad to hear form you

Oh, well I just saw you on here and decided to say hi.

I'm glad you did so what's up?

Well quite a bit actually.

"What do you want Mina?"

"I just want to talk, I'm kinda down today."

"Well that is different, I can only picture you smiling all over the place."

"Yeah well, even I get sad sometimes." Hearing the sadness in her voice through the phone he frowned.

Um Ami about our date, have you picked a day?

Oh, yeah…um what about next Wednesday?

Cool that sounds great! You do still want to go right?

Of course why do you ask? Don't you still want to go?

Yeah, it's just that you hesitated.

Sorry I have a lot on my mind, was hoping a talk with you would distract me.

What's wrong? Tell me maybe I can help?

I'm not sure I should

Come on, I'm trust worthy.

Well I guess your right, besides you'll hear about it anyway

"Wow it must be serious for you to be down. Anything I can help with."

"That's sweet of you to ask, but I doubt it."

"Come on is it really that bad."

"Hey lets just forget it. Don't you want to come take me somewhere, help me get my mind off my troubles." He grinned, that was more like the Mina he knew and tried to avoid.

"Maybe if you tell me what's wrong first."

"I would but I probably shouldn't. It's really not about me, it's about Serena oops!"  
Yaten sat up on the bed, his attention grabbed.

"Mina if you tell, me well go out to the movies right now, I promise." Mina paced her bedroom, weighing loyalty over a willing date with Yaten. She was weak.

"Okay, but this is for your ears only."

Two collective yells of astonishment could be heard throughout the apt. Seiya wondered about it, but it was probably just the guys fooling around. He went back to his daydreaming.  
Wow, that is something

Yeah weird huh

You can say that again. Ami someone's calling on my phone, can I get back to you later

Sure, hey thanks for listening.

Any time, talk to you later 

Bye.

Taiki saved his work and logged off the computer with a couple of quick clicks and hurriedly headed to the living room.

"Um Mina I have to go."  
"What about my movie."

"Yeah, okay, I'll pick you up in 45 minutes tops, think of something you want to watch, now I really have to go." He barely let her get out a good by before he slammed the phone down and ran out the room.

"Seiya!" Both Yaten and Taiki yelled as they came in the room at the same time. Jerked from his inner thoughts Seiya almost fell off the couch.

"Damnit, what do you guys want?"

"You're never going to believe what happ-"

"Serena broke up with Darien." Both made statement at the same time. Yaten statement caught his ear.

"What did you say?"

"You heard him right, that's what I came to tell you too, Serena broke up with Darien, just last night." Taiki stated, pushing up his glasses even as a huge grin split his face.

"Well isn't this great news? You should be hitting the roof."

"Yaten, I..…need a moment to absorb this. You two mean to tell me she broke up with him?

"That's the way I heard it." They both replied again.

"Wait wait, one at a time. Taiki how did you find this out?"

"Well, I got it out of Ami on messenger a minute ago."

"Okay and Yaten who was your source?"

"Mina just called me and blabbed it. Why do you care where it comes from? It's true, that's what should matter to you." Putting both hands in his hair Seiya pulled.

"It's just hard for me to believe. This is what I've been waiting on, hoping on. Hell this is what I've be dreaming of."

"Well there you go, now the way is all clear for you."

"I agree with Yaten, now you don't have to try and figure out how to get Darien out the way."

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess? What's wrong with you, we come out to tell you the best news ever and all you can say is 'I guess'. In fact you should be calling or going over her house right now.

"You just don't get it Yaten, Serena just broke up with a guy she loved for five years, hell who she loved in another life time. I'm sure it wasn't easy for her. I don't think the way is really clear for me to just jump right in and take his place. It's going to take some time, if it's even possible."

"I thought you said Serena had feelings for you?"

" I did Taiki, but that doesn't mean that she's head over heels in love with me. I have to approach this carefully, she may be to broken up to get involved with me right now." Taiki sat down next to Seiya confused.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I need some time to think about it."

"You two have got to be kidding me. Time you don't have time. I think you should jump on your chance while you can." The mention on time made him remember his commitment. "Shoot, speaking to which, I have to go."

"Where are you off to?"

"To gain what I thought would be precious information for you, I agreed to take Mina to a movie if she gave up the info. Even though it didn't seem to do you much good, she kept her end of the bargain so I guess I should keep mine. See you two later and Seiya just don't take to long thinking, or you might miss your opportunity." He headed out the door and left Seiya and Taiki to draw up action plans.

Little after 4

Andrew headed straight to Darien's place after work. He had fumbled and stumbled all through the end of his shift. He was still having a hard time taking in the news. Though he usually wouldn't, he stopped by a convince store and picked up two cases of beer. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Darien had spent all day inside doing something that was unheard of for him. He was doing absolutely nothing. He had got dressed this morning though. He was sporting nice summer shorts and a nice summer shirt. He sat on the couch in front of the TV (that wasn't on) and did nothing. He just sat…..and thought…..sat…..and thought. He was in one of his bouts of just sitting when he heard his doorbell ring. It took a moment to register in his mind that it was the door bell, but when he did he jumped up. Maybe it was Serena coming to take it all back. He smoothed his hair and quickly made his way to the door.

"I'm so glad to see you." He trailed off as you opened the door.

"Hey bud, it's good to see you too." Andrew saw his excited expression drop as he walked through the door. "Let me guess you were expecting someone else."

"No, more like hoping for someone else. What are you doing here?"

"I heard." The two simple words were all that were needed between the two friends.

"I see then have a seat." They took seats on the sofa and Andrew pulled out the beers.

"I brought these over, thought you might need them." Darien managed a smile.

"Thanks man, but I think we can save them for later. I want a clear head, while I try to figure out what the hell has happened."

"Man, all I can say is I'm sorry."

"Yea, don't worry it's not your fault." Darien gave a short dry laugh. "Can you believe I actually thought you might be Serena coming to take it all back. What an idiot."

"Hey look you're not an idiot you're just hoping for the best."

"I don't know, I think I might have lost her and I don't even know how."

"Dude seriously? Tell me the whole story I only have an outline of what went down." Darien filled him in on the whole night, right up to him dropping Michelle off.

"Damn Dare, I didn't realize…..well that is kinda messed up."

"Tell me about it." Darien looked longingly at the drinks still sitting on the table, but decided against it.

"Well I hate to even ask but, do you think she has a point? In two years, I've watched her change in some subtle but big ways. She's no longer the extra klutzy, childish, reckless Serena that we met and grew to love. She's really pulled her act together, I mean some of that is due to age, but I think she's just made a new personality switch and in a good way."

"Okay, let's say your right, what does that have to do with us not being together? I think all the changes outside and inside she's made for herself is great. To me it's even more reason for us to be together."

"No you're not getting it. Look I'll just be honest okay. When you first meet Serena everyone, including you thought she was wrong for you. You were serious, dependable, mature and reserved. Serena on the other hand, was fun, young, goofy, dependable for all the big things, but maybe not for the small ones and an excellent friend. All those things made her who she was and there is nothing wrong with that. I think she's always thought she wasn't good enough for you in some way and while that isn't true, you guys were on different levels."

"Wow, that was a mouthful. Would have been nice if you would have shared all of this like say..…years ago!"

"Sorry man, but it wasn't my place, besides somehow you two made it work. She depended on you and it made you feel needed."

"Okay stop, I see where this is going. You think I liked her neediness because I was orphaned as a child and didn't feel as if anyone wanted or needed me."

"Well yeah." Darien looked at Andrew and after a moment closed his eyes.

Yaten arrived at Mina's house right on the dot. Sighing with resignation he knocked on the door. After about thirty seconds Mina answered.

"Hey you came! Come on in."

"Yeah, uh so what movie do you want to see?"

"Actually Yaten I changed my mind about the movie."

"The deal was a movie."

"I know, and I don't want to do anything else, I just don't want to go to the movies today."

"You mean to tell me I raced all the way over here and you don't want to go! Why didn't you call me on my cell phone or something?"

"I'm sorry, but by the time I figured out I didn't want to, I figured you were almost here."

"What happened to your bad mood? Did it go away."

"No just the opposite It got worse. I started thinking about how wrong it was for me to gain from Serena's loss. Besides she isn't handling this well, I should stay home just in case she needs me."

"Huh? I thought she broke up with him what is she upset about."

"Well she did, but it still hurts her a lot, her and Darien were together for so long and he was her first love. You know how it is."

"I guess." Though in truth he knew no such thing about personal love like this. Maybe Taiki and Seiya were right after all about Serena. "Look, I hope you feel better, I better be going."

"Hey not so fast hotshot you owe me." Mina said as she stopped him from walking out the door. "A deal is a deal, I want a rain check."

"Fine, you got a rain check, can I go now."

"Sure, don't forget I'll call in my rain check one day and I expect it to be honored."

Darien had sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about Andrew words. He was about to comment on them when the phone rang. Again thinking it might be Serena he snatched up the cordless off the table.

"Hello?"

"Hi Darien it's Rei."

"Oh, hi Rei."

"Um, look I was just calling to see if there's anything you need, well you know what I mean." Darien smiled again. Good old dependable Rei.

"That's nice of you, but I'm doing okay."

"Really?"

"As well as can be expected. Besides I'm not alone."

"Oh really, whose with you?" The question popped out before she could think better of it.

"Andrew heard about it and decided to come over to help me lick my wounds so I should be okay."

"Oh, well that's good, I mean not that you have wounds, but that he's there for you, hell, let me just shut up. I really just called to say I'm here for you if you need me. You're my friend also."

"Thank you Rei that means a lot to me, it really does."

"Yeah, well I'll let you guys get back to doing what you do. Take care."

"That was Rei? Was she passing on a message from Serena."

"Nope she was just calling to say how sorry she felt for me and what a loser I am."

"Rei didn't say that…..did she?" Laughing for the first time since last night Darien smiled.

"Of course she didn't, I was just saying out loud what I was thinking about my self." Before Andrew could reply the phone rang again.

"I'll get it to save you from any more pity." Picking u

p the phone Andrew answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, um is Darien home?"

"Yeah, hi Ami it's just me Andrew." She giggled nervously.

"Good, at first I thought I had the wrong house. May I speak to Darien for a moment I won't take long?"

"Sure." He passed the phone to the depressed man beside him.

"Hey Ami, did you call to pity me too?"

"Huh? No not pity, I just called to see how you were doing. I know this must be rough and well I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm sorry for biting your head off, it was really sweet of you to call. Your right it rough but I'm surviving."

"That's good. I know it was unexpected but well from what I heard she didn't say it was over just that she needed some time."

"You heard right."

"Well in that case being the reasonable and logically person that you are I'm sure that if there is a way for you guys to get back together, you'll think of it."

"Thanks for the confidence it means a lot coming from you."

"It does? I mean thanks. Anyway I promised Andrew I wouldn't be long, take care."

Darien hung up the phone and looked at it.

"What did she say, something to upset you?

"No she thinks I can still get her back."

"Well see, there you go."

"Yeah we'll see, we'll see. About what we were talking about bef-" Darien got cut off as the doorbell rang.

"Do you want me to get that?"

"No I'll get it Andrew, it might be-"

"Right it might be." Ignoring Andrew he headed to the door.

"Hi Darien may I come in for a moment?"

"Of course Michelle come on in. What a surprise I didn't think I would see you today." Walking in she spotted Andrew and the two waved at each other. Michelle did a quick inventory and spotted the beer.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I'll only be a moment."

"Your fine, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I came over to do something for you. I brought you a cd of my music. It has some violin, flute and piano pieces. These are pretty relaxing and I thought you could use them in the days ahead." She stated while holding out the CD cover.

"Gee thanks, that was real thoughtful of you. I like your music, I'm sure it will come in handy."

"Good, well that's all I wanted. Bye Andrew and Darien thanks for the dessert from last night it was delicious." With that last comment she walked out the door. Darien made his way back to the couch turning the CD over in his fingers then he sat it on the table. Looking up he saw Andrew starting at him.

"What?"

"Dessert?"

"Long story forget it."

"Okay, no biggie. I didn't know you were such good friends with Michelle and Amara for her to drop off a gift."

"Yeah well I guess strange situations make strange bedfellows. She probably was feeling sorry for me, she saw me last night when I was a horrible mess. This CD isn't a gift it's a pick me up."

"Yeah it was nice of her to come by."

"Yeah it was, but do me a favor, anyone else calls or comes by, tell them I'm sleep or something."

"Will do. Now what were you saying earlier?" It took Darien a moment to remember with so many interruptions.

"Oh yeah I was about to respond to your evaluation of the situation. After some thought I think your right. In different ways Serena and I have depended heavily on one another over the years. It might do us some good, to have a break. To look at things differently. Besides you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"That the spirit. Now let's turn on the TV and watch some sports. Its Sunday I know something has to be on.

Scene 5 What now?

Around 8:30

Seiya walked up the walk way slowly, hoping he was doing the right thing. Knocking he waited for an answer.

"What do you want?" While not sure what he had been expecting it certainly wasn't that.

"Um is Serena home."

"Maybe, maybe not, what do you want?"

"Look Sammy I need to speak to her, it's important.'

"Give me one good reason why I should let you speak to her."

"What? Give me one good reason why you shouldn't."

"I'll do better then that and give you a couple. My sister has been miserable every since she went out with Darien last night."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Puzzled Seiya wasn't following along.

"Because she broke up with him."

"Still confused."

"I think it has to do with you, I think she broke up with him because of you, and now I had to listen to her mope and cry all day."

"Hey hold up, I didn't have anything to do with her decision, I was just as surprised as everyone else when I found out today."

"Well I still think you had something to do with it."

"Look Sammy I know you mean well, but I would never do anything to hurt your sister on purpose. I care for her a lot. I just want to talk to her, maybe I can make her feel better."

"I doubt it, besides she's not here."

"What? You had me thinking she was inside this whole time when she's not even here." Sammy grinned evilly.

"No I didn't. I said maybe she's hear and maybe she not."

"Why you little-" Seiya restrained his self form grabbing the little jerk. It wouldn't help his cause to get on Serena's brother bad side. "Okay look will you tell me where she is?

"I guess, but if she comes back crying, I'll make sure not another call from you ever reaches her, understand."

"Yeah I understand, where is she?"

"She went to the park about twenty minuets ago. Said she needed to think."

"Thanks." Seiya said but the door was already slamming in his face. Seiya shook his head and made his way to the park.

They sun was just now setting, with it being summer time and all. Serena swung lazily from a swing, wishing she could just fly away. She had needed to get away from all the calls and the well meaning words of her family. Had she done the right thing? What did she do now. Being confused was getting old, she was really getting tired of it, not to mention frustrated.

"Hey dumpling." Serena jumped, almost sliding out the swing.

"How did you find me?" Taking a seat in the empty swing next to her he answered.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. I had to go through your little brother who by the way threatened me. He said if you came home in tears that would be my ass." Serena was surprised to hear herself laughing.

"He did not say that."

"He sure did, I'm serious. Look lets not make him angry, promise me no tears for the rest of the night."

"Okay I promise to do my best to shed no more tears tonight. I'm only doing this because you fear for your ass."

"Thanks I wouldn't want anything to happen to it, I like it just the way it is." They shared a laugh that dwindled down to silence.

"So what are you doing out here? It's getting dark.'

"I came to think, besides it's not that dark."

"Serena we need to talk."

"I know. I would let you go first but last time I said that to someone it blew up in both our faces, so I'll go." She twisted the swing until she faced him.

"Seiya, I'm sure you know by now that I broke up with Darien last night. It was very hard, but I knew it had to be done. Most will think it's because of you and in a way it is. Mostly though it's about me. Being with you that night made me realize that there is so much about myself that I didn't know. You helped me realize that I have choices and well I want to explore those choices whatever they may be. You know that you're my close friend and that I care about you in a special way also. I just don't want you to think that because Darien doesn't seem to be in the picture that you and me will automatically get together." Seiya listened happy just to hear her voice and o be this close to her. "Do you understand?"

"I do, I get where your going. I debated whether I should come see you tonight for hours. I didn't want to seem pushy or like I was trying to rush you. I understand that you and I are still up in the air. But you have to admit you and Darien being a couple was a road block that we never would have gotten over. At least this way, you can be free to choose your next path. I won't lie Serena I want that path to be me. I think we have something together, something worth learning more about. I just ask you to do one thing. That's to finally give me and you a chance, and real chance. That we make a solid effort to see if what we have it real. That's all I ask Serena is a chance." He reached across the small distance and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She automatically leaned into his hand.

"Seiya I can give you that much. I want that much for myself. I want us to have a chance to explore our relationship without shame or obstacles I want to get to know you in a new light."

"Serena that's all I ask." He grabbed her hand, and there they sat holding hands and looking into each others eyes while the sun set.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Triangles –Interactions**

**Scene 1-1st Date (Wed-1pm)**

Taiki and Ami had been strolling around the art museum for the last hour. So far the date was going great. It had been Ami's idea for an early date, so that they could make a day of it. Ami was on cloud nine, while this wasn't her first date she felt as if it was her first real date. You know the first time the phrase "this is a date" was actually used. He had picked her up and even brought her a gift. She blushed at the memory and lightly fingered her present that hung at her throat. He had given her a slender box in the car and she had held her breath as she unwrapped it, thinking it was jewelry. A part of her hoped it wasn't considering this was a first date and she had never been given a piece of jewelry from a man before. The other part was excited, jewelry would mean he cared for her a lot. So with bated breath she opened the present.

(Flashback)

"Oh its wond-it's a pair of sun glasses?" Ami looked up at Taiki in complete confusion and was met by his smile.

"Yeah, you didn't think it was a necklace or something did you?" She blushed caught in her fantasy.

"Um no…um okay yes." Remembering her manners she thanked him. "But these are nice too, thank you very much." Taiki laughed and taking the sunglasses from her hands put them on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't think jewelry would be appropriate for a first date, nor would flowers since it's an early evening date. I wanted something to symbolize our day of fun and just kicking back and relaxing. No finals, nothing but the long summer ahead of us. I wanted you to let loose and have a good time today." Righting the glasses he brushed her short bangs with his fingers. They both noticed the gesture and blushed.

(End flashback)

Now Ami sighed with contentment and thought the glasses one of the best gifts she had ever received.

"Are you hungry would you like some lunch now?" Ami came out of her day dreaming at his question.

"Oh sure, I would love some." They left the museum and found a little diner not to far away. Taking a window seat so they could glance out at the street they order lunch.

"So are you having fun so far?"

"I am. Thank you so much for inviting me today."

"No thank you for coming. Ami I have a confession to make. Until recently I never really thought about dating. I guess I was just to busy with school, the Three Lights and everything in-between. Though with this Seiya business I realized that maybe I was missing out on some things. I mean there hasn't been any trouble, evil wise in two years but here I am still not enjoying life to the fullest. I just figured I should start you know?"

Ami felt flattered that he would share his feelings with her. Though they had been friends for years Taiki was a private person just like her.

"Yes I do know what you mean. I felt the same way, as if there was always something more important I should be doing instead of worrying about guys. If it wasn't for the girls I think I would have spent all of high school with my nose stuck in a book. Even now with graduation and going off to college I'm still wrapped up in school, I'm taking a class at the University this summer, plus I got an internship there."

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"I know lame, but I really did sign up for both."

"This is so ironic but cool, I'm taking a class in physics and I have an internship in the same department. Doesn't pay much and it's only twice a week with my schedule but still." Ami blinked at him a couple of times with her lovely aqua eyes then burst out laughing.

"Well I guess I'm not the only lame one! I'm in the math department, so it's no wonder that we didn't here about each others internship, but this is great maybe we can do lunch some days." Ami caught herself and tried to clean up her statement. After all this was only one date she didn't want him to think she was being presumptuous. "I mean if you have time, or if we run into each other."

"No I'll make time, I think lunch whenever we could would be great. Did your class start today? You know with it being the first day of the semester and all."

"No my classes are on Tuesday's and Thursday so I go tomorrow. I do the internship Monday through Thursday in the morning before class." He reached over and laid his fingers on top of hers, this caused her eyes to lock with his.

"It must be fate my class and internship are on Tuesday's and Thursday also." Ami mouth seemed glued shut. He was touching her again and she wasn't used to all these displays of affection or were they displays of attraction? Either way they made her nervous.

"Yes….what a co-incidence." She was saved from dying from embarrassment for her anti-flirtatious remark by the waiter and their food.

**Scene 2-Swing Conversations 2:30pm**.

Mina was on her way out the arcade door when she was stopped by a yell.

"Hey blondie wait up!" Mina put one hand to her hip and remained with her back to the annoying presence that was coming her way.

"Where are you off too?" Slowly she turned to face Andrew and poked a finger in his chest"

"What are you doing here? Why did you call me blondie and what business is it of yours where I'm going?" Andrew just smirked at her attitude they never bothered him.

"Why do you continue to ask me why I'm at my place of employment? I'm getting off work. I called you blondie because I wanted too, and it's not my business I was just asking."

Mina mentally checked her attitude, it was just Andy. Besides it wasn't his fault that she hadn't heard form Yaten.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day, I was just on my way home, nothing to do really."

"Hey forget about it. I can feel you on the long day thing. Hey you want to go for a walk in the park? I'll buy you a cone while you tell me what's bugging you."

"Well….I never was a girl to turn down free gifts form a guy so I guess you're on." Andrew put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner and they walked out the arcade and down the street.

Mina sat in a swing dragging her feet through the sand as Andrew walked back towards her with two sugar cones.

"Here you go, I got you chocolate."  
"Thanks it's my fav."

"Yeah, I know." Taking a seat in the swing next to her he started on his cone. It felt good to just relax for a change. Enjoy a little time with a friend. "So what's got you so moody?"

"Nothing really I should be siked today. I start my summer job at the magazine tomorrow." Andrew lifted an eyebrow, he'd had no idea Mina was getting a job.

"What magazine."

"Teen Dirt. You know the one where they have all the latest gossip on teen celebrities. It's a really big chance for me. I'll get to help with articles and who knows before the summer is up I might even get to do an interview myself." Andrew could here the excitement in her voice and by the way her eyes lit up.

"Good for you. I know one of your dreams is to become a big star one day. Looks like you've taken your first big step." At his words the light seemed to fade from her eyes.

"Yeah I guess your right. It is one of my dreams. I have so many dreams but sometimes I wonder….am I just being stupid or can they actually come true."

"Mina don't say that, of course they can, with hard work you can do anything."

"Maybe..." She finished her cone and licked her fingers and started to slowly sway in the swing. "What's your dream of your future Andy I mean even just five years from now?" Andrew was a little taken aback by the question. He hadn't thought about his long term goal in a while. After some thought he answered her.

"Well in about five years I want to be done with school and hopefully be hired at a top law firm. I want to see all the hard work, I've put into school and work, pay off. Not just money wise though I'll admit I want that too, but well I want to help people through my work. You know, make what I do mean something. Personally wise, I guess, I want to have a wife by then. Some one who supports me and understand what will most likely be my long hours. Someone who's happy in what ever they chose to do in life. Then of course I want a couple of kids." Mina held up the time out signal with her hands.

"Slow down buddy I said five years. Anyway that sounds really nice you deserve it, you really have worked hard. It sounds like a good life, there's only one problem." Finished with his cone he was busy cleaning his hands.

"What? What did I leave out?"

"Love? I didn't here you mention falling madly in love with this prefect wife of yours who you want an undetermined amount of kids with."

"Well I just thought it would be assumed so I left it out." Mina stopped the swing and turned to face him. Her face clearly showing her agitation.

"No no! You can't just _assume_ anything about love! You have to work for love just as hard as you work at school and your jobs. You know Serena would tell anyone who would listen for the longest about her dream of marring Darien when she turned seventeen. She had everything from the dress to the stockings she would wear picked out. Well she's eighteen now and her and Darien are spilt up. She and everyone else _assume_d that her dream would come true. But look at her now. They didn't work hard enough for it, or it just wasn't in the cards, but either way her dream will probably never happen now." Andrew was stunned. He had never seen Mina so serious for so long. Not only that but her words made him pause and reflect.

"Wow I didn't think of it in that way. I didn't know this was such a deep topic for you. Look I promise to make finding my mysterious prefect wife a priority for me. I also promise I won't settle for less then love on both our parts. Okay feel better?" She had been biting her lip, but now she gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Yeah I do, seriously. You're a friend and you truly deserve happiness. I just don't want to you miss out on it, or overlook it. It's not as clear cut as things like laws you know."

"You're kidding me right. Some of the laws on the book are anything but clear cut believe me." They shared a smile and then Andrew turned the tables on her.

"So what are your dreams?"  
"Mine are to see all my friends happy and in love. I want to be a star someday. Not only for the fame and glory, the lights and parties, but because I want to make people happy. I don't care how I do it, movies, singing, dancing or all of it. I just want to bring joy, laughter and entertainment to people." Andrew was speechless he never thought Mina's reason for wanting to be a star could be so noble.

"Then for my personal life of course I want to marry Yaten, live an in mansion. And I don't know about kids they might wreak my life style." Andrews's mouth dropped opened. Closing it he smiled, what had he expected it was Mina he was talking to.

"Um well those sounds like good reasons. Like I said if you work hard for it, I think you can do it. But like you told me what about love? Don't take offense but from the way he acts I'm pretty sure Yaten is not in love with you." Mina waved away this obvious but to her mind tiny problem.

"I know that. He isn't right now, but like you said, I'll keep working hard at it and one day he will be."

"Okay…you seem to have it planned out, so why the long face today?"

"I haven't heard from him in a while, and last time we talked I kinda blew him off, although it was for a super good reason." Andrew almost couldn't stop his self from laughing out loud. Was that all she was moping about?

"Look try not to stress, I'm sure he won't be able to resist your charms much longer."

"Yeah well I can still dream."

Andrew was about to reply when he was interrupted by the cell phone that hung on the waist of Mina's Jeans. Mina fumbled to answer it with out much interest and Andrew waited.

"Hello." After a few seconds she perked up and sat up straight on the swing."

"Really? Of course. When? Okay I'll meet you at the arcade in 20. Bye!" Andrew marveled at the change in her as the phone call progressed. From her side of the conversation he could tell that she was about to meet someone who apparently she was happy to go see.

"What's going on? Did you just get a hot date?" He joked. Mina hurriedly clipped the phone back on her hip and stood up to brush the cone crumbs off her clothes.

"As a matter of fact I did. I'll catch you later, thanks for the ice cream!" Mina started jogging away and Andrew stood up."  
"Wait who was that?" He shouted out to her. She paused long enough to turn back. Her blond hair whipped through the air as she swung her head around.

"Why Yaten of course I guess you were right and he couldn't resist my charm after all." With a 90 watt smile on her face she gave him a wink and blew him a Venus kiss before hurrying off.

Andrew was caught once again in the whirlwind that was Mina. Backing up, he dropped back down into the swing. Mina was so silly chasing after Yaten like that. One call and she dropped everything to go be with him.

"Shut up Andrew you're just jealous." He surprised himself by saying the thought out loud. Maybe he was jealous. At least she was reaching for her dream. Meanwhile, he couldn't think of one girl that would drop everything if he was to call. Maybe he should worry more about his own love life and finding a future wife for his future life and his future kids. Getting up, he strode off in the direction of his parked car. He was going to go home and go through his desolate black book until he found a date for tonight.

**Scene 3-Fender Bender 3pm**

Lita's mind had been a thousand miles away all day. Summer was in full swing and there was so much to do. Right now her mind was focused on her upcoming job. In her mind she ran through the list of things that she needed to get to prepare herself. She almost wished she could write this stuff down, so she didn't forget anything. She could always pull over and do a quick list or….she could grab a pen out her purse and write it on the hamburger cartoon that was laying on her car seat.

She glanced at traffic and back to the purse that was stuck in the corner by the passenger side door. She was coming up to a light so she slowed down and made a grab for the purse. Unluckily for her, her car was older and stop light was a little closer then she had imagined. With a very audile crash her car hit the car in front of her

Only her seat belt kept her from snapping forward and hitting the steering wheel, seeing as how she had been leaning forward for her purse.

"Shit!" Lita couldn't believe she have been so careless. Unbuckling she got out the car to access the damage and check on the other driver.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Lita muttered as she bent down to look at her fender. Steam and little bellows of white smoke rose from under her hood.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Lita snapped up as the voice of the person she'd hit reached her ears,

"Oh my god Amara I had no idea it was you, I'm so sorry." Amara slowly walked back to where Lita stood. She looked cool and unruffled like always. She was wearing yellow slacks, with a white tee shirt. Lita could see the yellow jacket swung over the passenger's seat.

"So were you in a rush or something?" She asked sarcastically

"No no, not really, I was thinking about a list, then my purse, then oh never mind. I can't believe I hit your fab car, I'm so sorry."

Amara finally checked to see what damage there was to her corvette. There was a nice size dent in her rear bumper but nothing major.

"Forget it kid it looks like your car is worse off then mine." Around them cars honked and slowly made their way past the fender bender. "Looks like you blew your carburetor, not good."

"What? Do you think so? Crap, this is horrible I need my car. I have my new job to go to next Monday!"

"Don't freak out, carburetors aren't that expensive to fix and the dent you have isn't bad either, a little work and you'll be all set." Amara shrugged the problem off.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I start my job, i.e. I have no money and if I don't get to work, I will have no job and the circle will continue."

"Okay, I see your point. Tell you what we're pretty close to my place and the shop I work at sometimes. The guy there owes me a favor. He'll fix it for free. We probably need to hurry and get your car there through, before all the water leaks out. Come on follow me, we'll go slow.

They entered the apartment about thirty five minutes later.

"Thanks again you have no clue what this means to me."

"No problem, it's really not that big of a deal. It will only take Clark a couple of hours to fix it. He's even going to knock out my dent for me while he's at it. Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Yeah, but thanks anyway I appreciate it. Wow, your place is nice I haven't been to this one since you guys moved." Bringing them some ice tea out the kitchen Amara sat down.

"Well, I'm not really the type for a house warming and stuff like that." Lita laughed that was understating it.

"I know, its much bigger then my place."

"I remember you've lived alone for a while, how do you like it?"

"It's okay, it took me a while to get used too, but I manage." Lita said while playing with the end of her pony tail and still looking around at the apartment.

"You don't ever get lonely?" Lita was surprised that Amara would ask, that she cared.

"Every once in awhile, but I keep busy so it's not that big of a deal." Amara crossed her gangly legs and sipped tea. She suspected that Lita got lonely more often then she was letting on. It had to be hard raising herself through the difficult teen years. She was really a little lamb, but that was tough cookie for you, always putting on a front.

"You know what Lita I think I just thought of another nick name for you. From now on you'll be my little lamb." Lita sat her ice tea down with a little slam to the glass table.  
"What? Why? What happened to 'tough cookie' I liked that one."

"Yeah, but I think 'little lamb' suits you better."

"Please! I'm no lamb, and I'm not little. I'm way tougher then a lamb."

"Maybe, but I see the soft side in you. You try to hide it from most, but I see it, probably because you remind me a lot of myself." Lita stared at her, blushing. There was nothing she could really say seeing as how she was right on the mark. Amara shook her head and softly laughed. How easy it was to embarrass her.

"Anyway kid, tell me about this new job that has you running into the backs of people's cars." Lita blushed even more from guilt, but couldn't hide the sparkle of excitement from her brown eyes.

"I really am sorry about that. You see, I got this job as a chef's apprentice at a real restaurant. It is like a wonderful opportunity for me to learn how to cook designer food. "It's called 'Classic's on the up scale side of town. They serve classic food from all the different cuisine's. It's going to be great! They always get rave reviews." Lita trailed off as Amara started laughing.

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you, it's just your so excited. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks I'm a little nervous though I'm not sure I can hack it."

"Don't worry about it, you're a great cook now, and with a little tutoring under your belt you'll be fantastic."

"You really think so? I hope so, that way one day I can open a restaurant of my own."

"Hey I'm positive. I have faith in you my little lamb."

"Oh stop calling me that. Anyway thanks for the kind words, lets hope it comes true. You've been a real life savers today. I wish I could show you how much I appreciate it."

"Forget about it. When you open your restaurant, cook me dinner for free." Lita nodded and then an idea hit her.

"Why wait until then, I can cook you one now!" She jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Amara scrambled to catch up and stood in the door way perplexed.

"Um, I don't know if that is a good idea. Michelle gets pretty heated whenever any one messes up her kitchen." Mina tossed her brown haired over her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry I understand I'm the same way, I'll make sure to clean up everything. Come on it's the least I can do, after all your help today." Lita was already opening cabinets seeing what she had to work with. She made noises of approval and disappointment when she didn't see what she needed. After grabbing various ingredients and pots and pans she stood back with her hands on her hips.

"Michelle has a good assortment of goods, I can work with it. It won't be anything fancy, but I'll make it work. Now all I need is an apron and about two hours!" Amara had stood backed and watched all the activity. She could feed herself but she was by no means a cook. While she was slightly hesitant to let Lita play in Michelle's kitchen she looked like she knew what she was doing. Besides she enjoyed a good meal just like the next guy.

"You're on. Let me find you that apron."

**Scene 4-Mina's Rain check**

Mina was in heaven, she was snuggled close to Yaten in the almost deserted movie theater. They were sitting in a horror filmed called "Slashers 3". Mina smiled a little conniving smile, her plan was working perfectly. She had picked this movie for two reasons. A horror film awarded her the prefect reason to grab and hug Yaten without him getting suspicious. Two it was a Wednesday afternoon, no one came to see horror films until night time or the weekends. They shared the theater with only a handful of people. Prefect for the groping Mina hoped would take place. She waited for a scary part that wasn't really scary and used it to fake a shriek and snuggle up to Yaten's chest. He didn't push her away and she grinned like the cat that who ate the canary.

Yaten sighed as Mina faked a sheik and dove into his chest. Who did she think she was kidding? It was so obvious, this movie was just a lot of buckets of fake blood being thrown across the screen. It was nothing scary about it at all. This was the third time she had used this little trick. He wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for her literally diving into his chest. He was sure he would have a bruise by the time the movie ended. He peeked at his watch and noted that he still had at least an hour and a half left to go. He felt like kicking his self. Why oh why had he thought it would be a good idea to spend time with Mina in a dark space. Hell for that matter what possessed him to spend two and a half hours with Mina alone anywhere!

He had been bored to death at home. Everyone else was busy. Seiya was somewhere doing who knows what, but it probably was Serena related. From the looks of it Taiki had caught the love bug also. He was out on a date with Ami. Yaten couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two bookworms on a real date. He wondered if they were spending the day talking about ratios and planetary alignments. He shook his head. At the rate his date was going Taiki was probably having more fun.

After a while Mina glanced up to check his reaction. He was grinning and shaking his head. That must be a good sign? He still had not pushed her away or shifted, so Mina took that as an invitation to get closer. Slowly and lightly she ran her hand up his chest, until it slid over his breast bone.

Yaten sat there stupefied as Mina ran her hand back down her chest. What the hell did she think she was doing! His first instinct was to grab her hand and fling it away. But he had read some where that sometimes the best thing to do was to ignore crazy people. So he bit his lip, and prayed that she would get the hint.

Mina couldn't believe how bold she was being. When she checked his face she saw him biting his lip. Smirking she figured he was trying to control his growing lust for her. Great that was exactly where she wanted him. Figuring that he was to much of gentleman to make the first real move Mina lifted her head and placed her lips against his neck.

Yaten jerked in his seat. The psycho girl was now kissing his neck!

Mina felt the leap of his pulse as she lightly kissed his throat. In one of her and Serena's romances this had drove a man wild and apparently it was working here too. If only he would turn his face, she could kiss his lips.

This was ridiculous. Yaten wasn't going to put up with this any longer he tuned his head to give her a piece of his mind and was met with her lips.

Yes I got them! Finally! Mina pressed her lips firmly against his. Her eyes half closed she had a dreamy expression on her face.

Yaten couldn't believe he was being ambushed in a public place. Looking at Mina's expression made him want to laugh. As of yet she had did nothing but press her lips to his. Did she think that was a real kiss? Did she forget that he had been attached by women almost twice her age? He decided to show her what a real kiss was maybe she'd realized that she was out of her league. He put his arms around her and touched the tip of his tongue to her lips.

Mina thought she would faint when he put his arms around her but thought she would die when the tip of his tongue found her lips. Did he really want to french her! How exciting her first French kiss…with Yaten no less! She opened her mouth a little waiting for his tongue to slow dance with hers just like in the books. Instead her tongue was assaulted! At first she was a little thrown off, but soon enough she was caught up in the battle of tongues and fought back.

He had felt her hesitate when he had rudely pushed he tongue in her mouth. Finally now maybe she'd stop this foolishness and they could get through this horrible movie. He was surprised when after a few moments she matched her movements. This girl never gave up! He had to hand it to her though she was a quick learner. Yaten rethought the situation. He supposed there were worse things he could be doing then kissing a pretty girl. Even if that girl was annoying and ditzy. Lightening up the pressure he begin to kiss her in earnest. Yea this wasn't so bad, but then she surprised him again.

Mina felt the change in the kiss and followed suit. Wow none of the girls would believe that she had spent a full minute French kissing Yaten and still counting! This kissing was all good, but Serena had gotten to third base. She had to at least do the same, after all _she_

was the goddess of love not Serena. She slid her hand down his back, just a little and then a little more.

"Damnit Mina." Yaten furiously whispered as jerked her away form him and his back side.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She whispered back just as urgently.

"You think! This is a movie theater not a brothel. What the hell were you doing grabbing my ass?"

Mina giggled coyly. "This is a place where magic comes to life, so it can be whatever we want it to be." She said boldly. Yaten couldn't believe his ears, she was shameless.

"Look did anyone ever tell you it's not polite to grope people! Most guys like to be the one who make all the moves."

"You were moving to slow!"

"Well excuse the hell out of me! I didn't know I was on a time table." The whispering had increased in volume and someone from below yelled up.

"_Hey shut it up or get a room already!"_

Mina had the good grace to blush a little and Yaten pressed his lips together in anger. Grabbing her hands he roughly placed both of them in her lap. "Look you're going to sit her quietly for the next hour and you will keep your hands to your self. I'm serious Mina so you can save the puppy eyes. If I feel any part of your body on me before this movie ends we're leaving. That includes your head, hands, arms, legs, and toes, plus any other part of you that has flesh or muscle is that clear?"

Mina eyed him a little longer with puppy eyes, then gave up. "Okay okay I get it. I'll behave and we'll finish watching the movie. I promise." Yaten just looked at her for a moment then settled back into his seat as far away from her as possible. He started to move over a seat, but decided against it. He was serious about his threat. One touch and they were out of here. Next time he was bored he would read a book or play with knives! Anything was better then this.

**Scene 5- Michelle's Concert. 4:40pm**

Michelle peaked out from behind the broad barrier that separated her from the stage and the audience. It was twenty minutes till show time and she was wondering where Amara was? Though it was just an outside summer concert, Amara had promised to be there. Michelle got nervous just like everyone else and having a friendly face in the audience always helped. Michelle was teaching a music class at the University this summer and the music staff was giving a concert to kick off the semester. Sighing she turned and went back to tuning her violin, either way the show must go on.

Rei adjusted her red and white summer dress on the hard fold out chairs. It was another beautiful summer day and the weather was prefect. An hour ago she had been at the temple sitting with Chad and grandpa sipping tea. They had been having an argument about Rei having a summer job. She had told grandpa she had been hired at a marketing firm and she was taking the position. The company was looking for people her age to take part in their focus groups for various products. She only had to work two to three times a week, but the pay was good and it would keep her away from the temple. She told grandpa that he would just have to hire a part time temple assistant. She pointed out to him that it was about time. She might decide to go away to college and Chad was trying to lunch his band.

She knew she had hurt his feelings a little and he had conceded the point then went to take a nap. While she didn't mean to hurt him it was about time he faced the fact that things couldn't stay the same for ever. Chad had saw how bad she felt and offered to take her somewhere for the afternoon. When she had asked where they were going he would only say "somewhere nice". So she had put on a cool summer dress and they had left. She almost felt overdressed sitting outside waiting for the concert to start. Most people where in shorts and jeans. However, she enjoyed looking nice so let the matter go.

"So how did you know about this concert anyway?" Chad tossed his long sandy colored hair out of his eyes and smiled at Rei. She looked lovely in her dress and it had been hard for him to keep his eyes off her. She was wearing the necklace he had given her and it made him feel special.

"Well I ran into Michelle this morning when I was leaving my music class. She's teaching a class too, classical not like the class I'm taking. Anyway she mentioned that there was a concert later today and that I should stop by if I had time. I thought it would be something you would like." Touching his shoulder she smiled at him.

"I do, thanks for trying to cheer me up I appreciate it." Chad looked from her hand to her"face. She blushed and turned away and that's when she saw him. Darien was making his was down an aisle about three rows in front her. She wondered what had brought him here.

Taiki and Ami had finished their lunch and walked around down town, window shopping and talking about everything. Ami couldn't believe how relaxed she felt. Taiki was very easy to be around. There had been a couple of awkward moments though. The later in the afternoon the more crowed the streets had become. Taiki had finally put his arm around her shoulder to steer her through the crowd. Then a one point they had been face to face talking when someone had bumped into her from behind and sent her into his arms. His chest had been hard but comforting. He had given her a little squeeze before releasing her. It had felt nice to be held in his arms…very nice. Now they were headed back to the car and where walking through the university grounds.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Ami came out of her daze cheeks red as thoughts of his chest faded from her head.

"Oh, I'm not sure. We could take a closer look." They walking over and noticed the growing crowd and the chairs and stage sat up on the lawn.

"Wait a minute I think I remember now. When I was up here on Monday making sure everything was set for my class I remember seeing flyers for a kick off concert, this must be it." Taiki nodded at her answer.

"Do you want to check it out? Seems like there's a crowd gathering."

"Sure I don't see why not, let's grab a seat." Luck was with them and they found two seats near the front and waited for the concert to begin.

Darien felt a tad stupid and out of place. Maybe he shouldn't have come. He glanced around and saw a lot of couples. It reminded him of the fact that he wasn't with Serena. Shrugging off the feeling he scolded his self. He may not be with her now but he would get her back. Besides he was here to try and relax and forget about Serena for a couple of hours. He had enjoyed the CD Michelle had given him and decided to check her out today. Today had also been his first day on the job. He was teaching a biology class at the college for the summer. He hoped it would keep his mind occupied, not to mention give him some experience to put on his resume. He would start med school in the fall, so this summer would be his last to relax. He settled back to enjoy the concert as Michelle walked out on stage.

Poor guy, Rei thought as she watched Darien fidget through the first act. I wonder how he's been holding up? Rei had not talked to him since Sunday and hoped he was okay. It was terrible that he had to go through this break up. Rei would never admit it to any one but part of her couldn't understand how Serena would do this to him. Darien was the sweetest guy on earth! He was everything a girl could want and the kicker was he loved Serena. Rei remembered the brief time that they had dated. He had been her first boyfriend and he had treated her like a dream. Rei fingered the necklace that hung at her neck as she remembered a necklace Darien had given her. She still had it at home in her treasure box. It had been her first gift from a guy, and she kept it as a keepsake. She liked Seiya too and knew how much he loved Serena, she had seen it for years whereas Serena appeared or pretended to be blind to it. Darien was such a good guy and a good friend, he didn't deserve this. To bad it was nothing she could do to help.

Ami was pleasantly surprised when Michelle walked out on stage. She loved her music and knew she would be in for a treat. Just then Taiki slipped his left arm around the back of her chair. Ami bit her lip and turned her head to the left. While she knew it was a simple gesture she also knew it spoke volumes. The arm was saying "I'm with her! She's my date! Were more then just friends!" Ami shook her head at her over active imagination and when she looked up she spied Darien further down in her row. She blinked once or twice to make sure that her imagination wasn't still running rampant. Yeah it was him alright. He was leaning forward in his chair intently watching Michelle's performance. Ami was glad to see him out and enjoying the day. She had worried about him the last few days. She knew Darien had been through a lot in his life and she also knew he was a good guy. He was smart, funny, considerate, charming and good looking. Any girl would be lucky to have him. For years now his sun had risen and fallen with Serena. She couldn't imagine what he must be going through.

Michelle could play the song she was doing in her sleep and so throughout the performance she searched for Amara in the crowd. She didn't see her and almost allowed a frown to come on her face. However, she did see Rei, Ami and Darien in the crowd. She was surprised to see all three of them especially Darien? He seemed to be less sad then when she had seen him on Sunday. She felt really bad for him. He had looked so sad when he had opened the door and found her instead of Serena. He was such a remarkable guy and could probably have any girl he wanted. But it seemed he was determined to have Serena. If that was the only thing that would make him happy she wished him luck. She was glad to see him out and about though. She had worried that he would mope in his apartment for who knew how long. Love could be tough. With that thought she was reminded of the love of her life that was still missing from the performance. Again she almost frowned before catching her self. Focusing her attention back on her performance she blocked out thoughts of Amara.

**Scene 6-I think I forgot something? 5:30pm**

Amara rubbed her full stomach and sat back in the kitchen chair.

"Lita that was the best meal I've had in a while."

"Thanks, it was nothing. A little chicken fettuccini, Cornish hen, apple pie, rolls, stuffing, asparagus and glazed potatoes, is no big deal." Lita said as she finished putting away the last dish.

"You're kidding right? That was amazing and it only took you a couple of hours."

"Seriously it was no big deal, but I'm really glad you liked it. There's enough left for you and Michelle to eat for a couple of days."

"Yeah I'm sure Michelle will love it." As if a light bulb clicked on, Amara's eyes widened and he slapped her self on the forehead. "Oh my goodness, I forgot about Michelle!"

"I was wondering were she was at this afternoon?" Amara was up and searching for her house keys.

"Shit, she had a concert on campus that I was suppose to be there a half an hour ago. Boy is she going to kill me." Lita frowned, she had rarely seen Amara so rattled.

"I'm sure she'll understand once you explain the situation to her."

"Maybe, maybe not, I didn't even have the decency to call. I totally forgot."

"Calm down, I can't see Michelle being to upset with you, she'll understand."

"I hope so. The concert is only an hour if we hurry I can still pick her up on time. Come on." Grabbing Lita's purse off the couch then her hand, she dragged her out the door.

When the concert ended Darien disbursed with the rest of the crowd. He stood off to the side and intended to say hi to Michelle before leaving. Right now she was surrounded by students who also wanted her attention.

"Darien!"

"Darien!"

He whipped his head around trying to figure out where his name was being called from and discovered it was from two places. Ami was coming at him from his right and Rei was coming up from behind him. Great, just what I really didn't need. Never one to be impolite he pasted a smile on his face and turned to greet them both as they reached him.

"Hey, what a surprised seeing you guys here." He nodded to Taiki and reached over and gave Chad a hand greeting. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Oh, we were just passing by." Ami said and Rei nodded in agreement. Neither mentioned they were on a date.

"What about you?" Rei questioned.

"Pretty much the same, I came by to watch Michelle play. I figured that I would say hi to her first before I got out of here. By the way Rei you look really nice today." Rei smiled and put her hand to her throat, covering up her necklace. "She's coming over now." True to his word, Michelle was making her way over to them while nodding to well wishers. Reaching them she gave a sigh and smiled at them all.

"Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the performance. Thanks for coming out."

"It was great Michelle." Taiki stated.

"Yeah, cool performance, I'm glad you told me about it."

"Good I'm glad you liked it Chad. I'll have to return the favor and listen to your music one day soon."

"Don't go ruining your ears, trust me." Rei interjected and everyone laughed but Chad.

"Darien I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah well, I'm teaching a class on campus and heard about the concert today and thought I'd drop by. Besides I really enjoyed the CD you dropped off at my place the other day. Thanks a lot for that." Ami and Rei shared a glance, what CD?

"Oh that sounds nice, when did you drop it off to him Michelle." Rei couldn't resist asking the older girl. Michelle answered even as laughter danced in her eyes.

"Why sometime last weekend. It was just a collection of some of my past pieces that I thought Darien would enjoy. Would you like me to give you a copy too?" Rei flushed and mumbled a "no thanks."

"I wouldn't mind one Michelle." Chad said and Rei barely resisted the urge to step backwards on his feet.

"No problem I'll remember to bring some with me to work. Or I can drop it by the temple for you."

"No, I'm sure he can wait until the next time you see him. Well it was good seeing everyone, Chad shouldn't we be going?" Chad slightly confused by her sudden urge to leave shrugged his shoulders and said good bye to the group. The others talked for a while and then Taiki announced that they had better be leaving also.

"Well it was a wonderful concert Michelle. It was good seeing you Darien take care." Ami said as the pair waved and walked off.

"Well that was interesting." Darien declared when the two were alone.

"Yes but then life usually is. So Darien how have you been?" Michelle asked seriously.

"Decent, of course I could be better, but I'm making it. In part to your gift. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, it's the least I could do, I wish I could do more."

"Yeah well like you said, life is life. Look do you need a ride or is Amara around here somewhere. I'd be more then happy to give you one home." Michelle hesitated it was about twenty minutes after six and still no sign of Amara. Nor had her cell phone rang. She was just about to turn away and tell Darien yes, when she spotted the corvette race to a halt on the side walk.

"No thank you Darien that won't be necessary, my ride has just arrived. I'm glad to see you're doing better, take care." With a pat on his shoulder she picked up her instrument case and headed towards the parked car. Darien stuck his hands in his pockets and headed to the staff parking lot.

By the time Michelle started to walk towards the car Amara was already leaning against it holding a bunch of wildflowers, trying to look unaffected by her approach. Michelle took her time walking across the grass. Usually she wasn't the temperamental kind of female. She knew that they both had busy and separate lives, but when Amara said she would be somewhere she expected her to keep her word. She had to admit that she was a little peeved at her for not even calling. As she neared the car Amara reached out to her and Michelle handed her the violin case and plucked the flowers out of her hand. Amara took it for what it was a bad sign and opened the car door for her before placing the instrument in the back and getting in the drivers seat. Amara started the car and slowly took off. Michelle sat flowers in lap, looking straight out the windshield and stated two simple words.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm so sorry, I got held up." Michelle cut off her explanation.

"You said you would be here. On top of not coming you were late picking me up. I was just about to let Darien give me a ride."

"I am truly sorry I was with Lita and the time just got away from me." Now Michelle turned in her seat to glare at Amara.

"You were with Lita and time just slipped away from you! May I ask what you two were doing that was so engrossing that you forgot about a promise to me and picking me up?"

Shit Amara thought, she rarely saw Michelle like this but it was clear that she was pissed.

"No that's not what I meant, let me explain." She told her about the accident and taking their cars to get fixed at the shop. She explained that while they waited on the repairs they waited at their place. "She was so grateful about the car that she wanted to pay me back. So she ended up cooking a three course meal for both of us. I remembered and got here as soon as possible. I'm really sorry, but I kinda didn't have a choice, I couldn't just leave her hanging like that, she was so upset."

Michelle blew out the breath she had been holding. She really was being ridiculous. So what if she missed a silly concert, she had been helping a friend.

"Well I guess you're off the hook. Next time I would appreciate if you could at least remember to call. After all I thought I was suppose to be the most important woman in your life?"

"Always, don't you ever doubt it."

"Hmm, well take me home to this delicious meal that made you forget your senses."

"Hey at least you won't have to cook for a while."

"That's a plus. Just tell me one thing. She didn't mess up my kitchen did she?"

**REVIEW please LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Vulgar Language in some scenes

Love Triangles-Lies Reveled

Scene 1-Little White Lies

It was six o'clock on a Friday afternoon and the girls sat at a big round booth in the back of "Pigs In A Blanket". They were just catching up since they had not seen each other in a while. After ordering they sat around and talked about their week.

"Oh my goodness you guys you will never guess what I've found out working at Teen Dirt!" Everyone could see that Mina could barely hold it in.

"What, that your job actually involves work?" Mina rolled her eyes and let Rei's comment slide. She was in to good of a mood to let her ruin it. Only two days on the job and she was already loving it.

"Nope. That Ike on the Mike you know the pop star is really gay! Can you believe it! I spent all of sophomore year drooling over him for nothing!" The girls giggled, they had all had crushes on him a one point in time. Ami cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Well if you think that's a shock listen to this. I was told by the professor that I will have to teach the class a couple of time this semester!" Ami looked truly horrified by the thought of being the center of attention. "On top of that, I'm expected to tutor at least twice a week for four hours. Luckily though I get to pick my schedule and can change it whenever I want."

Lita patted her upset friend lightly on the back. "Well I think you'll do fine. But if you want to talk about being nervous, boy do I have a story for you!" She told them about the accident with Amara on Wednesday and how she was nervous about messing up on the job. "I start Monday but I'm a total wreck. I even have nightmares about it."

"I think it's so cool that you have a job there! You know a lot of idols hang out there, you'll have to sneak me in so I can get some dirt." Mina rubbed her hands together imagining the gossip she could overhear.

"I don't know Mina it's an upscale place. I think you have to at least act like a sixteen year old to even get in." Lita said dryly.

"Well that would rule you out wouldn't it Mina." Rei gave her a fake smile right, before Mina popped her in the ear with her fingers.

"Very funny you two. You know I will remember this when I'm rich and famous. I already know two people who won't be getting invitations to any of my gala's!" She fumed crossing her arms and turning away. Rubbing her ear Rei turned to apologize.

"Look I'm sorry okay. Was just joking lighten up. If anyone can be a number one snoop then it's defiantly you. I'm sure you'll be so good at your job that they'll be begging you to stay on after the summer." Mina turned and smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course she does and so do I. Listen if I happen to see any stars I'll give you a call on the cell. However…if you get caught or something, then I've never seen you before in my life."

"Deal!" Mina and Lita shook hands across the table. Rei leaned back, glad no real argument had broken out.

"Well, I'm ready to start my job. They called me today and told me to come in on Monday. I think the first focus group is going to be on Do young women prefer dark or light haired guys. Weird huh, but I think it's for a dye company. What do you guys prefer dark or light?" Mina thought about Yaten and immediately said.

"Light." 

Ami took a little more time and said. "Dark I guess." 

Lita thought about her usual crushes and came up with light haired guys. Rei chimed in with a dark haired vote so it was two to two.

"What do you think Serena?" Rei asked. Her best friend had been really quiet tonight. She wondered was she feeling okay? Serena smiled and tilted her head in thought.

"Well…I guess…I'd have to go with darker haired guys."

"Okay so it's settled that will be my answer. So Serena you've been quite, did you ever find a job?" Now a spark of life jumped into Serena's eyes.

"I sure did and you will never guess where?" Serena giggled as they waited on her to finish the story. "I work at the All You Can Eat Supermarket! You know the one close to the University for the college students. It's going to be a blast and get this I get a discount on food!" They could only stare at her. Then as if on cue they all burst out laughing.

"Actually Serena." Ami managed to get out over her laughter. "I can imagine you working there, but I'm glad you seem happy about it."

"Yeah when do you start meatball head?"

"I start on Monday Rei. I get to be a little bit of everything. Cashier, stocker, greeter you know the whole thing." Now Ami stopped laughing and a frown came on her face.

"Um there going to let you work with money?" Serena scratched her head and smiled goofily.

"Yeah they are, go figure." The girls all burst out in another round of laughter. Their food came and the discussion turned to other things."Okay I have some dirt of my own to spill." Mina announced cheerfully. "On Wednesday I had a date with a light haired idol that we all know and love."

"Was it a date or is that what your calling it?" Mina stuck out her tongue at Lita and continued.

"It was a date and he called me to set it up." Raised eyebrows met her announcement and she decided to leave out the little part about trading a secret for the date. They didn't need to know that part.

"As I was saying he took me to the movies, I picked a horror film so you know what that means." Everyone at the table giggled but Ami, she looked on in confusion.

"What's so special about a horror movie?" Everyone looked at Ami while Mina just shook her head.

"Poor girl, you really should spend more time with me, so I can teach you about these things. A horror movie gives you the perfect excuse to snuggle up to a guy and be close." Ami eyes went wide as she got the picture. She giggled and chastised Mina.

"You are so bad."

"You don't even know the half of it. But I'm about to tell you." She told them how she had caressed his chest, kissed his neck and she was saving the best for last.

"Are we talking about the same Yaten? He let you do all that?" Rei commented.

"Yeah, are you sure you didn't drug him or something?" Lita couldn't help but to throw in.

"Joke all you want but it happened and that's not all. I then kissed him on the lips and he then turned it into a French kiss!" Everyone leaned in closer to the table. Mina was enjoying the attention and wetted her lips to continue. "It was wonderful. At first he was aggressive but then he softened up. It was heaven." All the girls sighed each thinking of a kiss that would be heaven. "I'm not through ladies!"

"Mina! You were still in the theater right?"

"Yes Ami you can do quite a lot in a movie theater." Ami was appalled but she leaned in even closer.

"So as we were French kissing I ran my hand down his back and…" Mina whispered the rest. Upon hearing what she said everyone fell back into there seats.

"You are so fast! Ami close your mouth before something get in." Lita said then helped her friend pick her jaw up from the floor.

"Yeah I try. But seriously, I'm not as fast as someone here. I still haven't gotten to second base with a guy much less third like someone we know." Now the attention was on Serena. She wiggled around trying to avoid eye contact. She knew it was no use, she was trapped figuratively and literally.

"What's up with you and Seiya anyway?" Lita asked curious to know. Serena sighed she may as well tell them.

"Well I agreed to date him, so were dating now. Though we kinda haven't had one yet. We've been talking on the phone a lot and he came over my house Wednesday." Before anyone got the wrong idea she continued. "But everyone was home and he just had dinner with us."

"So are you two like a couple now?" Ami wanted to get it straight.

"No, we're just dating. You know getting to know each other in that way. Honest guys there's really nothing else to tell." Rei took pity on her and changed the subject.

"Soooo Ami?" Everyone stopped and looked at Rei. Her voice had that interrogation sound not to mention the evil little look in her eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have a date on Wednesday with a certain tall good looking Idol also? Hmmm."

Ami slid down in the booth as all eyes snapped to her. Now they all wore evil grins. Great she knew it was no escaping. She had Lita on one side and Serena on the other. With an effort she straightened and prepared to tell all, for that was the only way she was getting out the booth alive.

"Okay okay, I'll spill." She gave Mina an extra stern look before continuing. "But Mina if I see one word of this in that magazine of yours I won't speak to you for a year. I mean it!"

"I promise it won't come from me. I must say I'm hurt that you think I would stoop that low. Also you shouldn't be naive. If you continue to date Taiki someone is going to notice. I mean he is a huge star." Ami's frown deepened. She had never thought of it that way before. Lita seeing the distressed look on her face stepped in.

"Don't worry about that. If anyone ever gives you trouble, let me know and I'll go mash in their face." That made Ami smile and she told them about her date.

"It was really nice, we made a whole day of it."

"You guys looked pretty tight when I saw you at the concert." Rei said slyly and Ami blushed.

"Well like I said we were having a good time."

"Was there any kissing?" Of course this is what Mina wanted to know. "Yeah Ami was there?" Serena chimed in.

"No…not really. When he dropped me off he kissed me on the hand again."

"Oh, how romantic!" Mina gushed, then she frowned. "Did you say kissed you on the hand again? Wait when was the first time? Have you been holding out on us?" Ami slid down in the booth again. How to get out of this? She glanced around at everyone, but saw no help coming as they all looked very interested in her answer.

"Well that's a long story. But speaking of people holding out, Rei would you like to tell us, about you and Chad? You two were at the concert too, and she had on the prettiest sundress." Rei gave Ami a look that said "you'll pay for this" then turned to confront all the eyes now looking at her.

"Hey what concert are we talking about?" Lita got out, peeved that she hadn't known about it.

"A little concert on campus. It was to kick off the semester. Yes me and Chad did go. I was upset about an argument I had with grandpa and he suggested we go."

"Wasn't that sweet of him." Rei looked at Serena and her eyes said "shut up".

"Yeah I guess it was. But theres not really anything else to tell, he was just being a friend." Everyone at the table groaned. They were so sick of hearing "he's just a friend". They all knew it was more then that, and wished Rei would admit it. Serena reached pass Mina and pulled down the front of Rei's shirt to revel the necklace hidden underneath.

"Then what's this!"

"Serena!" Rei shot daggers at her best friend, even as a blush begin to spread over her face. The other girls ohhh and ahhhed and demanded an explanation.

"All right already. He bought it for me, about a little over a week ago, when we were out shopping downtown."

"Wait just a minute! He went shopping with you? Then bought you a necklace on top of that! You're worse then me when it comes to shopping. Boy he must really be in love." Mina batted her eye lashes her Rei and started laughing. Rei was dying of embarrassment. She wanted to knock Serena upside the head for starting this.

"Anyway speaking of people in love Serena." This made Serena turn and her smile slipped as she figured it was her turn to be harassed. "Darien must be taking it very well that you dumped him for Seiya. He was at the concert and he looked as if he was enjoying his self, didn't he Ami?" Ami wished Rei hadn't dragged her into this particular subject.

"Um yeah, he did look as if he was doing pretty good." Serena faced paled a little and Rei regretted her flippant remark already.

"Wow I'm surprised that he would have gotten over it already. I expected him at least punch Seiya once or something."

"Mina don't be an ass." Lita said seeing that Serena was getting upset. But Serena waved it off and spoke.

"It's okay Lita. Mina's probably right. Darien might do something like that if he knew." Everyone had the good grace not to say anything and waited on Serena to continue.

"I haven't told Darien about Seiya yet. I have spoken to him twice since we…I broke up with him."

"Let me guess you just failed to mention that you're now dating Seiya." Everyone looked at Ami surprised by her tone not her comment. Serena shook her head and playing with the end of her pony tail.

"You could say that. Look it's harder then you think. He calls talking about us and well, I just don't want to hurt him again. After all I really don't know where this is going with Seiya."

"Serena you really should tell him. You can't leave Darien in the dark while you do whatever you want. He has a right to know where he stands."

"Your right Lita. Look guys just give me a little more time. I promise that I will tell him soon. Very soon."

Scene 2- Almost Caught-Next week

Right now Serena was very happy. Seiya had surprised her at the end of her shift and they were now walking through the university's campus.

"So I didn't make any mistakes today while ringing people up, isn't' that great Seiya" He smiled at his meatball head.

"I told you, you would get it. After all you've only stared Monday and today is just Thursday. You just needed some practice."

"I guess you were right. Thanks for walking me home today, you didn't have too."

"I know I just wanted to see you. Plus if your boss was giving you anymore trouble I was going to knock his face off." Serena blinked at him. Oh he was just joking…wasn't he?

"Um well I'm glad you didn't need too. I think everything will be alright now that I've got the hang of it."

"Good." They sat on a bench and watched the students go by.

"Can you believe it Seiya? We'll be walking around a campus in a couple of months. We're finally adults to the world."

"I guess. I hadn't really thought of it that way. It is kind of exciting. So do you know what school you're going too?"

"I'm not sure. Rei is coming over my house tomorrow so we can go over some apps. We should have done it a while ago, all the others girls have sent theirs off. You know me though slow, and Rei was to busy with all her chores so were doing them this weekend."

"Cool, I'm sure your parents are pleased. Do they want you to stay close to home or what?" Until now Seiya hadn't thought about how her going away to college would effect him, would effect them, assuming there really was a them.

"I don't know. I can't really imagine me going anywhere to far. I'd miss all my friends. You know how I am. What about you? Are you going to college, or would you guys focus on the band?"

"Hmm, well to be honest I haven't really thought about it. I know Taiki plans on going. He's already signed up for classes, plus he's taking one now. I don't know about Yaten. Knowing him I'd say he'll probably opt for no college. Myself…well I don't know, I guess I will end up going."

"What if you decided to go somewhere else? How would the band stay together?" Serena did want to know, but it just accrued to her that if either one of them left what would happen to their budding relationship?

"I don't know. Look this is depressing, let's talk about something else. Like when are we going on a date?" Serena blushed and scooted further away from him on the bench.

"Well lets see, can't be this Friday, what about next Friday, I don't work and we can make a night of it." Seiya frowned, waiting a whole week was not what he had in mind. However, he let it go, just glad to be able to call their outings dates.

"Okay, if I must wait I will. So where do you want to go?" Now Serena scooted back closer to him.

"Do I really get to choose? Okay, what about the carnival? It's coming to town on Monday and setting up in the park, I'd love to go." He tweaked her nose she was such a kid at heart.

"Sounds great! Hey will they have a tunnel of love? I've always wanted to go on one of those." Serena blushed and scooted away from him again. Avoiding his gaze she looked out among the people walking by then she saw them. Three people were walking towards her and it was three people who she not want to see her with Seiya. Rising she pulled him up by the hand.

"Um, Seiya lets go sit under that tree, I need some shade I'm hot."

"Okay…sure." Seiya allowed his self to be dragged to a near by tree. Serena kept looking back. Finally he asked her was something wrong.

"No, not at all, you know I'm just hungry and I was looking at that hot dog stand over there."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so." He began pulling money out of his wallet. "I'll go over and grab you a couple."

"No no! I'll go get it. You've been great today. You wait right here and I'll be right back okay. I'll get you one too." She snatched the money from his hand and quickly headed for the stand. Serena was hoping to keep this situation from turning ugly.

"Hi guys what a surprise seeing you here!" Serena said brightly. Amara, Michelle and Darien turned to look at her. Darien was so surprised he almost dropped his briefcase full of quiz papers.

"Serena…what are you doing hear?" Amara heard the hope and uncertainness in his voice.

"What's up kitten, what brings you over this way?" Placing one hand behind her head she grinned at Amara.

"Oh yeah you guys don't know. I have a job at All You Can Eat, not to far from here. I was just on my way home and wanted a snack." She waved the money in her hand at them. Michelle finished paying for hers and joined the group. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Amara was picking me up after work and we ran into Darien. We were walking to the parking lot together." Michelle explained. Darien stepped closer to Serena. With his free hand he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Dumpling you're not walking all the way home by your self are? I can give you a ride if you want." Serena felt like a trapped mouse. She intensely looked at Amara and Michelle and jerked her head back, trying to get them to realize what was going on.

"Don't worry about me Darien I take care of myself." He smiled, but shook his head.

"I always worry about you Serena, I can't help it. It's in my blood. You're in my blood." He forgot about the others and stated how he felt. Serena wished she could disappear on the spot. This was getting out of hand.

"Darien…thanks for your concern. I appreciate it. I don't want to hold you guys up, so nice seeing you." Serena went to turn from the three when a voice at her back stopped her cold in her tracks.

"Hey Serena what's taking you so long." Seiya's statement trailed off as he came closer and saw who she was talking to. Amara immediately frowned at the new person in front of them. She looked from his face to Serena's flushed face and figured it out. Michelle glanced at Darien to see his reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Amara asked him rudely.

"Walking Serena home from work. Why do you want to know?" Seiya said just as rudely, though he kept his eyes on Darien, waiting for an outburst. Serena quickly stepped between him and Darien but addressed the group.

"Uh guys, it's no big deal. Seiya just happened by and was kind enough to walk me home."

"I see." Darien said.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Seiya asked ready to do battle. He had no clue how Darien was dealing with their separation and truth be told he didn't care.

"No not at all." Darien said giving him a small smile. The three girls looked at each other and Serena could only sigh in relief. But his next words made her heart pound.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Seiya?"

"If you must." They started to walk off to the side together and Serena panicked and grabbed Darien's arm.

"Um wait. We really didn't want to hold you up. I'm sure you're tired after your long day. You should head home." Darien looked at the hand on his arm then back to Serena. Did she care if he was getting proper rest? Before he could speak Amara broke in.

"Serena don't be silly, I'm sure a little talk with Seiya won't hold him up long. You two go ahead we'll help Serena get her food." Amara was hoping that their talk turned into a beat down. One she could join in on. "Come on Serena I thought you were hungry." Amara pulled the younger girl by her arm and started dragging her to the hot dog stand. Seiya and Darien took another couple of steps in the other direction.

Serena twisted but it was no use. Amara wouldn't let go of her arm and had a huge smile on her face. She turned and faced the two furious.

"How could you! I was trying to avoid this."

"Yeah well I personal hope Darien socks him one in the eye and one for me while he's at it."

"Amara stop it." Michelle scolded, she wasn't that happy about the whole thing either."

"Please, you two can't let them fight. That's not what I want!" Now Amara frowned at the panicky tone of her voice. She let her arm go.

"What's the big deal kitten? They were bond to face each other one day. With them knowing about each other it was bound to happen." Serena pulled on the ends of her pony tails.

"That's just it, they don't know! Darien doesn't know anything about Seiya and Seiya doesn't know that I haven't told him yet."

"Oh Serena…how could you."

"I know its wrong Michelle, and I just promised the girls I would tell Darien soon, but I don't want him to find out this way. Please you've got to do something."

"To late." Amara stated dryly. Turning Serena saw the guys walking back towards them. Darien's expression was unreadable. She could tell however that Seiya was not happy with her.Meanwhile Seiya and Darien were having a very interesting conversation. Seiya was on the defensive. Hands ready to defend his self, or attack.

"What do you want Darien." Darien was taken aback by the hostility in his voice. But then he realized what was going on.

"Look Seiya, I know you're very protective of Serena and I don't know what you've heard, but it wasn't my choice to break up with her." Seiya was confused. What was he talking about? Oh course he knew that Serena had broken up with him and not the other way around.

"So what's your point Darien?" Darien ran a hand over his hair. What was he trying to say? After a moment he looked the man in front of him in the eye.

"I guess I just wanted to say thanks." Now Seiya took a step back. Thank him? This must be some kind of set up.

"Thank me for what? ' He said slowly.

"For being such a good friend to Serena. For walking her home, for taking care of her. She used to write me all the time about you, I know what a good friend she considers you. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate that you're there for her right now. She's going through a difficult time, we both are right now." Seiya heard the sincerity in his voice and damned him for it.

"Uh right no problem. Uh we'd better get back to the girls." They turned to and started back to the stand. When Serena whipped around to look at them, Seiya caught her eye. She had a lot of explaining to do.Now they all stood back at the booth. Darien tried to smile at Serena but this surprise meeting was getting to him. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but there were to many people around.

"I thought you were hungry?" He asked the blond haired beauty.

"Oh, I changed my mind. I've lost my appetite. Suddenly I'm very tried. It must be the job. I've had to work everyday this week. I really should be getting home." Michelle took pity on her and added.

"We should too. Are you ready Amara? ' The look she gave Amara said she had better say yes.

"Yeah I'm ready. Nice see you Serena."

"Yes it was very good to see you Serena. I hope to see you soon." Darien let the longing ring out in his voice.

"Uh, okay." Serena waved as the three started to walk away. Seiya was looking at her intently but she continued to stare at the three people, avoiding his gaze. When they were about 20 feet away. Amara turned around and looking at Seiya rather then Serena shouted.

"Kitten don't forget to watch out for dogs on the way home." Michelle jerked her back around and they continued on.

Scene 3-Caught 6:30

Rei stood at the bus stop arms full and a bag on the ground. Damn I wish I had caught Chad before he had left. It was Friday night and his band actually had a gig later on, so they had wanted to practice early. She shifted the stuff in her hands and sighed. She was on her way to Serena's house so they could fill out their college applications. She had sent off for some from all over. The US, here and even England. It was unlikely that either one would go far off to school, but it was possible. Besides it was cool to look at the brochures. At the thought Rei smiled. Boy college was finally here. At last she could get out in the world. Do her own thing, be her own person. The thought was exciting but scary also. As she shifted again, she stumped her feet.

"Where the hell are you bus?" It was running late. Rei had never imagined that some apps would be so heavy. "Just what I need! Next thing you know it will be raining" Rei looked up at the sky hoping her smart remark wouldn't come true. Just then she heard the sound of a horn.

"Hey pretty lady you want a ride?"

Rei had opened her mouth to cuss out the pervert, when she realized who it was.

"Darien is that you?"

"Yep where you headed with all that stuff?"

"To Serena's."

"Say no more. Hop on in I'll give you a ride." Darien completely forgot about the fact that he was on his way to meet Andrew. The mention of Serena's name had been all it took.

"Okay." Rei picked up the overnight bag from the ground. Anything was better then standing here. Getting in the car she set the apps on the floor and put on her seat belt.

"Thanks Darien. You're a life saver. I hope I'm not taking you out of your way?"

"Don't worry about it." Darien would have driven her to the other side of Tokyo if Serena was going to be there. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since seeing her yesterday.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?"

"Going through college apps. I figured I'd spend the night, we'll probably be up all night looking through them not to mention filling them out."

"Oh, good for you guys. Do either of you have any favs?"

"Not really." Rei hesitated to bring up the subject but did so anyway. "So Darien have you talked to Serena lately?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I ran into her and Seiya yesterday."

"You what-where?" Rei stammered out. Did he know?

"At the University. He was walking her home." He glanced at Rei then back to the rode. "You know I'm glad she has such good friends like you and Seiya around her right now." Now Rei almost bit her tongue off. Friend…Seiya okay it was clear that he still didn't know. Oh Serena!

"Right well, I know you may not always believe it, but this break up was hard on her too."

"Yeah, I can see that. She was acting so weird yesterday. Rei I just don't know what happened to us. We used to be so good together. At least I use to think so." She heard the sadness in his voice and it almost broke his heart.

"Oh Darien I'm so sorry. You know things always happen for a reason. Maybe something good for both of you will come out of all of this."

"I don't feel like that now. But I'll hope that you're right." They were silent. Rei wished that he didn't have to go through this. They were both her good friends. She just wanted them to be happy. She turned to him and touched his shoulder.

"Darien, I just want to know that I'm here for you too, if you ever need anything. You're my friend just like Serena is. I don't like to see either one of you unhappy." He gave her a real smile. Probably his first that day.

"Thanks Rei. You always were a good friend. I'm lucky to have you." Rei blushed and was about to pull her hand away when her eyes went wide.

(Vision)  
The Tsukino's driveway was empty, expect for the two figures that stood outside. Seiya and Serena were locked in a passionate kiss, as Darien and Rei roll up in the car. The two lovers sprung apart but it's to late, Darien has seen all that he needed to see. As he looked at the love of his life he saw the guilt written all over her face. He then looked at the man who had stolen her from him and he saw red.  
(End Vision)

Rei jerked her hand from his shoulder as if she'd been burned. Leaning back in her seat she looked out the window. Oh no, this can't be happening. She had started having instant visions over a year ago. She didn't have them often, but when she did it meant the event would happen in the very near future. Shit what could she do? She wanted to keep Serena's secret because she was her friend. After talking to Darien tonight she was convinced finding out like that would tare him apart. Come on Rei think fast, they were only 4 blocks from Serena's house.

"Um Darien maybe you should let me out."

"What? Why?"

"Well I've been thinking about it, and I'm not sure it's just a good idea for you to show up at Serena's doorstep unexpectedly. If she was acting weird yesterday, who knows how she'll act if you show up on her doorstep."

"I guess…you're right." Darien was disappointed. He had been looking forward to seeing her face.

"I know I'm right. Now stop the car and let me out. It's only three blocks."

"But Rei, I'll just drop you off at the curb."

"No! Come on Darien, you don't want to make things worse between you two? Serena just needs some time. She may feel like your crowding her."

"Well..."

"Come on pull over now."

"Okay." Darien pulled to the curb and let Rei out. She quickly grabbed her stuff off the floor and got out. She leaned back into the open window.

"Umm Darien, hate to ask another favor, but could you turn around and go back the other way."

"Come on Rei this is ridiculous. Are you saying I can't even drive by the house!"

"I know but it's a nice night. Serena knows I'm on my way and she may be outside waiting for me. I know it's silly, but could you do that for me?"

"Fine, though this is really odd."

"I know but hey? Anyway thanks for the ride." She turned and started walking up the street. Darien shook his head and made a U turn in the street. Damn he couldn't even see her. As he drove he thought about the situation. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and with his quick reflexes reached over and caught it. It was one of the applications Rei had brought with her about to fly out the open window. He glanced down at the floor and noticed that she had left quite a few.

"Guess she was in to big of a rush." He wondered should he take them back? After all they were important. After a little more thought he made another U turn and headed back. After all they did need them. Besides he hoped Rei had been right and Serena was waiting outside. He just wanted to see her.Rei was about thirty five feet away when she saw them. They were standing by Seiya's car and from the looks of it saying good bye. He was holding her face in his hands tenderly. Rei started to yell out to them, but decided to let it alone. She'd like Serena be happy as long as Darien didn't have to get hurt.Darien slowed as he got closer to her house. Was he doing the right thing? Maybe Rei was right.

"To late now Dare, you're already here." Darien shook his head and looked ahead. He spotted Rei on the side walk almost to the house and was about to honk at her when he noticed them. He slowed the car to a stop, not sure of what he was looking at. Seiya was leaning back on his car and Serena was in front of him. He saw him bring his hands up to her face and cup it with both hands.

"What?" He watched as they both leaned in and pressed their lips together. He pulled over blinking to clear away the sight he had just seen. They still stood there the kiss had been brief but it had been a kiss on the lips. He could see they were talking and then Seiya leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair before getting in his car. Darien waited until the car pulled away from the curb before he pulled forward. At the moment his mind was blank. He pulled up besides the girls just as Rei stepped foot on the driveway.Rei whipped around as the car pulled up next to her.

"Darien…did I forget something?" What was he doing here? Had he seen? Seiya had just left. She walked over to the car as Serena stood frozen to the spot.

"As a mater of fact you did." Darien bent down to retrieve the rest of her papers willing his face to go blank, willing his self to remain calm. He came back up with the papers in his hand, and a smile that almost broke his face.

"Here you go, thought you guys might need these." He handed them to her out the window.

"Oh, uh thanks!" Rei said to brightly. He glanced past her to Serena. He could see the faint blush on her cheeks and he knew that he had not misunderstood what he had seen. He waved at her, for that was all he manage and took off.

Scene 4-Confortation

Darien punched the gas as soon as he got around the corner. His hands gripped the steering wheel like he'd like to grip Seiya's neck. He had no words for what he was feeling now. Visions of that bastard kissing her, caressing her hair, just kept running through his mind. He had no right to touch her! She was his. Always had been, always would be. Darien broke all kinds of traffic laws and he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to his destination and showing Seiya what he thought about him. He had been to his place only twice but instinct lead him there. He pulled into the parking lot just as the pop star was getting out of his car.  
He swung into a parking space inches from Seiya causing him to take a step back. Slamming out of his car he stalked towards his waiting adversary  
He walked until he stood three inches from his face.

"We need to talk." He said in deadly calm face. Seiya had no doubt that he now knew. He squared his shoulders and faced the very anger man standing before his

"Then talk."

"No what I have to say is not for everyone to hear." Seiya nodded never taking his eyes off Darien for a minute.

"Fine follow me." Seiya turned his back on him and started to walk into the building. Darien followed a step behind.They rode the elevator to the second floor in silence. The tension vibrated in the small space, you could almost see the waves of it floating threw the air. They both were wond tighter then a bow. Seiya was wondering how bad this was going to get. He wasn't mad yet but was on the defensive. Darien was using ever once of will power he had not to slam Seiya against the elevator wall and beat the shit out of him. Luckily for Seiya the ride up only took about ten seconds. Seiya unlocked the door and stepped in. Stepping in behind him Darien slammed the door and pushed Seiya into the hall.

"You fucking bastard!" Seiya stumbled back at the push, but quickly righted his self. He didn't reply to the insult just waited for more.

"Oh, you're not even going to deny it, are you?"

"No I'm not." Now Seiya's voice was deadly quiet. He didn't take kindly to anyone pushing him. Much less this ass hole. He tried to remember that Serena would have a fit if they got into a fight. But if Darien actually hit him then all bets were off.

"You and Serena! You fucking prick. I can't believe I was thanking you just yesterday for taking care of her." Darien was pacing while he shouted out his tirade. Now he walked up on Seiya and pushed him in the shoulder with his hand. "Yeah you were taking care of her alright weren't you!" Seiya took the hits on the shoulder and said nothing, nor did he allow his self to take a step back.

"How long has this been going on huh? How long answer me damn it!"

"Not long."

"What the fuck kind of answer is that? How long is not long!" Seiya was beginning to lose his temper. He had never let anyone talk to him like this and get away with it.

"Maybe you should be asking Serena these questions."

"You leave her fucking name out of your dirty mouth." Darien leaned in even closer to his face and with venom stated. "I should have handled you a long time ago. I knew it I knew it. You've wanted her for the longest. You couldn't wait to have me out the way could you? You sneaky little bastard! You were just waiting for your chance. I bet as soon as I turned my back you were all over her."

"Though it won't matter that's not the way it happened."

"Shut the hell up!" Darien pushed him and at close range and Seiya did stumble back. Darien turned from him and started pacing again. Seiya fists were balled at his sides. He was trying to figure out if he could take another push from this fucker without taking off his head.

"Your right it doesn't fucking matter!" Darien shouted. "Speaking of which what exactly did happen huh. Just was the fuck is exactly going on? Hmm tell me Seiya what exactly happened between you and Serena?"

"Talk to Serena."

"I'm fucking talking to you! What the hell happened?" Seiya shook his head then looked the mad man in the eye.

"Talk to Serena." Darien slowly walked back over to Seiya and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you worry I'll talk to Serena. Tell me one thing Mr. Lover boy are you the reason Serena broke up with me?" Seiya hesitated not sure how to answer that. Finally he said.

"Sort of."

"Give me a god damn yes or no!" Seiya looked into Darien's cold but hot with rage eyes. Fine he wanted the truth, then he'd get it.

"Yes." The simple answer sent Darien over the edge and he drew back his other fist and lifted it to hit Seiya. Seiya held still, his eyes never wavering and said.

"Go ahead if you want. It won't change anything." Just then the door opened and Yaten walked in. At the site of Darien holding Seiya by the collar, fist raised to strike, he gave a little laugh.

"Well, well. I guess the cat's out of the bag, eh fellows." Yaten had left the door open and stood against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. A small grin played about his lips. The two men locked in pre-combat didn't even look his way. They were to intent on each other. Finally Darien lowered his fist but dragged Seiya closer by the collar.

"This is not over!" With that he flung Seiya from him and turned to the door. Yaten was surprised that Seiya allowed it, but he made no move to interfere. Seiya righted his self and said.

"Darien." The sound of his name stopped him but he didn't turn around. He stood fixed, his eyes focused on the hall. When Seiya knew he had his attention he continued.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Seiya said quietly. "Now you know how I've felt for years." Darien started walking again, Yaten smiled even wider. 

"One last thing." Seiya continued. "Your right this isn't over. Just a warning, next time I won't be so nice." Darien was a step from being out the door and now he turned and gave Seiya a frightening smile.

"Good I'll look forward to it." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

For a long moment neither said a word and the apartment was silent. Then Yaten leaned off the wall and walked into the apartment.

"Well that was interesting." He said while leaning against the couch and watching Seiya. Seiya was trying to get rid of his pent up anger.

"Yeah, well glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh I did, I really did. Though it would have been better if I would have walked in to you beating the crap out of him. Can you explain to me why that wasn't happening?" Seiya shook his head and actually cracked a grin.

"I was thinking about Serena. Besides he's hurting right now, and I didn't want to give him a chance to vent. I want it to eat him alive just like it's done me."

Yaten was truly surprised.

"Seiya you surprise me. I didn't think you had it in you to be so cold."

"When it comes to Serena I can be a lot of things."

"I see." Yaten said uneasily. The comment worried him a little. "So does she know her ex was over here stirring up trouble?"

"I doubt it, but I better let her know that he knows. Damn it." Seiya picked up the phone and begin to dial.

Scene 5- His Reaction

Darien slammed through his apartment door not even bothering to lock it and threw his car keys to the floor. He had just come from the corner store where he had bought a fifth or tequila and a fifth of vodka. He threw one bottle on the couch and started unscrewing the other one. He stalked over to the couch and took a swig of the tequila. The answering machine light was blinking. He had three messages. Pressing the button with more force then necessary he listened to the messages. The first one was from Andrew.

"Hey Dare it's 7:15 where the hell are you? I thought we were going to have some fun. Call me on my cell." Andrew had already called him twice on his cell phone but Darien had ignored it. The second one was from…

"Um Darien, it's Serena. I…I'm so sorry, look call me I can explain." What in the hell is there to explain? He took another long swig and listened to the last message.

"Darien please pick up. We need to talk. I didn't want you to find out like this. It's not exactly what you think…please call me, I'll be waiting." Darien knocked the machine off the table with a swipe of his hand. He jumped up and started to pace, bottle still in hand.

"God damn it Serena! You'll be waiting? What a joke, doesn't seem like you waited to me. I'm sure it is exactly like I think! You're fucking cheating on me with that fucker!" He almost threw the bottle against the wall, thought better of it and took another drink. He stumbled back to the couch and stared out the window.Andrew was getting pissed. He was suppose to meet Darien at a club down town at seven, but Dare had never showed. He had been looking forward to kicking back and maybe just maybe meeting some chicks. Plus he was happy that Darien was getting out. He had thrown his self into his work with a vengeance. Getting out would do him some good, plus who knows, maybe someone different would catch his eye. It was now 7:45 and he had left the club to go find Darien. He wasn't picking up his cell or home phone. Andrew admitted the he was pissed and worried. He had seen a number of cuties that he would have liked to get to know better. It wasn't like Darien to be late, and this was extra late for him. Something must have happened? He reached over to the passengers seat and picked up his cell.

"Naw, I'll just show up at his door." He was about to put the phone down when it rang. He smiled. Finally, now he could cuss his good friend out for standing him up.

"Dare! It's about damn time, where have you been." Sniffling is all he heard on the other end.  
"Dare? Who is this?"

"I'm sorry Andrew, it's me Serena."

"Serena? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Look I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't know who else to call. I…its Darien."

"Is he okay? What happened? I was suppose to meet him almost an hour ago."

"He's not hurt…at least physically. He…I don't know how to say this. I…" He heard more sniffling and then someone else got on the phone.

"Hi Andrew it's Rei. What Serena is trying to say is she's dating someone else. She hadn't told Darien yet and tonight he saw them together if you get my drift."

"What?" Andrew couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Where is he? When did this happen?"

Rei nervously twirled the telephone cord around her hand. They were in Serena's room and her friend was lying on the bed crying. "Um, about an hour ago."

"What exactly did he see Rei, tell me I need to know?

"We're not exactly sure, but I think he saw Serena kissing…" She hesitated. Should she say the name? With a sigh she figured why not, it was all coming out anyway. "He saw Serena kissing Seiya."

"What! You've got to be kidding me? Shit and you have no idea where he's at now?"

"Well, he went and confronted Seiya at his apartment. Seiya said he was very mad even got physical with him. Said he stormed out and we haven't been able to reach him. We called you because we didn't know what else to do. You need to find him Andrew and make sure he's okay."

"I'll find him, but I can guarantee you that he won't be okay." He hung up, threw the phone on the seat and focused on his driving.

"What a fucked up night this turned out to be."Darien stumbled back to the couch. He was drunk and even he knew it. He was working on the fifth of vodka now and was happy about it. He had just come from his room where he had tossed out every single thing Serena had every given him (that he could find) on the living room floor. Pieces of there love lay scattered all over. He didn't care that they were on the floor, after all that's where trash belonged? They were all just empty promises. All lies. He sat up on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Serena how could you? When did you stop loving me? Why couldn't you be honest with me? What did I do to deserve this!" He one person speech was cut off by the banging on the door.

"Hey Dare it's Andrew let me in!" Darien glanced at the door but didn't get up. He ignored it.

"Dare man open up!" Andrew banged on the door and was surprised when it started to swing open. Damn. Darien hadn't even bothered to lock up. He ran a hand over his hair and walked in. He locked the door behind him then turned wondering what he would find.

"Andy my man, what's up! Come join the party." Darien gave him a lopsided smile and waved him in. Andrew looked around and took stock of the place. The answering machine lay on the floor and the phone was off the hook. He saw everything from stuffed animals to cards with pressed flowers in them thrown across the room. He also saw the bottle in his friend's hand and the empty bottle on the floor. This was bad.

"Hey Dare, what happened man, I thought we were meeting up." Andrew slowly walked to the couch and took a seat. He tried not to sit on anything, but there was to much stuff laid around.

"Ow man sorry about that." Darien leaned towards him and grabbed him by both shoulders. "In fact Andy I'm sorry for sooo many things." Darien said with a sad but serious look on his face. Then he started smiling. "Tell you what I'll make it up to you. We can have our own little party let me get you a drink." Darien stood up and wobbled to the kitchen.

"Man it's okay, no biggie."

"No, no it's not right for me to stand up a friend. Hold on." Darien came back with the pack of beer Andrew had brought over weeks ago. "Here you go, I guess we get to drink these after all." Darien started to laugh and Andrew took the drinks out of his hands.

"No thanks man, I'm not thirsty."

"Come on you have to have one to celebrate with me. I would share my vodka with you but this baby is mine" Andrew took the beer shoved in his hand. Dare was so out of it.

"Um, what are we celebrating?" Darien stopped smiling and looked as if he was trying his hardest to concentrate.

"We're celebrating my independence from Serena. I have official been kicked to the curb. Can you believe it! Get this, you'll never guess who she was seeing behind my back! Never! I know I never would believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes." Darien pointed at his eyes to further make the point. "Seiya! That punk ass Seiya! Can you believe it?"

"No Dare I can't I'm really sorry though." Now Darien sat back and faced the window and was silent for a moment. Then he flung the three-fourths empty vodka glass at the patio window and it broke into several pieces. Andrew flinched as the clear liquid ran down the glass unto the carpet.

"Yeah that's what Serena said to. I'm really sorry Darien." He mimicked her voice. Now he turned and looked at Andrew and the rage was back in his eyes. "Let me tell you something she didn't look so damn sorry when she was kissing the bastard out in the middle of the street! The bitch!" Darien turned away and pulled at his hair. Andrew was in shock he had never ever seen his friend so angry. He reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Dare don't do this to yourself man. You didn't mean that."

"I know I didn't, but shit how could she do this too me? She couldn't even tell me. I had to find out like some fool."

"Dare don't be so hard on yourself, you couldn't have known." Suddenly Darien lifted his head and smiled.

"Hey fuck it man. Lets forget about it. I guess I'll be drinking one of these with you after all." Darien proclaimed grabbing a beer for his self. Andrew let him, though he didn't think he needed anymore to drink.

"Look, maybe it's better this way you know?" Now Darien narrowed his eyes and looked at him strangely.

"No I don't know? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" In a blink of an eye Darien reached over and grabbed Andrew by the collar with his free hand. "Do you know something I don't know? Huh, did you know about this and didn't tell me! Did you? How long has this shit been going on under my nose." Andrew flung his hands from his neck and gave his friend a little push.

"Dare geez take it easy. I didn't mean anything by it! Of course I didn't know about this! Man I'm your ace, if I would have known I would have told you." Andrew straightened up his collar and gave Darien a hurt look.

"Man I'm sorry, I know you're my bud, look I'm drunk don't listen to me okay. Hell go back out and have some fun, I'm fine."

"Like shit your fine. It's me Dare, talk to me." Darien took a drink and stared out the murky window.

"Okay. You want me to talk, I'll talk. I feel like such a fucking fool. All this time I was off in the states, being faithful and she's back her running around."

"You don't know that Dare."

"Whatever, the point is I've been played, big time. She used to write me letters about Seiya this and Seiya that and Seiya's such a good friend. I can't believe I let this shit happen right under my nose! Why him? Why now? Wasn't I enough?"

"I don't know Dare, I don't have the answers to your questions."

"Well try this one. Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel as if my spine has just been ripped out." Andrew cringed at the visual.

"I don't know man. Shit I don't know."

"Well I can answer this one. Because I love her." The sadness and the pathetic look on his best's friend face was enough to make Andrew want to punch something. He rolled up his sleeves. It was going to be a long night.

Scene 6-Suspisions –Sat

Andrew woke up slowly. He wondered what the pain in his back was and slowly withdrew the hard little Sailor Moon doll that was poking him. Looking at it for a moment, he wondered at the strange gift. Why the hell would Serena give him this. He sat up from the floor and yawned looking around. Yes in deed it had been a long night. He got to his feet and saw that Darien was right were he had left him, on the couch knocked out. He glanced around and noted the added beer bottles to the collection of stuff on the floor. Glancing at his watch he saw it was only 9 in the morning. He rubbed the back of his neck and thought about last night. He had ended up drinking after all. More so to keep Darien from drinking. He had had 4 or the 6 beers before it was all said and done. The other reason was he needed it. This was some depressing shit. They had talked until 2 in the morning. Darien had finally given in to the liquor and passed out. He had crashed on the floor to watch over his friend. Now he gave a heavy sigh and started picking up the love trinkets and bottles.

About five minutes with hands were full he heard a voice.

"Drop it." Andrew turned and gave Darien a smile.

"Hey your up, I was just picking some of this stuff up for you."

"Drop it Andrew I mean it, drop it all."

"But."

"Drop the shit man."

"Fine what ever you want." Andrew dropped the stuff in his arms and held up his hands in surrender. "Are you happy now?"  
Darien slowly sat up and grabbed his head.

"No, but that's better. Look you've done enough for me already. I don't want you cleaning this stuff up besides it's my mess I'll get it."

"It's not a problem man I could help." Standing Darien shook his head then winched.

"No, like I said you've done enough. I really appreciate it."

"Not a prob, anytime." Darien walked over and gave Andrew a brief, patty man hug.

"Now get on out of here. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure, I don't have to be to work until 1 I could stay."

"I'm sure. Seriously I'm cool, no more drinking. I have to get myself together, I have some work I need to do." Andrew looked at him doubtfully, but decided that the worst was over.

"Okay, then I'll get on out of here. Call me if you need anything, I'm serious."

"I will, you can count on it." Darien watched Andrew leave then he fell back to the couch. Looking around at the mess in his apartment made his head hurt worse.Darien had gotten up, showered to wake him up a little and took some pain pills for his head. He had put everything from Serena in a box, and sat it by the door then tried to forget about it. After picking up the trash and cleaning the carpet he sat down and thought about what else he could do today. He got out the quizzes he had brought home and tried to grade them. It didn't work. His mind kept wondering to Serena. Everything in the apartment reminded him or her. They had had some good and bad times here. Glancing at the clock he saw it was a little after eleven. He packed up his papers and grabbed the box by the door and headed out.  
/ 12:15  
Amara and Michelle pulled into the Universities staff parking lot in a blur.

"You really need to slow down."

"Come on sweetness, I was just having some fun."

"Save the fun for the track. Thanks again for bringing me to drop off these papers." Michelle said as she got out the car.

"No problem, just make it fast."

"Okay."Darien had put the box in his trunk and went to the University. He went to a conference room in the main administration building and tried to grade the quizzes again. This was much better, he was actually getting through them. At a slow rate but at least this way his students wouldn't wonder why they had all failed because he wasn't paying attention.Michelle had dropped her papers off and was heading back to the exit. She had to hurry, Amara had a practice meet today at the tracks. As she was passing the conference room she saw a familiar face hunched over some work.

"Darien, it's nice to see you." Darien looked up in surprise and automatically gave a smile at the voice.

"Michelle? What brings you here on a sat?" She walked further into the conference room.

"I was dropping off some papers that I didn't get done until today. What about you?"

"Oh, just grading some quizzes I couldn't do them at home." His voice trailed off at the reminder of why he was here. He narrowed his eyes at her and looked away. Michelle was surprised at his about face in mood she stepped closer.

"Darien? Is everything okay."

"I don't know, you tell me I'm sure you already know."

"Huh? What are you talking about." Darien got up and turned to face her, his face tight with anger.

"Don't play games. Is everything okay…you know damn well it isn't." Michelle gasped and put a hand to her chest. What in the world was going on?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, what's going on?"

"Oh please! You all must think I'm the biggest fool on earth. You've known all along haven't you? All this time you've been patting me on the back and you knew I didn't have a chance." His meaning finally hit her and she put her hand to her mouth. Her eyes saddened and she took a step closer.

"Darien I'm so sorry. She finally told you."

"No she didn't finally tell me. It was my luck that I happened to be riding past her house and saw her in the arms of that bastard. Right there on the street. Apparently it was only a secret to me, but it was okay for the rest of the world to know." Michelle could see the pain and anger in his eyes and it tore at her heart.

"Darien I never meant to lie to you I…"

"Save it. All of you knew and yet not a single one of you told me. I bet you guys had fun laughing behind my back." He turned away from her in disgust and she grabbed him by the arm and swung him back around.

"Don't you dare say that! We all care about you. I care about you, so don't say my concern was fake! We encouraged her to tell you the truth, but we couldn't betray her. We just couldn't. Do you understand?" Darien's eyes softened a little and she let go of his arm.

"Yeah I understand, she's your princess."

"She more then that she's our friend. You know that. You know she would do anything for us, how could we not keep her secret." He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. He understood but he didn't have to like it.

"I get it. So how long have you been keeping this secret? Huh, months, years." Michelle lowered her eyes

"You should ask Serena." Darien started laughing.

"Great, now you sound like Seiya." Now her eyes snapped back up. She quickly scanned his face for bruises.

"You talked to Seiay about this?"

"Yeah I talked to the punk, did you think I wouldn't? It was a waste of time, all he would tell me, is that I should talk to Serena."

"Oh…well why haven't you yet?"

"Cause I went home and got drunk and trashed my place instead that's why." He didn't know why he told her that. Why he was talking to her about this anyway.

"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all this." She walked forward and laid a delicate hand on his chest. "I wish there was something I could do." He gave her a small smile as he looked down at her.

"You already have, thanks for listening."Amara couldn't sit still. She hadn't had a race in a month and she was looking forward to it. What was taking Michelle so long? "She probably ran into someone she knew and is running her mouth. Let me go get my social butterfly." She got out the car and headed into the building. She walked down the main hall to the office, but didn't see her. She was on her way back towards the door thinking that somehow she had missed her when she saw them. She and Darien was in a conference room. They were talking, standing close, to close. Amara frowned. Then Michelle put her hand on Darien's chest and he smiled down at her. What? Amara stepped into the doorway to find out what was going on.

"Michelle, what's taking you so long." Michelle quickly took her hand off Darien's chest and stepped back. She turned to Amara with a small smile.

"Sorry, I ran into Darien."

"I can see that." Amara stated rudely and walked over to the pair, standing close to Michelle.

"Amara." Darien said tightly and gave her a small nod. She didn't take kindly to his tone.

"What's with the attitude today?" Michelle rolled her eyes, leave it to Amara to get straight to the point. Now she placed a hand on her lovers arm.

"Amara not now, Darien has gotten some shocking news." She gave Amara a look and after a moment she got it. She blushed faintly and gave Darien a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry." What else could she say? She felt like an ass for jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah well thanks, but it's not your fault...is it." Amara looked him in the eye before saying her next statement.

"No it's not. For the record, I disapprove of the situation and the person. But Serena is her own person. She has to make her own decisions." Darien gave her a grin of appreciation for the back up. He also understood that she wouldn't stand in Serena's way if Seiya was what she wanted. He nodded he could respect that.

"I see. For the record I disapprove of the whole damn thing." They shared a brief smile then Darien got serious again.  
"But as you said, Serena has to make her own choices." Amara didn't know what to say to that.

"Well if it helps, I don't think it will last, and when she gets rid of him I plan on giving him a beating."

"It doesn't help and take a number for that beating."

"Deal, I'll take seconds."

"You two need to stop, Serena hates fighting. Anyway it won't solve this situation." Michelle piped up.

"Maybe not, but it might make me feel better." Darien said.

"I second that." At the pinch that Michelle gave her arm, Amara hurried on. "Well um, like I said I'm sorry. We should leave you alone so you can get back to your work."

"Yes take care Darien. Remember if you keep hope in your heart then there's always a chance." He smiled at Michelle. She was so sweet.

"I'll try to remember that." The pair nodded and walked out the door. Once again Darien was left alone, with his test and his trampled feelings.

Scene 7-Serena's Declaration

Rei had spent the morning with Serena going through the applications to take her mind off last night. She had wanted to go check on Darien herself, but Rei had convinced her that it would be a bad idea. Now it was saturaday night and all the girls would be over in a minute. Of course word had spread and now they were coming over to comfort Serena."Wow what a way to find out." Lita shook her head as she drove. Mina sat beside her and Ami was in the back.

"Yeah, bummer. Andrew was so upset when I ran into him today. I thought he was going to take my head off. It took a full five minutes before I could get it out of him. He said Darien tried to drown his sorrows and he had to stay the night with him, to keep him from doing anything crazy." Mina said in a rush.

"Poor Darien! I can't see him getting drunk, he must have been feeling really low."

Lita shook her head again. "I don't know Ami. When I talked to Rei to tell her we were coming over, she told me about his run in with Seiya. Apparently he followed Seiya home and they got into a huge argument. Rei said it got pretty nasty. I guess when your in love you do weird things."

"Wow." Mina eyes lit up, but at the stern look from Lita the light faded. "I mean, this is really serious. What a mess everything is."

"You can say that again." Ami mumbled from the back seat.When the girls arrived they each gave Serena a hug as they walked through the door. Sammy watched form the hall. He was wise enough not to comment. Since last night the whole family had left Serena alone. If Rei was crazy enough to deal with her so be it. Now he watched as her friends marched into the house as if someone had died. Mina was the last one in, and the pretty blond turned and gave him a smile and a wink. He blushed and went to go do some homework. Girls they were so weird

Upstairs the girls sat around and talked. They tired to stay off the subject but it was impossible.

"So what's going to happen now?" Ami questioned and they all knew what she was talking about.

"Well, I don't know. I want to talk to Darien. Explain to him that I didn't do this on purpose to hurt him. I need him to understand, I don't want to lose his friendship." They looked at each other then back to Serena. Was she crazy?

"Uh, how do you plan to do that."

"I know I sound crazy Lita, but Darien is important to me, just like all of you are. I know I've hurt him, but I don't want to lose him over this. I thought a lot last night and I've come to some decisions." They waited wondering what they could be.  
Serena took a deep breath and continued. "I'm tried of crying, just sick of it. So from now on, I won't be falling to pieces at the drop of a hat. I'm eighteen, it's about time I started facing life instead of hiding from it. I'm also going to stop taking the world on my shoulders. I can't take responsibility for everything, and I'm going to stop trying. I'm not going to be guilty about every little thing either. I am sorry I hurt Darien, but either way it couldn't have been avoided. I'm seeing Seiya now, it's a fact, were not getting married or anything but we are dating and everyone is just going to have to deal with it." With the last comment she looked them all in the eye and lingered on Ami until her conservative friend turned away.

"I know it's a surprise, but well, it just happened. This is difficult for me too. My whole life has been turned upside down with one night. I can't turn my back on the feelings I have for Seiya. That would be just as wrong. I have to see where this goes, no matter what, and from now on, I'm not making excuses to anyone for the way I feel. Me and Darien are broken up. I don't have a claim on him and vice versa. I'm free to see who ever I like whenever I like, providing that they are not in a committed relationship. Darien is allowed to do the same and so is everyone else in this room." She took a turn looking at them all again. "No one here has a boyfriend your just dating people just like I'm dating Seiya. I feel that until you are in a committed relationship i.e. boyfriend/girlfriend that each of you should be able to date other people. You shouldn't feel bad about doing so. We're young and personally I think were still finding ourselves. We've never had time to really just be young girls. Now it looks like we may have some years of peace and we should take advantage of it. I've been letting Sailor Moon and everyone else run my life for years, I'm tired of it, I'm taking my life back."

Serena finished and crossed her arms and sat back with a pout. The rest of the girls were stunned to say the least. They had rarely heard Serena be so serious, so firm, so mature. Mina was the first to find her voice.

"Well bravo! I completely agree with you. We are to young to be stuck on one guy like you were on Darien anyway. I've been wanting to tell you that for years. As the goddess of love I can tell you flirting and dating is very natural and there's nothing wrong with doing it. We can settle down when

were old maids." Mina got a few laughs out of the rest and the tension was broken.

"Well Serena you know I'm always on your side. I think you have the right idea too. And if I could just find someone to date, I'd try to do as much of it as I could." Serena smiled at Lita, she was so dependable.

"Don't worry Lita, you'll find someone soon, just watch."

"I hope so."

Rei reached over and pulled Serena's ponytail. "Who would have thought something so smart could have come out your mouth meatball head." Serena hit her with a pillow and smiled.

"Hey who you calling a meatball head?"

"You." Everyone responded at once then they fell out laughing.At little while later Rei went down stairs to bring the girls some snacks. As she came to the bottom of the steps she heard Sammy on the hall phone.

"I told you what would happen if you made my sister cry again didn't I." Rei couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but from Sammy's tone, he didn't like who ever it was.

"Sure it wasn't you, that's what you said last time. No you can't speak to her, stop calling Seiya." Sammy was about to hang up when Rei snatched the phone from him.

"I'll handle this little squirt."

"I'm not little."

"Yeah yeah, yeah, scram." Rei shooed him off. "Hello Seiya?"

"Rei, you're still there? Can I talk to Serena?"

"Yea, I'm still here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Sammy."

"Come on Rei. You know what happened wasn't my fault, not really."

"I know, my reasons are different from Sammy's. Look all the girls are over and Serena is just starting to forget and have a good time. For the record she doesn't blame you for yesterday."

"Then why can't I talk to her"?

"Give her a little time. Don't worry, she not planning on ignoring you or anything. In fact she just told us all to either except the fact that you two are dating or shove it. I don't think you have to much to worry about. No one here is going to interfere with your relationship. Call her tomorrow, let her have this night with her friends so she can forget about all the drama for a while, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Rei. Tell her I'll call tomorrow."

Rei hung up the phone and smiled. If Seiya would make Serena happy then so be it. Who was she to judge?

AN: these are the only chaps I had time to re-update the rest to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Triangles-Every Man and Woman for Themselves

Scene 1-Sunday

Rei lay in her bed on her stomach feet in the air and thought. It was around noon and she really should be up doing chores but her mind was distracted. The talk with Serena yesterday had really got to her. She was a little depressed if the truth be told. Did any of them really know what love was? Before everything had happened she would have said yes they did. She really believed that Darien, Serena, Michelle and Amara knew what it was to be in love. Now she didn't know. Had she ever called her self in love? Yeah she had a long time ago with Darien.  
She still remembered what the betrayal she had felt like when he had become Serena's boyfriend. She had realized though that all she had had on him was a crush. Still he had been such a good boyfriend. Kind, attentive, sweet, romantic, everything a young girl could want. But he had been for Serena. Now he was…free. Free what a funny way to put it. Anyway, just because Serena had seemed to move on didn't mean he had.  
"Just forget about it Rei. You couldn't be with Darien even if you wanted to. Not now, it would be to weird." The situation not withstanding there would still be the little matter called Chad. They were together…but not. She didn't really know what was up with them. For years they had danced around each other. When she had been younger it had been kinda sweet, now the dance was getting old. Chad could be sweet when he wanted to, like when he had bought her that necklace out the blue. Sometimes he acted like she was his girlfriend and other times he forgot she existed.  
Especially this last year the signals had been so mixed. On one hand they become closer and in others they had grown apart. He had been putting so much energy into his band. She couldn't get that mad about that after all it was his dream, but still lately he had been obsessed. Hell the more she thought about it did she even really want to be his girlfriend? She turned over on her back and played with her necklace. They got along most of the time. He was cute but was he sexy? Had she ever really thought about it before? Would he make her melt with a touch like Serena had told her Seiya did? It was pathetic but they had never kissed. Jeez she was such a dork. Should she even waste any more time on Chad? What Serena and Mina said had some merit. Chad needed to make a move or something. She needed to know if they were together or not. If not then she could start looking for someone else. She refused to be the only one not getting any action this summer. With that in mind she needed to find out if Chad was melting material? Rei blushed at her thoughts and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Rei jerked up and around at the voice.  
"How many times have I told you about coming in my room without knocking?"  
"Sorry, you looked deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Well you did anyway. Next time just lift your hands and knock."  
"Hey chill out, I said I was sorry. So what was so funny?" Rei stood up and he took it as an invitation to come in further.

"Um nothing just thinking. Um Chad, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." Rei opened her mouth and then shut it. She was going to just say "So what's up between you and me", but that might be to direct for him. She would be a little more subtle.  
"Kiss me." Chad stood two feet from her and the color drained from his face.

"What? Why?"  
"Because I asked you to,you idiot."  
"Right now?" Rei blushed and looked to the side. Trust him to make this difficult.  
"Yes right now, unless you don't want to kiss me then in that case you don't have too I was just-" She was cut off as Chad tilted her face back and laid his lips on hers." Her eyes went wide but then she remembered that Serena and Mina said that you were suppose to close your eyes so she snapped them shut. She pressed her lips back to his in a closed mouth kiss. His lips were soft, but firm. He had her face in his hands and now he caressed her cheek. Butterflies swirled in her stomach. Was this what Serena was talking about. Now his lips were more insistent and her lips parted by themselves. When his tongue touched hers she felt as if a small electrical current had went down her back. Rei had never been frenched kissed before but she was giving it her best shot. She put her arms around his lower back and moved closer. Not quite touching but close. He deepened the kiss and she thought she would faint. Were her knees suppose to fell like jelly? She was taking a step closer when reality came crashing back.

"Don't you two have chores to do?" Rei and Chad sprung apart as if a fire had been lit under their toes. They both looked down at the ground instead of the doorway.  
"Yes grandpa, we were about to start them."  
"Hump. You were about to start something, but it wasn't chores. Make sure they get done by two." They waited a couple of beats as they listened to the footsteps leave, then there was an uncomfortable silence. Chad stood starching his head. What the hell had just happened? Had he really just kissed Rei in her bedroom and then got caught by her grandfather? What the hell was he suppose to say now. He figured he'd stick with what he had originally come in for.  
"So uh Rei what are you doing later on?"  
"What?" Rei said as she finally looked at him.

"What are you doing later today?" Rei blinked a couple of times as the anger washed over her. Was that all he had to say? They had just kissed and all he wanted to know was what her plans were for the day. The pig!  
"I'm busy I have plans." She said from some irrational urge to be contrite.  
"Doing what?" Doing what? Doing what! How dare he ask her that. Rei was riding her anger even though she wasn't exactly clear on what she was so mad about.  
"None of your business. Just know that I have plans. Just because I let you kiss me and you bought me this necklace doesn't mean you're my boyfriend. I don't have to tell you where I'm going and what I'm doing."  
"Uh okay…I was just asking you don't have to get all snippy. Trust me I know that a kiss doesn't mean you're my girlfriend. Look I gotta go. Like grandpa said I've got chores to do." With that he turned and walked out. Rei stood with hands on her hips. Then she backed up and dropped to the bed. How had that went so wrong? Shit. Well at least she knew one thing. He was defiantly sexy.Chad started his chores on the opposite end of the temple, while his blood cooled down. Rei was the most stubborn, pigheaded, shrew of a girl he had every met. She was also the most kind, intelligent and intriguing girl he had every met. Right now she had him hot, not just with anger but with lust. The feeling shouldn't have been new to him, since he had been actively lusting after her for years. Then again they had never kissed before.  
He shifted uncomfortably and leaned on his broom. Usually he stumped out thoughts like that right away, after all she had been to young to do anything about them anyway. Lately that had been getting harder to do. She was 18 now…not that that meant they would…she would. Get a grip Chad. He had thrown his self into his band, anything to keep his mind off her. This thing they had between them was getting to complicated. Hell Rei was to complicated. Why did he even bother? He had simply went in her room to see if she wanted to go to a movie tonight. Instead of a simple yes or no, he had been commanded to kiss her. Then he had followed her directions and after she had took his head off over a simple question.  
"Girls! Maybe I really should become a monk or something." He remembered the kiss and he had to shift again.  
"Guess not."

Scene 2-Wed-Arcade.  
Lita had come to the arcade tonight because she had been bored. She'd had the morning off from work and decided to have some fun on her free day. However, the rest of the girls had been busy. Now it was 7pm and she had just wanted to get out the house. Now she sat at the counter talking to Andrew.  
"I'm so bored tonight."  
"What no hot date tonight Li-Li?" Andrew teased her.  
"Please I wish, I'd settle for a luke warm date. Speaking of which, you were suppose to start having fun. How is that going?  
"Well, I have been out a time or two since we talked about that."  
"Really. I think I'm jealous. But pushing that aside, how did it go?" Now Andrew frowned. His dates had been just what Lita described as "luke warm".  
"Well I don't think I'll be calling either one of them back."  
"Why not?"  
"They were okay. Cute, nice enough but well I didn't feel a spark. You know that instant recognition that you're into a person."  
"Yeah I guess I know what you mean. It even happens with friend's right?"  
"Right. Like the first time I met all you girls. There was a spark. Nothing romantic, but I knew right away that I wanted to get to know you guys better."

"Well that sucks. You'll have better luck next time. You just have to find the right one for you."  
"Thanks I can use the encouragement. Not even sure I really want anything right now. This whole thing with Darien and Serena makes you think."  
"Yeah, it's a bummer to have your heart broken."  
"Got that right. Hey cheer up, you'll find someone for you too. Just be on the look out for that spark."  
"Right." He had to get back to work, so she sat pouting, wishing she would hurry up and find that spark. She was loving her job and had found a spark in it. The noise and the hustle and bustle of the kitchen was music to her ears. So far they hadn't let her work the busier night shift, but she was determined to do so before the end of the summer. She just wanted some fun in her life. Sometimes she felt twice her age.

"What's up little lamb"? Lita almost fell off her stool at the unexpected voice behind her. She started to correct her on the nickname but didn't even bother. Amara was stubborn. If she wanted to call her little lamb, then she would call her little lamb.  
"Amara hey what's up?"  
"Nothing much. Came in to see if I could catch a couple of games." Lita's face lit up.  
"Cool, I'll play you. I was dying of boredom."  
"Fine, just no whining when I bet you this time." Lita got up and they made their way into the crowded game section. As they were walking someone bumped into Lita, causing her to step back into Amara's chest. Amara caught her and placed both hands on her hips to steady her.  
"Who would have thought it would be so crowed on a Wednesday." Lita nodded her head in agreement. Glad that she was in front of Amara so she couldn't see her burning cheeks. At the racing game they sat and began playing. Lita thoughts drifted as she played. She loved hanging out with Amara. She was just so cool. She admitted to herself that when they had first met she had had a little crush on her. If she was honest with herself she would admit that she still had a little crush on her. She was so sure of her self in everything she did. There was only one problem. Amara no matter how she may act was a girl. Did that mean she was gay if she liked her? Did it matter? Hmmm. All that aside Amara was deeply in love with Michelle and vice versa. She would probably never go for someone she thought of as a kid.  
Meanwhile Mina and Yaten had just made their way into the arcade. Again Yaten cursed his tendency to be bored. Mina really wasn't that bad to hang with but he didn't want a repeat of their movie date.  
"Thanks Yaten. I really needed to get out of the house tonight, my job is stressing me."  
"No prob. Just remember no groping or it's straight home for you." Mina laughed. She was hanging off his arm as if they were attached at the hip.  
"Okay okay. I promise. If you change your mind let me know."  
"I won't trust me I won't. So what do you want to do? I'm up for a game or two."  
"Good my favorite is race cars, let's go find some." They made their way through the crowd as Mina looked for her favorite race game. They were a couple of feet away when she stopped.  
"Darn it. Looks like someone beat us to it." Yaten looked to where she pointed. The two heads looked familiar.  
"I think that's Amara and Lita."  
"Really." Mina looked a little closer and a smile broke out over her face. "Your right it is." She then dragged him to stand behind the players as they finished their game. It was a close one but Amara won.  
"Good try little lamb but I beat you again." Amara smiled at Lita, playfulness dancing in her eyes.  
"Who's little lamb?" The two turned at Mina's voice, Lita blushing.  
"Mina what are you doing here? Hi Yaten."  
"I'm on a date with Yaten." Mina was quick to point out to everyone. Yaten rolled his eyes and disengaged his arm from hers.  
"Uh sorta." Yaten said. "Anyway I'm interested in who little lamb is too." Lita wanted to crawl under the game.

"It's this new stupid nick name that Amara has given me." Mina frowned confused.  
"I thought your nick name was tough cookies?" Now Amara turned and gave Mina's hair a tug.  
"What's it to you brightness?"  
"Nothing I guess, just don't go changing mine, I like it." Yaten spoke up again.  
"How long you two been playing?"  
"Just three games, Amara beat me every time, she's very good."  
"Yeah she is. You know I never got a rematch from long ago when you beat me. What about it."  
"Whatever you want brightness. Come on so you can join your friend in defect."  
Mina exchanged places with Lita and the game was on. Yaten watched impressed with Mina skills but more impressed with Amara's. She was good. He could feel his competitive juices starting to flow. He watched the Soldier of Uranus closely as she focused her attention on the game. He had never particularly liked Amara and the feeling was mutual. The outers and the Starlights had got off on the wrong foot and to date had never corrected the problem.  
It had gotten better over the years. After Galaxia both groups had a greater respect for the other. So now they were civil and nice enough towards the other. Luckily they rarely ran in the same circles. The outers didn't "hang" per say with the inners. Of the outers he thought of Amara as the toughest, he could admire that trait in a fellow warrior. So when he saw her relaxing and playful with the inners it threw him off. The most she ever had for the Starlights were steely looks and sarcastic comments.  
Yaten knew she disliked Seiya the most. Of course that had everything do Serena, always had. Amara was very protective of her friend and princess. He couldn't blame her there either. It was nothing he wouldn't do for his princess or Serena for that matter…that was another story.(1) His thoughts were interrupted as Mina loudly loss.

"Damn it I hate losing."  
"Then you never should have sat down and played me."  
"Oh can it Amara." Lita laughed as Mina pouted. Amara turned and looked at Yaten catching him off guard.  
"What have you been looking so hard at? Something interest you?" Yaten was surprised. Guess she hadn't been totally absorbed in the game after all.  
"Yeah as a matter a fact I was. I was looking at someone take advantage of a lesser opponent and wondering how they would do with someone on their own level." Amara hiked up an eye brow at him. The nerve, was he challenging her. Now her eyes took on a whole new gleam.  
"Let's see what you got pretty boy." Yaten shrugged his shoulder like he didn't have a care in the world and walked to take Mina's place.  
"But Yaten what about-" He cut her off.  
"Don't worry this should only take a couple of games for everyone to know who the best is."

Six games later they were still playing. Mina was livid. How had her date turned so quickly. She was irritated and still frustrated over the fact that Amara had beat her.  
"You two are going to play forever. I'm bored. Yaten in a minute you're going to owe me another rain check." With out even glancing her way he replied.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not finished yet." Mina took a step forward as if she was about to choke him and Lita grabbed her arm.  
"Um Mina why don't we go see what Andrew is doing. I'm sure they'll finish up in little while." Mina cast one more cutting look at Yaten then tossed her hair.  
"Fine, I don't know why I bother anyway jerk." Mina flounced off and Lita tried to catch up with her.  
The two players kept at their game, exerting real effort as they tried to best each other. They were alone now and Amara had a couple of things she wanted to say.  
"She's pretty mad at you." She said calmly as she took a turn at 110 mph.

"Yeah, she'll get over it. It's Mina, she'll be banging at my door tomorrow."  
"You're probably right. But she's right too, you are a jerk."  
"What? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to her."  
"What kind of guy brings a girl out on a date and spends all night ignoring her, with another girl at that."  
"You got me there. But I didn't think you counted." Yaten threw her a little evil grin, which she returned with one of her own."

"We're taking about Mina. Everyone counts with Mina."  
"Yeah, well Mina knows the deal between us, we just hang out."  
"Maybe, maybe not. To you it might just be hanging out, to her it might be something else. You're not like your weasel of a friend Seiya are you? That would really piss me off." Yaten read between the lines and knew exactly what she was getting at."  
"Look Seiya is Seiya, don't confuse him and me. As for the other, I don't have designs on Mina that way. However you should be lecturing her so I can be protected. Last time we went out I had to beat her off with a stick."  
"Ah poor Yaten couldn't handle his self with sweet little innocent Mina."  
"Please we are still talking about Mina, she may be sweet but she's not innocent." Now they both shared a laugh and a smile.

"Mina can be pushy at times."  
"You don't have to tell me. Anyway, none of this is really any of your business." Amara didn't reply as they raced for the finish line. After she won she turned to him and with the steely eyes that he was use to seeing said.  
"Of course it's my business, their all my business. You and your friends should remember that. Make sure to pass that to Taiki. I heard somewhere that he's been spending a lot of time with Ami." Yaten was returning her glare.  
"I'll do that. You seem to hear a lot."  
"I have my sources." All of a sudden her eyes cleared and she smiled. "Now on to more important things. That win makes it 4 to 3, I think you should call it a day." Yaten followed her lead and let the moment pass.  
"I don't think so, that was luck I'll win next time."  
"Think so? Well why don't you put your money were your mouth is."

"A bet?"  
"Sort of. If I win the next game and make it 5 to 3 you lose, if you win the next two games and make it 5 to 4 you win."  
"So what's the bet?"  
"Well if I win, you have to be extra nice to Mina for the rest of the night, if you win, I'll stay out of the Starlights business for the next month. I won't make any comments or threats." Yaten eyes sparkled and he held out a hand.  
"You're on."

For the next three minutes they battled it out as if lives where on the line. In truth it was only two egos of two people who didn't like to lose. In the end it was really, really close…but the winner was Amara.  
"Damn it to hell!"  
"Now, now, don't be a sore loser. It's very unbecoming." Yaten wanted to punch something but instead he stood up and held out a hand.  
"Don't worry a deal is a deal. I stick to my word." Amara stood as well and shook his hand in a firm grip.  
"You know you're not so bad…for a Starlight."  
"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself…for an annoying outer." They smiled at each other. Then Amara realized they were still shaking hands and broke contact. The smile was no longer on her face but the laughter was still in her eyes.

"Well don't you have someone you need to go find."  
"Yeah I suppose so. I knew I should have stayed at home." He turned and started walking away and Amara called out to him.  
"Don't forget to smile. I also heard somewhere that she really likes your smile."  
"You hear to damn much." Amara laughed out loud at the dejected expression that came over his face. She felt a little sorry for him. Everyone knew how persistent Mina could be. Then again it served him right for thinking he could beat her at race cars.  
Meanwhile Lita was getting tried of listening to Mina whine about Yaten. While she wanted to listen to her friend, she had problems of her own. Is what she felt for Amara a spark? She wanted to talk to Mina about it but all she could think about was Yaten. Plus she didn't know how or what she wanted to say. She'd have to figure it out on her own.  
"Lita! Are you listening to me? The nerve of him. I really should just leave him alone. I deserve better."  
"Right, right."  
"Lita! Your not listening."  
"I'm sorry you're right I'm not. Look, I'm sure they'll finish up soon and he'll pay attention to you. I'm sorry Mina but I really need to go."  
"What? Why? Is something wrong?"  
"I…just don't feel good. I'm probably tired from work. Look call me tomorrow and let me know what happened. Tell everyone I said bye."  
"Uh okay. Hope you feel better." As she watched her walk out the door she wondered what that had been about. She'd ask her again was everything okay tomorrow. Damn Yaten, wasting her time. Who did he think he was? Just because he was a pop star, and totally hot didn't mean he could treat her like this. I'm Mina after all.  
"Hey why the long face?" She glanced up and let out a breath.  
"Oh hi Andrew. Lita wanted me to tell you bye, she had to run."  
"To bad, what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing but the usually. I'm out with Yaten but do you see him over here? No!"

"Hey calm down. Explain."  
"We're here on a date, but he's stuck playing race cars with Amara, then he's rude to me. Do you think I'm stupid for still bothering with him?" Andrew bit his lip. This was a tricky one. As a rule he didn't get involved in other people relationships. However, he didn't like to see Mina so unhappy.  
"Oh course not Mina. You can't help it if you like a jerk. If he doesn't realize what a wonderful girl you are then its his loss." Mina smiled and leaned closer.  
"You think so? You think I'm wonderful?" Crap he should have known this was coming, see this is why he didn't get involved.  
"Well…yeah, you have a lot going for you."  
"Like what?" Okay this was getting worse. Come on Andrew dig yourself out of this hole.

"Well, you're bold, daring, creative, strong willed."  
"Yeah, yeah, am I cute?"  
"What? I mean yeah and feisty and determined." She cut him off again.  
"Do you think I'm sexy? I mean you know sexy enough for Yaten." What the hell was he suppose to say to that? He never thought of her like that, she was just Mina.  
"Well come on. I'm I sexy or not? Yes or no." Shit saying the wrong thing would sign his death warrant. Mina sexy? He looked at her now as she sat on the stool. Her long hair was free and flowing and reached beyond her behind (not that he was looking). Her eyes were big and blue and pretty. She had a half smile on her face that seemed to always be there. She had on a tight red shirt that shaped her not so modest sized breast. He forced his self to continue with the appraisal instead of staring. The shirt was joined by a black skirt that barely came to her knees. She had long legs not to be that tall. She was only 5'6 but he felt as if it took all day for his eyes to travel from her knees to her high heeled clad feet. He tried to sallow past the knot in his throat, but it was hard. He had never looked at her like that before. She was just suppose to be Mina…his friend. Not Mina…a girl…Mina the young woman. Shit.  
"Well? I'm waiting." His eyes snapped back up to her face and he opened his mouth to answer, but was saved from doing so as Yaten walked up. Mina huffed and rolled her eyes at her would be boyfriend. Yaten squared his shoulders and went into the lions den.

"Mina I'm so sorry about earlier please forgive me. I was being a jerk. I don't know what was wrong with me. You deserve better then that. I'm really sorry. We'll do what ever you want for the rest of the night. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?"  
"Huh." Mina was momentarily speechless. She had just known that she was going to have to chew him out and probably still wouldn't get an apology.  
"Come on will you forgive me?"  
"Well yeah. Of course. It wasn't that big of a deal. I probably over reacted." Now it was Andrew's turn to roll his eyes. She had totally melted after a few words. What was it about this guy that got to her?  
"No, no it was all me, but I promise I'll make it up to you before the night is over. Come on lets go get something to eat."  
"Okay." Mina couldn't get any more words out cause her smile was to big. She stood up and was about to turn away with not so much as a bye to Andrew, then she remembered.  
"Oh Andrew you never did answer my question. Which one is it? Yes or no?" Yaten stood waiting oblivious to the question. Andrew looked Mina in her earnest eyes and replied.  
"Yes, definitely a yes." Her eyes went wide and then she laughed out loud. On impulse she leaned over the counter and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks Andrew you're the best." She turned back to Yaten and grabbed his arm. When they got close to the door she turned her head and gave Andrew a wink. He stood there, in the aftermath that was Mina.

Scene 3-Thursday  
Darien had spent the week in a slight daze. Work had helped keep him mind off Serena a little. Though nothing really could. Every night he dreamed of her. They had to much of a past for his feelings just to disappear over night. His class had let out about two minutes ago and he was gathering his papers to leave, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Rei. He wondered what she was doing here.  
"Sure, come on in. What are you doing here?" Well, Rei thought not exactly the welcome she had been looking for but at least he hadn't told her to scram.  
"Oh, I was touring the college and decided to drop in and see you. I hope that's all right?" He turned from her and put away the last batch of papers.  
"Hey it's a free country." Rei bit her lip. So he was still mad. She walked over and touched his arm to get his attention.  
"Darien I can see your still mad at me. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I did what I did more so for you then Serena. I didn't want you to find out that way. All I can say is that I'm sorry. Please say you forgive?" Darien looked at Rei. Her plea had been so earnest. She was right he still was mad. He knew he shouldn't be mad at anyone but Serena and that ass hole, but it was hard not to feel betrayed by all of them. Rationally he knew that it had not been their place to tell him but damn it he had thought they were all friends. The longer he looked at her without saying anything the more uncomfortable she got. He could see tears gathering at the back of her eyes. Tears that because it was Rei, she would never shed in front on him, not like Serena. This was Rei not Serena, he needed to remember that. He also needed to remember that she really was one of his closest friends.

"I forgive you Rei. I know you did what you thought was best." Rei blinked back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes.  
"I did. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He smiled now. She really was a nurturer.  
"Look forget it. Maybe it was fate I found out like that. Anyway, none of it was your responsibility. Come on I'll walk you out." They walked down the hall way together making small talk. Rei was so relived that she still had a friend in Darien. They were outside when Rei brought up a topic that had been on her mind.  
"You know life is weird. Just the other day I was thinking about the past…about me and you."  
"Huh, you mean when we used to date?" She blushed a little. He did remember.  
"Yeah, kinda weird when you think about it now. You and me together, who would have every thought that." Darien shrugged but a little smile played about his lips.  
"Not really. I could see it. We made a pretty good couple for a while. Those were good times." Rei looked up at him and smiled in return. She couldn't believe that he remember their time together so fondly. Her thoughts were broke into by the voice that came their way.

"Darien! Rei? What are you guys doing together?" The question came from Ami as she was walking towards them with Taiki. All week she had seemed to run into Darien. His conversations had been a little cool with her but that could just be her imagination. After all, each time they had bumped into one another time had been short. She hated to admit it but she had been thinking about him all week and not just to wonder if he was okay. She had been thinking about him in ways that she had no business doing. Now for some reason she was surprised and dismayed to see him apparently enjoying Rei's company.  
"I ran into Darien on my tour of the school, he was just walking me out. Hi Taiki."  
"Hey, Rei." He nodded at Darien who responded with a brief nod of his own. Taiki had seen him stiffen up as soon as he had spotted him. He let out a little sigh. It was ridiculous for Darien to be angry with him. He had done nothing to him and over all had nothing to do with Seiya and Serena getting together. He wished they all would start acting their age. With this thought in mind he had an idea.  
"Hey look, me and Ami were just about to go grab a bite to eat, why don't you and Rei join us." Darien opened his mouth to decline when he heard two pleas to stay."  
"Come on Darien I know you've had a long day." This was from Ami as she looked up at him hopefully.  
"Yeah, when that last time we sat down for a meal?" Rei said. Her eyes were also big and wide. He felt a little trapped. Ami however had a point. He was a little hunger. Besides if it wasn't fair to blame the girls for being a friend of Serena's then it wasn't fair for him to blame Taiki of doing the same thing.  
"Okay you two win. I'll grab something to eat, but it has to be quick I don't have all day."  
"Not a problem we can go to the cafeteria, their pretty quick."  
"Okay." Taiki was relieved to see that his olive branch had been accepted. He could also see that it made Ami happy and that was a good enough reason to do it for him.  
Ten minutes later they sat at a table with sandwiches and drinks in front of them. Ami sat in front of Darien on the opposite side and Rei sat beside him. Conversation was slightly stiff so Rei tried to lighten it up.  
"You want to know the funniest thing Ami? Me and Darien were talking about how we used to be an item long ago." Ami paused as she was bringing her sandwich to her mouth.  
"Oh really?'  
"Yeah isn't that crazy. It was such a long time ago in the past."  
"Yes, yes it was Rei in the past." Rei, took a sip of her drink. Had she detected a little snootiness in her reply?  
"Maybe." Now Ami dropped her sandwich and lifted an eyebrow at the dark haired girl. Maybe? Maybe! What did she mean by that? She glanced at Darien but he didn't seem to find the comment bothersome.  
"Yes well a lot has happened since then. We've all matured. Moved on, you know that type of thing." Okay Rei was sure she had heard snootiness this time. And what was her comment suppose to mean? Was she trying to say that Darien had matured beyond her? That she wasn't mature enough for Darien? Chewing on a fry a little harder then necessary she turned back to Ami.  
"You're right some things do change, then some don't. At least me and Darien will always have those happy memories." Rei threw a fake smile across the table and Ami balled a fist under the table. That does it, Ami thought. Was she trying to rub it in my face that I don't have any memories to look back on? The nerve of her. She should be ashamed of even mentioning this stuff, with Serena just breaking up with him. Besides, she must be out of her mind if she thought she was a good match for Darien. If anyone was it was her.  
"That's great Rei. I'm so glad to see that you're making new memories too, you know with Chad. Do you have the necklace he gave you on today? You should let everyone see it, it's really nice." Now it was Ami's turn to throw a fake smile across the table. Rei wanted to reach across the table and wipe that smile off her face, but both Darien and Taiki were looking at her now. Shit, she was glad that she had on a loose blouse today that totally hid the necklace.  
"Let's see it Rei."  
"Sorry Taiki, I don't have it on today. I only wear it every blue moon." She saw Ami's eyes widen at the blatant lie out the corner of her eye and got a small piece of pleasure out of it.  
"I didn't know you and Chad were that close Rei." She turned to Darien and batted her eyelashes.  
"Oh were not, were just friends. He's totally into his music."  
"Hmm I thought you told us it was more then that." Ami tossed out. If Rei wanted to lie two could play this game.  
"You were mistaken." Rei tossed back out frostily. The guys glanced up at each other uneasily. They could feel that something wasn't right here, but couldn't put their fingers on it.  
"I see."  
"Yes I see too. Speaking of which, I see you and Taiki are getting close." Darien's eyebrow went up at this piece of information and he turned and gave Ami a smile. Ami wished she had a blunt object to throw at Rei's head.  
"Well…me and Taiki are good friends. You could say like you and Chad are." If she was going down she was taking Rei with her. That wiped the smile off Rei's face and the two friends glared at each other.

Taiki was baffled by their display but figured it was time to change the subject.  
"Um why don't we change the subject. It seems to be making us all uncomfortable."  
"You're right Taiki." Rei turned to Darien and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Darien how insensitive of us to talk about relationships right now." Darien shrugged it off and took another bite of his sandwich. The topic wasn't bothering him, just the girl's reaction to the topic.  
"Yes Darien I'm sorry too." Ami chimed in. They all ate in silence for a moment then Rei spoke up.  
"I don't mean this in the wrong way Darien. But remember what I told you that day in the car. That some things happen for a reason? And how some change was for the better, well maybe this is a good change to." Ami almost chocked on the piece of sandwich going down her throat. Was Rei really saying what she thought she was? Would she stoop that low? Well she wouldn't get away with it.  
"Um, I have to agree. Maybe it was time that you moved on. You know found someone better suited to you." Darien glanced up at Ami, frown lines on his forehead. He was mildly surprised to hear the blue haired girl say such a thing.  
"You didn't think me and Serena were well suited."

"I didn't say that...exactly. I just meant that, your more mature then her, more grounded, more sure of your self, dependable. Maybe you should look for those qualities in the next girl you meet."  
"Yes I can see how Ami has a point. Darien you should also look for a girl that's outgoing, fun and not to uptight, that fits you too." Now the girls glared at each other again. Darien was very uneasy with both girls giving him advice that pointed to him leaving Serena alone. And from the looks of it they really meant it and thought it best. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up.  
"I think I should go."  
"But Darien you didn't finish your sandwich." Rei pointed out.  
"Yeah I know, but I really need to go. I have some stuff I have to drop off at the administration building. It was nice running into you two. Taiki." Darien existed before anyone else could say anything. The three sat at the table silence. Rei and Ami picked at their food and Taiki was perplexed by some of Ami's comments. After a couple of minutes Rei stood up.  
"Well I guess I had better go. I have to be at work in an hour or so."  
"Well it's was good catching up with you Rei, it's been awhile." She gave a warm smile to Taiki and agreed. As she was leaving the booth she addressed Ami.  
"Bye Ami."  
"Bye Rei." The two girls addressed each other with dry heat still in their voices. When they were alone Taiki asked a question.

"Is everything okay with you two?" She turned and gave him a surprised look.  
"Oh course? Why would you ask?"  
"Uh never mind. You know I was a little surprised to hear you say that stuff to Darien. After all I thought you were against Seiya and Serena getting together."  
"I never said that…exactly. Like you said before, I think people should be with whoever makes them happy. We only live once you know…well you get my drift."  
Taiki nodded. Ami continued to pick at her food. As anger left her it was replaced with guilt. She felt ashamed of the way she and Rei had just acted. Had they really just sat here and vied for Darien's attention. What would Serena think if she ever found out? Would she care? Even if she didn't it was just wrong. Darien still had a broken heart and they were jumping all over him. Besides Rei had Chad and she had…Taiki. How could they had both been so selfish.  
"Hey is something wrong? You don't look so good."  
"Um, I guess I'm okay. I do feel a little ill, would you mind taking me home now? I know we were suppose to do something this evening, but I'm not sure I'm up to it."  
"Sure no problem. I'll take a rain check." He paid for both their meals and guided her out the door.

Scene 4-Friday-Early Evening  
Michelle had her feet up on the living room table. It was something she was always fussing at Amara for doing. Today she didn't care she was beat. Between being in the school orchestra and teaching a first year music class she was bone tired. This was the first time all week she'd really had time to sit and relax. It was wonderful to be busy, and at least she didn't have any classes this summer. Another plus was that she loved teaching and was getting credit for it.  
A slight smile came over her face. Most of this week she had had lunch with Darien. She was glad that they were friends again. She had been helping him deal with losing Serena just by offering a friendly ear. He was a really nice guy, he would find someone else. She had always admired and respected him. The way he had always stood by the girls and Serena. They were becoming good friends. Now she giggled out loud. Just yesterday she had ran into him in the Administration building again. He had told her about his weird run in with Taiki, Ami and Rei. Now she shook her head. Men were so clueless at times. From what he told her of the conversation it sounded like the two friends for fighting for his attention.  
Now she lost her smile. If the two really did have designs on Darien there could be trouble brewing. For all of Serena's claims that it was over between them, did she really mean it. Even if she did mean it she was still a female. Michelle didn't think she would take kindly to two of her best friends going after the ex love of her life. For that matter she didn't think Serena would like it if any of her friends went after Darien. This was turning into a big mess. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the door open and close.

"Sweetness are you home?" She didn't answer Amara just opened her eyes and waited on her to walk into the room. She was in a pair of overall's and had smudges of oil on her face. Michelle couldn't tell if she had come from the shop or the race track. Michelle greeted her dirty companion.  
"Hi yourself." Amara smiled and begin taking off the overall's. She had on slacks and a clean shirt on underneath.  
"Hey, what's with the feet on the table?" Michelle lazily moved them and stood up and headed to the kitchen.  
"Sorry, I must be picking up bad habits from you." Amara let that jab go and took the seat she had just vacated and placed her own shoeless feet on the table.  
Michelle walked back in with a wet rag and shook her head at the sight of Amara's feet on the table. Taking a seat next to her, she begin wiping the oil and dirt off her face.  
"I think you missed a spot or two or three." Michelle joked. Amara grabbed her wrist and stopped her movements.  
"I did that on propose. I didn't want to deprive myself of you touching me." The two shared a kiss. When it deepened Michelle broke away on a laugh and finished cleaning her lover's face." Amara sighed in frustration. She felt as if they hadn't been together in years. They had both been so busy. When one wasn't the other one was. Amara was running around with racing, working at the auto body shop and talking one class at the university.  
"Michelle we need to talk." Michelle was finished so she placed the rag on the table and turned back around. Her voice had sounded serious.  
"What? Is something wrong?'  
"You tell me?"  
"Amara I have no idea what you're getting at."  
"We've barely seen each other all week."

"Okay, is that suppose to be my fault?" Amara was surprised that Michelle went on the defensive so quick. It wasn't like her.  
"No, that's not what I was saying. I'm just stating a fact. I know we're both busy, but usually we make time for each other."  
"Again are you trying to say that's my fault?" Amara shook her head. What the hell was with Michelle today?  
"No, I just was airing what I think is a problem. I feel like we're growing apart lately. Don't you?"  
"Your right, we do need to find time for each other. But no I don't think were growing apart. We're just really busy right now between all that we do. We just both have a lot on our plates. Then with everything going on with Serena and Darien, it's been a mess."  
"What do they have to do with us?"  
"Well you know, all the stress and running around soothing everyone's feathers." Amara shifted on the couch and looked at her partner.  
"Whose feathers have you been soothing?"

"Well, with me and Darien working at the same place, I've been spending quite a bit of time with him lately. We've become friends and I've been helping him with his feelings for Serena."  
"Oh have you?"   
"Yeah." She told her about some of their conversations they had had through the week. For some reason as Amara listened she became annoyed.  
"Well it sounds like you've spent more time with him this week then me." Michelle caressed Amara's face and laughed.  
"Don't tell me you're jealous." Amara didn't smile.  
"I don't know should I be?" Michelle paused in her affections. Amara couldn't be serious? Suddenly Michelle was angry.   
"Amara you can't be serious. It's Darien."

"Yeah it's Darien, but you didn't answer the question." Michelle stood up and looked down at Amara. Lately she felt as if she didn't know her anymore.  
"I'm not going to answer that ridiculous question. What has gotten into you lately?" Now Amara jumped up from the couch hands deep in her pockets.  
"I could ask you the same thing. Since this whole thing started you've been very interested in how Darien feels. Poor little Darien. Darien is a grown man who is more then capable of taking care of his self. Why are you so interested in his mental well being all of a sudden?"  
"Maybe because I'm not as cold hearted as you are." Michelle regretted the words as soon as they came out her mouth. Amara's eyes darkened and she saw the muscle twitch in her forehead. She reached out to her.  
"Amara I'm sorry." Amara avoided her touch by stepping back. Her face was unreadable even to Michelle.  
"Your right I can be cold hearted. You still didn't answer the original question." Michelle eyes widened and all trace of regret left her face.  
"I don't have time for this. I'm tried, I'm about to go take a nap." With out another look she turned and headed in the back to the bed room. Amara waited until she heard the click of the bedroom door. Michelle was mad but she would never slam the door. Slowly Amara set back down. How had that progressed to an all out argument. It wasn't like Michelle to go for the jugular like her "cold hearted" comment. That was strange but didn't worry her as much as the avoidance issue. Michelle wasn't the type to avoid issues or problems. She still had not answered the question…maybe that was an answer in it's self.

Scene 5-1st Real Date-Friday Evening  
Serena had on some jean short shorts and a pink tank top as she and Seiya walked through the carnival. He had already won her a big white rabbit from the strong man booth. So far they had played a fishing game, a dart game and rode the Farris wheel. Now she was clutching her bunny and eating cotton candy. Seiya looked at her happy face as she hummed and stuffed cotton candy in it. Seiya was having the time of his life and all because he was with her. They had talked on the phone every day this week. On Tuesday and Thursday they didn't have band rehearsal due to Taiki's classes so he had picked her up from work on those days. He could feel them getting closer on the new level that was a lover's relationship. They had always been good friends but it was even deeper now.  
"Oh, Seiya I'm sorry, did you want some cotton candy?" Seiya looked at the pitiful amount left on the stick.  
"Uh no thanks."  
"Well what do you want to do next?" Serena asked as she finished off the stick. Seiya tried to act nonchalant as he said this next statement.  
"Well, you still owe me a ride in the tunnel of love?" Seiya was dying to get his hands on her. He hadn't kissed her since the night Darien had caught them. Besides the shorts she had on was killing him. Reminded him of the shorts she had on that night.

"Um okay let's go." Seiya tried to pace his walk so he wasn't running. He was acting like a 13 year old but that is how she made him feel. Confused and lustful.  
Serena meanwhile was thinking something along those lines. She felt the butterflies in her stomach already. She knew Seiya would touch her and she would melt. Just the other day her mother had had a "talk" with her. Boy talk about embarrassing and strained. She had reminded her that she was still young and had plenty of time for romance. Serena could tell it was hard for her but she had finally said the "S" word. "Sex Serena should only be shared between two mature people who deeply and truly love each other. It's not a play thing or something to be taken lightly. You carry something like that with you for the rest of your life. However I know your older…" She had continued on to talk about how Serena was old enough to make her own decisions and if she did decided to have sex at least be safe etc etc, blah, blah, blah. Not that Serena hadn't listened to her mother, she had and agreed with everything she said. She just didn't think the talk had been necessary. Serena wasn't fooling her self, she didn't think she was near mature enough for sex. She and apparently her mother were aware however that her body had a mind of its own and was screaming "I'm ready!" Serena was determined not to let her body make any decisions. She would just make sure that she and Seiya were never in a position to be that intimate. So as they stood in line for the tunnel of love she was looking forward to it. She would be able to be close to him for a little while without it going to far. Besides she had the bunny she could always stuff between them. They got in the boat and sat side by side the bunny in her lap and off they went. They had three minutes alone in the dark. She reached out a hand and found Seiya's.

"Serena I've been thinking about this all week. Being with you like this."  
"Me too." Serena whispered. How did he make her heart beat so fast with just words?  
"Serena I feel so much for you." He caressed her hair which she had in one big meatball today.  
"Seiya…"  
"Hush, let me show you." He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. She opened her mouth so she could feel his tounge, she wanted to show him how she felt too. Seiya was on cloud nine. He ran his hand down her back to her jean clad bottom and pulled her closer. Serena could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, her hand was buried in his hair. When she realized that one leg was thrown over his she screamed at her body to calm down. Instead it seemed as if she pressed her body closer to his. Okay this was not good, time for plan B.  
"What the?" Seiya got out as an object was pushed between him and Serena.  
"Oh that's just the bunny."  
"What?" Seiya was having a hard time following along, since he mind was still in a sexual haze. "Why? Why is the bunny there? "  
"Well he needed a place to sit." Seiya was glad it was dark, because he knew he was probably making the oddest face. Finally he got the hint. Serena wanted him to slow down. He could do that and seeing as how the bunny was blocking he didn't have a choice. Now he broke out laughing.  
"What? What's so funny?"  
"You are dumpling." He grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I just love being with you is all. Your fun and it's never boring."  
"Same here. I'm really glad we're giving this a chance. It feels right to be with you." He caressed the hand that he held.  
"No regrets?"  
"A few. I still wish things had happened differently but we'll there nothing I can do about it now. But I'm glad I'm here with you like this."  
"So am I. Trust me I'll make sure you never regret your decision."  
"Uh Seiya, can I ask you something without you thinking me to bold?"

"Sure I guess."  
"Can you stop talking and kiss me right quick, the end of the tunnel is near." Seiya blinked. Did she just…he laughed out loud again as he reached for her.  
"Told you, you're never boring."

Arthur's Note. Hoped you liked. Next chap titled "Kisses"

1-refers to "No Friends No Future" story. Why Yaten and all the star lights have loyalty to Serena.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Triangles-Kisses

Scene 1-Unexpected Kiss-Early Sat  
Mina was on a natural high, she'd had a fantastic time with Yaten the rest of Wednesday night. She was so giddy that she felt in the mood for a shopping spree. Lita had been at work doing the morning shift again. Her only other two shopping bodies were Serena and Rei. Rei was in a bad mood and had brushed her off. Serena had volunteered for extra hours at the store. She had said she was saving for something special. She wouldn't tell Mina for what but she figured it was for the new guy in her life. So here she was shopping on a Saturday all by her self. Mina didn't mind, that way she could be all alone with her thoughts of Yaten. It was only around 10am, they were having a Saturday early bird special and the stores had opened at 8. She walked down the street happily looking for the second store of the day that she would attack. She had just approached The Limited when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey blondie wait up." She spun around causing the blond hair in question to float behind her.

"Hey Andrew, what's up." She replied brightly. She was in too good of a mood to let his pet nickname get on her nerves.  
Andrew caught up with the smiling Mina after a few seconds.

"Nothing much. What are you doing out so early in the day?"

"Why shopping what else!" He grinned. She seemed to be in a great mood. It was good to see her smiling.

"I see you're in a much better mood then the other night."

"I sure am. Yaten and I had a fabulous time the rest of the night." His brows drew together at the comment. He should have known it had something to do with that guy.

"I see. Well I guess that's good."

"Of course it's good. Anyway are you on your way to work or something?"

"No. Actually I have the day off, I was just wondering around, looking for something to get into."

"Oh, well I should get back to shopping if I wait to long all the good stuff will be gone."

"Do you mind if I tag along? Right now I'm bored out of my mind." Mina blinked at him a couple of times. Was he serious?

"You want to go shopping with me?"

"Sure why not, might as well."

"Um, if your sure. Just no whining, come on." What an odd comment to make Andrew thought while smiling. It was just shopping, it wasn't like they were about to do a major work out or something. Thirty minutes later, the smile was gone from his face. He had never seen women act so cut throat. He had already seen Mina push one woman out the way for a blouse and give a death stare to another over a dress. She however was one of the more tame ones. The whole thing was crazy. Finally with his arms loaded with clothes they headed to the dressing room.

"Okay, I can only take 3 in at a time. So you're going to be my runner/appraiser." He thankfully dropped down into one the seats.

"Um, I guess that's okay. Just one problem, I don't know what a runner or an appraiser is?" Men Mina thought. They were so lacking in knowledge.

"It's easy as a runner your job is to hand me more items, and if I need a different size you have to go run and get it. This keeps me from losing my dressing room. As an appraiser, I model the things I like best and then you have to give me your honest opinion on them. Then after that I make a decision whether or not to buy it. Got it?" What the hell? Those instructions seemed harder then some for his classes.

"Um yeah, I think so."

"Okay hand me those top three." Andrew did as he was asked. After Mina when in, he wondered how he had gotten into this. Darien used to tell him about the tortures of shopping with Serena, but he had thought he had been joking. This was no joke. He glanced down the row of chairs to see who else was in his predicament. He saw females who he figured were runners like his self. Not to surprisingly he saw several men with dejected faces who probably also had his title. One caught his eye and they gave each other helpless looks. He was snapped out of it when he heard Mina's voice calling him.

"Andrew! I need this in medium. It's in the 40 off section, third row from you left." Andrew took the mini skirt that she was holding out over the top of the half door." "Hurry Andrew there were only three mediums left when I got this one." Andrew was amazed that she retained such specific info about location and quantity. He still held the clothes yet to be tried on in one hand and the rejected item in the other.

As the minutes flew by Andrew learned that there were some bad and a couple of good things about this shopping. The bad thing was that after a while he became just as competitive as the women to have the item he wanted. It was quite simply. He would rather face the wrath of some stranger then Mina if he didn't come back with what she asked for. The good things were that he became like a little savior to some of the other men. He would help direct them to a section if the person they were with had shouted out the coordinates to fast. And the other bonus…well he didn't know if it was good or bad.  
As Mina's appraiser her got a look at the majority of the outfits she was trying on. Well… what he had said last night was certainly true. Mina was sexy. As she paraded in front of him in dresses, skirts and shorts, he almost lost it. Again her legs and breasts drew his attention.

Part of him felt ashamed for looking at Mina this way and the other part…well felt aroused. He couldn't take his eyes off her. When he had a couple of seconds of not running around or directing others, his thoughts strayed to some very naughty thoughts. Finally almost an hour after they had walked in the store he only held the items Mina wanted to buy in his arms.

"Okay whew, I say we check out and get out of here." Mina wiped her brow as if she had done the all the running around. After another 15 minutes in line they walk out the door. Now Mina turned and gave him a huge smile as he lugged her three bags.

"You did pretty good for a rookie." Andrew laughed.

"Thanks, who knew it could be so tough." Now Mina nodded as if she was serious.

"I knew. Saturday early bird sales are not for the weak or faint of heart."

"I see. I don't know about you but I'm beat and could use some food."

"I don't know Andrew I should continue while my blood is pumping."

"My treat." He said the words he knew would get her attention.

"Well when you put it that way…sure." They picked a little dinner down the block and sat next to each other in the middle of a round booth. They talked about her job and his jobs as they ate. He could tell Mina was really loving what she was doing. He was glad.

"It's challenging sometimes, but I like it a lot."

"I knew you'd be great at it Mina, keep up the good work."

"Thanks, I'm currently trying to figure out a way to get Yaten to give me an interview. If I could do that, they'd probably promote me." Andrew fought not to roll his eyes. How did he know the conversation would eventually turn to him. It wasn't like he had anything personal against the guy, he just didn't like him stringing Mina along if he wasn't interested. He tuned back in to hear her still babbling about Yaten.

"I really hope's he calls me again soon. He's so great."

"You should have asked him to go shopping with you, and see how great he is then." The comment slipped out of Andrew mouth before he knew it. Damn. Mina looked at him oddly for a moment but then burst out laughing.

"No that would never have worked. Serena took him shopping once a long time ago… and well let's just say it didn't turn out right. In fact it was down right disastrous. That's another reason I was surprised you did so well today."

"Yeah, well I'm not Yaten." Andrew hadn't meant for the hardness to come into his voice. Mina noticed and wondered at it.

"No you're you and I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks again for being such a good friend these last couple of weeks. You're so sweet and I appreciate it." She leaned in to give him a kiss of thanks on the cheek. They were sitting side by side and he turned his head at the last second and met her mouth to mouth.

Mina's first reaction was to pull away, but Andrew grabbed her by both sides of her face. She opened her mouth to protest but that was all the room he needed for his tongue to slip in. That's where rational thought left her. Andrew had no clue why he had kissed her. It had been a split moments decision but the instant his lips had touched hers he knew it had been the right decision. As she relaxed he ran one hand slowly up and down her back and deepened the kiss with a tilt of his head. Mina brain was assaulted with sensations. Where he was rubbing her back it tingled. Of there own accord her hands went to play in the short hairs at the back of his neck. Now both of his hands were on her back and she grew a bit weaker. Though they were almost sitting hip to hip he pulled her closer. Now her breasts were tight against his chest. The sensation snapped Mina out of her daze and she panicked. She broke off the kisses by jerkily pulling out of his grasp.

Mina scooted to the edge of the booth and they looked at each other.

"Well..." Mina began but didn't know what to say.

"Well that was unexpected." Andrew finished the sentence giving her a little smile trying to put her at ease. He could see she was ready to bolt.

"Um, well just forget it. Not a big deal." Mina stood up and started gathering her bags. "Look thanks again for lunch and the shopping. I need to hit the next store and I'm sure you have plenty to do…so I'll see you later okay."

"Sure Mina whatever you want." He had not taken his eyes off her since they had parted.

"Bye." She said giving him a bright smile. Too bright even for Mina and she walked out the door.Mina waited until she was at least twenty feet away before she touched her tingling lips. As if reality had just hit her she said out loud.

"Oh my god, Andrew just kissed me!" People looked at her funny but she ignored them. What in the world had just happened? Why would Andrew do that? He hadn't even apologized…what did that mean? Should she tell the girls? No, it was to weird. They probably wouldn't believe her any way. Boy oh boy what a kiss though. Who would have thought Andrew could kiss like that. Why did he do it though? Was he high or something? Come on Mina you know Andrew is not on drugs…but he couldn't be interested in her like that…could he? The thought was too much to handle so she shut her brain down.

"Mina it was an accident, just forget about it." She needed something to clear her mind. Walking past West Nine she stopped and smiled. A good shoe spree should do just the job."I must be on drugs." Andrew said to the empty booth. What had possessed him to kiss Mina of all people? Was he that hard up for a date that he'd resorted to turning on his friends? His younger female friend who was barely out of high school. He must be sick to even think about her that way. She was cute, adorable…sexy, curvy Mina. No, no, no. You were suppose to stop at cute and adorable. Pulling some bills out of his wallet he paid the bill and left. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't get the thought of their kiss out of his mind. He needed some help. Before he knew it he had his cell in his hand.

"What am I doing. I can't call Darien." He wondered what his friend would think? He'd probably laugh and ask him was he on drugs also. No bad idea all around to involve Darien in his temporary madness. He would take Mina's advice and just forget about it.

"Yeah, I'll just forget about her." As he walked up the street he had a feeling that would be easier said then done.

Scene 2-Exploratory Kiss-Sat Evening.  
Amara sat with her legs up on the table watching college track. She herself had been on the team last year but had decided to quit this year and focus on racing. She still enjoyed watching it whenever she could. It was almost seven o'clock and Michelle had just left the house for a concert. She had told Amara about it on Thursday but had not asked her to come, so she sat at home watching TV. Their argument was still fresh in her mind and it pissed her off. She tried to tell herself that she was being crazy. After all, Darien was still gooey eyed over Serena. Even if that wasn't the case Michelle loved her, they were solid. Even without taking that into consideration Michelle would never make a play for Darien, she would never do that to Serena. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong between them. Maybe it wasn't Darien but it was something. Hopefully they would resolve everything soon.Lita had never been so nervous in her life. She had cooked up a half-brained scheme for tonight that could back fire in so many ways. Not being a sneaky person by nature she felt her plan had a lot of holes in it. She wished she had talked to Mina or even Rei about it but had felt she had to do this on her own. Since Wednesday she had did a lot of thinking. Yep, a lot of thinking about Amara. It was no denying that the older girl had a magnetism about her. She was one of the few people who could make her shy or nervous in a drop of a hat. She was determined to see if Amara was her "spark"- tonight.

Earlier she had dressed for the part. She had on tight blue jean capri's with a tight green cross over tank that showed her belly button. On her feet she wore a pair of two inch sandals. She wore her long auburn hair loose (something she rarely did) with the left side clipped behind her ear. Her rose earrings glittered in her ears lobes. She wanted to remind Amara that she wasn't a kid…well not exactly. Anyway now she stood on her doorstep determined to go threw with her plan. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.The end of the 400 meters dash was seconds away when she heard the knock.

"Shit. Coming!" Who the hell was that? Amara stayed where she was until she saw the end of the race then warily got up and walked to the door. Amara was irritated and jerked open the door to a surprising sight, and a big pot being stuffed in her hands.

"Hi! I brought you dinner." Lita bent down to gather the two bags she had also brought with her, as Amara stood opened mouthed.

"What is all this?"

"I just told you dinner." Lita smiled and walked through the door past the shocked woman. Amara shut the door with her foot since her hands were full and started for the kitchen.

"I can see and smell that, but why are you bringing me dinner." She rounded the corner of the kitchen to see Lita already emptying the bags.

"Oh that. Well I just wanted to thank you again for my car. And before you say I don't need to, I do. That free tune up your friend gave me really made a difference. I don't think my car sounded this good when I bought it." Lita knew she was kinda rambling, but she didn't want Amara to kick her out. She glanced at Amara and was unsettled to find her just looking at her.

"Okay Lita you've convinced me. Besides with the smell that's coming out of this pot who can argue." Lita smiled with relief. Great she thought, step one is complete…I made it through the door and she didn't throw me out."They were sitting next to each other on the couch after enjoying the meal. Lita had brought the same dish of that Amara had liked before. Now they sat conversating and watching the T.V. After a while Lita got nervous again. How did she go about broaching the subject that was on her mind? Now that she was here she felt stupid and guilty. Why would Amara want someone like her and how could she even think about betraying Michelle who was her friend also.

"Um, where is Michelle tonight? I thought you both would have been relaxing at home."

"She had a evening concert, she should be home around 9:30." Amara didn't realize that a small frown had come over her face but Lita noticed. She wondered should she bring it up? Would it be to bold? Thinking about what she planned on doing before she left was much bolder, so she ventured to ask the question.

"Is everything okay between you two?" That got Amara's attention, since her mind had wondered to Michelle.

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" Lita shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Well your tone and expression when you mentioned where she was tonight sounded strange." Amara felt uncomfortable talking about her relationship problems with Lita, but she hated to lie, so she settled on something in-between.

"We're okay. We are finding it hard to find time for each other this summer. We're both just so busy." Amara fidgeted and Lita knew she was not telling the whole truth, she never fidgeted.

"Oh." There was a pause in conversation as Lita played with the end of her hair. Amara thought it was time they changed the subject.

"Anyway enough about my love life. You look really nice tonight. I love your hair like that. Are you going somewhere special?" Lita blushed. Good she had noticed.

"No I just decided to do something different. Amara do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"Well…lately I've felt as if I'm missing something. I mean everyone else is branching out and finding their special someone, or even just a really good friend. I feel like I'm letting life go by. That I'm just not grabbing on like everyone else. Have you ever felt that way? I mean these are suppose to be my fun and exciting years. You know the years where I really find out about who I am. I want to find that missing link in my life, that connection, that spark. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Amara was slightly floored. She thought she was going to ask a general question not a "deep life" question. Boy what a night this was turning out to be.

"Yeah, I understand what your saying. For the longest I felt like I was missing something or someone in my life. When Michelle finally came and reveiled to me that I was Sailor Uranus I found a little piece. When me and her became good friends I felt as if I had found the other piece."

"You felt a spark with her?"

"Yeah you could call it a spark. She just felt right."

"So you grabbed it right? Your feelings of completeness?" Now Amara got a wistful smile on her face.

"Yeah I did grab it once I realized it was what I'd been looking for." Amara answered thinking about the past.

Lita didn't know where to take the convo from here? Did she tell her she felt that she was her spark? "I envy the look on your face right now." Lita said quietly. "I just feel like years from now when I look back, I'll be wondering why I never found my spark and held on to it." Amara was touched by the sincerity and hurt in her voice.

"My sweet little lamb. Cheer up, you're a wonderful person and you'll find your spark and your other half someday. I promise." Amara smiled and leaned forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Lita's ear. Lita saw her opening and grabbed it. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against the blond haired girl. Amara leaned back and moved away only to have Lita follow.

"Lita?"

"Please, I just want to know what it's like?" Amara was looking at her with hooded eyes, as her brain tired to figure out what was going on here.

"Look kid you don't know what you're asking." Lita eyes lit up and she balled her fist and leaned closer to Amara.

"I'm not a kid! When are you going to realize that?" Amara was surprised by the anger she heard in her voice. She opened her eyes and really looked at Lita and was surprised by what she saw. Lita was tall and slim. Her figure had always been curvy but in the tight clothes it looked lush. With her hair down and her eyes flashing she looked like an tempting Siren. Amara had to admit she found her attractive and in that moment she also found herself attracted to her!

"Okay fine, I can see that you're not a kid, so I'll stop treating you like one." Lita moved even closer until she could lay her hand on Amara's shoulder."

"Good, I don't want you to." When Lita went for her lips this time Amara met her halfway. Lita snaked her hand around the other's girls her neck in part to steady herself. Amara was riding the wave of arousal as she felt Lita's soft inexperienced lips give under hers. Lita felt her face flush as Amar's tongue found hers. She could feel the heat travel down her neck. Amara was on automatic as she let one hand tangle in Lit's hair and the other slid down her back. She could feel her self leaning forward about to take her down to the couch…to be closer. What the hell am I doing? Amara broke off the deepening kiss and pushed Lita away. She turned her face from the hurt and confusion in the younger girls eyes. Silence descended. Running her hand over her short hair in aspiration, she found the courage to look at Lita.

"Look…that wasn't right. You should be out their kissing some young…boy." Lita rarely cried, so to combat the feeling she let her anger take over.

"What if I don't want some young boy? Maybe I want someone older." Amara shook her head. How had she let this get to this point.

"Look Li-Li." Now Lita was furious and cut her off.

"Don't call me Li-Li only Andrew calls me that." Amara hardened her eyes. While she didn't want to hurt Lita she had to make her realize that this whatever it was, wasn't going to happen.

"Then maybe Andrew is the older person you're looking for. You seem to be attached to him." Now Lita gave her a little sneer.

"I'm attached to a lot of people including the one sitting in front of me. And maybe the person I'm looking for is right here also."

"No their not. You need to accept that as a fact." Lita got up to hide the hurt that had sprung in her eyes.

"Look, let's not make a big deal out of this. It was just a stupid kiss. You've made your self very clear, you don't want me. I can deal with that." Now Lita turned to face her secret mentor with what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face.  
"I better go. Thanks for letting me crash for a couple of hours. You and Michelle enjoy the left overs." Before Amara could respond she was heading to the door. "See you later." Amara listened to the door shut and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Shit" What just happened? It was clear that Lita was hurt and confused. She felt like kicking herself for taking advantage of the girl's feelings. She should have handled that way better, instead she had made a totally mess of it.

"Damn. What a weekend." She rubbed her head as a headache came on. Laying done on the couch she closed her eyes and tried to push thoughts of soft lips out of her mind and fell asleep.Michelle opened the door to the sound of the T.V and the smell of pasta. It was almost ten and she was just now getting in from her concert.

"Amara what is the great smell?" She called out as she put up her instrument and walked into the living room. She found Amara on the couch fast asleep. She didn't wake her but made her way to the kitchen. She saw the three pots on the stove and instantly knew Amara had not cooked. Who she wondered?

Amara felt a presence and slowly came out of her sleep. As she did she heard the moving pots in the kitchen. Sitting up then standing she headed to the kitchen, where she found Michelle putting away the impromptu dinner. She remembered vaguely thinking to do the same thing before she fell asleep.

"Hey there. I'm sorry I meant to put that away before you got home."

"It's no problem, I don't mind. It smells delicious. If it wasn't so late I would have some. So tell him where'd this come from?"

"What do you mean I made it." Michelle turned and gave her a look and they both laughed. They both knew she was a bare minimum cook. It was good that they were sharing a laugh.

"Okay you caught me. Lita brought it over earlier." Now Michelle hiked up an eyebrow in genuine interest.

"Oh did she?" Amara shoved her hands in her pockets so they didn't twitch.

"Yeah. Can you believe the kid is still trying to repay me for fixing her car." Now Michelle laughed.

"You know I think she still has a crush on you after all these years." Amara lowered her eyes. She felt guilty for not telling Michelle what had happened but didn't see the need to. It was just Lita and the girl was confused. She didn't want to embarrass her further by telling Michelle.

"Get out, it's just Lita. She was just being nice." Michelle turned away from Amara and narrowed her eyes. Why had she paused before answering? Why for that matter was this the second time she had come home to find that another woman had cooked in her kitchen for her partner? Michelle put the leftovers away and told herself that she was tripping. It was only Lita. However, Michelle couldn't stop her self from tossing out the sarcastic comment.

"So tell me do I have something to be worried about." Amara instantly understood the jab and felt guilty and like an idiot. She turned and headed back in the living room.

"Ha, ha very funny and the answer is no." I should tell her now what happened. Instead she said, "So how was the concert."

Michelle finally came and stood in the kitchen door way as Amara took a seat on the couch.  
"It was really nice. They had a great pianists there that you would have loved. You should have come."

"You didn't ask me to." Her first thought was "I didn't have to ask Darien to come" but good sense stopped her a second before it came out of hear mouth. She wanted to avoid a fight if possible.

"I didn't think I needed to. Any way it doesn't matter. There will be others." She went and took a seat next to Amara. Amara was surprised when she snuggled up to her.

"About yesterday-"

"Lets just forget it. I guess it was pretty silly of me to be jealous of Darien. Just like you have no reason to care if Lita wants to spend her time supplying us with dinner." They looked into each other's eyes trying to find the truth there.

"You're right let's forget about it." Michelle leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Scene 3-Dream Kiss-Sunday  
Darien was in a pretty good mood today. He had had a nice time at the concert that Michelle was in. He and Andrew were suppose have went to the club, but Andrew had changed his mind at the last moment. Andrew had said he hadn't felt like being in that kind of crowd, but that he still wanted to do something. When Darien had suggested the concert he had thought it a good idea. Darien frowned as he thought about his best friend. He had seemed troubled and preoccupied. But when he asked was anything wrong Andrew had shrugged it off. Darien had let it go. He figured his friend would talk when he wanted to. Darien had tried something different today. Once again he had waited until the last minute to grade his assignments. But instead of going into the stuffy administration building he had went to the library. It helped he didn't feel so cooped in. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was nearing 6 o'clock. He figured he would call it a day and finish the rest at home. The library was getting fuller as more procrastinators came in to do their homework for tomorrow. He packed it up and was finding his way back to the door when he saw Rei.Rei sat at a table in front of one of the big round windows. She had been dropped off at around 4 so she could do some research on colleges and careers. She felt she didn't have a focus and needed to get one. The stuff she had been reading was great. It was a lot of info but it was so interesting. She had narrowed it down to either business or teaching. Those were both fields where she could be bossy. She smiled and sat the book down. Yeah she needed something were she could be in charge. She had five minutes before she had to go, so she figured she would day dream. Lately the only thing in her dreams had been a certain dark haired friend by the name of Darien.

"Hey Rei, is that you?" Rei didn't turn around right away. Was she losing it, had her imagination dreamed him up?

"Oh hi Darien, what are you doing here."

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he smiled down at her. "I'm I interrupting? Can I have a seat?" Her eyes widened, he wanted to sit with her.

"Sure you can have a seat. Your not bothering me at all, I'm finished with what I was doing."

"And what exactly were you doing?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh I was just researching careers. You know trying to figure out what I want to be when I grow up." Darien laughed out loud, remembered where he was and quieted down.

"I know what you mean." Now Rei rolled her eyes.

"Please! You've always known what you wanted to do. Me I have no clue."

"Well do you have one now?"

"Yeah I've narrowed it down to two choices. I want to either go into business or teaching." Rei went on to tell him about some of her research and why she thought those fields would be good for her. Eventually she slowed down and shut up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk your ear off. I'm sure you didn't want to know all that."

"Actually I did. I'm glad your planning your life out. For the record I think you'll do well in either field."

"Really you think? Well tell me what you think about this." Rei picked up a book and leaned over to show him the article. He stretched out his arm to her chair to steady himself as he leaned over. As Darien read it and commented she tuned him out and studied his face. Boy was he handsome. What had Serena been thinking to dump him? He was sweet, kind, considerate, mature, helpful supportive and well sexy. He was every girl's dream guy. Rei was feeling light headed just from being near him. He was talking but she didn't hear what he was saying. All she could focus on was his lips. There it was the insane thought. As he was speaking she moved in and took his mouth in a kiss.Chad swung his long car into a parking space in the library's lot. Sweat dripped from his forehead not because of the heat, but from the possible wrath he might get from Rei. He had dropped her off at four and she had told him that she would be ready by 6. He had assured her that he wouldn't be late. This meant that of course he had ended up being late anyway. He didn't see her standing out front so he assumed she was inside most likely fuming at his tardiness. He heaved a sigh and got out the car.

"Might as well get this over with." As he made his way into the library to search for her his mind turned to their kiss. So far they hadn't talk about it. She had been in a funky mood Thursday but after that everything had seemed normal between them. Though she avoided being alone with him for the most part.

This was ridiculous. They were both at an age where they should talk about this. He should take more responsibility seeing as how he was older. As he entered the main floor of the library he made up his mind. On the way home he would bring up their relationship. They would have a frank discussion for once. Smiling he begin his search for Rei. After a minute or two, he decided to look along the back walls. He knew that she preferred to study out side or where she could see out side. He rounded a corner and stopped dead. He blinked once then again but the image was the same. Darien was leaned over kissing Rei. Chad felt the blood drain from his face and he backed up a step. Then he turned to go back down to the car, trying to wipe the image from his mind.To say he was surprised would be an understatement as Darien felt Rei's tongue enter his mouth. For close to thirty seconds his mind froze and he kissed her back. When he regained his sense he pushed back from her chair. Rei's eyes slowly drifted open after his lips lost contact with hers. One look at his confused and wary face and Rei knew she had crossed a line.

"Oh Darien I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking? I didn't mean to attack you like that. I don't know what I was thinking." Darien gave a nervous smile then shrugged.

"Hey, it's okay. Well chalk it up to an interesting mistake." Rei sighed. At least he wasn't mad or disgusted by her. He was such a nice guy not to make her feel bad.

"Thanks Darien. Look I better go, my ride is probably waiting for me down stairs. Thanks again for giving me some advice. And I appreciate you for tolerating my temporary insanity." Rei gathered up her stuff into her tote bag.

"No problem. It happens to everyone at least once." They shared a smile and knew they were okay.

"Right. Anyway see you around." She gave him a little wave as she headed for the door. Outside she shook her head and chided her self.

"Rei you idiot? What were you thinking!" She spotted Chad and the car and tried to get her blush under control as she opened the door.

"Hey Chad. Thanks for picking me up." Chad nodded, starting the car and pulling out. For two blocks he didn't say anything, then he spoke.

"Sorry I was late. I hope you weren't just standing around waiting." Rei put her hand to her throat in a nervous gesture.

"Oh, it's okay really. I found something to occupy myself."

"I see." He did finally see. It was just as Rei had said, one kiss didn't make him her boyfriend. Plus it was obvious that she didn't want him. Fine he was through with Rei Hino. He didn't say a word for the rest of the ride home.

Scene 4-First Kiss-Monday  
Taiki went about straightening up the already clean living room. Yaten had been observing his usually laid back friend from the hall way for a couple of minutes. Deciding that enough was enough he walked in with a smile on his face.

"Taiki do you want to have a cleaning crew come over before your guest arrives." Taiki looked up from where he was fluffing a pillow.

"How do you know I'm having a guest?" Yaten's smiled just widened. Did Taiki really think he was fooling anyone?

"I'd say I'm psychic but I didn't need to be in this case. Here's another lucky guess. Your guest is approximately 5'4, as smart as or smarter then you, blue hair and a very cute as-"

"Okay I get the picture. What are you doing looking at her, backside."

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't?" Taiki smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, but you leave her body parts alone."

"Hey, her body parts are all yours." He said putting both hands in the air. "Speaking of which, is that why you're going through all this trouble? Planning on scoring tonight?"

"Of course not. Ami's just coming over so we can study. It's like any other study date." Yaten smirked and headed towards the door.

"Right Taiki, keep telling your self that. Any way I'm gone." Yaten had run into Amara at the arcade yesterday. After they had played a couple of games she had invited him to come see her in person at the race track. "I'll be in late so take your time."

"You can come back when ever you like, we will just be studying."

"Right right, I get you. Look have you told Seiya to stay out your way? We don't want to interrupt anything." Taiki sighed as he realized that Yaten wasn't giving up his teasing.

"Seiya left about an hour ago. He said he and Serena were going out somewhere today." Yaten rolled his eyes at the statement.

"It figures. Anyway that frees the house up for you to rump around in." Now Taiki flushed.

"There will be no rumping."

"Sure anyway tell Ami I said hi and that I appreciate her nice as-"

"Shut up and get out of here." Yaten winked at Taiki and walked out the door. Taiki laughed at his friends antics, then sobered up. He had told a lie when he had said this was a regular study date, it wasn't. Usually they studied in the library or at school. They had never really studied at each other's house, alone. Now on top of that they were dating?

"Damn Yaten for putting his perverted thoughts in my head." He checked the time and saw that she would be arriving in about ten minutes. He went to the kitchen to get a couple of snacks. Exactly at 2:00 he heard the knock at the door. Ami she was always on time. As she walked into the apartment he couldn't help but glance at her behind. It was little and cute.

"Taiki is something wrong?" Ami asked glancing over her shoulder. He blushed at being caught.

"Um no lets go in the living room." 

They ended up on the floor laying on some pillows and studying. At around 4:30 Ami called for a break. As they sat up Ami stretched out the kinks in her back and Taiki eyes couldn't help but go to her breasts as the material of her red blouse went across them. As they chit chatted and ate snacks Taiki couldn't keep his mind from thinking about various parts of her anatomy. He was having all kinds of thoughts today that he had never had. Well at least not in this much detail. He had never been as sexual interested in a girl as he was with Ami. He felt a little stupid as he realized he had never even kissed a girl properly.

Boy he really would like to kiss her. What would it be like? Would she even let him? Damn, now he wished that he had pumped Yaten for some advice while he was here. Taiki hated be bad at something and he didn't want his first kiss to suck. How did one go about getting a kiss? Did you just take it? Ask for it? He didn't think either one of those methods would work with Ami. After some thought he had it.

"Are you ready to get back to studying?" Ami asked as she took one more bite of her apple and sat it aside.

"Um sure. First I want to run something by you."

"Okay sure."

"Well our dating relationship has been going rather well. I like spending time with you." Ami pushed down the hunk of apple that had gotten stuck in her throat and answered.

"Why yes it has. I enjoy spending so much time with you also."

"Good. Well I was thinking about that and I feel that were missing something." Ami's face paled a little. Oh God! Was he breaking up with her, without even going with her? Taiki saw her expression and hurriedly continued.

"I mean that it's obvious that we're mentally and personality wise compatible. But we have no clue if we're physically compatible."

"Oh!" Ami understood now, and couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should do an experiment to check on that. I mean eventually a relationship needs a physical side, don't you agree?" Ami nodded her head before she could find her voice to speak.

"Um yes, it's the natural order of things. What kind of test exactly are you talking about?" Taiki was encouraged that she hadn't shot down his proposal right away.

"Just a simple on. A kiss that's all."

"You've kissed me before."

"That was on your hand. I mean a real kiss."

"Oh." Ami sat quietly for a moment in thought. The longer she sat the more certain Taiki was that there would be no kissing today.

"Okay, I think we should give it a try."

"Really?" Ami giggled at the excitement in his voice.

"Really." They both sat there smiling, but neither moved. Finally Taiki leaned forward and she followed suit.

The first thing Ami thought was that his lips were warm and firm. They pressed their lips together then parted and pressed again. Taiki's mind went blank the instant he felt her soft lips. It was like a computer screen that was suddenly switched off. When his mind blinked back on he moved a tad closer to him. He had no experience to go on so he went by instinct. Ami's eyes popped open as she felt the push on his tongue against her lips, then felt its entry. For someone with a huge vocabulary she was at a loss for words to describe how it felt. She had really never understood how two people tongues wiggling around could be arousing. Well now she knew. On a sigh her eyes drifted shut.

She tasted like apples is what he thought as he kissed her. Sweet apples. His hands were itching to move, to touch. Exactly what he didn't know, but he had to ball them to keep from grabbing her. He just knew he wanted more. He body continued to lean forward pushing her back. Ami found herself with her hands behind her back supporting her weight. Some of her brains cells were crying out in alarm. As of yet no parts of their bodies were touching expect their mouths. She knew however that if she allowed him to push her to the floor, quit a lot would be touching. She was already lightheaded from his mouth, who knew what she would feel if she felt other parts of his anatomy. Just when she had made up her mind, he touched her face with one hand. She felt heat where his hand was. She felt heat as he trailed it down her neck and up again to tangle in the nape of her hair. That quickly swept all logical thought away and her arms slowly begin to give out. "What could it hurt" was her last coherent thought as her back hit the floor.

Seconds after that the door to the apartment was swung open and Serena and Seiya walked in laughing and giggling. Right away they noticed the food sitting out in the living room. As they walked around the couch to get a better view they stopped in their tracks. The two lovers on the floor were oblivious to the noise as the new sensations of passion over came them. That however came crashing to a halt as Serena exclaimed.

"Ami!" The two sprung apart and sat up quicker then two thieves caught in head lights.

"Serena!" Ami took a moment to breath and ensure herself that she was not going to die from embarrassment. Not quite meeting their eyes she spoke again.

"I mean hi Serena, Seiya."

"Yes we didn't expect to see you guys this evening." Taiki managed. As he to was trying to keep his color down.

"That's obvious." Seiya mumbled all the while smiling. Serena jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow as she fought not to laugh herself. She had never thought she would find Ami of all people on the floor locked in a passionate embrace. She was at once shocked and happy for her friend.

"Yeah sorry about that, we didn't mean to interrupt." Serena said forcing her mouth into a serious expression. "We just thought we would come back here and chill since I don't have to be home until nine."

"That's okay you weren't interrupting. We were just studying." Ami was quick to say then felt stupid as soon as it left her mouth.

"What are you guys studying? Anatomy?" Seiya couldn't help it as the remark left his mouth. He couldn't believe he had caught Taiki in the act of doing whatever it was he was doing. It was fun to be able to finally rib his serious friend about something. Taiki refused to be embarrassed though he should be for getting caught on the floor and answered Seiya.

"Yes we were studying anatomy among other subjects. We were just taking a break." Before Seiya could say any thing else Serena jabbed him in the stomach again. She took pity on Ami as she could see her friend wanted to disappear.

"Oh we see. We'll just get out of your way and let you two go back to studying." Serena flashed the cute couple a smile and grabbed Seiya by the arm and tugged. Seiya got the hint, gave Taiki a wink and turned form the pair also. As they neared the hall Seiya tossed one last comment over his shoulder.

"You know I think we should study anatomy too. What do you think Serena." Her answer was a giggle. Ami was relieved when the two left, but as Seiay's comment sunk in and she noticed the direction they had went she frowned. Turning to Taiki she asked a serious question.

"Um should they be doing that?"

"Doing what?" Taiki asked as he re arranged his glasses.

"You know going back to his bedroom." He smiled at the censor in her voice even though minutes ago she had been caught red-handed.

"Relax. I don't think their at that stage yet. Besides we're here, they wouldn't do anything like that with us here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Lets get back to studying." They went back to the books, both thinking about the kiss, that might have went further if not for the interruption. After about five minutes. Ami sat up again.

"Taiki I'm ashamed of you." Taiki jerked up. Did she regret their kiss all ready?

"Ami I-"

"You're a scientist and you didn't finish your test properly. You know you have to test a hypothesis more then once to prove it positive or negative." A thankful smile broke out over his face.

"Your right. The first kiss could have been a flook. We should test it at least 3 or 4 more times."

"I totally agree maybe even five times." Ami gave him a shy smile, and they proceeded to study anatomy.They spent the rest of the night making out and studying. At 8:30 Ami ended what would be there last kissing session.  
Breathless she pushed him away.

"Okay, I think that's enough."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure." Taiki didn't want to stop, she giggled at his question.

"No I'm positive, test ended."

"Okay." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled" So what's the result?"

"Well I would have to say that we are also physically matched."

"Good." Taiki said and leaned in for another kiss, but Ami stood up and begin gathering her things.

"Sorry, but I really should be going." She slung her backpack over her back and headed down the hall way.

"Where are you going?" Taiki asked confused.

"To get Serena. She said she needed to be home by 9, and besides they've been in their long enough. I haven't heard a peep from them."

Taiki just laughed and let her knock on the door.

"Serena it's time to go come on."

"Go away." Seiya said from inside. Ami heard some rustling and sounds and frowned at the door. Finally Serena and Seiya came to the door.

"I thought you were busy doing your own studying." Seiya said irritably. Ami blushed but stood her ground.

"True, but it's time for me and Serena to go."

"Hey I thought I was your chaperone tonight." Serena said on a smile. Ami blushed even more, but wouldn't back down.

"Maybe. If so then I need to be yours too. Anyway, you said you needed to be home by 9, its getting late."

"Your right." She turned to Seiya. "I really should be going."

"If you must." The trio walked back out to the living room where Taiki was straightening up.

"We can give you girls a ride home." The guys said at the same time. Ami was about to answer when Serena beat her to it.

"That's okay, we'll take the bus. It's two of us and not that late. Besides us girls have a lot to talk about."

"We do?" Ami gave her a confused look, then as the message sank it her eyes went wide. "Right!" The two girls waved good bye and went out the door giggling already. That left the two frustrated guys in the apartment. Taiki new to the game asked a stupid question.

"So what do you think they will talk about?"

"What else, us." Seiya crossed to the breakfast bar and had a seat. He was trying to be patient but Taiki could keep a secret forever.

"So are you going to tell me what happened out here?"

"Nope."

"Damn."The girls walked arm and arm to the corner so they could wait on the bus.  
"Ami I have to admit I was a little surprised to see you, um when I got to the apartment." Ami looked down at her shoes. What to say?

"I know. Trust me I was just as shocked as you that I was on the floor." Serena waited a beat, then couldn't wait.

"Come on Ames, spill already."

"Alright, we were studying, and it was just suppose to be a little test."

"A test?" Serena asked confused. Ami smiled as she thought of the special way her first kiss had came about.

"Never mind that part. Any way we kissed and it was, I can't describe it." Serena's laugh filled the air. She could hear the awe in Ami's voice.

"I think I get the picture since you guys were on the floor. Well I'm happy for you, Taiki's perfect for you. Are you guys a couple now, instead of just dating."

"No, that was our first kiss." Now Serena spun around with her mouth open.

"Really? Could have fooled me. Who am I to talk though? You know what happen with me and Seiya's first kiss." They reached the bench and sat down. Ami reached out and laid a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Serena I have to apologize to you again. About you know, you and Seiya. I didn't understand at the time how you could have let what happened happen. Now I do, very clearly. I feel so bad for judging you when I realize after tonight that it does 'just happen' sometimes. I had no right to judge something I didn't fully understand. Forgive me please?"

"Oh Ami!" Serena reached over and gave her a hug. "It's in the past. It's not your fault I was in a complicated situation. I'm just glad your not. That way you and Taiki won't have those problems." As they part Ami thought about her run in with Rei and Darien. Let's hope that wasn't a complication.

"Thanks Serena. About tonight, can you not tell the others?"

"Why? You don't have to be ashamed."

"No, I'm not. It's just that it was also my first real kiss. I…..it was special to me. I'm still processing how I feel, I don't want to face the firing squad of questions."

"Oh, I see. No problem I promise. Besides it's your business. You tell the others, when and if you want to." Ami smiled and they saw the bus coming down the street and stood up.

"So what were you and Seiya doing in there all that time?" Serena smiled a sneaky smile as the bus pulled to a stop.

"That my friend is none of your business!"Since Taiki was being closed mouthed the two sat down and watched some sports. At 9:30 Yaten came strolling in.

"I see the two love birds night ended early. So what's been up?" Yaten said as he took a seat on the couch with the guys. Taiki looked at Seiya and with his eyes pleaded for him not to say anything. He knew it was useless as he saw the gleam in his eyes.

"Well, Yaten you wouldn't believe what I came back to the apartment to find Taiki doing." Yaten mouth dropped open for a minute and then he grinned.

"I told you there would be romping Taiki. Tell it all."

"Boy am I tired. "Taiki faked a yawn and stretch and started to stand. "Think I'll go to bed early." His two friends stood and pushed him back down.

"No you don't. You're not getting off that easy. Yaten's here now, so it's two against one."

Scene 5-Forbidden Kiss-Wednesday  
Yaten drove down the crowded narrow streets of the university and swore he would stop betting. He had nothing against gambling, he just kept losing. Last night he had made an open-ended bet with Amara and lost. It had been eight to six. At first Amara said she would save his debt for later, but as they were leaving the arcade she thought of something. She said there was this race heat going on tomorrow that she would love to see, but she had promised Michelle that she would pick her up on her late day. So now he was stuck being chauffer while Amara was watching the race. Amara had said that Michelle would be out side the administration building waiting at about 5:50 and if she wasn't to go in and get her a 6 cause she was probably running her mouth.

"Women." Speaking of women Amara was a unique one. They'd had good time on Monday at the race. Amara had kicked ass and won of course. Afterwards they had hung out and watched the other relays and talked. Yet again he had seen another side of hers. He had been telling her about Taiki and Ami's "study date" taking place and somehow they had got on the subject of Michelle.

"No offense but I never got you and Michelle."

"What part don't you get? The part about I like women or the part that I like pretty women." Her sarcastic remark had been delivered with a smile.

"No, I get that your into women, always have. That's cool, whatever floats your boat. Even so, I still don't get how you and Michelle fit. You two seem so opposite. I mean she's so calm, you're a hot head. She has finesse you don't. You know stuff like that." Now Amara's smile had turned sinister.

"Don't think that your safe from an ass whooping just because we're in public."

"Chill out. But I'm serious."

"Well it's for those very reasons that we fit so well. She's the softness to my hardness. She calms my wildness. She's the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without her." As she had talked a softness he had only heard her use when talking to or about Serena entered her voice.

"Well then I guess you're lucky to have her."

"I am. What do you mean you guess?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that she can put up with your ass." Amara had laughed.

"Keep it up pretty boy, and you might be going home with a broken nose.

Now in the parking lot he smiled thinking about to their conversation. He and Amara had no trouble joking with each other as long as they kept away from the subject of Seiya and Serena. He was quickly beginning to think of the trigger tempered outer as a friend.

"Yeah some lousy friend. Has me doing errands." He looked at the car clock and saw that it was 6:01.

"I better go find her. I don't have all day."A while ago Michelle had started staying late on Wednesday's to help student who were having trouble in her class and the other beginner music class. Because it was a tutoring program she had to turn in the papers showing the students name and student id. So every Wednesday she had Amara pick her up from the Administration building. She had been dropping her paper work off when she saw Darien walking past. Walking out the office she called to him.

"Hey Darien." He stopped and turned.

"Michelle? I forgot you have a late day today."

"Yeah. That explains why I'm here. What are you still doing here?" They stepped into a staff work room close by to talk.

"I shouldn't be here. I got a message earlier about there being a problem with them transferring all my credits from America."

"Oh, am sorry to hear that, what will you do?"

"I don't know, I came to talk to someone, but he's gone for the day. I will have to catch him in the morning. Anyway how has your day been." They started talking about the week, since so far they had missed each other.

As they talked Darien could feel his shoulders relaxing, the stress of the day fading away. It felt good to unload on a friend. He had missed not spending time with Michelle this week. She always brightened up his day, maybe because she was always so bright. Like today, she wore a rich lavender sundress, with a bold yellow sunflower tucked behind one ear. Simple and classy just like her. Her classiness was just one of the things he admired about her. Looking at her dress and looking at her now, he admitted that wasn't the only thing he admired. Michelle had and was gorgeous. She had a full figure that was all woman. Darien tried to tune back into what they were talking about and only found his self looking at her lips. They were painted a light shade of pink, they were so inviting. Before he knew it he reach out, grabbed her face and kissed her in mid sentence

Michelle inhaled a breath and Darien's tongue at the same time. She reached out and put her hands on his midriff for balance as her mouth automatically returned the kiss. Darien wanted to deepen the kiss so he entangled his hands in her hair and pulled her head closer. Michelle felt the hands slide into her hair and firmly grip her neck. So firm and demanding just like, Amara.Amara had told Yaten that Michelle was usually on the second floor where the main offices were. He walked down the long hall and thought about his future. Should he enroll in the fall? Yaten considered himself a jack of all trades and couldn't just settle on one. Besides the walls in a school seemed to confine him. He shook his head with indecision. Luckily he had a little more time to decide. Amara hadn't said which office she might be in, so as he passed he peeked into each, looking for the blue haired woman. He could see a sign for the main office up ahead and figured he'd check one more room before heading there and asking for her. Sticking his head in the door to his left he blinked at what he saw. Be backed up and peeked around the corner not wanting to be seen. He waited a few seconds then a few more, but nothing changed. Turning around he headed back the way he had come. Hands stuck deep in his pockets.

A deep frown was on his face as he took the steps to the ground floor and out the door. He had just seen Darien and Michelle locked in a kiss and he wasn't happy about it. It wasn't that he cared what Darien did, as long as he stayed away from Serena, Seiya would stay happy and so would he. But Michelle? How could she when she had Amara? He was mad for his new found friend. It was clear to anyone that Amara almost worshipped the ground Michelle walked on. Apparently the feeling was not shared by Michelle. He was disappointed in the soldier of the seas. He hadn't expected that she was the type to steal kisses in school buildings. He sat in the car and waited for the cheater.Michelle broke the kiss by giving Darien a little push with her hands. Darien felt disconnected as their lips parted.

"Darien what was that about?" He heard in her voice and saw on her face the confusion she was feeling. What the hell had he been thinking? He felt like a fool.

"Michelle I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"We'll neither do I." She smiled. She was trying to diffuse the situation. She was unsettled by the kiss but didn't want to jump to conclusions about it.

"I don't know what to say. I was talking to you and thinking about how much I've come to depend on you. Honestly I was also thinking what a nice dress that was." Michelle looked down at her dress and laughed.

"Why thanks I got it on sale, but what did that have to do with you kissing me?" Darien put a hand behind his head as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Well you look really nice in it. I guess I wasn't thinking. I don't know, it's been a while since I kissed someone, maybe I just need to get out more."

"But Darien, were just friends. Right?"

"Of course!" Darien hurried to reassure her. "I was just having a guy moment. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm so sorry. Please I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Michelle looked at him uncertainly for a moment then smiled.

"It won't. Like you said it was just a silly random mistake. Well I really should go, Amara has probably been waiting on me down stairs for a while now." The mention of her lovers name was like a slap in his face.

"Uh right. Sorry again. Maybe I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Maybe." She answered as she walked out the door.

Darien leaned back on a table and damned his self. How could he had been such a fool. He had just jeopardized a friendship that he had come to depend on. Just because he was horny was no excuse for him to take advantage of his friend. He wondered if she would tell Amara? Probably, they were very close. He hoped she would be able to calm Amara down afterwards. Amara was known for her jealousy where Michelle was concerned.

"Great, just what I need. Now I'll have to watch my back for the next couple of days."Michelle was also wondering should she tell Amara as she walked down the hall. Their conversation, no argument from last week was fresh in her mind. She could just see Amara flying off the hook about Darien kissing her. No it would be better off for everyone if she kept it to herself. Amara wouldn't understand that it was a silly mistake. Shaking her head she walked outside and looked around for Amara. A horn bellowed and she turned towards it.

"Over here!" She was surprised at who the voice belonged to and warily walked over to the yellow Lexus.

"Hi Yaten. What brings you by here?"

"Actually you. I've been waiting on you." Michelle expression said it all, so Yaten explained.

"Amara sent me to pick you up. She told me to tell you that she'd be home around 7 or 7:30. So hop on in." Michelle hesitated a minute then got in the car. She settled in as Yaten headed down the street.

"Not to be rude but isn't it a little strange that she asked you to pick me up?"

"Yes it is. Lets put it this way. I lost a bet with Amara and my payment was picking you up so you wouldn't be waiting. I hope I was on time?"

"No, no, your timing was perfect. I was a little behind today, so you were right on time." Michelle didn't even question the 'bet' thing. In a way she was glad she hadn't had to face Amara right away. Yaten bit the inside of his mouth to stop from sneering. Of course she thought his timing was perfect. Perfect for her to kiss Darien. They made idle chit chat until Yaten was a block from their apartment then he couldn't help his self.

"So you and Amara are really tight huh?" The question came out the blue and it took Michelle a second to answer.

"Of course. Were best friends."

"Oh, I thought you two were more then that. I thought you were lovers." Michelle wasn't sure what point he was trying to make, but she played along.

"We are."

"So you guys are a committed couple right?"

"Yes, have been for years now." Michelle smiled thinking he was giving them a compliment.

"I see. Well correct me if I'm wrong but I didn't know that committed meant giving another person a kiss in a deserted room." Michelle eyes widened then narrowed. She knew that denying it was useless.

"Yaten it wasn't like that."

"Right, I'm sure Amara will understand that." Michelle voice turned cold at the implication of his statement.

"You really don't understand what you saw. You shouldn't talk about things you don't know." Yaten pulled in front of the apartment now and parked in front of the door.

"Well let me tell you what I do know. Amara is a loyal person who doesn't deserve to be played. I also know what I say. Spin it anyway you want, but I know what I saw." Michelle pressed her lips together and got out the car.

"Me and Darien are just friends, nothing more." Yaten gave her a condescending smile and drove off.

Scene 6-Remember Kisses-Thursday  
The girls sat in Rei's room waiting on one person. It was after 5:45, someone was 15 minutes late. Finally they heard the sound of running feet. Rei's door was thrown open. The blond girl breathed hard and flopped down on a mat.

"Sorry I'm late. Ran late at work."

"It's okay Mina." Serena said smiling. Glad it wasn't her who was late. But considering that she had called this meeting, she really hadn't had a choice.  
Mina caught her breath and settled down.

"Okay cool, so why are we hear?"

"Yeah Serena why did we have to use my place?"

"Sorry Rei, what I had to talk about I didn't want my parents to overhear." All the girls showed interest at the thought of a secret.

"Well come on. Tell us wants going on." Lita asked interested in what Serena might say.

"Well I had this idea. My folks are going out of town tomorrow afternoon for the weekend. They'll be back Sunday afternoon. I was thinking we should have a get together."

"Cool a party!'

"No Mina just a get together." Serena was quick to correct her over zealous friend.

"No offense Serena but were at a get together now." Rei said dryly. Serena frowned then pouted.

"I know. Okay look I'll be honest. My parents have been tripping lately about me and Seiya hanging out. Their worried about…well you know." Mina's eyes twinkled.

"Well they have a reason to be worried Miss Third base." The girls laughed and Ami joined in as she finally got the reason why Serena's parents were worried.  
Serena couldn't do anything but blush.

"I know, but still it sucks. So they made me promise not to be alone with Seiya this weekend if no one else was around."

"Oh I see! You just want to use us as cover so you can make out with Seiya!" Lita threw out and Serena blushed more.

"Hey no fair! What's in it for us? Why would we want to sit around and watch you two make out." Rei was irritated at the idea of being used.

"Guys it wouldn't be like that. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It wouldn't be fair for me to just be there with Seiya. What I had in mind is a sleepover for us and a get together with the guys." She pulled four invitations out of her pruse and passed them around. "These are invitation to my house tomorrow from 9-12. Then after the guys leave we'll finish our sleep over. Each of you can invite one person to come." The girls were silent as they read the invites. "So what do you think?" Serena waited nervously. She really wanted to see Seiya this weekend.

"I think this is great! We can all bring a date. This is so cool Serena, we'll have the whole house to ourselves." Serena smiled, she had known Mina would be on board.

"Mina the whole point of us being there is to kinda chaperone Serena, not for us all to get in trouble." Ami said concerned that this little get together would get out of hand for all of them.

"Oh get real Ami. We're going to have some real fun. We're all adults we don't need chaperones." Ami frowned and so did Serena. Finally Rei spoke up.

"Mina hold your horses. Even if we wanted to do stuff like that, which probably no one but you wants to, we won't exactly be alone. Sammy will be there. I don't know about you but he kinda cramps my style."

"Sammy won't be there. He's suppose to be at a friends house until Sunday. Listen guys it really isn't that kind of party. I just figured it would be nice if we could all spend some quality time with someone we like. And at the same time keep out of trouble." Her and Ami shared a look as they thought about the other night. Ami nodded totally agreeing with Serena.

"Well I think it's a great idea. We can have fun with the guys then spend the rest of the night talking about them."

"So does everyone agree or what?" Serena asked checking the time. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Great. Well meat me at my house at 8 if you can so we can get ready for the guys." Serena stood up and gathered her stuff.

"Hey where are you going?" Lita asked.

"Sorry guys I promised my folks I'd be home for dinner tonight. I gotta go." They girls said by and Lita said she would give everyone a ride home. In the car the discussion started about who they would bring. Ami and Mina elected Serena to dro

p off their invitations at the Starlights apartment.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because Serena it's obvious who your going to invite. This way it's a surprise for Yaten and Taiki, besides you're the one throwing it, so it's really not so odd."

"Fine Mina, I'll take them first thing tomorrow morning." After Lita had dropped everyone off, she drove home wondering who she would bring?Serena sat on the park bench pouting and thinking about the last hour or so. She had spent a tense evening at home with her parents. During dinner they had reminded Serena of her promise of her promise concerning Seiya or any males for that matter. They also threw in that her curfew was 8 until they got back.

"That's not fair! It's the weekend!" Her father had given her his very stern and no non-sense look

"Look this is not debatable. If you keep this up maybe we should call one of your friends parents and ask can you stay over like we did Sammy." Sammy tried to cover his glee with his napkin and Serena glared at him. He was enjoying watching Serena squirm.

"Fine eight it is. Speaking of friends is it all right if I have the girls over?" Her parents looked at each other then her mother nodded her head.

"That's fine Serena." As she looked at Serena's crest fallen face she felt a little bad. She wasn't so much worried about her daughter as the young men. "Look Serena I know you think me and your father are being unreasonable, but we just worry about you." Serena had been mad and thought about forcing them to say out loud the real reason they didn't want her having male company. She opened her mouth and thought better of it. After all she would still get to have her way and keep her promise to her parents. She had assured her parents that she understood and finished dinner in silence. Afterwards she had asked could she go for a walk in the park for an half an hour before it got late.

So now she sat brooding over the fact that her parents were tripping. She gave a heavy sigh as she looked at the moon.

"Life's not fair."

"You can say that again." She snapped her eyes from the glowing moon to the voice.

"Darien. Hi, what brings you out?"

"Apparently the same thing as you. I was thinking about how life's not fair and I decided to take a walk." Serena didn't comment just nodded.  
"Um can I have a seat?"

"Oh, sure Dairen go ahead." Serena scooted over slightly though there was no need too. They sat quietly for a few moments both wrapped in their own thoughts. This was the first time they'd been face to face since he had found out.

Finally she asked. "So what's eating at your mind?" Darien was a little surpriseed she had spoke. He half expected her to ignore him.

"You." As soon as he said it he regretted it, though it was the truth. "Plus a couple of other things. How about you, why the long face?"

"Well, my parents are going out of town this tomorrow and their bugging about me staying by myself."

"Oh the girls won't be with you?' Serena hesitated to tell him about her get together or sleepover.

"No, I don't think so."

"We'll what's the big deal with your parents? It's just a weekend." Serena rolled her eyes as her anger came back.

"Try telling them that. Their so paranoid that I'll sneak Seiya over. I had to promise them I wouldn't. They're convinced that I'll get in trouble with him if you know what I mean." In her anger she had forgot who she was talking to and had spoke as if she was talking to one of the girls. She realized it to late and looked over at the expressionless Darien.

"Well in that case I can understand their concern."

"I shouldn't have bothered you with all my troubles I'm sorry." Again they sat in silence as the minutes rolled by. Serena was trying to dislodge the foot she had stuck in her mouth. She figured it was about time she left. She turned to wish him good night when he spoke.

"Serena. I have to ask you something, and I think I have a right to an honest answer." His eyes were serious and all she wanted was to avoid the hurt in them.

"Darien I think I had better go. It's getting late."

"You never told me why. Just tell me why?" The pleading in his voice broke her. He was right she owed him the truth. However she was to weak to look him in the eye when she told him. She stood and turned her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself even though it was 70 degrees. Looking up at the moon she told him. She told him about how she had felt they had grown apart while he was in America. She had been so sad, wishing he was there but had went on. She had also felt that he didn't understand or appreciate her any more. She had felt so disconnected from him and well Seiya had been a good friend, until that night. She didn't give him all the details but told him about the kiss and how confused she had been. She had felt that she owed it to herself and everyone else to find out what she felt for Seiya. Darien listened in complete silence and again long moments went by. She couldn't bring herself to see his expression so she stayed turned away. Then she heard him explode from the bench and come to stand behind her. She trembled but turned to face him.

"So that was all it took? A kiss for you to throw us away?" The hurt and agony in his voice brought tears to the back of her eyes.

"Darien you don't understand. It wasn't as simple as that."

"Oh I understand. I understand that I wasn't enough for you. That I wasn't what you needed or wanted."

"That's not true!" She was mad now too. All the hurt and loneliness she had felt for months at a time came flooding back. "I wanted you more then anything. There were days that from the time I woke up until the time I went to bed that I thought about you. But I couldn't have you. Damn it Darien I had needs too." He took a step closer, his eyes filled with fire.

"Oh so Seyia fulfills your needs but I didn't?" She shook her head from side to side, wishing he would understand.

"No, stop twisting my words, I didn't' mean it that way." Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him.

His mouth assaulted hers with all the repressed longing and anger he was feeling. As he plugged his tongue down her throat one thought ran through his head.  
"She's mine damn it, she's suppose to be mine." Serena could only feel shock as he held her tightly to his body. One hand went up through her golden hair and gripped her head as he ravished her mouth. He had never in all their time together been this rough with her. She could barely breathe and pushed against his chest with the little room she had. She let out a whimper of distress as he continued to hold her tight.

Darien heard the sound and it priced through the green haze of jealous that clouded his brain. He was hurting her? He had never wanted to hurt Serena only to protect her. He loosened his grip and gentled the kiss. He just wanted her to know how much he needed her. He rubbed her back soothingly and gently fought with her tongue but he didn't let go. The panic that had been rising in Serena slowly subsided as he rubbed her back. This she thought when her mind cleared was the Darien she knew. The Darien who would never hurt her, who cared about her. Her hands still lay on his chest and now she gently pushed against it. He let her go. They both took a step back. Now it was Darien who didn't want to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to hurt you." She stood slightly shaking in the summer wind. She attempted to smiled though smiling was the last thing she felt like doing.

"I know you would never truly hurt me Darien. You've always wanted the best for me. I wish you believed that I never meant to hurt you either." He took a step closer and she backed away. It hurt him to think she was afraid of him.

"Serena I was out of line I-."

"It's okay you weren't thinking straight. It's done with now. I really need to get home seriously." She turned her back and stared to walk away and he let her. She stopped and without turning around said.

"I hope one day you forgive me and we can be friends again. I really do." With that she ran off into the night, her gold spun hair glittering in the moon light.

Authors Note: Okay, what do you think? I like this chapter but I like the ones coming up even more. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: Sorry, have no clue if the kind of storm I am talking about could happen in this region, but go with the flow. Plus it's fiction so who cares

Love Triangles-The Storm

Scene 1-Invatations-Friday  
Serena had to be at work at 10 so she decided to swing by the Starlights a little after 9. She should have called first but she wanted to surprise Seiya. As she rode the elevator up she thought about telling me about last night. But when the thought of him and Darien fighting out in the street came to mind she nixed the idea. Darien had been hurt and mad, she knew he wouldn't do anything like that again. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door swung open to reveal Yaten looking barely awoke and grouchy.

"What do you want this early?" She hurried inside covering his mouth then whispering in his ear.

"Is Seiya up?" When Yaten nodded she went on. "Where is he?" Yaten threw her hand off his mouth and glared at her, of course Serena only smiled.

"Don't you know that if you're going to cover someone's mouth your only suppose to ask yes or no questions."

"Come on Yaten, where is he? I have a surprise for him and one for you too." Yaten backed up with mock fear in his eyes.

"No thanks, miss sunshine. I don't want your kind of surprises. Save them all for Seiya, he's in the kitchen. She quietly closed the door and as Yaten went back to his room she snuck into the kitchen.Seiya was at the kitchen sink rinsing out the coffee pot. They had practice today to make up for having Monday off. He briefly wondered who at been at the door, but figured if his name hadn't been called by now then it wasn't for him. He didn't really want to go to practice but figured he might as well since Serena would be at work all day. He was about to turn around when he was assaulted.

"Guess who?" Serena said in a fake deep voice. She had her hands around his eyes. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

"Well let me see, it's been a long time but I would have to say my Mistress Ana."

"No, guess again." Serena said, a little tone in her voice. Was he playing? He better be.

"Um, let me see. Ah the voice gave it away. You're my old nanny Waki form Kinmokusei! What are you doing here?"

"No, guess again it's your last try. If you don't get it right this time there will be dire consequences."

"Okay, the voice is throwing me off but by the feel of the soft hands I'll have to say…it's this girl who I sometimes call meatball head." He spun around and caught her hands as she giggled.

"What are you doing here this early dumpling?"

"Wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did." Serena stepped back and reached into her purse and pulled out the three envelopes.

"I don't have much time, have to get to work. I came by to drop these off." Seiya took them but never took his eyes off her.

"What are they?"

"You'll have to open them and see. There's one for each of you guys." When he went to open his she stopped him. "No don't open it now, you and the guys should open them together." She gave him a brief peck on the cheek and jumped back before he could grab her. "Bye, hope to see you later." She called out as she ran to the door and out it.

Seiya stood wondering what had just happened. He started to open the envelope with his name on it again but then thought better of it. Calling the guys they came out in a of minutes and complaining by Yaten, they stood in the kitchen and opened the envelopes. They read:

You've been invited to a private gathering tonight from 9-12  
Come join a special friend for a night of fun and games!  
Place: Serena's House  
Activities: What ever we want to do (No Parents!)  
However the fun ends at the stroke of 12 so be on time  
From your Special friend

Seiya and Taiki had smiles on their faces while Yaten was frowning.

"This is great, I thought I wouldn't get to see her with her parents being gone this weekend."

"Yeah this is pretty cool." Taiki said. Mentally thinking about the night and seeing Ami.

"Yeah well, you two have a great time, I don't think I'm going." The two smiling friends suddenly stopped and turned to their disagreeable friend who was already balling up his invitation.

"Hey what's your deal?"

"Mine was from Mina. You two can go and make out with your girls, but I don't think I want to."

"Come on you said you have a decent time hanging with her right?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah, but this is clearly a make out get together."

"Your point is?" Seiya replied trying to figure out what Yaten's problem was.

"My point is I'm not going." He announced with attitude.

"Yes you are." Seiya replied in the same manner. Taiki figured he'd better speak up before a shouting match began. He walked over and put his arm around Yaten's shoulder.

"Yaten, look at it this way. Now we know you're not really interested in Mina like that, but she is pretty and outgoing. Would it really be that bad to spend three hours with her? Besides you wouldn't want to ruin Seyia and my night would you? This is a chance for us to…have quality time with the girls." Seiya followed Taiki's plan of action and smiled at Yaten and tried to persuade him with reason.

"Yeah come on. Take one for the team. It's only three hours it won't kill you."

"Three hours could kill me, you don't know Mina. Fine enough of the guilt trip. I'll go, but don't expect me to be happy about it."Rei hesitated outside of Chad's room. She had tried to catch up with him last night but he had brushed her off and went to practice. Maybe he was in a better mood this morning. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

"Come in." She entered and found him bare chested slipping on his shirt. Oh my, she thought as she got a glimpse of his arm muscles and the slight six pack he carrying. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth.

"Um sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to give you this." She stuck out the invite and waited until he finally took it. Without glancing at it he tossed it on the bed.

"Hey aren't you going to opening it?"

"Later." He said with disinterest. "I have to go see a guy about some studio space. So me and the guys can record a demo."

"Oh Chad that's great! Now you can start trying to sell your music." He smiled at her, temporarily forgetting that he was mad at her, then he remembered and turned his back on her.

"Yeah, well thanks. If you don't mind, I have to finish getting ready."

"Um, okay, sorry to bother you. Don't forget to open it." Rei walked out feeling stupid. He had been acting funny towards her for a couple of days now, as if he didn't want to be bothered. She hoped he would come tonight.

Chad picked up the envelope as soon as Rei left. After reading it he became even more irate. Why did she give this to him? He wasn't her special someone. After all she kissed him one day and Darien the next. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't go. Maybe he should and confront her about what he'd seen. He stuffed the invite in his bag and headed out. He would decide later. Right now he had to take care of business.Lita had spent most of the night debating who to ask to Serena's gathering. She really wanted to ask Amara so they could spend more time together. However she wasn't dumb and knew that after the other day her chances of getting Amara to come were zilch. Since that was the case she was now at her alternative option. She had got off work at 3 and had headed straight where she knew she could find the person at this time of day. Walking in she spotted the person she was looking for in the corner.

"Hey Andy you got a minute."

"Yep, just a minute. What's up?" He didn't glance up as he finished clearing the table. He was hard at work as usual.

"I was wondering if you're not to busy tonight if you would do me a favor?"

"Um sure if I can. As long as it doesn't involve money or nudity." He joked. Lita smiled back but wasn't sure she could promise him the second part.

"No money involved and well no nudity unless you want to." Her response got his attention and he straightened up.

"Okay, exactly what's the deal?"

"You see, there's this little gathering. Very small, only ten people. And well, each of us girls has one invitation to ask someone to come. It's really not a big deal and it's only a couple of hours. We're really just hanging out and stuff."

"Sounds fun, but why are you asking me? You should ask one of the guys you have a crush on or something." Lita blushed and looked at the floor. If he only knew her crush was a girl not a guy.

"I would but the person I like…well we had a disagreement just a couple of days ago. I'm positive they won't come. I don't want to go alone and you we're the only other person I wanted to go with. You know, you're a good friend and you never get on my nerves."

"Wow thanks I think." Andrew thought about her request. He had planned on going home tonight and relaxing. He was dead beat and didn't really feel like socializing. However he hated to leave Lita in a bind and it was only a couple of hours.

"You did say it was just you and the girls and their guest right?"

"Yeah, you know, Ami, Mina, Rei and Serena. They've already asked their guests already." Andrew processed that info. So Mina would be there and her date. He didn't have to think hard about who she would be bringing.

"Okay Lita I'll go what time does it start?" Her face lit up and she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Andy you're the greatest." She pulled the invite out her back pocket and shoved it in his hand. "It's at 9. I can't thank you enough. I've got to get to work, so I'll get out your way now. See you later." He watched her bounce out the door and felt good about his decision. He could help Lita out and keep an eye on Mina. After all that's what friends were for.

Scene 2-Invited Guests  
Serena was soaking wet by the time she arrived home at 6. The rain had started at about five and didn't show any sign of letting up. After changing into dry clothes she went back downstairs to find a note from her parents. It said they had dropped Sammy off and left the number where they could be reached. She was glad they had got off safe and went to make sure the house was clean. A little bit before eight the girls arrived. Lita had picked them up since the rain had only gotten heavier as night had fallen. They shook the rain off their umbrellas as they walk in.

"Damn is it raining hard!"

"I know Lita. You don't think it will stop the guys from coming." Serena asked, worried that the weather would dampen her plans.

"I doubt it. Hey grab some of this stuff will you, it's dropping out of my hands." Serena helped with the desserts Lita had brought over. Serena had bought the rest of the snacks with her discount at the grocery store.

"Well I think the rain is romantic. It's perfect weather for lovebirds to be in the house engrossed in one another."

"Oh brother you're making me sick Mina." Rei secretly agreed with Mina's sentiment. However, her attitude was a little sour since she was nervous about whether or not her date would show up. At five minutes to nine the Starlights showed up with Andrew coming close behind them at nine. By this time the wind had picked up and sky had darkened. It was beginning to be a real mess.

Rei was trying not to make a big deal out of the fact that Chad had not shown up yet. But inside she was boiling and a little hurt. He could have least told her that he wasn't coming and how dare he not come in the first place! She smiled and talked with the others and just when she thought she would explode the door bell rang. Luckily Serena jumped up before she could. Otherwise she would have seemed like an over anxious kid on Christmas day. Chad walked in wet from the rain and entered the living room. He gave a general "hey" to everyone then addressed Rei.

"Sorry I'm late, you know the weather and all."

"That's okay Chad. No biggie, come have a seat over here." Chad was surprised that she hadn't yelled at him for being late. He slowly walked over to the offered seat beside her.

"Great everyone's here!" Serena announced and went to get Chad something to drink. Rei was thanking the God's that he had showed up, otherwise she would have looked like a complete fool.

Mina saw the relief on Rei's face and almost commented on it until she thought better of it. She could always tease her moody friend later. Right now she was still wondering why Andrew was Lita's "special someone". What the hell did that mean? They were just friends right? Besides what did she care he and her were definitely just friends. She was just nosy and wanted to know what the deal was with the two, as she watched them laugh and talk. Hmmm I'll find out before the night is over, that's for sure.Darien was on his way home from finishing some errands. He had spoken with Andrew earlier to see if he wanted to go out. Andrew had told him he was doing another friend a favor and that maybe they'd go out next week. Darien had shrugged it off. It was probably for the best. He still felt like an ass about his run in with Serena and probably wouldn't be much company. He frowned as he could barely see through the down pouring rain. It was about 9:40 and the lightning had just started. He switched the radio to the weather channel to see what was going on.

"Tokyo is under a hurricane watch. Right now winds are at 25mph and the rain is coming down as if it's being thrown from the heavens. We repeat Tokyo is under a hurricane watched for the next hour. Seek shelter as soon as possible. Conditions are not suitable for being out."

Darien turned down the radio and frowned. He thought of Serena home alone and got worried. Maybe he should go check on her.  
"Darien after what you pulled she probably wants nothing to do with you." Yeah but like it or not, he couldn't help worrying about her. He made a right and headed to her house. As he pulled up to her house he could see that she was not alone. He saw Lita's, Chad's and yes even Seiya's car in the drive way. He got mad but then calmed down. It was obvious that she wasn't alone with him. He should just go home. He was about to when he also spotted Andrew's car. Now his curiosity was sparked. Besides he wouldn't mind busting up whatever Serena and Seiya were doing. Parking he got out.It was almost ten o'clock and so far so good. Everyone was talking and having a good time. There was some subtle and not so subtle flirting going on around the room. They were playing "Ultimate Clue" and at the moment Ami was about to win.

"I accuse Mr. Plum of using the wrench in the library" She checked the secret envelope then showed it to everyone."

"You suck Ami! I was this close to winning." Lita exclaimed good heartedly.

"Okay next game. I have one I've been thinking about all night." The other girls rolled their eyes at Mina's tone. Nine times out of ten the next thing out of her mouth would be some flirting game. Serena smiled though, she wouldn't mind playing one of those herself. Then the door bell rang. Everyone got quite.

"Who could that be?" Andrew asked counting the ten guests that were already here.

"I don't know, but I'll go see." Jumping up Serena hurried to the door. She could hear the grueling rain before she even opened it.

"Darien! Come in out the rain." He did since it was biting into his back. "What are you doing here? If it's about last night I though-"

"No." He cut her off. "It's not about that. I don't know if you heard but there's a hurricane watch, I just came by to check on you."

"Oh, well thanks, no I didn't know that was the case. Um, your soaking wet, come in and dry off."

"No I don't want to interrupt your gathering." Now she blushed guilty.

"Well, how about a couple of coffee before you go back out. Something to warm you up."

"If it's not to much trouble."

"Nonsense it's the least I can do since you came to check on me." So far they had been standing in the hall, now she led him back to the living room. When he stepped into the living room and called out a general hello he got various reactions. Andrew gave him a smile and got up to give him a play. Taiki nodded and gave him a little smile. Seiya gave him an evil glare which was to be expected and so did Yaten. He wasn't quite sure what he had done to put the extra glint of resentment in the silver haired Starlight eyes but he shrugged it off. The girls greeted him warmly enough though they seemed confused by his presence. He had expected Chad to do the same as Andrew but had only got a cool nod. What was up with that?

"So what are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, I was just coming to tell Serena that we're under a hurricane watch till about 10:30." Serena came back from the kitchen with the steaming cup in her hand.

"Here you go Darien." She passed the cup to him and was glad to see that no one was arguing…well at least not yet.

"Thanks. Serena wouldn't let me leave until I warmed up. Then I'll be out of you guys way."

"Good." Seiya spoke up.

"I don't know, do you think that's safe? Maybe you should stay at least until the warning it over, right Serena." This was Rei asking with concern in her voice.

"Oh brother." Chad said disgusted with the way Rei made puppy eyes at Darien.

"Um I guess Rei's right. Why don't you stay until 10:30 or so."

"Why thank you I think I will." He said smiling at the frowning Seiya. As he took a seat Mina nixed her truth or dare game. Even she wasn't stupid enough to start a game that could turn violent. Instead conversation slowly picked back up.Amara and Michelle were driving home from a make up dinner date. Or they were trying to. The wind was attempting to blow the car off the road. Amara was forced to go 15 miles an hour and it was killing her.

"Amara, do you think we should pull over?"

"Pull over where? Turn on the radio. That way we can see when this damn storm will end." Michelle did what she was asked and turned on the radio.

"As of now, 10pm the hurricane watch has been upgraded to a hurricane warning. One is expected to hit Tokyo in the next half an hour. We suggest that everyone seek shelter as soon as possible. Don't wait to get home if you can find a secure building closer. I repeat we are now in a hurricane warning. One will hit in the next 30 minutes. Seek shelter-"

Amara snapped the radio off and cursed. They were a good twenty minutes from home at the rate they were forced to drive.

"Are we going to try and make it home?" Michelle asked slightly worried.

"Doesn't look like we have any choice."

"Sure we do. I ran into Ami yesterday on campus and she was telling me how they were having a slumber party at Serena's since her parents are out of town. We're close to them. We could get out the storm and make sure that they're okay."

"Hmm, sounds like a plan. Slumber party. I swear they have more slumber parties then a twelve year old. I guess if we have to be holed up somewhere it might as well be with them."

"That's the spirit." They pulled up to Serena house around 10:10 and noticed that there was no place to park

"What the hell is Seiya's car doing here?" Amara exclaimed.

"I know and there's Darien's car, not sure about the others, but I think one is Chad's."

"I thought you said this was a slumber party."

"Ami didn't mention any guys to me."

"Yeah and Ami's still a teenager, you believed her?"

"Hey it was Ami." Michelle didn't like being duped.

"Okay I guess your right. I would have believed her too." Amara found a spot and pulled over. The two got out and fought the wind and rain back to Serena's front door. As they were about to knock the door opened to reveal Darien.

"Oh, what are you two doing here? I was just on my way out."

"Not anymore." Amara answered then pushed him in the chest to get him to back up so they could come out the rain.

"What?" Darien asked taking the hint to back up. Amara turned him around and with Michelle walked him back to the living room. When everyone looked up Amara made her announcement before anyone could speak.

"Well boys and girls it looks like we're stuck with each other for a while." Ami snapped out of shock before everyone else and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that a hurricane will be hitting us in less then twenty minutes and everyone is advised to take shelter asap." People's mouth dropped open at the news.

"Well how did you two end up here?"

"Well we were close by and a certain someone told me you girls would be here alone. So we decided to come check on you and get out the storm, but I guess that was unnecessary. Also this certain someone didn't mention that guys would be over, other wise we probably would have tried to make it home." Michelle said sweetly to Ami who blushed faintly.

"You guys are kidding right. You mean we're all stuck here? For how long?" This was Mina. All thoughts of having any intimate time with Yaten fading away as she looked at the two older women.

"I'm afraid we're not kidding. We're all stuck here for probably the next hour at least." Amara frowned at the dejected look on Mina's face. She could tell what had been on her mind. She looked across the room and gave Yaten a wink that he returned. He would be safe from her wondering hands for tonight at least.

Scene 3-Groegie Prodigy  
The 13 people tried to make themselves comfortable in the living room. Serena had set the two couches and one loveseat in a incomplete square. She and the girls had then dragged the other loveseat from the den to complete the square. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations and the tension was at a level 3. Serena just thanked her lucky stars that no arguments had started yet. If her luck held the storm would end and she could kick all the extra guest out. Hell who was she kidding it was 10:30 and by the time it ended it would be time for everyone to leave.

Rei was starting to get irritated with Chad's attitude. She had promised herself she would be nice tonight and as Mina put it act like a lady, but he was acting like an ass. In the last 30 minutes he had become worse. He was talking to everyone but her. Every time she asked him something he figured out how to respond with one word. His attitude would be okay if she had done something to him.

Amara should have been upset that she was spending Friday night after her date, in a room full of people but she wasn't. She was in a good mood since her and Michelle seemed to have made up. A small part of her took pleasure in running the girls make out session. By the way Seiya was looking at Serena when he wasn't glaring at Darien, there could have been some real trouble tonight.

Lita, was feeling a little guilty. She had seen how close Amara and Michelle were when they walked in. If they had been having problems apparently they had made up. Which was good…for Michelle. She had to admit they made a great couple. She envied what they had. To think she could have caused trouble if Michelle had come in and caught them in the kiss. After all Michelle was her friend too.

Darien had to admit this had been a strange week and tonight was just as strange. He was surprised that everyone was getting along so far. He was determined to act like the adult he was, and refused to start anything. After all if Serena was going to be with Seiya then he would have to get use to it, no matter how much it sickened his stomach. At least Michelle and Andy were here, he could focus on them.

Yaten stood off to the side and watched as everyone conversated. He found the predicament they were in funny. It was an comedy of errors waiting to happen. You had Seiya stuck to Serena's side as if any moment Darien would try to steal her away. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Rei and Chad but it seemed as if they were having communication problems. Mainly that he was ignoring her. Speaking of ignoring somebody, he was doing a decent job of it him self. Michelle and Amara had seemed to be fine when they walked in. Now Michelle seemed real comfortable sitting on the couch next to Darien, chatting it up. Taiki and Ami seemed like the only couple completely relaxed. Good for them. He saw the other half of his couple get up and head his way. He quickly found an escape route. He took a seat next to Amara on the couch.

"So are you having fun yet?"

"I've had worse." Amara remarked.

"Any way I just wanted to say thanks. I believe Mina was just about to dim the lights." Yaten faked a chill going down his spine and Amara bust out laughing."Across the room Michelle looked over at the pair as Amara laughed out loud. Very few people could get her to laugh so openly. She resisted the urge to frown. She wondered when this friendship between them had grown? She had started to ask, but didn't want to mention his name in any context at home. Right now she didn't trust Yaten not to start trouble between them. Right now though in front of every one there was nothing she could do."Your welcome. Though I don't feel to sorry for you. You had to know what kind of gathering this was. One guy for every girl."

"Yeah I know. I was forced into coming by the two horny males that I live with."

"I see. Well I don't think you have to worry about being attacked, we're going to be here for a while."

"So where were you guys coming from this late anyway?"

"From dinner. Michelle and I had a date tonight."

"Oh isn't that sweet."

"Okay pretty boy watch it. As a matter of fact it was. But then again anytime I spend with my sweetness always is." Yaten rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together. If she only knew. He stared across at the other couch at the cheating pair in disgust. Darien was looking at her as if she was dessert. They were totally observed in each other. It was obvious that Michelle had not shared her little "misunderstanding" with Amara. From what he knew of Amara she would not have let Michelle anywhere near Darien after that, much less let her sit almost practically in his lap. What a hussy.

Michelle could feel Yaten eyes on her and she begin to get angry. Damn him. What the hell is he staring at? I'm just talking to a friend. Michelle refused to let him intimidate her so she broke off her conversation with Darien and looked over to the other couch.

"Are you staring at something specific Yaten?" Her tone came out tighter then she realized and caught a few people's attention.

Yaten put on a fake smile before answering. "Yes I am. I'm staring at your lips." Michelle tensed but didn't back down.

"They sure seem to be holding your attention."

"They are, but it doesn't seem as if I'm the only one interested in your lips." That caused Amara's eyebrow to rise and caught the attention of the remaining people in the room. Michelle gritted her teeth and threw an unconcerned smile across the room.

"There you go again Yaten, seeing things that aren't really there." There she had just called him a liar again. He was a lot of things but he wasn't a liar. Before he thought better of it he leaned forward and spoke.

"Oh you mean like how you keep telling me I imagined you kissing Darien on Wednesday night? Maybe that's why I'm obsessed with your lips." You could year the intakes of breath as everyone's eyes snapped to Amara who was not happy with the comment.

"What did you say?"

"I said I saw them kissing when I went to pick her up-" Amara cut him off and addressed Michelle.

"What is he babbling about?"

"Amara it's not what you think?"

"Amara it's all my fault." Michelle and Darien tried to speak at once.

"Shut up" Amara snapped at Darien. "I'm not talking to you. Michelle, answer the question. Yes or no, did Yaten see you and Darien kissing?" The whole room waited with bated breath. None dared speak up at this point for fear of Amara snapping them in half. Michelle paled under the anger she saw in the others eyes but answered truthfully.

"Yes." As everyone's mouth fell open Amara sprung up from the couch and stood hands balled in her pockets.

"I see. You lied to me not once but twice." She turned her back and stepped away for her lover and Darien before she hurt someone.

"Amara that's not true let me explain."

"Save it. It's to late." Darien held Michelle back as she tried to go after Amara. He didn't think now was a good time to confront the blonde. Lita had jumped up however to go comfort the girl who was faced with her back to the crowd. She tried to put her arm around her but was thrown off. Now Lita's anger begin to rise. How could Michelle do such a thing. She whirled around to give her a piece of her mind.

"How could you do that to Amara Michelle?" The venom in her voice really took everyone by surprise. "To think I was just sitting here feeling guilty for kissing her, but I shouldn't have since you don't deserve her."

"What!" Her friends shrieked, as even Michelle couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Had Lita just said what she thought she'd said? And Amara had the nerve to be anger with her! Amara groaned but over the shrieks no one heard her. Mina leaned over and whispered in Ami's ear.

"This is better then a soap opera."

"Mina! This is not funny." But Ami was just as shocked. Lita realized her mistake of course way to late and could do nothing but stand there blushing.

"Well Amara it seems you shouldn't be to upset with Michelle since you were doing the same thing. Besides it wasn't what you think between us." Amara was trying to count to ten so that she wouldn't jump over the couch and rip Darien's throat out for daring to chastise her. Before she could another angry voice spoke out.

"I don't think you should be chastising anyone Mr. Greogie Progie." Rei whipped around to look at Chad wondering what in the world was he talking about."

"Chad what are you talking about?" Chad ignored her and glared at Darien. He was livid that Darien had went around kissing multiply girls with no thought to any one's else feelings.

"Darien knows what I'm talking about. You're a very busy man to find time to kiss every one. Though apparently you're not good at hiding it. I saw you too, kissing Rei!" Mina just about fell over at this piece of news. Serena who up until now was to dazed to think much looked at her best friend with wide eyes. Amara felt vindicated again and walked back over the group to throw insults at Darien.

"You have no morals do you Lover boy? What have you been doing going around town kissing every girl?" Darien had paled. Oh shit, he thought. This is all a mistake, but try explaining that to angry boyfriends. Shit. Rei could see that everyone was ready to jump on Darien…literally. She couldn't let that happen he hadn't done anything wrong…at least not with her. Jumping up she shouted out.

"He didn't kiss me I kissed him! Just leaved him alone." Across from her Ami was seeing red. Her irrational jealous had popped in as soon as Chad had said he'd seen them kiss. Now at Rei's admission jealousy totally over took her and following on the heels of Rei's outburst she too jumped up and astounded everyone.

"What! You mean to tell me everyone's kissed him but me!" All movement and chatter stopped as all eyes turned on her.  
Too late, she realized what she had said. Her face turned a color of red that she didn't think was even a color and she tried to dig herself out of a hole.

"What I meant was. What I was trying to say." Lita hurried over and took her friend by the shoulders and whispered in her ear "Just be quiet, before you put both feet in your mouth like I did." Ami didn't look at Taiki but could feel his eyes the most, though everyone's were burning a hole in her face. The room remained quiet for a couple more seconds and then everyone started talking at once. Accusations went flying every where. The only people still sitting were, Serena and Seiya and Mina, Taiki and Michelle. Taiki was trying to process that the fact that his…girlfriend(for all intents and purposes) wanted to kiss Dariend. Mina was trying to catch everything everyone was saying at once. The night had went from being completely boring to much excitement. Andrew was shocked and didn't know how he could help his friend out of this mess, but he had went and stood by his friend's side afraid he would be attacked at any moment. Yaten the instigator in this whole mess had stood out of the way when Amara jumped up. After all he didn't want to get in the way of any blows. Serena was saying a little pray in her head, hoping against hope that no one would get physical. Her brain was frozen in shock at all the news. However it wasn't frozen to the point where she didn't have any sense. So when Seiya stood up she had enough sense to stand up and grab him by the arm.

"Quiet!" He bellowed and not surprisingly everyone stopped at the cold fury in his voice. As everyone turned to him he took a step forward Serena right on his heel.

"No offense but I don't really care who else you've been kissing, I just want to know one thing? You haven't by chance on you kissing spree ended up at Serena's door have you?" The question had everyone taking a step back, clearing the path for the two if Darien gave the wrong answer. Seiya had become enraged as the spectacle went on. That ass hole was trying to ruin everyone's relationship because he couldn't have Serena. The more he had thought about it the more he wondered if he had tired to have Serena? If he had…he would kill him. Serena felt Seiya's muscle gathering to leap and attack Darien and she held on harder. She had no doubt that if Darien told him about their late night run in that blood would be shed in her living room. How was a girl suppose to explain that to her parents? Seriously she was afraid that is would take all the Scouts transforming to break them apart if they got stared. She didn't want either one of them to get hurt. She looked at Darien and pleaded with her eyes for him to say the right thing.

Darien meanwhile had had it. People were jumping down his throat for things he hadn't did. Well he had kissed Michelle but that was an accident and they had straightened it out. Rei had admitted that she had kissed him but still Chad was jumping down his throat. He had quickly ran out of patience with his prosecutors. Now as Seiya issued what was clearly a threat he couldn't help but smile evilly. Wouldn't it be poetic justice if he said yes? After all, let Serena tell it Seiya kissing her started this whole mess! All the anger he had felt last night came rushing back and he was more then ready to take it out on his number one enemy. He was opening his mouth when he caught Serena's eyes. The pleading in them tore at him, but still he moistened his lips to speak. Her eyes were so big and earnest. He knew Serena couldn't stand fighting and knew it must be hard for her to see all the people she considered friends at each others throat. He saw pleading and fear in her eyes and had a flash back to the glimpse of fear he had seen in her eyes the night before. He never wanted to hurt her, just protect her.

"No. I haven't been anywhere near Serena." To Serena's mind she heard a collective sigh of relief and tried to thank Darien with her eyes. Seiya muscles relaxed and he took a step back and sat down, trying to push down the blinding rage that had taken him over. The group started to bicker again and Serena couldn't take anymore of it.

"Everyone stop this right now!" Serena used not her cry baby tone, but a tone she had rarely used with them over the last two years. Her tone of authority, her tone as the Princess. "This has to stop. I know there have been some shocking things said tonight and they might be explained if people were giving a chance. But yelling is not going to solve anything nor is violence. Now I suggest we all have a seat and act like adults. Were still stuck here, the storm is still going."

As if to prove her point they heard the wind howl and the shutters rattle on the house.

"Please guys, I don't want this night to get worse then it already is." Serena pleaded in her regular voice. Gradually the ones standing sat, though far from anyone they were upset with. Silence insued, since the old saying was "if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.

Authors Note: Okay a little intense at the end. Next chap "Spin the Bottle" lighter with lots of physical action! Thanks to all that review! IT


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE:lime  
Love Triangles-Spin The Bottle

Scene 1-Protest  
They sat in silence as no one made a sound. Each was lost in their own thoughts. The tension level was at a 15 on a scale that only went to 10.

Rei sat looking down at her hands. At least now Chad's behavior made sense. First she kisses him then he saw her kissing Darien. What a mess. Now she had helped make a mess of everything. Because of her little statement everyone thought Darien was some ogre. What exactly he had been doing kissing Michelle was still a mystery. Had he been out of his mind? Did he like her? Still he had to know that if Amara ever found out she would take his head off. Rei glanced at the angry blond who was once more standing with her back to everyone. She was surprised that she was holding back. Amara was not known for checking her emotions, especially where Michelle was concerned. Rei focused back on her problems. Chad, looked as if he could kick something. She rarely saw Chad angry even with all the abuse she gave him everyday. She wasn't use to it and it made her unsure of what to do. He wouldn't even look at her. Damn.

Taiki was standing in front of the bay window in the living room looking out into the storm. His mind felt like that storm. Confused, conflicting. He was trying to grasp what Ami had said earlier. She wanted to kiss Darien? He cursed himself for being a fool. It was obvious now when he thought about it. The day they were all at lunch and her and Rei were at each others throat. They were fighting over Darien! Taiki felt his stomach clench and he felt hot and angry. Was he getting sick? Hell, just when he thought he may be falling…never mind. He just didn't understand why she hadn't let him know that she was also interested in someone else. Skip it, we're not married. If she wants to kiss another guy then…she can. He turned and went back and took a seat. He never should have got involved with this romance non-sense. It was to unpredictable for him.

Michelle sat head leaned back and eyes closed. She felt as if the rug had just been pulled from under her feet. The night had started out so well. They'd had a romantic dinner and things seemed to be back to normal. Now because of this stupid storm everything was ruined. If only she could talk to Amara…but she along with everyone else present knew that now was not the time to approach her. Why should I be the one explaining anyway? Darien was just a confused friend reaching out, but Lita? What was her excuse? Michelle felt herself get mad with jealously. Just how in the world had they ended up kissing anyway? How dare Amara not tell her? If it was nothing she would have told her, so it must be something. It was clear that Lita liked her and it was also clear that she was doing something about it. Her green eyes flicked over to the auburn haired girl with mistrust. Was Lita trying to steal her girlfriend? Had to be, the nerve of that brat! How dare she come into another woman's home and cook dinner for their lover! Well right after she explained and smoothed things over with Amara, she would have to put their little friend Lita back in her place.

Mina was not a happy camper. Great, I should be somewhere locked in a lip lock with Yaten. Instead I'm stuck in this tomb of silence. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. What the hell was wrong with everyone anyway? She was furious at her friends for keeping all these secrets from her. She was the busy body and gossip. She should have known all the dirt. It hurt her pride that she had to find out the same way as every one else. She was to angry to think about the fact that she herself had kept a secret from the group. It seemed as if her kiss with Andrew was the only one not mentioned…well maybe not the only one. She glanced at Serena and narrowed her eyes. She had caught the ultra desperate look she had given Darien. Maybe someone else had kept there secret safe also. She sighed and let it go. If Serena had managed to keep it safe then she wouldn't be the one to blow her cover. Thinking back to her own secret kiss brought her back to Andrew. She narrowed her eyes even more and glanced over at him. He still sat by Darien and looked very uncomfortable. Which wasn't saying much since everyone was looking crazy. Was he nervous? She thought back to Lita's admission and smirked. Who would have thought! The smirk soon fell off her face as she became even more angry. Damn it! I'm Lita's best friend. If she was going to kiss a girl I should have known about it! What the hell is going on with her anyway? She kisses Amara then brings Andrew…hmm. Did she kiss him too? Did he kiss her? Maybe he and Darien were having some stupid macho kissing contest. If so was she one of his points? She knew she was letting her imagination run wild but didn't care. How dare he kiss her anyway then show up with her best friend who wasn't a best friend because she kept important secrets from her! That's it. No on snubs me from my due right to be a part of gossip. They all want to play huh? Well I have just the game for them.

"So how long are we going to sit here like this?" Everyone was surprised at Mina's voice.

"Until we can all get the hell out of here." Amara snapped from the corner. Mina just smiled, glad to see the girl was listening. That way she wouldn't have to repeat anything.

"Duh, but until then why don't we play a little game."

"Just in case you haven't noticed Mina no one seems up for games." Rei pointed out annoyed that Mina could be so clueless. Mina didn't even look her way but did stand up.

"Seems to me we've been playing nothing but games since everyone arrived. The game I have in mind I think everyone will like."

"Okay I'll bite. What game?" Yaten spoke up. Bored out of his mind with the tension and silence of the room. Now Mina smiled and he was sorry he'd asked.

"Why spin the bottle of course." All eyes snapped to her and looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"You can't possibly be serious." Ami spoke out. It was the first thing she had said since putting both feet in her mouth.

"Why yes I am. I thought for sure you would like it. You might get that kiss you were so angry about missing now." Ami wanted to sink through the floor. For the second time in her life she also felt like inflicting physical violence on one of her friends.

"Leave her alone." Mina raised an eyebrow as Lita tried to defend Ami, today though she was having none of it. There would be no mercy.

"Come on Lita. Don't you want to kiss Amara again? I don't see what the big deal is. Were all adults and seeing as how must of the room has kissed each other already, what difference does it make." Amara had had enough and walked back over to the group.

"You said it Mina, were adults and adults don't play spin the damn bottle."

"Could have fooled me." Chad spoke up. "Seems like that's what Darien did. Rei too for that matter. Why just days before she was kissing Darien she was kissing me. I'm with Mina what could it hurt."

"Chad!" Rei shouted out, floored that he would say such a thing. Mina eyes just narrowed some more. Here was yet another secret that she had not be privy too. Serena was shocked too. Rei hadn't mentioned anything to her either. But judging by her face Chad's comment hurt her.

"Chad, that was just mean. Besides I'm sure Rei didn't mean to do what she did." It sounds lame even to her own ears but she tired to defend Rei. Chad whipped around eyes angry and turned on Serena.

"How do you know?" Serena didn't have an answer so was quite.

"Well I for one think that it's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. I don't think now is the time for such a game. I think there's already been enough kissing. To damn much." Seiya spoke up. His comrade across the room couldn't help but play devils advocate.

"Wait a minute Seiya. Isn't' kissing why you dragged me here tonight? Besides it's really not fair that some people in here went around kissing who ever they liked. What about the rest of us? Maybe we wanted some kisses but were to respectable to take them? Like poor Ami over there." Ami closed her eyes and tried to will the floor to crack and swallow her up.

"Shut up Yaten!"

"No you shut up." Back and forth Seiya and Yaten went and soon the others jumped in with their two cents. Mina stepped back and enjoyed her handiwork. After a minute or so she spoke up again.

"Okay enough! Like I was saying were adults we don't have to argue. Why don't we simply take a vote. As is the rule, majority wins."

"This is stupid." Amara muttered and went to stand by the window.

"Does that sound fair?" She saw heads nod and smiled. "To make this as impartial as possible I'll go get some paper and we can do a secret vote. I wouldn't want anyone to feel pressure from other people." Mina ran to her bag in the corner and came back with a notebook. She tore off 13 pieces and passed them around. She was surprised that they were letting her get this far. As of yet, no one had walked out the room.

"Serena do you have more pens?" Serena wasn't sure how they had gotten to this point, but slowly got up and went to the hall desk and grabbed several more pens. Mina passed them around as she continued talking.

"Okay pass the pens around then fold and pass your answer back to me. Just write yes if you're for the game and no if you're against." She finished as she walked over and gave Amara a pen and piece of paper. The blonde took it from her without even turning around. At first no one moved to write. Mina went back to her spot wrote on her paper and folded it, placing it in front of her. No one had to wonder what her answer would be.

Darien quickly wrote 'no' on his. He couldn't believe they were even entertaining this thought. Yaten thought the whole concept was a riot. Leave it to Mina to think of something like this in this situation. As the others saw people put down their answer they joined in. Soon she had everyone's answer but Taiki's and Amara's. Taiki's frist reaction was 'no'. Rationally he didn't think it would be a good idea after the big blow up. But this other emotion was driving him to say 'yes'. After all if Ami wanted to kiss other's here was her chance. He could also have a chance to experience different kisses. You never know he could find his self interested in someone else. After a minute he wrote down his answer and passed it in. Now everyone waited on Amara.

Amara was wondering why she hadn't balled the stupid piece of paper up by now. It was clear she wasn't going to play. This was stupid and immature. Not to mention inappropriate after what just happened. She was still really pissed though and a part of her wanted to get back at Michelle. She wrote her answer. Mina jumped up and went to take the sheet of paper that Amara held out over her back. Coming back she sat down, mixed up the pile, then read them to the group.

"Okay. We have a no, no, yes, no, yes yes, no, yes yes, no, yes, no, and a yes." She read and separated them. "Lets see that would make 6 no's and…7 yes's!"

"What!" Amara spun around and came to join the rest of the group. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope majority rules."

"Well frankly I don't give a damn about majority, I'm not playing some stupid silly game." Michelle smiled at Amara and stood up to goad her.

"What's the matter? Afraid? You didn't seem to have a problem kissing Lita, what's the big deal. At least this way we all know none of it means anything. It's just a silly game like you said."

"I'm not afraid I just think it's a waste of time." Mina interrupted before they could get into an argument.

"Now, now, you all agreed before we voted to abide by the vote. Besides you re-affirmed that by voting. So we play." That just brought on an onslaught of bickering. Ami was loath to open her mouth, but felt she had to.

"Serena what do you think? It's your house, should we stand by the vote of just skip the whole idea." Every got quite and looked at Serena. Damn why did they turn to her for big decisions? Why did I ever decide to have this stupid gathering. I just should have disobeyed my parents and snuck Seiya over, shit.

"Um…well. For the record I want to state that I voted no and think it's a stupid idea right now. However, Mina didn't force us to vote and we did all agree to go by whatever the vote was… I think this is a very bad idea. Crap, the vote was fare and everyone understood the rules, so I guess we have to play." Serena didn't look at Seiya but continued on. "However I want you all to give your word and honor as scouts that we will play this game without violence against other players no matter what."

"One question." Yaten held up his hand. "Are sarcastic comments allowed?"

"Um, yeah. No cruel ones, but smart one are allowed."

Yaten smiled that was good enough for him. "Then count me in on my honor." Michelle, Mina, Taiki and Lita followed suit. They had all voted yes.

"Wait, what's up with the scouts honor thing?" Chad asked. Serena flushed and thought quickly of a cover story. She had forgotten she had non-scouts in the room. Andrew knew about them, but Chad had been in America after Galaxia(1).

"Um, me and the others were all in this scout troop when we were little that's all. You and Andrew just have to swear on your honor." Chad shrugged and swore. Andrew did the same. They had also voted yes. The rest of the scouts begrudgingly swore their honor. Serena nodded satisfied that their honor would keep this from turning into a circus.

"Okay, well what now Mina?"

"Okay lets see. You guys push the furniture back some, we'll need to sit in a circle. Let me see I will do random seating. When I call your name sit down next to each other in a circle. Darien, Taiki, Michelle, Lita, Amara Rei, Yaten, and of course I'll sit by him.'

"Wait a minute I thought this was suppose to be random." Yaten protested.

"Pipe down. With me sitting next to you there's less chance that we'll have to kiss." After some thought he seemed to agree with her analysis.

"Okay continue."

"Why thank you your highness. Where was I? Chad, Serena, Andrew, Seiya and Ami." They did what they were told and ended in circle. "Now for the rules. Each person must spin resulting in a kiss at least once before the game can be over. If you spin and it lands back on you, then your free. You also get to give your turn to anyone else in the game and they must take it. Normal plays resumes after that. Now if the circle starts over and you've already had a turn you can pass and it goes to the next person, back around until whoever has not spun and kissed does so. Got it?" A chorus of yea followed. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure the game is played right. Shoot, Serena do you have a glass bottle somewhere?"

"No prob, I have one from practice in my bag." Chad declared, getting up he retrieved the bottle, emptying the contents in the sink before coming back to join the circle.

"Thanks. Okay last rules. The kiss must be a tongue kiss, must last for 10 seconds and you will only have 45 seconds to get up the nerve to do it." Ami raised her hand as if she was in class. Mina pointed to her and she cleared her throat.

"Well, will we have to do this out where everyone else can see."

"No, since we're all on our honor it won't be necessary. Hmmm we can use the hall closet right around the corner. We'll need a timer any volunteers?" No one answered. "Okay fine I'll do it. When I knock on the door you must immediately come out and rejoin the circle."

"Okay let me get this straight. The only way we can pass is if one, we've already had a kissing turn and two if we spin and it lands back on us, we can make another player take our turn. Is that right." Rei asked wondering why she had agreed to this craziness.

"Yep, and the game can only end when every person has had a spin that resulted in a kiss. Okay ready to play!"

"Well who goes first?" Serena wanted to know. Mina smiled gleefully and rubbed her hands together.

"Why isn't it obvious, Mr. Georgie Porgy him self…Darien."Scene 2-In the Closet  
Darien cursed his bad luck and Mina's sense of humor. Sighing heavily he took the bottle and gave it a hard spin. As the bottle went around Darien prayed that it wasn't anyone he had already kissed, he was in enough trouble. After going around 4 times he thought lady luck was finally going his way as it slowed coming towards him. Instead it stopped right before him…landing on Ami! Ami sat shell shocked as snickers could be heard around the room. Darien kept his eyes straight forward since Taiki was sitting on his other side.

"Well looks like you get your wish after all." Yaten laughed out, only to have Taiki throw him an evil look. "What? She said sarcastic comments were allowed." Ami shook herself and also threw a nasty look Yaten's way. Darien stood up and extended a hand down to Ami who gladly took it. Holding her head high she tossed out a comment.

"Thank you Darien. At least someone in this room is still a gentleman." Mina stood while taking off her watch and followed them to the hall closet. Ami's mind was racing. Can I do this? Why did I agree to play this stupid game in the first place? This must be peer pressure. Damn. Darien was thinking that he could have gotten worse. At least Taiki wasn't the violent type…well at least not yet. Reaching the closet they turned to find Mina on their heels.

"Jeez Mina do you have to be so close?" Ami said as Darien opened the closet and pushed the coats aside to make a little nook.

"Yes, stop stalling Ami, come on it's not the end of the world. Do it and get it over with." She said as she pushed them in and started to close the door. "Enjoy." She said, giving them a wink before shutting the door. Setting her watch she called out "begin".

Inside the closet it was dark and stuffy. They both had 20/20 and soon adjusted to the dark. With all the coats they barely had three inches separating them. Ami found the courage to speak first.

"Well we better hurry, um do you…should I …shit." Darien almost laughed out loud. It wasn't often that he ever heard Ami curse. The most she said was damn. She was always so lady like. He had been as surprised by her outburst as everyone else. He'd had no clue she had a…well what ever she had on him. She was sweet. If she wanted a kiss then she would get a kiss. He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved closer.

"Relax, I'll lead." Ami swallowed and tilted her head up. She felt the warm press of his lips against hers and almost fainted. Not once since meeting Darien had her mind ever drifted to kissing him. He had been Rei's then Serena's then he was just Darien. Older, sophisticated Darien, who didn't want a little shy thing like her. Now she was in a closet kissing him. She opened her mouth and put her hands on his chest. As their tongues swirled she could tell he was a good kisser, taking it not to slow and not to fast. Ami felt her shoulders relax and gave a little sigh. "This is pretty nice", she thought to herself then bolted apart from Darien as if she had been caught by her mother. The loud banging on the door had scared her

"Times up!" Mina danced back to the circle and was soon followed by a blushing Darien and Ami. "So was it everything you hoped for Ami?" Mina asked. Ami blush deepened but she calmly sat back down.

"I don't kiss and tell." She replied in a haughty done

"Boy I wish I had thought of that." Lita murmured to herself.

"Okay, next." Yaten interjected. "Your turn Taiki." Yaten wanted to seem some reactions. He was curious to see if everyone would be able to keep their cool during the game. Without a word Taiki snatched the bottle and spun with more force then he intended. He had not been pleased to see Ami and Darien both come out blushing. Why? Were they doing something in there they shouldn't have been? It wasn't his business after all he wasn't her boyfriend. Taiki brought his attention back to the bottle which was slowing to a stop on…Mina!" Taiki's eyes widened as most of the others in the circle laughed.

"Oh, boy! Now you'll see what I have to deal with." Yaten was doubled over with laughter. Mina gave him a little shove before standing up.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean? Just for that, get up and be the time keeper, I can't do both." Amid mostly smiles and one frown from Ami the two followed by Yaten made their way to the closet.

"Taiki don't be ashamed to call for help, Mina can be a lot to handle." Yaten teased as he shut the door on them. Taiki was irritated by the comment but barely had time to process the thought as Yaten yelled out go and Mina launched herself at him. The blond who had made token passes at him in the past pressed herself close to him and took his mouth in a kiss. At first Taiki didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected her to be so aggressive. Yaten's snide remark came back to him and so did Ami's blushing face. Damn them both he thought and grabbed Mina around the waist and returned the kiss. Taiki had to admit that Mina felt nice pressed against him. Her breasts were soft against his chest and she wasn't shy about tongue kissing. Before he knew it he found himself taking over the kiss. Being the aggressor, he liked it. He was just getting totally absorbed in the kiss when he heard Yaten yell time. Mina instantly stopped the kiss and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear. "Ami's lucky to have you." Before he could take it all in she bounced out the door. A little dazed he followed only to be greeted by Yaten's smiling face.

"Yeah that's the same look I have if I'm around her to long." As they rejoined the group they came in on some interesting conversation.

"Oh Ami, I think I may be chasing the wrong Three Light. Taiki is a very good kisser." Some eyebrows rose at that even though most knew she was just teasing Ami. Taiki smiled, pleased that she had enjoyed the experience as he had. Ami however took the bait and retaliated.

"I already knew Taiki was good kisser, so you can save your reviews." Mina who was almost back to her spot whirled around hands on hips.

"How do you know that?" Ami rolled her eyes happy to be able to get Mina's goat.

"How do you think? I've kissed him."

"You what?" Mina was livid another secret! Pouting she sat down and snatched her watch back as Yaten sat next to her. Ami felt a small sense of satisfaction, but she still wanted to know what had happened in on in the closet.

"Come on guys lets keep the game moving." Rei said wanting the game to be over with.

"Anxious for your turn huh?" Chad said with an attitude. Rei restrained herself from flinging her shoe at him and settled for a glare instead. She had promised no violence. Michelle picked up the bottle and could feel Amara disapproving eyes on her. For her part she didn't care who she got as long as it wasn't Yaten. The thought of kissing the arrogant bastard repulsed her. She spun the bottle so softly that it didn't even go around once, before it landed on Chad. As the two stood up, followed by Mina Rei sputtered out.

"Hey was that fair? It didn't even go around once?"

"A spin is a spin." Mina tossed over her shoulder and continued into the hall. The two went into the closet without any urging from Mina.

Chad was only slightly nervous. He had played this game a long time ago when he was 13. He was a little irritated though that he would be kissing another person who apparently thought Darien was worth sneaking a kiss from. When Mina called out to start they both meet half way and began kissing. Chad had always thought Michelle was beautiful, he'd have to be dead not to think so. He found her kiss to be soft and sweet the same as how he thought of her. After 15 seconds he stopped the kiss his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Tell me, why do all you girls seem to be attracted to Darien?" Michelle was taken back by the question. She didn't know how to answer.

"Well, I wouldn't say we're all attracted, me and Darien are just friends. The kiss between us was complicated. If you're talking about Rei then you'd have to ask her. For what it's worth, at the most I think she just has a little crush on him. She could never want Darien like that. Her and Serena are too close…we all are."

"Hmmm, didn't seem to stop her from kissing him." Michelle could tell that he was really hurt and felt bad for him. But she didn't know what she could say, seeing as how she was in the same situation as Rei.

"Give Rei a chance to explain. I'm sure there's a reason." Chad was about to reply, but Mina's shout cut him off. Instead he shook his head and opened the door. They both returned to the circle deep in thought. Not even replying to the comments tossed their way. Lita was next and she dreaded touching the bottle, but she took it and spun it before anyone got on her case. They all watched it spin around twice. Lita was thanking her lucky stars as it came back towards her, but it kept moving and landed on the person next to her…Amara. Michelle sniffed and turned to Amara.

"Well aren't you lucky." Amara ignored the jab sense she was watching the dread on Lita's face. Poor kid, must be hell to have her business put out for everyone to see. Smiling she got up and met Lita in the middle of the circle. The feisty girl was looking at the floor until Amara tipped her chin up.

"Guess it's you and me little lamb." Amara said softly. Lita blushed which only caused the crowd to renew it's teasing.

"Um, you know I wouldn't mind if you two wanted to kiss right here, I mean after all were all friends." Yaten with a perverted grin called out. Amara spared him a glance as they rounded the corner.

"Not in your dreams pretty boy."

"You'd be surprised at what I dream." Yaten muttered to low for anyone to here. In the hall Mina was closing the pair in the closet. Amara felt really bad for Lita, who was usually never shy, now she couldn't keep her eyes off the floor. Lita was a sweet girl, she just had to wait until it was her turn to find the right person for her. In the mean time Amara decided that is wouldn't hurt to fulfill one little dream. She would give her a kiss to remember. Lita for her part felt like the biggest idiot in the house and that was saying a lot considering what had went on tonight. Lita was cut off from her self pity by the order to start. Amara, tilted her head up again until their eyes met in the dark and slowly lowered her head. When she was a breath away from Lita's lips she stopped and whispered, "Enjoy" before taking her mouth firmly in a kiss.

Lita caught her breath and timidly returned the kiss, until Amara wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her against her in one swift move. Lita's mind froze at the contact but only for a second. Then she reacted with the eagerness of a preschooler to learn. Lita's mind was more focused on the kiss then that fact that their bodies were pressing closely together. She just wanted to feel wanted, to feel some passion. And boy did it feel good to be wanted. Lita was breathless when Amara pulled away (at Mina's yell) and the arms she had wrapped round the other girl's neck slowly slid off.

"Wow so that's how you really kiss." Amara was surprised to find that she needed to catch her breath also. It had felt good to let out some of the pent up anger she had inside right now.

"Yeah that's a real kiss." Mina was knocking on the door, but they both ignored her.

"Oh, I see, well um thanks, I appreciate it. For what it's worth, I hope I didn't cause more trouble with Michelle." A mask fell back over Amara's face. Amara couldn't even think about that whole thing yet…it was to much.

"Forget about it kid." They opened the door and exited. Mina gave them a sly look but didn't comment until they rejoined the others.

"Sorry about that. These two didn't want to come out." The others looked at the pair as they sat and laughed. Lita was beet red and Amara was giving a cocky smirk.

"I think I would have paid money to see that."

"Shut up!" Lita yelled as she threw a pillow at Yaten's head. As the group settled back down Michelle spoke up. 

"Well Amara it's you turn again."

"What?"

"Your turn to spin the bottle."

"Shit." The blond girl took the offensive bottle and before she could think better of it gave it a thoughtless spin. Everyone tensed waiting to see who it fell on. It went around once then on its second go it started to slow until it stopped…on…Serena. Both girls mouth dropped open in an O expression. Amara recovered first and lowered her eyelashes.

"What are you waiting on." Michelle taunted. "I think this game has just made a dream of yours come true."

"What?" Serena across the room stammered out. She couldn't believe that she was about to kiss Amara. Hell she could barely believe Lita had…twice!

"Amara knows what I'm talking about. I think Amara has always had a slight crush on you." Amara finally answered as she rose.

"Cut it out Michelle."

"What I'm just telling the truth." Amara ignored her for several reasons. For one she didn't want to talk to Michelle at all right now since she wasn't sure what would come out her mouth. Two was the fact that she was slightly right. She had always found Serena to be beautiful and a little part of her was excited about this kiss. Even so, her feelings were not in the crush category. She was in love with one woman and that woman was going around kissing men! As Amara drew near, Serena girl smiled uncertainly. Pulling on a pony tail Amara tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry kitten I won't bite…unless you want me to."

"Oh man! Seriously I will pay if you guys let me watch." Yaten begged not sure if he was playing or not.

"Shut up Yaten." Seiya said through clenched teeth as Amara put her arm around Serena.

"Can't help it. Don't blame me for my natural male curiosity. Come on I know I can't be the only one." While everyone was busy laughing at Yaten, Seiya was shooting Amara daggers. She made a point of walking Serena past him on their way to the hall. She just couldn't help messing with him at least once.

"Don't worry lover boy I'll be sure to show her how a real kiss is suppose to be." Seiya unlike the others were not amused. Mina meanwhile stood in the hall with the two in disbelief. She walked up close to them and whispered.

"Um you two aren't going to kiss for real are you?" Amara and Serena looked at each other then back to Mina.

"Yeah, I thought that was the point of your stupid game." Mina frowned at Amara and looked at Serena, who was twirling a piece of hair and trying not to think about the closet. Amara still had her arm around her and now led her inside the closet. Serena was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea of kissing a girl and especially Amara. Not that she was ugly or anything, she was very cute and attractive. When they had first meet and she had thought she was a "he" she had been go-go over her. It was just that Amara was Amara! Amara was just so take charge. She could be mean one minute and so nice the next Amara was…sticking her tongue down my throat! Serena with her mind racing had failed to hear the start and was caught unaware that the game had begun.

Amara knew she shouldn't have come on so strong, but she was drawn to Serena. She felt the girl tense and backed away a little.

"Relax kitten." Serena nodded her head and told herself to get it together. She relaxed and found herself enjoying herself. She reminded her of Darien. In the way that she was sure of herself and the skill she used. After a while Amara broke off the kiss and ran a hand down Serena's hair.

"Do me a favor kitten. Never have another slumber party for as long as you live." Serena giggled then grew serious. She wasn't certain she should speak but did so anyway.

"I know your hurt right now…but you and Michelle belong together."

"I used to think so…now?" Serena didn't know what to say to that? She used to think the same about Darien and look at them now.

"Well I just want to let you know that I'm here if you need me." Amara smiled at her in the dark and pulled on a pony tail.

"Thanks." Just then Mina jerked the door open looking at them suspiciously.

"Times up." They joined the group and Seiya was very interested in knowing why Serena was blushing so much? Hmm she never blushed that hard with him. Mina also wanted to know what was so special about Amara's kisses? Never mind, it was enough cute guys present for her to be concerned about. It was Rei's turn but the stubborn girl refused to move.Scene 3-It's Getting Hot in here.  
Rei sat arms crossed and refused to touch the bottle.

"I can't believe we're actually playing this stupid game."

"I can't either." Amara agreed with her. "But if I can do it, so can you. Come on and spin, get it over with. The quicker we all get a turn the sooner we can be finished." Still Rei wouldn't budge until Chad made a comment.

"Oh I get it. Rei doesn't want to be bothered with spinning cause she's already kissed who she wants to." Rei and Darien threw him a dirty look. Serena sat waiting on Rei to make a smart comment back but it never came. She was surprised at the restraint Rei was showing. Rei wasn't that good at holding back. Rei was letting out a string of curses…in her head. She was so irritated and frustrated right now and she was confused. Damn Chad, damn Darien and damn this game. Instead she put her anger in the spin and it went around at least 15 times before landing on a person.

"Oh for the love of the Gods!" Rei huffed throwing up her hands in disgust. She jumped up and made her way to the closet before anyone could even say anything. Her kisser and Mina followed at a slower pace. Her kisser wasn't that happy about the arrangements either. He was not looking forward to the kiss, yet the chills going down his body said otherwise. When they got around the corner Rei was already in the closet with the door open. Her kisser joined her and shut the door.

"Chad we need to talk." Rei stated. Chad was overcome with several emotions but didn't have time to process them as Mina yelled out to start.

"No time to talk we're suppose to be kissing."

"But-." He cut her off and took her in his arms. He grabbed her low around the waist and pulled her against him and took her mouth in an angry punishing kiss. Rei felt the same electricity as before only this time it was more intense. At first she tried to push away from him. Angry that he was angry and being a jerk but her body wanted to be close and soon she found that she had wrapped her hands about his neck.

Chad had started kissing her in anger but it had quickly turned to good old lust. He felt the changes taking place in his body and only wanted to get closer, to touch her. With that in mind he ran his hands up and down her back and then along her sides until they brushed the outside curve of her breasts. Rei shivered when she felt the touch and felt the weakening in her knees again. Damn him she was suppose to be mad at him, not thinking about how good it felt to kiss him, to have him touch her.  
Chad's desire was growing to quickly but he was useless to stop it. He was no longer thinking with his brain. He pulled her even closer as his other hand traveled up her side again.

Rei's eyes popped open as she felt his manhood press against her stomach. Where the hell is Mina when you need her! Rei was trying to decide if she should pull away or what when she felt him palm her breast. That's it she thought as all the blood drained from her face. She wrenched back and gave him a slap across the face.

"You jerk!" She screamed as she threw open the door and stalked out.

"Wait you guys had 5 more seconds." Mina yelled after her as she stalked back into the living room. Upon seeing her facial expression no one made a sound. But when Mina and then Chad who was rubbing his red cheek came around the corner Ami couldn't help but ask.

"Rei! We promised not to use any violence." Rei didn't answer just glared at Chad.

"It's okay. Umm I ran into a hanger that's all." Chad said softly. Everyone could see that is was a lie as Rei's hand print was still slightly visible away. Everyone let it go. It was clear that maybe he deserved it, plus the way Rei looked no one was going to challenge her on it. Yaten took the bottle and gave it a good spin. He didn't have a preference as long as it wasn't Mina. It really was just a game to him. He didn't understand why everyone was so freaked out about it. Kiss and get it over with. Even with those thoughts in mind he almost fell over when the bottle stopped.

"No fare, I want to re-spin." Everyone was having a laugh at his expense. His kisser had already wrapped herself around him.

"Come on lets go." Mina said joyfully. Yaten stood up with her attached to his arm and tried to shake her off.

"No, this isn't fair you told me I wouldn't get you if I sat by you." Mina just smiled even wider and started pulling him out the circle.

"No, I said the probability was low." Now everyone else started throwing his words back at him. Telling him it was just a game, and don't be a baby amid laughter, as he was dragged to his torture chamber. Mina carelessly tossed the watch as she pulled Yaten along. Andrew caught it with a frown then followed the two. When they got to the door Yaten was still trying to talk his way out of it but Mina wasn't buying it.

"Oh Andrew, feel free to give us some extra seconds." Mina said giving him a wink as she hauled Yaten in the small space and closed the door. Andrew's frown just deepened and he begin to set the watch. Meanwhile in the closet Mina already had her arms around Yaten's neck to his dismay. When Andrew called out to start Mina attacked him like a hunger wolf. She put a lip lock on him that was tighter then a vacuum hose seal causing him to stumble back into the wall.

Mina was giddy at another opportunity to kiss Yaten. When he stumbled back she used it an excuse to press closer to him. She was loving the feel of his chest against hers. She couldn't help it when her hands squeezed his bottom. Yaten gave a little jerk as she palmed his ass. What the hell! He went to right his self and push her away but she only clung on tighter. He managed to tare his mouth away and say.

"Mina get your hands off my ass." She only giggled and gave them a pinch. Then she shamelessly started to rub her hips against his. Yaten prayed for patience but this was ridicules. He was being attacked in a closet! He tried to get her to back up again but she thought it was a game. So they begin wrestling from side to side in the small closet. Yaten pushing her hands away from unmentionable places and her giggling. Out side the closet door Andrew listened to the commotion that was taking place in side and struggled not to open the door. Was he attacking Mina? Guess not from all the laughter he could here. Looking at the watch he was tempted to lie and speed it up, but held back by gritting his teeth. After what seemed like forever the 45 seconds was up.

Yaten had never been so happy to hear two words in his life. "times up", was all he needed to hear. He detached himself from Mina and half fell out the door, tripping over the coats they had dislodged. He was pissed and turned back to help Mina pick up the couple of coats while Andrew stared with his mouth open.

"Mina you are crazy! You really need some help, stay away from me." Yaten then turned and stormed away. When he rounded the corner everyone let out a shocked gasp. His hair was messed up, and his shirt was almost pulled out of his pants. Seiya was the first to laugh and the others joined in.

"What happened to you?" Amara asked, amused by his disheveled look.

"Ask Hurricane Mina." Mina was just rounding the corner with Andrew and everyone turned to her. Of course she was neat and properly dressed from head to toe.

"What?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face. When she took her seat next to Yaten he scooted as far away as he possible could. "Oh goody it's my turn!" She turned to Yaten and winked "Guess who I hope I get?" As everyone laughed Yaten closed his eyes and started to pray out loud for everyone to hear. As Mina spun the bottle all you could hear was Yaten's fevered prayers as everyone waited to see if he would be a victim again. Finally he felt a hand on his right shoulder and a voice in his ear.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes now, she didn't get you." Rei whispered. Yaten opened and eyes and saw where the bottle had landed. Thankful that it wasn't him he started laughing as Mina and Andrew stood up. Mina tossed the watch to Ami this time who looked perplexed that she would have to guard the kissing door. Darien was smiling and looking from Yaten back to Andrew and shaking his head.

"Hey buddy be careful while you're in there. Don't want you to come out looking like that guy." Yaten for once agreed with Darien and gave Andrew a piece of advice also.

"Yeah, and watch out for her hands. My cheeks still hurt." Yaten said and to prove it rubbed his behind. Andrew only frowned and followed by a hesitant Ami made his way to the closet. Mina was trying to figure out why Andrew was being so stiff. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before. After all what did he have to be upset about? She was the one being who should be mad at him. How did she know that he hadn't kissed her for some weird reason? She had been confused that whole day after the kiss. However she had seen his shocked face as she and Yaten had come out the door. Well if he thought that was something he hadn't seen nothing yet. She'd teach him to play around with her.

Andrew was hoping that this wouldn't happen, he didn't think it would be a good idea if he kissed Mina again. Especially now that he was in a mood. So far tonight he was really disappointed in Mina. He had never been around her when her behavior was so wild and unchecked. Throwing herself at guys…he didn't like what he'd seen.

"Um okay well you guys let me know when your ready." Ami's voice bought them both back from their wondering thoughts. Ami played with the watch as they went into the closet. Inside Andrew stood with his arms crossed and a frown firmly placed on his lips. Mina tried to lighten him up by talking.

"Are you nervous?"

"No look Mina-." Just then they heard Ami say start. Mina flew at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and caught his mouth in mid sentence. Andrew was surprised to say the least as she attacked his mouth, but he returned the kiss. Her hands left his neck and started traveling down his back. His first thought was of Yaten's warning and suddenly he was madder then he had been in a long time.

Mina let out a gasp as Andrew grabbed both her wrists and brought her arms up above her head. Before she knew it he had roughly penned her back against the closet wall. His voice was low but it was the coldest she had ever heard come from his mouth. As he looked into her startled eyes he said.

"I'm not a little boy you can play with." He pressed his lower body into hers and her eyes widened. "You should remember that." He claimed her mouth in a slow kiss that had her knees going weak. Though her knees had gone weak her brain hadn't. She was furious. The nerve of him man handling her like this. She tried to wrench her hands from his and was again surprised at the strength of his grip. He transferred both her wrists to one hand and brought the other down to her thigh and still he kissed her in a slow teasing way. Now he ran his hand slowly up her jean clad thigh then circled until it rested on her hip. He circled back around until his hand was on her bare stomach. Mina stopped her token struggles and went completely still. Her stomach was quivering and her chest was heaving from lack of air and excitement. After rubbing her stomach a few times his hand continued its upward journey. Traveling up her midriff until it cupped her breast.

Mina gasped and opened her eyes to find him staring at her. He rubbed back and forth and her eyes lowered and he took her mouth in a not so gentle kiss this time. Andrew was beside his self. Mina was making him feel dizzy and the fact that they were in a closet with a room full of people waiting on them was forgotten. He flicked her hardened nipple and heard her moan in pleasure. The moan incensed him with desire and anger. Was she moaning because it was him or would she moan for anyone? His kiss became rough and he let her arms go only to grab her roughly by the buttocks and press her against him.

Outside the door Ami was wondering what she should do. She had called time ten seconds ago. She thought it would be rude to knock and she didn't want to yell and alert the people in the living room. She wrung her hands and called out again.

Mina's brain clicked back in and she was appalled at how rough he was being. She pushed him away and backed up as much as she could.

"Andrew what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing I thought that's the type of stuff you like." Mina was confused. What was he talking about.

"I…yes…no, you were starting to be a jerk." They both looked at the door as they finally noticed the soft tapping for the first time. Must be Ami but they ignored it. Andrew stepped closer and they both could hear the anger vibrating in his voice.

"Maybe if you had respect for your self other people wouldn't treat you like a…" Andrew stopped and turned his back to her. Mina blushed with outrage.

"Like what? Say it!" She nearly shouted at his back. She was hurt that of all people he would ever think something like that about her. He turned around and grabbed her by the arms.

"Haven't you learned anything? You can't go around playing with guys the way you do. One day someone will take you up on what you're offering. I was trying to teach you a lesson. Not everyone is as nice as me or Yaten." Mina was floored. All that was just him teaching her a lesson when she had felt…  
Ami cracked open the door and timidly called in.

"Um guys sorry, but times up." Mina brushed past Andrew and walked out. He followed and they made their way back to the living room. Everyone had been wondering at the delay and was ready to tease the pair. But when Mina walked in she was blushing and had her head down to hide the tears that were in the back of her eyes. Andrew had masked his feelings of anger and wore the same frown he had gone in with. He was regretting already the things he had said to her and how he had treated her. Mina waited for the comments to come and hoped that she wouldn't run out the room. Strangely it was if they sensed her mood and no one said anything as she took her seat. Ami bent to give Mina the watch and squeezed her hand. She was blushing also. She had overheard the conversation since she had had her ear pressed to the door trying to figure out what was going on. Mina squeezed her hand back before taking a deep breath to compose herself. Plastering on a fake bright smile she finally looked up.

"Okay who's next?"

NOTE: okay next chap the end of spin the bottle. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Some Sexual Content  
Spin The Bottle Part II

Scene 3-Spinning Round and Round  
Chad took the bottle and gave it a good spin. His mind was all over the place. He was still pretty mad but had clamed down some after coming out of the closet. Just thinking of the closet made the image of being pressed up against Rei pop across his mind. He was busy having his flash back and didn't notice when the bottle landed on Lita. Finally he looked at the bottle and following its direction came to Lita who was looking at Rei. Rei still sat with her arms crossed but only now her hands were balled into fists. She was staring at the bottle as if she could make it spontaneously bust. Finally she huffed and turned her head away. Chad stood up and Lita followed suit. They were both blushing a little though neither could really say why.

For Lita she was just horrified by this whole game. She wasn't what you would call extra shy but she did believe kissing was private. And to keep doing something so private, while a ton of people knew you were doing it was freaking her out. Then of course there was Rei.

Yeah Rei was the main problem for Chad. This would be different from when he kissed Michelle. He knew that Rei was closer to Lita, and that's where the problem came in. Would she be jealous? Wait a minute, what do I care if she is? Besides it's just a stupid game. They were followed to the hall by a very sedated Mina. Lita wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. She damned herself for not having any real kissing experience until now. Maybe then she wouldn't be so nervous. This would only be her third French kiss and the other two had been with a girl? Would it be different some how with a guy. Lita was about to find out. They entered the closet and closed the door. Lita tried to make the most of it by trying to joke.

"Well Chad I never that I'd get to know you this well." In the dark Chad smiled a little. He had always liked Lita's sense of humor.

"Me either but here we go." The signal was given to start and Lita took a deep breath as he stepped forward. Lita's brain was busy thinking "I can do this. Amara showed me how now all I have to do is the same thing", as she felt Chad's full lips touch hers. Lita tried to copy the same finesse as Amara had used by teasing his lips before placing her tongue in his mouth. When she nipped at his lip Chad couldn't help the healthy male response that ran through his system and he pulled her closer.

Lita ran her arms down his forearms and was surprised by the muscles she felt underneath. She had never thought that Chad would have muscles, then again he did do all the chores and spent hours playing his guitar. However he had got them, they felt great and she couldn't help but trace them with her hands. Lita was starting to feel a little dizzy and shook her head, disconnecting the deep kiss. She blushed in the dark. Becoming aware that she still held on to his arms, she hastily let go. Chad cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say.

"Um, you're a pretty good kisser." Lita's eyes widened at the compliment since she wasn't expecting it.

"Oh, wow thanks. You were really good to. Rei is really lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

"Humph she's not my girlfriend."

"Maybe she wants to be." Lita couldn't believe that two people who did actually like each other were still not together after all these years. Rei could kill her later. Chad's eyebrow rose at the statement then he shrugged it off.

"Yeah right. She doesn't know what she wants."

"Well sometimes people need help figuring out stuff, make her see that she wants you."

"No, I'm done chasing after Rei, I can take a hint."

"Well, I can understand your side. Rei is a hard nut to crack. But you know what they say. Nothing worth having is easy." They heard Mina call time and walked out the closet, where Chad turned to Lita again.

"Thanks Lita, I'll try to remember that." They walked back to the circle smiling. Rei narrowed her eyes as she saw the pair. That was the first real smile she'd seen on Chad's face all night. Her attention was grabbed as she heard Mina announce that it was Serena's turn. This should be good.

Serena was wondering why the storm hadn't ripped the roof off her house and tossed them all into the night. That would have been better then playing this game. She sat smiling goofily and staring at the bottle…frankly afraid to touch it.

"Meatball head you can't spin the bottle by osmosis you have to actually do it with your hands." Yaten said leaning back on his arms. She looked at him funny for a minute and almost did spin the bottle with her mind just to make him eat the words. At the last minute she remember that there were non scouts in the room. She sighed and gave the bottle a honest spin only to have it land on the biggest mouth in the room…well second biggest besides Mina.

"Are you happy now Yaten? You jinxed it and I ended up with you."

"You mean I have to actually kiss you?"

"Oh shut up and get up. Lets get this over with." Serena said but she was smiling. She knew Yaten was just teasing and was never bothered by his words. As he got up Serena was surprised that Mina wasn't throwing her a nasty look but the other girl looked preoccupied. Seiya however was giving Yaten the evil eye, just because but Yaten just grinned as he walked past him. Serena wasn't nervous, just a little weirded out. She thought of Yaten as a brother. She felt the same about Taiki. Yes Yaten was her irritable, knuckle headed brother instead of her pesky and annoying younger one. Yaten was a little nervous. He had never ever thought of Serena in a sexual way. Then on top of that the usually laid back Seiya was pretty violent when it came to her. In the closet at last they faceed off and begin the kiss.

At first they only touched lips and Serena was the one to start the tongue action. After exactly ten seconds Yaten pulled away and made a big production of wiping his mouth while Serena giggled at him.

"I don't see what's so funny?"

"You are. What took you so long to get started?"

"You, It was hard to see myself frenching you. Besides I had the thought of Seiya hacking me to tiny pieces flashing across my mind." Serena just giggled some more.

"Well it's over now. You kinda tickled. Are you growing a mustache?"

"Yeah, I'm staring on a goatee."

"Oh, that will be an interesting look. I bet Mina will love it."

"Don't even mention that name. Maybe I'll go shave as soon as I get back home." Now Serena stopped laughing and touched his arm.

"Yaten do you care for Mina?"

"Not in the way you're asking."

"Well you need to tell her that."

"I've never lead her on and you know it." Serena sighed, she believed him.

"I know, but you need to be up front and in her face when it comes to Mina. She calls herself really liking you, I just don't want her to get hurt. Promise me you'll have a talk with her soon."

"Yeah okay, I promise." Time was called and they walked out the closet. Yaten made sure to smile in Seiya's direction and Serena's played along and gave Yaten a wink that had Seiya's jaw dropping. Before he could say anything Serena passed the bottle to Andrew.

Andrew was dreading his turn. He was still shaken up by his encounter with Mina and didn't feel like kissing anyone else. But in an effort to get the game over with he spun the bottle and prayed that it didn't land on Mina. Instead it landed on Lita. For the first time since her kiss Mina showed signs of life and turned narrowed eyes on Lita who was standing and blushing. Andrew stood up smiling. Good I got Li-Li. However Lita was thinking something like "oh my goodness I got Andy, how the hell am I suppose to kiss him." When they meet in the middle Andrew slung his arm around her shoulder and ignored Mina who was behind them. Mina frowned but kept her mouth shut as they entered the closet. Lita was nervous big time. Andy was her good friend, he was her confidant, he was sweet and nice, he was Andy! In a distant part of her mind she heard the signal to start and she remembered stepping forward but after that everything went crazy.

Andrew was relaxed and pressed her lips softly. She responded in kind and they flowed into a French kiss. Lita felt his tongue twist with hers and her knees seemed to fall from under her. This caused her to grab Andy tightly by the front of his shirt. He reflexively pulled her closer and now her hands were trapped against his stomach. As she tried to figure out why her legs were weak she became aware of the ridges under his shirt. Good lord she was actually touching his six pack. Andrew actually had a six pack. This must be some alternate universe. It feels so…so. She could think of a word but knew that they were wonderful.

Andrew broke off the kiss and took a step back.

"Hey are you okay? You were a little unsteady." Lita was glad it was dark because she was seriously blushing.

"Yeah, I skipped lunch and only had snacks, so I'm a little light headed."

"Oh, you know you should take care of yourself." Lita just blushed harder, he was always looking out for her.

"So I was second choice tonight huh? You threw me over for a girl." He joked.

"Oh…oh it wasn't like that…well okay it was." Andrew pulled on the long braid she wore tonight.

"It's okay. So what's up with that? Do you uh…like Amara."

"Well I don't know. I think she's cool but I'm not sure if I like her like that. I'm still trying to figure it out." Andrew didn't know exactly what to say.

"Hey don't sweat it. If you do you do, if you don't you don't. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks." Wow Andrew was such a great guy. He always knew the right thing to say. Time was called and they returned to join the circle. Seiya meanwhile had been sweating bullets. So far he hadn't had to kiss anyone and he wasn't looking forward to his turn. There were a couple of people he couldn't imagine kisses to save his life. He closed his eyes and gave it a spin. After a while he heard a couple of gasps and opened his eyes to see who he would be plagued with. To his surprise, amazement and joy the bottle was pointing right at him. He thanked his lucky stars and grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow that was lucky. Okay well now you have to pick." Mina said in her capacity as rule keeper.

"Huh pick what."

"Someone, anyone who must take your turn."

"Oh." Seiya stared around at the less then thrilled faces and tried to figure out who to pick? Not Serena, didn't want her kissing more people then she had to. Darn who to pick? Then his eyes landed on Yaten, as his friend was staring at him with eyes that said, "pick me, pick me".

"Umm, I pick Yaten." There were a couple of sighs of relief and the bottle was passed back around the circle. Yaten happily took the bottle for he was thoroughly enjoying the game. After it went around for some time it stopped. Everyone was shocked to say the least at the position of the bottle. The person who it landed on was just as surprised. She stiffly unfolded her long frame and stood up, hands shoved deep into pockets.

"I never should have left my house tonight" She said gruffly. "Well come on pretty boy lets get this over with before I think about it and give in to the urge to beat you instead of kiss you." With that Amara nonchalantly walked away. Yaten on the other hand was not as cool as he would have liked. He gulped and hoped no one had noticed and tried to smile cockily as he rose to go meet his fate. No one was laughing. For like Yaten they knew that with Amara anything was possible. Her remark could have been for show, or she really could end up snapping and beating the crap out of him. She had been through a lot tonight and everyone was astounded at her level of control so far. But now she was being forced to kiss a guy, (one for as far as must of them knew she disliked period) right after finding out the love of her life had been caught doing the same thing, but not because of some silly game. All they could do was hope that he would come out alive.

When they were in the hall Amara suddenly turned causing Yaten to bump into her. She rudely pushed him back without even taking her hands out her pocket. He sneered and she tossed a sneer right back at him.

"Listen this will be a no hands kiss. Try anything funny and I'll break them off. Got it." Yaten gave a careless shrug before he answered.

"Yeah I get it and you don't have to worry. Trust me I'll be counting the seconds."

Now they both had their hands stuffed into their pockets in irritation. Mina hesitated to close the door on the two but finally did. Inside Amara was gritting her teeth and praying for patience. And Yaten suddenly didn't think this game was so fun. The signal was given and they both stepped forward then their lips touched. Firm lips against slightly less firm lips. Yaten felt a jolt and figured it was all the animosity Amara was aiming at him. He wasn't surprised to find that her kiss was forceful, just like her personality. What did surprise him was that he found his self pissed off. As their tongues clashed in a silent war he wondered why she was so pissed at him. She should be thanking him for exposing Michelle for the cheat she was. She was so bossy, he couldn't stand that. No one bossed him around. He reached out to touch her and try to take back control of the kiss, without thinking.

Amara couldn't believe she was kissing a guy. She hadn't kissed a guy since 8th grade, and had planned to never do it again. The fact that she was essentially being forced too only made her madder. This whole night had been one big nightmare and she really was close to losing it. Damn Yaten and his big mouth! She broke off the kiss and saw his hands in the air.

"What in the hell do you think you were about to do?" Yaten eyes popped open in surprise and he immediately shoved his hands back in his pocket.

"Nothing. I was about to push you away. I told you I was going to count the seconds."

"Hmmm, that better be all."

"Hey what the hell is your deal, why are you so pissed with me?"

"Why do you think hot shot. You come in here starting all this shit."

"What? I just told the truth. What did you want me to do lie?" Amara gave a dry laugh. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

"Don't tell me, I should be thanking you right. You are such an ass."

" Now wait a damn minute. It wasn't me kissing some guy. Don't take your anger out on me."

"You have a lot to learn about love if you think I would be happy that you just ruined my life. Michelle is the love of my life, did you think I would be happy to find out she was cheating on me? Hmmm, did you think about how I would feel or was it just another game to you?" Yaten was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He could hear the pain in her voice and it shook him since he had only once before saw Amara weak.

"I…was just trying to be your friend. I thought it would be best if you knew." Right then they heard the knock on the door. Amara literally shoved past him and on the way out the door said.

"Well, maybe next time you should keep your mouth shut…friend." She said with bitterness dropping from her voice. They rejoined the group, hands in pockets and frowns on their faces. Michelle only raised an eyebrow and she too frowned. She could tell that Amara was even more upset then before. She wanted to say something but knew that Amara would not welcome comfort from her. Ami did not like all the tense vibes in the air, she just wanted this stupid game over with. She gave the bottle a measured spin and waited on the outcome. Turned out she should have spun it a little harder, for it stopped on Taiki. She gave him a shy questioning smile but he only frowned at her.

She followed behind him as they rounded the corner. She was nervous. It was obvious that he was still upset with her, but she didn't know what to say. Ami wished that she could have a meeting with the girls first so they could tell her what to say to him. Oh well, she would just have to wing it. In the closet they both waited for the signal each nervous for their own reasons. Ami had just got up her courage to say something when Mina said start. They stared at each other in the dark without moving.

"Taiki…" Was all she seemed able to get out. What to say? "We should talk."

"I suppose so…but now isn't the place or the time." He barely got out, seeing as how his feeling were all over the place.

"Okay." Shyly she stepped to him and encircled his waist and still they just looked at each other. Taiki was trying to feel his anger from before, but couldn't seem to drum it up. Shit just being this close to her was confusing him. The kiss was slow at first, hesitant as both were not sure of the other. Quickly though it gathered speed. All the emotion that Taiki was holding in, he poured into the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and caressed her lower back. Ami was surprised but happy by Taiki's response. She didn't want him to be mad at her. When they broke off the kiss they both had to catch their breaths. They still held each other loosely by the waists.

"Taiki are you still mad at me?" She said quietly looking at his chest.

"No…yes. Hell I don't know Ami." He released her and ran frustrated hands through his hair.

"It wasn't what you thought, if I could just explain."

"I guess. Look now really isn't the time, maybe we'll talk later." Ami just nodded her head. She was fighting what was to her an irrationally urge to cry. Time was called shortly after and they returned to the circle. Now the bottle was in the hands of the person it had started with…Darien.

Scene 4-Is is over yet?  
Darien looked at the bottle for a long time trying to decide if he should spin. Technically he didn't have to, since he had already had a turn that resulted in a kiss. If this was a normal game were all participants were happy to be playing he would have been glad to take another turn. But he could tell people were getting extra cranky and he didn't think it was a good idea since the environment had been hostile from the start. Finally he made his decision.

"I pass." Most were glad. At this point everyone just wanted the game to be over. Now it was Taiki's turn again. He didn't need long to think. After his kiss with Ami he was feeling confused again and didn't want to kiss anyone else.

"I pass too." Some expected to here an objection from Mina but she was distracted again. Michelle played with the bottle in her hand and before she could really think about it gave it a spin. The group tensely watched as it went around and around before it landed on Amara. The blond got up without a word and stalked out. Michelle was looking at the bottle oddly, but then slowly followed with Mina trailing her. She was surprised to find her self nervous about kissing her lover.

In the closet Michelle knew better then try to talk to Amara. Amara would need some time before she was ready to talk about tonight. When the heard Mina's voice rang out they both stepped forward, ready to take care of business first and put their emotional wants aside. It was the way they worked in a mission to save the earth and in a kissing game.

Their lips touched and Amara felt an ache in her heart. Michelle's soft lips seemed to taunt her with so many memories and emotions. Damn it! Michelle found herself pushed away from Amara when they were barely into the kiss.

"I can't do this."

"Amara…it's just a little kiss, it's not like we've never had one."

"Yeah, but I've never had images of you kissing a man running around in my head when I'm trying to kiss you before." Michelle gasped. Was Amara's angry this serious?

"Are you trying to say that you can't get over this?"

"I don't know what I'm trying to say, except I can't kiss you right now."

"But can we talk about it…right?"

"I suppose we'll have to, but not now." Amara turned her back on the other girl, and didn't see the single tear that fell out of Michelle's eye. They were quiet as they waited for time to end. When it did they walked somberly back to the circle. Serena was disappointed for she could tell by their faces that they hadn't made up. It was now Lita's turn and she quickly passed on another turn. Next was Amara.

She picked up the bottle and held it in front of her face and everyone could tell that she really wanted to throw it. Instead she slammed it down into the carpeted floor.

"I'm tried of this damn game, aren't we finished yet?" Mina cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Umm not yet. Seiya hasn't had a turn."

"Well shit he can have mine and then this game can be over." Again Mina cleared her throat before speaking.

"Umm, the only way you can give Seiya your turn if you spin and it lands on you or-." Amara cut her off.

"Fine!" She spun the bottle and Mina groaned, wishing she would have let her finish her sentence. As they watched the bottle they were amazed as it came back and landed on Amara.

"Good, I give my turn to Seiya, not lets finish this damn game." Mina wiped the sweat of her brow, that was a close one.

"Okay once he spins and takes a kiss the game is over. I was trying to tell you Amara before you spun that an easier and sure way to give Seiya a turn was if everyone kept saying pass until it got back to Seiya. You were really lucky with that spin."

"What ever I'm just glad it worked out. Hurry up and spin." She said to Seiya. Seiya took the bottle and knew luck would not be on his side this time. But he was happy to be able to bring the game to an end. Spinning the bottle, it went around 13 times before slowly coming to a stop.

"Great" Amara shouted. "Okay game over." She got up and went to stand by the window.

"Hey, I want my kissing turn like everyone else." Seiya pointed out.

"What's the point? It's not like you haven't had a kiss before." Yaten pointed out.

"Maybe, but I still want my turn."

"Okay, okay, Serena, Seiya follow me and lets get this over with." Mina urged them. Serena was happy to be kissing Seiya and was glad that he hadn't let the others cheat them out of their time. In the closet they both smiled at each other.

"I'm really glad I got you dumpling."

"I'm glad to. I wouldn't want it any other way." They started kissing before the start was called. Seiya had been imagining kissing her all night, and finally he was. The kiss was sweet long and tender and neither wanted it to end. However when Mina called time they dutifully left the closet. When they rejoined the group they found everyone was spread out and in their own little worlds again.

Serena sighed. She didn't know what to do. It seemed everyone was at odds.

"Um, I think it's time I left." Darien said, finding the situation too much to bare.

"Wait, lets turn on the T.V and get a report real quick." Serena wanted to make sure it was safe for everyone to leave. They turned on the TV and was told the storm was still going strong. People were advised to stay where they were until 6 am. The storm wasn't expected to finish until 2 and if people stayed off the roads it would give emergency crews time to clean up and help any injured.

"There is no way I'm staying here until 6." Amara complained. Serena looked at her watch and saw it was very close to midnight. She could see that everyone was grumpy and tired. She knew they wanted to leave but she didn't want anyone getting hurt trying to go home.

"Look guys, it's late and I know we're all tired. I know this isn't what you would have liked but I have an idea. Why don't we all stay here tonight. Visitors can wake early and leave. It's time for bed anyway and it doesn't make sense for anyone to risk it just to go home. All the boys can sleep down here and all the girls up stairs. What do you say?

There was some grumbling but in the end everyone agreed. Instead of a slumber party just for the girls it looked like everyone would be included.

Authors Note: Over, goodness next chap called "Slumber Party" You'll get to find out what everyone thought of the night, and watch out for some surprises the next morning! REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Love Triangles-Slumber Party

Scene 1-Which bunk is mine?  
Everyone was waiting on her to speak. With her hand starching a meatball she planned it out in her head for a moment.

"Okay you guys can take the living room and the den. In the hall closet there's some sheets and blankets if you need them. The couch in the den opens up to a bed, and well out here you'll just have to use the floor or the furniture. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall, so you should be all set." She turned her attention to the girls. "Everyone else follow me upstairs." All the girls started towards the steps when Andrew asked a question.

"Um, aren't you guys going to help us clean up this mess?" Now Serena turned back around with one of her sweetest smiles.

"Thanks for bringing that up. Since the downstairs is you guys' territory I will leave the cleaning to you. Good night." There were some giggles from the girls as the men frowned. In silence they watched them go up the steps then turned to wearily look at each other.

"Okay who gets the den?" Yaten voiced the thought out loud.

"Well I say lets decide this like men. No arguing and no damn votes." Chad said irritation and tiredness in his voice. After all this was not how he had imagined spending his evening. Everyone looked at each other again and nodded. A coin toss and thirty seconds later had the Three Lights getting the den and Darien, Andrew and Chad in the living room. Once that was decided the guys quickly cleaned up and headed to their separate quarters to get out of each other's way.

Meanwhile, the girls had headed up to Serena's room where earlier the others had stored their over night stuff.

"Um Amara and Michelle, I know it's asking a lot with…well everything, but do you guys mind sharing a room?" Amara shrugged but didn't say a word.

"What ever works Serena." Michelle said.

"Okay then, you and Amara can have my room, there's a connecting bathroom that I share with my brother, so you don't have to go down stairs." Serena went to her dresser and pulled out a night gown for herself. She then riffled through it some more until she found a nice summer short sleep set.

"Here Michelle you should be comfortable in this, I have another set if you want one Amara?"

"No thanks I'll be fine." Michelle however took the set and thanked Serena. The rest of the girls picked up their backpacks and started out the door.

"Well okay, but if you change your mind feel free to find something to wear." She looked sadly at the estranged couple who wouldn't even look at each other. Maybe they would settle some of their differences by the morning. "Goodnight then." Serena shut the door and left the women alone.

In the hall, the five friends went a little father down and Serena opened her brother's door. It was clean. It was one of the requirements for him spending the weekend at a friends.

"Okay, Lita and Mina you guys can have my brothers room. Like I said the bathroom connects so you don't have to go downstairs."

"Yeah, which means Mina don't go running down stairs for a "snack" in your skimpy pj's, starting trouble, get whatever you need now." Rei spat out. Mina, took the insult for what it was… an insult.

"You should talk Rei! You just make sure you don't have any sudden urges to kiss random guys."

"Why you!" Rei sputtered taking a step forward. Mina did the same pointing a finger in Rei's face.

"What? You can dish it out, but can't take it. You get on my nerves! I'm not the one who has a hot boyfriend, or would if she didn't treat him like crap all the time and then turns around and kisses a guy who is barely broken up with her best friend!" Rei paled and at the same time fisted her hands. Lita and Ami jaws were on the floor and Serena was chewing her bottom lip in distress.

"Well maybe I am part of the mess. But at least I didn't take everyone's misery and twist it into a game for her own amusement. And since we're being so truthful, here's another thing I don't do. I don't blatantly throw my self at a guy who news flash Mina 'doesn't want you'!" Now Serena stepped in-between them quickly as she saw the anger and hurt flash in Mina's eyes.

"Chill out! Like I said you two will have this room and me Rei and Ami will take my parents room. Lets go to bed, it's been a long night." Across Serena the two friends glared at each other, until Serena gave Rei a little shove in the other direction. Rei threw one more glare in Mina's direction and Mina tossed her hair and stomped into Sammy's room. Lita mumbled a good night and followed the blond quickly closing the door. Serena felt horrible. This night just kept getting worse and worse.

The three girls changed in the bathroom off her parent's room. They didn't speak expect to politely say excuse me as they went past each other. If this was a regular night they would have been chattering away. Teasing each other while they laughed. It was clear there would be no laughter tonight. After changing they settled into the king size bed, Ami on the right, Serena in the middle and Rei on the left.

"Well…um good night." Ami softly said. She was feeling really uncomfortable after the scene in the hall. She wanted to say something but what?

"Good night." Rei and Serena replied at the same time. They both were having similar thoughts. Rei was still mad but she was also embarrassed. As for Serena she didn't know how she was feeling. She felt like everything going on tonight had been as mixed up as the hurricane outside. Giving a loud audible sigh she finally closed her eyes. It looked like that night had just got longer.

Scene 2-Bedtime Discussions  
The Three Lights had pulled out the couch bed and the futon. They had settled down and were about to try and get some sleep when Yaten interrupted the silence.

"Was this some crazy night or what?"

"Or what is more like it." Taiki dryly muttered. He was trying to get comfortable on one of the pillows but was failing. Yaten however lay relaxed with his hand behind his head.

"Come on, you got to admit it was wild. I'm glad you guys dragged me along now."

"Well hurray for you. I'm sorry I ever opened the stupid invitation." Taiki said pouting and sitting up. He usually wasn't temperamental but tonight was a night for many new things. Yaten was about to say something crass but Seiya spoke up before he could.

"Man I'm sorry about the thing between you and Ami…that uh sucks."  
"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?" Yaten asked.

"I wish to hell I knew. It threw me for a shock like everyone else." Now Seiya sat up and frowned at his friend.

"Did she say anything when you guys were in the closet?"  
"Yeah. She said she wanted to explain and it wasn't what I was thinking. I don't know though, it seemed pretty clear to me."

"Well, give her a chance sometimes these things are complicated." Seiya tried to help, and hoped Ami had a very good reason for what she had said.

"I guess. Then on top of this whole mess, I think I'm getting sick. Since the drama started I've been hot and my stomach has been tied in knots. Plus I'm finding myself easily annoyed." Seiya stared at Taiki a moment then started laughing. Perplexed Taiki's frown grew deeper.

"I don't see what's funny about me getting a cold."

"Nothing, it's just that you're not sick, your just jealous." Seiya couldn't believe that Taiki the smartest of them was being so dense.

"What? I'm not jealous. She's not my girlfriend so she can think about kissing whoever she likes."

"Cut the crap." Yaten threw in, only to have Taiki glare at him.

"How would you know if I'm jealous or not, you've never been." Taiki demanded of Yatan.

"He wouldn't but I would." Seiya smiled sadly at his friend. "I've had years of practice. Plus I have the same symptoms as you do tonight. I've been jealous and pissed off all night. Trust me, you are defiantly jealous." Taiki was stunned. He had never experienceed jealousy before, not over a female and it was different. He thought about it and through his reasoning came to the same conclusion as Seiya. Then a goofy grin came across his face.

"I guess your right…hmm. Hell it's all so confusing this guy/girl stuff. It's enough to give me a headache. Any way I'm sure me and Ami will talk…and we'll figure out what's going on."

"You got that right Taiki. Women are the most confusing creatures. Let me ask you guys a hypothetical question. I'm your friend okay and I know a secret that involves you, would you want me to tell you or not?"

"Hey is this about what happened with Amara and Michelle?" Taiki forehead wrinkled as he thought out loud.

"Yeah it is." Now Seiya looked confused.

"Huh, she's your friend?" Yaten didn't look Seiya's way, but nodded yes.  
"What? Are you sure she's your friend?" Seiya just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "By the way how was the kiss with your…friend." Seiya and Taiki snickered as a faint blush rose up Yaten's neck.

"The kiss…was okay we kept it to the ten seconds. After all it was Amara. And yes we are friends…okay we're uneasy friends, but friends all the same, now would you two answer the question."

"Okay, I would want you to tell me." Taiki said right away. Seiya took more time thinking and finally answered.

"Well…it would depend. If it were something I knew would hurt you then maybe not, it would depend on the situation surrounding the secret. Some secrets do have a purpose." The other two guys digested his comments for a while.

"Well you seem to be the only one in here with a clear grasp on how females think. At least you didn't have to worry about Serena tonight." Seiya laid back down more to keep the guys from seeing his angry expression then because he was tired.

"If you say so. I've been mad ever since that ass hole showed up. I don't understand why Serena insists on being that guy's friend. This is not the way I was hoping the night would turn out. Anyway I don't want to talk about tonight anymore, deal?" The other two nodded. "Good lets get some sleep."Lita changed into her nightclothes while Mina was in the bathroom. What a horrid night! It had started off so well and now…well now everything was a complete mess. When Mina huffed out the bathroom Lita quickly went in. When she came out she was expecting Mina to say something, but the feisty girl said nothing and was already in bed under the sheet. Lita put away her toothbrush and climbed in besides her. She had just closed her eyes when Mina burst out talking.

"Can you believe the nerve of Rei!" Oh brother here it comes, Lita thought before sitting up. "I mean what a cruel thing to say to me!"

"Well…I think you both said mean things to each other." Mina pouted and turned to glare at her.

"Whose side are you on? Never mind don't answer, it's clear it's not mine."

"What? How can you say that? You know I'm your best friend and I always have your back."

"Humph, could have fooled me. I thought best friends shared their secrets you know like when they decided to turn into a lesbian!" Lita blushed but managed to laugh a little. So she was upset about that.

"Look I'm sorry Mina, but for the record I'm not a lesbian…I think. And I couldn't come to you with the feelings and questions I had, you would have just freaked out or took out an ad in the enquirer." Now Lita's voice became sad. "I was…am very confused, I need to sort it out by myself."

"Oh Lita, I'm sorry it must be rough trying to figure out…how you feel. I wouldn't have teased you I swear. It's just that I feel slighted. After all it's times like this when best friends are suppose to be there for you and help you out…I thought I was your best friend….guess not."

"Oh shut up knucklehead, you know you are. I appreciate you saying that though. I still don't quite know what I feel for her, but I'm working it out. Do you forgive me?"

"Yea, I'm sorry too. Can we just agree not to keep anymore secrets, especially life changing secrets okay."

"Deal." They gave each other a hug and Lita felt much better. "Now can we go to sleep I just want to forget this whole day happened."

"No, I'm still mad at Rei."

"Oh, Mina come on. We're all tired and irritated and hell I think everyone is confused. It must have been killing Rei to keep her mouth shut all night. She just took out her frustration on you. Look I'm sure you guys will work it out in the morning. Besides it's to late to do anything else." Mina continued to pout but finally gave a sigh of resignation.

"Okay, but I'm still mad. Good night."

"Night, try not to worry about it." The two girls laid down and Mina turned off the light on her side of the bed. Lita pushed the thoughts of Amara and her feelings out of her head and tired to drift off to sleep. Ten minutes later it was working until the light of the lamp pierced her eyelids.

"Um I don't have to worry about you trying to touch me do I?" Lita didn't even turn over, she just reached behind her and hit Mina in the head.

"Hey ouch! Hey I was just asking, no need to get violent.

"For the last time, as of now I am not a lesbian. If I ever become one I will let you know. Even if I was you wouldn't be my type so go to bed!" The light went back out and the room was silent…for ten seconds.

"And just why wouldn't I be your type? I'm everyone's type." Lita growled. Trust Mina to not want to be her lesbian lover but to be offended when she wasn't, at the same time.

"Mina if you don't go to sleep I am going to roll over and smother the life out of you."

"Tsk Tsk, I'm starting to think you are a lesbian. You're getting mean just like Amara and she's one."

"Oh for the love of God!" Lita exclaimed reaching over for her big mouthed friend.Amara had finally taken off her jacket and dress shirt. She lay in her tank top on top of the covers. After a while she turned out the light. The room was still semi bright for Serena's nightlight had come on automatically when the light was turned off. Michelle lay there thinking ashamed of her self for taking the easy way out. She had pretended to sleep just so they wouldn't argue any further. But the green haired girl was still awake and waiting. Amara lay with her hands behind her head and tried not to think about the woman lying beside her. Serena's bed was small and it was hard being this close to her while being mad at the same time. Amara lay there for long minutes trying to push the thoughts and images out her mind but to no avail. She turned her head and looked at the beauty next to her and gave a heavy sigh. Gently with one hand she caressed her hair then the side of her face.

Michelle let her eyelashes flutter upwards and caught Amara's eye. She was in encouraged when the blond didn't pull away. So she turned her head and kissed the palm of her hand. Amara's eye's widened then narrowed and she pulled her hand away and put it back behind her head. Michelle blinked at the sudden rejection then sat up.

"Amara…it would be nice if you held me."

"Yes it would be, but I can't…I won't"

"You said it best when you said you won't, after all there's nothing stopping you." Michelle dared and touched her lover's neck then shoulders with sweeping strokes. "I want you to hold me, I need you too." She said brushing her hand down the side of a breast. Amara's eye's softened with the touch and the words. But her own image of Michelle and Darien kissing floated through her mind and she threw off Michelle's hand while sitting up in the same motion.

"Don't act so desperate, it's unbecoming."

Michelle's eyes narrowed but she stood her ground.

"I am desperate, desperate for you to listen to me. To stop being mad at me for nothing! You're acting like a child!" Amara stood up at the insult and begin to pace the small room.

"I'm acting like a child, give me a break! I've shown remarkable restraint tonight. Your very lucky I didn't rip your lover boy a new ass tonight."

"He's not my lover you are! If you would just stop acting so jealous for no reason."

"For no reason!" Amara spun around to face her. "Oh, I guess having your girlfriend admit that she kissed some guy and didn't tell you about it and the fact that said guy looks at girlfriend as if she's a piece of cake is no reason to be jealous." Michelle shook her green hair furiously in denial and frustration.

"I keep telling you it's not like that with us."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know what to believe right now. Look I seriously don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm getting really pissed." She grabbed the pillow off the bed as Michelle looked at her wide-eyed.  
"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm going to sleep on the floor." Michelle was deeply hurt by the message that sent.  
"Why, am I so disgusting to you now?" Amara heard the hurt in her voice, and without looking her way settled down on the floor.  
"Good night Michelle, we can talk about this in the morning." Michelle slowly lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She didn't bother to respond since Amara couldn't be bothered with sharing the same bed as her.In the living room the three friends arranged themselves around the room for the night.

"What a fucked up night." Andrew couldn't help saying as he plumped up his pillow.

"You can say that again." Darien seconded, wishing he was at home in his own bed away from the madness.

"I don't know what you're complaining for." Chad spat out. Darien rolled his eyes and looked at Andrew. Across the room Andrew mouthed the words "talk to him." Damn Darien thought before sitting up on the couch.

"Look Chad about the whole Rei…kiss thing, you know I don't see her like that." Chad kept quite. "She's …just a friend a good friend but nothing more. Come on man, it's obvious to everyone that Rei digs you." Now Chad set up and looked over at Darien.

"No what's obvious if that she felt a need to kiss you in the public library."

"Never mind that, I need you to know that it didn't mean anything to me or Rei. I was shocked as hell when she kissed me, trust me I was. Rei was very upset and embarrassed. She apologized and said she didn't know what had gotten into her, then she flew out the library. Look, I've always thought that me and you were cool, I'd hate for that to change over a stupid misunderstanding." Chad looked at him for a long moment until gradually the tension went out of his shoulders.

"Dude I guess you're right…I mean she admitted that she kissed you. I shouldn't take it out of you, she's the one I should be mad at." Darien smiled in relief then followed it up with a frown. He knew like everyone else (beside Chad) how much Rei liked him.

"Oh man, don't be so hard on her. Rei…can be impulsive."

"Tell me about it. But still I can't think of one good reason why she just had to kiss you." Andrew who had been quite till this point cleared his throat and spoke.

"Actually I've been thinking about it and I have an idea. It's called the 'broken up man syndrome'. See Darien was for so long was a taken man. Everyone knew it and there was no doubt about it. So the girls never ever allowed any thoughts of him to enter their mind. But now he's free and 'possibilities' are crowding their heads. The fact that he still wants to be with Serena but can't just attracts them more. There's nothing a woman likes better then a sad pitiful man. They all believe they can help him heal. So even though they may not really want him, or even already have a guy, the allure of the battered man gives them thoughts. So see she was just acting out some fantasy she had probably made up of Darien but not because she necessarily wanted him."

Chad had been intently following Andrew's reasoning.

"Hey I guess that kinda makes sense. Maybe I wont be so mad at her. But Rei is so, so…frustrating. I just don't know if I can deal with her anymore…anyway I'll see. I feel much better now." He smiled at Andrew who in turn, turned to smile at Darien, only to find his friend looking downcast.

"Hey bud, what's wrong? My theory explained it all. Isn't that great."

"Yeah it is. You just reminded me that I'm a dumped loser who only has women after him because he's such a pathetic love sick fool. But hey your theory was great. Good job." Both Andrew and Chad lost their smiles.

"Oh, bro I'm sorry, I…didn't mean to make you feel that way I was just…"

"No, it's okay. Your theory does make sense. Cause I know for a fact that neither Rei nor Ami wants me for real. None of them do, they could never betray Serena, plus they have real feelings for other people."

"Dude yeah I'm sorry, I almost forgot that it hasn't been that long since…well the break up." Chad tried to lend his support to a hurting Darien, who was trying to play it off by smiling.

"It's okay you two, it's cool."

"So you mean you were all right seeing her and Seiya together tonight?"

"No damn it I wasn't. But I have to try and accept the fact that…she seems to choose him over me. Shit."

"Damn man, don't be so final about it. All hope isn't lost for you two." Andrew encouraged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I know that right now if she came back to me, I'd take her in a heart beat, but it has to be her choice." They were all silent for a while, then Darien tried to lighten the mood.

"Anyway enough about me. Andrew you seem like the only one of us with no female trouble, unless there's something you want to tell us about you and Lita."

"Huh, oh no. I came with Lita tonight as a favor that's all."

"Then that sucks that you got dragged into all this by chance." Chad commented.

"Yeah to think you could have been at home warm in your own bed. Anyway, how was it kissing Mina? That had to be something." Darien asked, curious. Andrew opened his mouth then hesitated as their kisses flashed through his mind.

"Well…it was something all right. Mina is….Mina."

"Are you sure that's all? You guys looked really intense when you came around the corner." Darien teased his friend, not knowing that there really was something to tell.

"Well, we kinda got into an argument…but it should blow over. She…she just got on my nerves."

"Yeah but wasn't it weird kissing Mina?" Darien persisted clueless."

"Yes it was…very weird. That being said, can we drop the whole subject and go to bed. I think we've talked about this horror of a night long enough."

"I second that." Chad said, lying back down. Darien nodded and got up to turn off the light, though he was frowning at Andrew's response to his teasing. He would ask him about that later. Right now it was time to sleep and put this night behind them.All three girls had fallen asleep in the king bed. The one in the middle however was having a disturbing dream and she tossed and turned. Ami and Rei tried to ignore it but it was becoming worse. Rei had had enough. She was tired and irritable and just wanted to sleep. She sat up and was about to shake Serena when her eyes popped open and she pushed Rei and Ami out the bed.

"Hey what the hell?" Rei protested as she heard Ami land with a thump on the floor. She went to turn on a light and saw Ami rubbing her bottom and groggily getting up off the floor.

"Serena what's wrong?" Serena eyes seemed to clear and she looked at the two girls on either side of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was having a night mare."

"About what?" Rei asked sitting back down on the bed, and Ami followed suit. Serena lowered her lashes and frowned. Should she tell them? Why not, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well." She started slowly. "I was having a dream about my best two friends stabbing me in the back!" Serena voice had risen as she talked and now the two girls looked at her in confusion.

"What? What kind of a dream was that." Ami wondered out loud.

"The kind where two of your friends go behind your back kissing and fantasying about kissing the ex-love of your life."

"Wait a minute. Your telling me your mad at us! About Darien? Please tell me you're kidding." Rei said in disbelief. Serena just folded her arms and pouted.

"Yes I am. How could you two do this to me." Ami finally found the voice and answered.

"I'm so sorry Serena..I."

"Don't say your sorry to her Ami, we haven't done anything wrong. Serena weren't you just telling us that we're to young, blah ,blah, blah go with your feelings, when you broke up with Darien? And wasn't it you who said that we were to young to be stuck on one guy etc." Serena blush and shook her head yes.

"I did, but I can't believe you took that as your cue to go after Darien. I mean that makes me think that you two have wanted him all these years."

"Look I didn't go after Darien. I did kiss him but realized afterwards that it was a mistake. There was no real spark. But you have no right to be made at me, at us, you said you didn't love him anymore."

"I never said that! I said I needed to see where things would go between me and Seiya." Rei threw up her hands in aspiration. "Damn it Serena you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Um…guys I have something to say." They both turned as Ami's quiet voice broke into their argument. "Serena I still want to apologize to you. But I think I can explain why I acted the way I did. You asked earlier if maybe we had a crush on Darien all this time and I guess my answer is yes. For so long you were the only one with a boyfriend. To top it off you had the perfect boyfriend. It was hard seeing you and Darien together all the time. And I know for me he was the closest male interaction I had, so yeah I developed a little crush on him. He had every thing I wanted when I thought of a guy. Brains, looks, charm, romance…I couldn't help it. I just want you to know that I don't have any real feelings for him except friendship. I just think my mind saw a chance for a fantasy to come true…and well I kinda acted on it." Ami bowed her head a little so she didn't see Serena coming in for a hug.

"Oh, Ami I didn't know you felt like that. Look, you didn't do anything wrong, you just had a thought. Nothing wrong with that. To be honest I'm more concerned about what Taiki will think. I think he was really hurt by your comment." Ami pulled back and both Rei and Serena could see the tears in her eyes.

"I know I hurt him and I feel terrible. Here I finally have my own real guy, who has all the qualities I'm looking for, plus he…likes me! Then I go screw it up, he probably hates me now!" Ami burst into tears and threw her self back into Serena's arms. Serena turned to look at Rei and the other girl gave her a wide-eyed shrug. It was rare for them to see Ami so emotional especially if it wasn't school related.

"Um, there, there, it will be okay. Look I'm sure once you explain it to Taiki the way you explained it to me he will understand. He's logical, besides I think he really cares about you and if that's the case then I think he'd be more then willing to forgive you." Ami sniffled and slowly raised her head to look at the two girls.

"You really think so?"  
"I really think so." Serena told her with a smile.  
"What about you Rei? Do you think he will forgive me?"  
"Of course he will Taiki's is a terrific guy. His ego is just a little hurt you know guys." Ami smiled a little more confident now with their assurances.

"Thanks you two I really needed that." Since that crisis was over Serena turned to face the still defiant Rei.

"Rei did you feel the same way about Darien as Ami?"

"Um, not really. To be honest you know that I've always thought he was a great catch. And I admit I was jealous when you too first got together, seeing that he had been with me…but I could see that you two were a better match. I think I wanted to kiss him to fulfill a dream of mine. To play 'what if' for a moment. I mean he was my first crush so he had a special place in my heart. I'm sorry if I really hurt your feelings. You know I would never betray you."

"Oh Rei I know. I'm sorry too. Your right I had no right to be jealous anyway, after what I've put Darien through. But I do still care about him. He holds a very special place in my heart also. Look lets just forget about this whole silly thing." She looked at her two oldest friends with only warmth in her eyes. "Are we okay now?" They both nodded and smiled and the three shared a cheesy group hug.

They had turned out the light and settled back down into bed when Rei gave a loud sigh and banged her hand on the bed.

"Does this mean I have to make up with Mina?" Serena giggled but tired to be serious.  
"Well, I think it would be the right thing to do."  
"I guess…we'll see." Rei grumbled and Serena let it go. She knew both Mina and Rei were stubborn and would work it out on their own. After a couple of seconds of silence Serena couldn't help asking.

"You mentioned ego a while back. Well don't you think Chad's ego might be a little hurt that you kissed him and then Darien?"

"Oh damn I don't want to talk about him."  
"Rei don't be like that. Chad's a great guy too and he's crazy about you." Ami said sitting up even though they were still in the dark. "Why I've never seen him so angry and jealous, I thought he was going to hit Darien at one point."

"That doesn't mean he was jealous." Rei said a note of wistfulness in her voice.

"Oh get off it Rei. Chad's been in love with you for years, I think you owe him some kind of explanation if you care about him to." Now Rei sat up in the dark. What had Serena just said?

"He doesn't love me, you're just seeing things." Now it was Ami's turn to snicker as she lay back down.

"Rei you're being oblivious. Even I can see that he loves you. He has too. What other reason would he have for putting up with your…" Ami paused as she tried to look for a diplomatic word. "Well with putting up with you shit for lack of a more fitting word." Now Serena's laughter joined Ami's giggles. Rei was outraged! With a little effort she pushed them both out of the bed and unto the floor, but it still didn't stop the giggles.

"Oh the hell with both of you, I'm going to bed."

Scene 3-Brand New Day  
Lita woke up suddenly and remembered that she wasn't alone in bed. With some physical persuasion she had finally got Mina to shut up and go to bed. But now she was woke and once up that was all she wrote. She got up and stretched in her white and green sleeping set. She was feeling better about last night though the whole thing was still hideous to think about. She wished everyone hadn't been so tense and mad at each other. She wished there was something she could do. Getting an idea she softly opened the door and left the room, closing it behind her.

She didn't here anyone else up as she made her way down the stairs. She smiled as she saw Andrew, Darien and Chad spread out across the living room, and padded bare footed into the kitchen only to come to a stand still in the door way. She looked in surprise at the person standing by the stove. Michelle turned and gave her a sarcastic smile as she stood in Serena barely fitting pj's. The two advisory's stared at each other wearily for a while.

"While I don't need the help I wouldn't mind it." That was as close to an olive branch that Michelle could offer. Lita took it and walked to stand beside her at the counter. She was chopping up veggies for some omelets. Lita jumped right in and helped.

"I see we had the same idea of making everyone breakfast."

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice and maybe cheer everyone's spirits." Lita answered, beating the eggs and adding cheese and peppers.

"Hmm, it seems we tend to like a lot of the same things." Lita knew what the older woman was referring to and now she gave her a tight smile.

"If you're talking about Amara then yes we both seem to think she's an amazing person." Michelle narrowed her eyes at Lita. She should have known that she wouldn't back down just because. She went to another cupboard and found some pancake mix.

"Yes this is about Amara. I'll just be frank and ask you what are your intention towards her?" Lita almost wanted to laugh but knew that would be a sure way to incur the anger of the mild mannered scout.

"My intentions? I don't have any intentions." She said as she took out bread for some toast.

"Okay, let me put it another way, why did you kiss Amara?" Lita paused as she took out some jam.

"Honestly because I was trying to figure out what I felt for her. I think you already know that I've had a case of hero worship for her since I met her, I was just trying to figure out if it was more then that."

"I see…well I have to be honest, I'm not pleased that you kissed her and I don't want it to happen again." Lita's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that Amara was truly jealous of her. Jealous enough to give her a thinly veiled warning. Putting on an act she decided to have a little fun.

"Well, I must say I was pleased I kissed her. It was wonderful. But I can tell you that I won't be kissing her anymore…but if she ever wants to kiss me I would be willing." Michelle brow furrowed and she was about to speak when Lita bust out laughing.

"I don't see anything funny."

"I'm sorry, but you should see your face. Look for the record I mean it, I am not going after Amara. And even if I was you should know already that I wouldn't get her. She's madly in love with you. She sees me as a friend and kid, I'm no threat to you. Amara wants you and I would never try to come between that. I really am sorry if I've caused trouble between you two, I told Amara the same thing." Michelle listened and slowly the lines smoothed out on her face. She wasn't totally convinced, since she was suspicious by nature, but what could she really do anyway? Giving Lita a genuine smile she held out her hand.

"What do you say truce?" Lita grinned back at her.

"Deal." They shook on it and turn to companionably work on breakfast.Sammy had walked the five blocks home from his friend house. He had been worried about Serena being alone in the storm, though he'd never tell her that. Plus when his father was away he felt like it was his duty to be the man of the house and so he was going to make sure everything was okay. He saw all the cars lining the curb of the house and wondered at it and then he spotted Seiya's car. He frowned and his mouth firmed into a thin line.

What was his car doing over this early? Had he spent the night? If so Serena would be in big trouble. She had promised not to have Seiya over this weekend while they were gone. Sammy wasn't sure he liked Seiya…well at least not recently. He didn't like the way he looked at his sister. Hot anger balled in his chest as he thought about what Seiya could have been doing with Serena all night. Even as his thoughts wondered he blushed and shook his head. He didn't want those kinds of thoughts in his head about his sister.

Recently he had lots of thoughts about pretty girls, but when it came to his sister it was different. He became mad every time he imagined some guy thinking about her the way he thought about other girls. On a silent sigh of frustration he opened the door. He would have called out, but he wanted to be sneaky and see what in the world Seiya was doing here. As he tip toped down the hall he stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing in the kitchen were two half dressed females and his mouth dropped open. He stared at their long legs in the short shorts of the pj bottoms. He knew who they were Lita and Michelle, but still. They both had rather large breasts who's shape he could see from the door way. He was to shocked to say anything even if he wanted to. What in the world were they doing here? It was obvious they had spent the night. Shaking his head and picking up his jaw he continued on, hoping to see other similar sights.

He eased his way into the living room and stopped again. There were three guys sprawled out over his living room furniture. He knew them too, but that didn't explain why they were in his house. What in the world was going on here? Had Serena had some kind of…orgy? Just the thought of the word had his cheeks flaming again. He had yet to see Serena or Seiya. Boy was Serena in for it. She was not suppose to have all these males over for whatever it was that had went on here. Making his way to the stairs he was determined to find out what was going on.Meanwhile Mina had woken up alone in bed. She thought nothing of it figuring Lita was in the bathroom. She didn't get up right away but lingered in the comfy bed. What a long night it had been. She felt bad for not telling Lita about Andrew after promising no more secrecy but she was really confused about the whole thing. He had been so stern with her, she had never seen it coming. And what was all the kissing about? As the thoughts re ran through her head her hands touched her lips.

"Get a grip Mina!" She said shaking her head. If was then that she got a whiff of the breakfast smells. Andrew kisses where forgotten as she smiled in anticipation. Lita must be down stairs cooking great! After a sudden thought Mina scrambled to get out of bed.

"I better hurry down before it reaches Serena's nose otherwise there won't be any left." She was about to head straight out the door when Rei's comment from last night flashed through her head along with Andrew's words. Though she frowned in defiance she turned back and went to the side of the bed where her bag was. Better safe then sorry, she didn't want to hear Rei's mouth if she came down to find her in her pj's.

Mina took off her short purple nightgown and stood in only panties. She never slept in a bra, so she bent over to rummage in the bag for one and some suitable clothes. She didn't hear the door creak open but she did her the yell of "Oh my god." Mina dropped the clothing in her hand and turned around. Then she started screaming.

Sammy stood in the doorway drooling with a stupid smile on his face. He had walked in to see her panty clad behind in the air. Now he was looking at his first naked breasts and they were beautiful. He knew she was screaming but nothing registered over the blood rushing to lower parts of his body. He saw her come towards him and knew that whatever pain she inflicted would be worth it.Serena and the rest of the house woke up to the screams. She had run out into the hall just in time to see Mina push Sammy out and down to the hall carpet. Mina then rushed back into the room holding her breasts then slamming the door.

"Sammy what in the world is going on." She demanded kneeling beside him. He didn't answer just kept grinning and saying, "She touched me, she's beautiful." Now it was twenty minutes later and things had settled down a bit. Serena had banished Sammy down stairs while the girls got dressed. He had complied and went down stairs to excitedly tell the guys what he had seen, he had to share with someone. Seiya and the others had been up and out by that time. He gave Serena's "friend" an evil glare before telling his tale. The guys had thought it was hilarious.

Anyway, now Lita and Michelle (fully dressed due to Sammy staring at them) was putting breakfast on the dinning room table for everyone. Extra chairs had been pulled up to accommodate everyone. Mina was still red from embarrassment and anger. To make it worse Sammy had snagged the chair to her right. Since she refused to be intimidated by a 13 year old she had stayed where she was at. Everyone ate and complimented the two chefs on a wonderful breakfast. Serena was glad to see that everyone was behaving so far. They were finishing up when Mina spoke to Serena through clenched teeth.

"Serena tell your brother that if he doesn't stop looking at me I will be forced to pluck his eyes out." Everyone got a good laugh out of that and Sammy stopped blatantly staring at her. Instead he snuck looks at her out the corner of his eye. Serena rolled her eyes at her brother who was clearly in love with Mina now.

"Yeah what are you doing back here in the first place?" She asked and all eyes turned on him.

"Well…I was concerned about the house and stuff and decided to come check it out after the storm."

"Why silly, I was home."

"Yeah, but you were alone so I thought I would check. Besides Dad's not hear so it's my job." Serena rolled her eyes again and smiled at Rei sitting beside her.

"Well as you can see I had plenty of company." Now an evil little grin came over Sammy's face, one he used just when torturing Serena.

"Yeah I see that." He said, eating a piece of toast as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I'm sure mom and dad will be glad to here that you weren't alone in the big bad house when the storm came." Serena frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't think there's any need to tell them, since everything is fine."

"No, no, I'm sure they'll want to thank all your nice friends for spending the night with you."

"Why you little!" Serena said leaning across the table until Seiya pulled her back. "Are you going to squeal on me."

"Of course! I remember you promised that you wouldn't have any guys over and I count…six of them here. You're going to be in so much trouble when they get back." Sammy grinned from ear to ear with glee at the thought. Her friends looked concerned while the guys were uneasy.

"Is that true Serena? You weren't allowed to have company?" Seiya asked, not wanting to see her get in trouble.

"Yeah…it's ture. I thought it would be okay since only the girls were suppose to spend the night and you guys would be out by 12…but everything went crazy." She looked as if she was about to cry. She knew her parents would have a fit, and she might be grounded for the rest of the summer.

"Shit." Seiya said and tried to sooth her by running a hand down her back. That just made Sammy frown and more determined to tell. She put her head in her hands in defeat. Rei thought a moment then looked at Sammy with a smile. He was weary and only frowned at her.

"Now Sammy, I'm sure deep down you really don't want to see Serena get in trouble."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, after all it was the storms fault and we had to stay here. Would you rather we were killed or hurt trying to get home?" Sammy wasn't buying it however.

"Well if you were never over here in the first place, that wouldn't have been a problem."

"Why you little ingrate!" Now Rei was lunging across the table only to have Serena pulling her back. Amara laughed and had to give the kid credit. Ami saw that the situation was getting nowhere and thought that cooler heads might prevail.

"Sammy's I guess what were trying to say it…what would it take for you to…forget to mention what a big help we were to Serena?" Sammy gazed at Ami thoughtfully. So she wanted to bargain. Wow, he could make a sweet deal off of this one. After rubbing his chin in some thought he finally grinned at them all.

"Well, it might ease my conscious if I had five dollars." They all sighed with relief. Five dollars was nothing. "From each of you." Now jaws dropped, at his nerve. Five dollars from each of them would be…$65 dollars!

"Sammy there's no way we're all paying you five dollars!" Serena shirked and wished she was closer so she could throttle him.

"I guess you're right that's not enough for me not to tell them that you were here with all these people, that you all slept together in some fashion and that I saw a naked girl in my bedroom, even though of course no one was suppose to be here."

"Hey I was not naked!" Mina screamed and fisted her hands on the table. Everyone was giving him the evil eye.

"You guys I think five dollars, isn't so much when he puts it that way." Ami reasoned with the group. Better 5 she thought then ten."

"Yeah I agree. Anti up everyone. Serena shouldn't get in trouble because she was helping us stay out the storm." Darien proclaimed, pulling out his wallet. Seiya saw Yaten about to protest, but one glare from him had mumbling to his self and pulling out his wallet also. Sammy couldn't believe they were actually going to give him the money. Wow they must not want anyone to find out about last night. For a couple of minutes change was made and money was passed around the table until it reached Sammy.

"There are you happy now you little robber." Lita asked him. She secretly was glad she didn't have any siblings at this moment, for Sammy would be a dead man. He counted his money with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I guess…though there is one thing else, that mind help ease my mind about deceiving my parents."

"What is it weasel? Were are not giving you anymore money." Serena stated firmly.

"Oh no, not money really it's only a little thing."

"What spit it out?" Mina asked annoyed by the whole thing.

"Well…I would absolutely, definitely keep my shut if Mina gives me a kiss."  
Amid the yells of outrage, most of the guys found it amusing, Mina certainly did not.

"There is no way that I am giving you a kiss."

"Oh hell Mina give him a kiss on the cheek and be done with it." Lita urged but Mina just shook her head.

"Um, I want at least a peck on the lips." Sammy clarified his bribe.

"No, I'm not going to stoop that low. It's bad enough he got a peep show and now he wants a kiss. I had enough of kissing last night." They all groaned and Mina realized her mistake as Sammy's eyes widened.

"So you guys were doing it in here! Yes I want a kiss, or I'm telling it all!" Now everyone was glaring at Mina and her big mouth. She was between two evils…which to choose? With an angry huff, she grabbed him by the neck and gave him a pretty darn good smooch on the lips. When she let him go he swayed in his seat and the guys laughed at him. Mina resisted rubbing her mouth out of pettiness. She was enraged and was very close to reaching her breaking point. She was usually bubbly and friendly but she had a dark side too. Serena saw the dangerous glint in her eyes and tried to end the whole thing.

"Okay, you've got your kiss. Now if mom and dad find out one single thing about last night and today I'll make sure you pay." Sammy wasn't listening he was still floating in his sea of pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah. Though I could use just one more." Mina snapped and grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled until his head was by his ear. She whispered some very encouraging things that made him want to shut his mouth.

"Sammy, if you don't keep your word, I am personally going to find you and beat the shit out of you. I had a long night and I'm in no mood for games. Now I suggest you put your money in your pocket shut the hell up and go outside, before I lose it. If you don't, do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take that stick between your legs that's probably happy right now from my kiss and break it off!" She said it all menacingly and softly so only he heard. Serena watched as his widen until she thought they were going to pop, then Mina let go and Sammy jerked up from the chair and backed away from her.

"Wow Mina you are so hot when you're mad." He said taking a step back. "I'm out of here."

"Wait! Where do you think you're going." Serena shouted as he continued to back up.

"Back up the street. I said I wouldn't tell mom and dad, I never said I wouldn't tell my friends." And he broke out the front door in a sprint. For a moment they all just sat there with there mouths open then they started to laugh at the thought that they'd just been played by a young teenager.

"Boy what a way to start the morning." Yaten remarked. Everyone got up and it was clear that the long night and sleep over was at an end. Serena was about to help with the dishes but stopped and looked at Mina.

"Hey Mina what did you say to him that got him out of here so fast?" Mina just smiled and shrugged her shoulders all-innocent like.

"Just something that he'll never forget."

NOTE: Hoped you liked.


	13. Chapter 13

Love Triangles-Seeing Clearly

Scene 1- Ultimatums-Sunday

Seiya had told the others to give him ten minutes alone with Serena. They went out to the car to wait and left him and Serena alone in the kitchen.

"Serena we need to talk." Serena had been rinsing cups at the sink, she carefully sat the one she was holding down and dried her hands. She was stalling for time. She had not liked the tone in his voice. Finally turning around she gave him a little smile as she sat down at the table. She didn't say anything she just waited. He looked into her blue eyes and knew he had to say what was on his mind.

"Serena about last night…"

"I know it was a disaster Seiya, but believe me I didn't mean for it to turn out that way."

"I know. It's just that…I have to be honest with you. From the moment Darien walked in and you let him stay I was jealous real jealous."

"But Seiya I couldn't throw him out in the strom after all he is…" She broke off not knowing how to finish the sentence. Seiya leaned forward eyes serious.

"What is he Serena? I guess that is what I'm trying to ask, what is he to you…to us?" Serena pressed her lips together and thought about that, how to answer. Just the other night she had been telling the girls that maybe something was left between them. Did she mean it? Seiya saw her thinking and it irritated him that she hadn't immediately said "he's nothing to me". He pressed down his annoyance and tried to remain calm.

"Never mind Serena don't answer that now. Look, I'm really not trying to be pushy, but we've been seeing each other for a while now, spending lots of time together, time that I hope you've enjoyed. But after all that's happened this weekend I realized something…I don't want to share you…I can't. You need to figure out where this is going with us, are we together as a couple or not?" He saw her eyes widen and he rushed on, wanting to get his feelings out. "I need to know that you want to be with me and that what we have is real…if not…you just need to decide." He saw her eyes start to shimmer and he reached out and ran a hand down the side of her face. "I care for you so much."

"I care for you to Seiya! You have to believe that."  
"I know, but do you care enough about me to let him go?" He saw the sadness in her eyes, but just then the horn blew from outside. Leaning over some more he placed a kiss to her forehead then stood up. "Call me when you make your decision, take your time just know that I'll be waiting." As she watched him walk out the door she let a couple of tears she had been holding back slip down her face. She brushed at them harshly and went back to the sink.

"Stop being a baby Serena crying won't solve anything. He's right you know, it's just like Rei said, you can't have your cake and eat it too." She hadn't realized that one of her hands were shaking until drying a slippery cup she dropped it and it shattered on the floor.

"Damn!" She bent down to pick up the broke pieces. "I have a lot of thinking to do, one way or the other."The drive home was painful. Michelle didn't take her eyes from the window, she knew better then to talk to Amara while she was angry and driving. As soon as they had left Serena's house it was like Amara dropped a mask and Michelle truly saw how angry she was. She was livid. Michelle felt nervousness course through her body. Damn what to say? She had never had this much anger from Amara directed at her…truthfully it was scary.

They finally arrived home and silently walked to the second floor apartment. Even in anger Amara held the door for her and she walked in first. When she heard the door close she turned to confront her lover.

"Amara look I know you're angry but can we please talk about this rationally." Amara stopped and stared at her as if she was a foreign species. They were still in the hall and without a word Amara turned and planted her fist through the wall. Michelle flinched and her mouth dropped opened but it was already closed and firm by the time Amara turned to face her.

"That's how rational I'm feeling. How about you?" The tall blond asked and advanced toward Michelle. Michelle was shaking inside, not fear for her safety but fear for their relationship. However she knew better then to back down. Amara would consider that a sign of weakness and attack without mercy.

"I'd say I'm feeling more rational then that. Now that you've got your little tantrum out the way maybe we can talk." They were toe to toe now and Amara had her hands balled in her pants pockets.

"You want to talk…what can you possibly say to excuse what you did. Huh? What lie will you tell me next?" Michelle eyes narrowed and she had to ball her own hands to keep from slapping the friend in front of her.

"You are becoming more insufferable, pig headed and rude just like that new friend of yours. It's obvious that we can't talk when you're like this." She turned and headed into the living room. Amara followed hot on her heals.

"Oh, no I thought you wanted to talk then let's talk! At least I can say with the total truth that he is just a friend, I don't have to pretend there's nothing more." Now Michelle whirled around to face her, fire in her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing more between me and Darien! Nothing! You're just too blind to see it."

"No I'm not the blind one, in fact I'm finally seeing clearly. I don't know how I could have missed it, all the signs were there. Maybe it's your vision that isn't clear. Are you lying to your self as well as me?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Well let me help you out. You've been wanting Darien for a while now haven't you, thinking about him, worrying about him."

"That's only because he's been through a lot, he needed a friend!"

"Bull shit! It's all so clear now. When Serena first told us what she'd done your first words were 'what about Darien'. Then who insisted that we should go to the airport to support Serena when you really just wanted to get a look at Darien. And who conveniently made it so we would be at the restaurant when they broke up. Even though we could have avoided that scene if you had just told Serena what Darien was planning. Of course you offered to comfort him while I ran after Serena. Damn how could I be such an idiot not to see it and it was right in front of me?" Amara pulled at her hair before turning her back on the other girl.

Michelle was shocked still, as her words sunk in. Her legs trembled but she didn't allow herself to fall down to the couch. She had to stand up to Amara, for both their sakes.

"Your taking events and twisting them to your perverted idea, none of it was like that."  
"Save your breath." Amara said turning back around. "For someone who will believe it. You want him. I don't know when this started, but it's true you're attracted to him, other wise he'd still have a slap mark on his face from trying to kiss you."

"I stopped him."  
"Yeah, but after how long? After you'd had a taste of your fantasy! Tell me how long have you've wanted him? A couple of months a couple of years." Michelle lips trembled and she didn't stop the emotion from coming into her voice this time as she reached out to her lover.

"Amara please don't be like this!" Amara jerked back from the approaching hand.  
"Don't touch me. Don't touch me again until you figure out who it is you really want. I won't play second to Darien or anyone else. Damn it you know I love you. If you don't want me you need to say so."

"Amara please don't be this way, you know I love you with all me heart."  
"No, another lie, you don't love me with all your heart. You need to make a choice. Are you going to be with me or are you going to be honest with yourself and admit that you want him. You can't have both, I won't allow it."  
"Please, there is no choice, I want to be with you.'  
"There is a choice and you have to make it." Michelle was going to plead again when the door bell rang. They stood there looking into each others eyes. One showing hurt and anger the other with pleading. Finally Amara marched to the door. Michelle put her hands over her face and took a deep breath. Tears would do no good. In a normal situation they might have softened Amara up, but this time they would be wasted on the angry woman.

Amara was wondering who the hell could be at the door. It felt like her heart was beating as fast as a race car. Her heart also felt like someone was squeezing it in their fist. The sensation was not pleasant. She threw open the door to find Trista standing there. Taking one look at Amara's face the hello died on the older woman's face. The blond turned from the door and started stalking down the hall without a word. Trista figured since she hadn't slammed the door in her face that she could come in. Softly closing the door she walked in the hall and saw the hole to her left. What in the world happened here? She rounded the hall and saw Michelle standing in the living room as they both heard a door slam. Michelle gave Trista a little smile then allowed her legs to buckle and sat on the couch, head bowed gripping her hands in her lap. Trista sat down next to her and for a moment neither said a word.

"Are you all right?"  
"No." Trista wasn't the best in situations like this but she reached out and patted the girl on the back.  
"Do you want to talk about it? Can I help?"  
"No." Again they sat in silence until Michelle looked up and gave another feeble smile. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. It's good to see you."  
"Michelle I'm here if you need to talk."  
"No, really, there nothing you can do about it. Amara and I are just having a fight…a really big one, we'll work it out." Trista thought about the hole and in wall and looked at her doubtfully.  
"Are you sure."  
"Yes, now can we please drop it, what brings you by?"  
"Well okay, but it seems I have bad timing. Remember last time I was here and I was talking about a get together for all of us. Well I was bringing by an invitation. I put the other girls in the mail today. I really would like it if you both came. Hotura will be there. She's been asking for you guys. Her father is willing to let her come. I know now may not feel like the best time to get together, but it's for that very reason that we should. We're scouts and no matter what may be going on, that binds us together. We have to stay strong as a group."

"I don't know Trista, a lot has happened over the weekend."  
"Please, just think about it. Maybe it will be a time to mend some wounds, besides Hotura will be so disappointed if you two don't show up." Trista pulled the invite form her purse and placed it on the table, then stood up. "I should be going now…look if you need me for anything…just to talk, please call me."

"You're so sweet, I will. I'll try my hardest to make sure we're both there." Michelle started to stand to show her out but Trista pushed the emotional girl back down.  
"It's okay I'll show my own self out. Take care." When Michelle heard the door close she sank back into the couch. She didn't want to think right now, she just wanted to shut her brain off. Slowly getting up she made her way to the bed room, it was empty, Amara must have taken the second bed room. Not once in the two years that they had been sharing a bedroom had they slept separate. Even in her anger Amara had been kind enough to leave the bedroom they shared to Michelle. Sighing she closed the door and threw herself across the bed. Maybe if she just slept it would all go away? She was surprised at the silly thought. It wasn't her style to ignore problems but to face them head on. But this one she just couldn't deal with right now. Closing her eyes she finally let the tears escape from the corners and prayed for sleep.It was around 1 o'clock and the apartment was quiet. Yaten and Taiki had left to play basketball to let off some steam, so he had the house to his self. He was glad, he had a lot to think about. Would Serena choose him…she just had to. He sat at the piano a note pad in his lap, composing a song. After everything that had happened over the weekend he had to get his feelings out. It didn't matter what might happen but he had to tell her, show her how he felt. So now he sat trying to spell his love for her out on paper. He had the first verse complete and was trying to figure out a tune for it, when something caught his eye. Turning to his right he saw something sitting on top of the piano that wasn't there a second ago.

For a moment he was puzzled then it registered with him what it was. It was an envelope, a golden envelope. He knew that color and with hesitant hands picked it up. It was simply marked the Starlights on the front. Did he open it or should he wait for the others? What did it mean? Curiosity made him open it. Taking a deep breath he read the short letter, then read it again and even a third time. He couldn't believe what he had read…he wouldn't believe it. He folded the letter back and replaced it and almost tore it up, but he knew he couldn't do that, knew it wouldn't change what he had read. Why…what should he do? He should tell the others…but that would make it real.

Seiya's emotions were on overload it was all too much. No he wouldn't tell them yet…he would think about it later. Right now, he refused to let the message sink into his brain, he couldn't it would ruin him. Turning he focused back on song. That was important, so important now. He had to tell her how he felt.

Scene 2-Over due talks-Monday  
Rei wasn't good a apologizing, since she rarely did it. All Sunday Chad had ignored her and now it was really starting to get on her nerves. It was around three and she had just gotten off work and was changing into her temple clothes to do some chores. He had been absent from breakfast before she left and since she'd been back she hadn't seen him. Well enough was enough, how was she suppose to apologize if she couldn't find him. With a determination in her step she went off to find him. It took her a while but she finally found him lighting the kindle in the fire temple. She didn't knock, just walked right in since the door was open and stood there. He was hunched down tending the fire. His long shaggy hair tied behind his back. Now that she had found him she didn't know what to say.

Chad knew Rei was standing in the doorway but didn't acknowledge her. He had tried to stay as far away from her as he could. He hadn't even given her a ride home on Sunday.

"Um, Chad can we talk."  
"Talk about what." He replied with his back still to her.  
"About...last weekend."  
"Why?" He said dispassionately. Why? Rei had to stamp down her anger, it was obvious he was making this difficult for her. Fine she was tough she could take it.  
"Because I think we should, I think it's important that we talk about what happened." Finished with his task he finally stood up and turned around to face her. He wasn't looking at her with the adoring eyes she was used too, in fact he wasn't looking at her with any emotion.  
"Okay talk." He said as he walked to stand in front of her in the door way. Rei gulped and had to stop her self from taking a step back. She had never noticed how tall he was until now.  
"Fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by…by kissing you and Darien, I didn't mean to."  
"You didn't mean to what? Hurt my feelings or kiss both me and Darien." Rei huffed and tossed her hair.  
"You know what I meant." Now Chad crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.  
"No, I don't know what you meant, I never do. That's the problem with you Rei, one minute you run hot the next you run cold. Personally I can't figure you out and I'm tired of trying." Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing, he never talked to her like this, so her defensives rose.  
"If you didn't catch it I was apologizing, you don't have to snap my head off." Chad had had it, he was through being her door mat.  
"Maybe I do, cause you don't seem to get it. Why do you want to apologize to me? Huh what for?"  
"What? Because I felt I owed you one."  
"Fine but why? Why do you feel you owe me one?" He watched the struggle run across her face and knew she was going to say something vague.  
"Well just because."  
"Right, look if you don't even know why you're apologizing then it doesn't mean anything. Look Rei you know…that I like you, that I have for a long time and that's why I was upset about you kissing Darien. You keep playing these games and I don't want to play anymore." Rei was softly blushing, what did she say to that?  
"I…I'm not playing any games."  
"Yes you are but I'm telling you now, I quit, I don't want to play them anymore. I'm not going to spend anymore of my time chasing you, it's pointless." Rei was looking at his feet, confused and unsure of what to do. His words troubled her.  
"I wanted to apologize because I wanted us to be friends again." Now she lifted her head and met his eyes. "Do you think we can put it behind us and be friends again." For a minute his eyes softened but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure.  
"Whatever Rei. I guess it doesn't matter to me. Look I have chores to finish then I have practice." Rei moved out the way as he walked past her not looking back. She watched him go and dread filled her. Biting her lip she sank down and sat in the door way. He had been so uncompromising with her…had she lost him for good?Serena had spent all of Sunday thinking, and thinking. At dinner that night she had barely touched her food and her parents had commented on her behavior but she had shrugged it off and went to her room. There she had lain and thought about her options. Even going so far as to write a list of pros and cons for the two males involved. The list hadn't really helped but it had given her something to do. Now it was Monday and all day at work she had thought of nothing else. She had made three errors on the cash register and the manager had finally switched her to stocking. Back home had been just as bad. Seiya or Darien? Everyone was right she needed to make a definite choice between them but it was so hard. Darien had been in her life for so long. Now it was six and she finally had come to a decision. For better or worse she picked up the phone and made a call, it was answered on the third ring.

"Hello." A sleepy voice said.  
"Uh, hi it's me."  
"Dumpling?" The sleepy voice became alert.  
"Yeah…I need to talk to you, it's important, do you have some time now."  
"Of course, just tell me when, I'll be there." She hesitated then continued.  
"What about in a half an hour in the park, is that okay."  
"Sure it's fine. Should we meet in our spot?" The voice asked excitedly. Serena chocked up and felt tears come to her eyes. Their spot…  
"Yes, that would be fine. I'll meet you there soon." Serena gently hung up the phone and went to her dresser where she pulled out a package. Taking a deep breath she headed for the door. Running down the steps she shouted out a farewell to her parents.  
"Mom, dad, I'm going to the park, be back in about an hour." She rushed out the house to go face her destiny.

Serena had wanted to get there early and while she waited she let her mind drift through all the memories they had shared. There were many sweet ones along with some bitter ones but they were all theirs. They would always be theirs. Time must have passed quickly for soon she heard someone.  
"Dumpling, it's good to see you." She turned and looked at him as he sat down on the bench with her.  
"Likewise Darien." Darien smiled, he hadn't believed it when she had called him. He had gotten up from his nap and rushed to get dressed. Now he was sitting with her on the bench overlooking the pond…their spot.  
"What did you want to talk about? It sounded important."  
"It is." She said twisting her hands in her lap. Nervous she stood and walked a ways, then turned to face him.  
"Darien, I don't know how to say this so bare with me. For the last two days I've been thinking really hard about us and what I want and well just everything. I realized that I wasn't being fair to you, to anybody and that I needed to make a decision, a real decision. It wasn't easy…it isn't easy as I say it. I'm clear now on what I want on what I feel. I'm not in love with you anymore, I know that I can't be with you like that ever again." In the silence they stared at one another. Big blue eyes to dark intense eyes. A wind came and blew Serena's long blond pigtails in front of her. They waved like banners of peace in the air. Slowly he got up and walked the few feet to stand in front of her. He wanted to reach out but he didn't

"Serena…you can't mean that."  
"I'm so sorry Darien but I do."  
"We've been through so much…how…how can you throw it all away." He said no anger in his voice just deep sadness. Serena bit her lip and prayed for strength.  
"I'm not. I sat here and remembered it all, every single moment and I'll never forget it ever. It brought me joy but it aslo brought sadness to my heart. Sadness that I have to hurt you again. I'm sorry Darien it's over." He continued to stare at her unblinking. The words were registering but he just didn't believe them.  
"Serena…maybe we can talk about this, if we do maybe-." She cut him off, she couldn't let him go on. Pulling out the package she opened it. Maybe this would convince him.  
"No Darien, it's over. I…I have to give you back your heart." She held up the necklace he had given her and it twinkled in the sun. He felt as if she had just punched him in the heart.  
"You keep it I gave it to you."  
"I can't. Not anymore. You're heart doesn't belong to me anymore. I'm setting it free so that in time it can find another. My heart too is no longer yours, please let it go. We both must go on to whatever destiny holds for us." She held the necklace in its case out to him. He didn't move to take it and his eyes never left hers. She stepped closer, closing the box and pressing it into his hands with both of hers.

"I give you your heart back Darien. It's a true, loyal, brave, passionate and caring heart, please don't change it." He gripped her hands as she was about to step back and tears came to her eyes.  
"What will I do without you Serena?" Tears in his voice but his eyes remained dry.  
"You won't have to. Darien I still love you as a friend. You have always been one of my closest friends, that doesn't have to change…I don't want it to change. I still need you in my life even though you no longer live in my heart. Please tell me that can happen, you know how I hate to lose friends." And she gave him a watery smile. He looked down at her…his Serena. How many times had he seen her with tears running down her face? How many times had he dried them? Her eyes never hid her emotions and he saw the truth of all her words in them. Though his heart was in pieces in his chest, he couldn't fight the truth. And the truth was she was no longer in love with him. Though he couldn't manage a smile he could never deny her anything when she looked at him with those eyes filled with pain. He gathered her into a bear hug that she returned.  
"Of course not Serena, I'll always be here for you no matter what, I'll always be your friend. I'll need a little time to really let go, but I'll be here if you ever need me. That's a promise."

"Oh, thank you Darien that means so much to me. And I'll always be your friend nothing will come between that." They finally ended the hug and she stepped back. He felt cold without the contact even though it was 80 degrees. He looked at her and was surprised to see a woman in front of him. A woman in mind, body and soul. Now he did give a rueful smile.  
"Tell me one thing. When did you grow up?" Now Serena twisted her lips.  
"I don't know if I'm really grown yet. But I'll tell you this…growing up sucks." She gave him another brief smile then turned and ran away. Her hair blowing behind her, waving goodbye.Serena didn't call right away. When she got back home she took out the leftovers on her plate and ate. Her appetite had returned. Now that she had got the hardest part out of the way she felt much better. She could have stopped by but was emotionally drained and figured a phone call would do. Up in her room she shut the door from Sammy's prying ears and dialed on her cell phone so they wouldn't get interrupted. The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?" An irritated voice came on the line, Serena smiled and shook her head.  
"Hi Yaten is Seiya home."  
"I guess, what do you want with him?" Seiya had been in a weird mood all yesterday and today and Yaten knew it had to be connected to her.  
"I want to tie him down on the ground with stakes then pluck his eyes out! It's none of your business what I want with him, now put him on the phone."  
"Hey look." He started but she heard Seiya ask was it her on the phone, then a little scuffle ensued.

"Serena, Serena are you still there?"  
"Yeah I'm here Seiya, you guys are a mess."  
"Yaten has a black eye coming as soon as I get off the phone."  
"Oh, don't hurt him, he's just protective…he cares about you."  
"Well I care about you."  
"I know…that's why I'm calling. I thought about what you said and I've come to a decision." She heard him gulp on the other end, and grinned. Seiya was so cute sometimes. "I saw Darien today."  
"You did…what happened." She heard his voice harden, guys were so jealous.  
"Well I told him it was over between us for good, that I wasn't in love with him anymore. I even gave him his necklace back."  
"You what! I mean that's great, I mean how did he take it?"  
"Okay I guess, he wasn't happy but he accepted it. We promised to always be friends. I hope you understand that Seiya, he's my friend and will always be my friend."  
"So…what does that mean for us?" Now Serena was nervous again.  
"Well, now we can…I mean if you want. Oh the hell with it, Seiya will you be my boyfriend." A couple of seconds of silence ticked over the air. With Serena biting a hole in her bottom lip and Seiya's mouth hanging open before he found his voice.  
"Of course if you'll have me. Will you be my girlfriend."  
"Yes! I mean sure I guess." They both were grinning like idiots.  
"So when can I see my girlfriend?"  
"I don't know. I have to work all this week. I got an invitation in the mail from Trista today and I really think I should go to her gathering this Friday, so that's out. What about Sat? I'm open all day."  
"Great what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, you think of something surprise me."  
"Okay. Serena you don't know how happy you've made me today."  
"Oh." Was all she could think of to say.  
"It's going to be hard not seeing you all week."  
"I know, but I'll call you everyday when I get off work."  
"I guess that will have to do. I…guess I'll talk to you later then."  
"Yeah okay, bye boyfriend." She giggled and hung up the phone. Nope she wasn't quite grown yet.

Seiya, slowly hung up the phone. Her heart was free now, maybe one day she would love him with it.

Scene 3-Sensible Discussions-Tuesday  
Ami had a mission. She had thought about Taiki for the last two days. She was going to make him talk to her even if he didn't want to. Luckily her class had let out a little early. This allowed her to be posted outside his room when his class let out. She heard the noise as every one got up and shuffled their papers and clutched her books a little tighter to her chest. She brushed her growing bangs out of her face and waited. When Taiki came out he looked her way and she smiled nervously.

'Taiki can I talk to you for a moment?" He looked surprised, but he walked over to her. He had been thinking about her all day, wondering if he would run into her. He had wanted to call her yesterday, but Yaten had convinced him that she was the one in the wrong and that she should be the one to call.  
"Hi Ami."  
"Um, hi. Look I know you're probably still mad at me, but I really think we should talk, and if you're not really busy we could talk over lunch, or something." She knew she was babbling but couldn't help it. He lifted an eyebrow at seeing her in such a ruffled state.  
"We can go to lunch. And for the record I'm not mad at you."  
"Oh." His comment took all the wind out of her sails. "Okay…lunch it is." They walked side by side careful not to touch across the campus. They didn't talk, until they were seated in a booth across from each other.

"I'm glad you asked me to lunch Ami. If you hadn't I was going to come find you."  
"Oh you are…you were going to ask me?" Her dark blue eyes got bigger. She had been afraid she would have to twist his arm to get him to talk to her.  
"Yeah, I thought we should talk."  
"Right I do too." They stared at each other then Taiki smiled.  
"Why don't we order first?" He said and after placing their orders the table was back in silence. Ami cleared her throat and thought she should go first since she was at fault.  
"Well I want to thank you for not being mad at me anymore and talking to me. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way with my comment. It just kinda popped out." He frowned at the reminder of why they had started fighting.  
"I admit Ami that threw me for a loop. I mean I thought we were seeing each other and then you say something like that. I just don't understand."

"I barely understand myself, but let me try and explain it. You see Darien really is just a friend and I only like him as just a friend. That comment came from an old place in side me that use to fantasize about him. Now it's not what you think. I've never even had an actually crush on him. It's just that, well for so long Darien was the perfect male role model in my life. For the longest only Serena had a boyfriend…him and they were always so happy. When you're a teenage girl everyone wants a boyfriend and I guess when I use to picture one it was him. But you need to know that the ideal of him and me was just a young teenager's fantasy. A true fantasy and you know that fantasies are things that are never meant to happen. I…do you get what I mean?" Ami questioned. She wasn't sure she had done a good job of explaining. Taiki leaned back in his chair in deep thought, finally he answered her.

"I think I do. You mean like fantasizing about owning a red race car and racing at 150 mph knowing that even if you could afford one that you wouldn't buy it or race it for real."

"Exactly! Even though I said what I said I didn't even want to kiss him for real. It was just a freak comment. Can you forgive me?" He reached over and laid a hand on top of hers and she blushed.  
"Of course I can. I understand now." The moment was broken as the waiter brought their food.  
"Good Taiki, because your not a fantasy and I really…like you."  
"I like you a lot too." They sat smiling across their untouched food.  
"Oh, I mean good. Then can we just go back to the way things were?"  
"I don't know. Look why don't we start fresh. Pretend that never happened and just start over."  
"Okay, that sounds like a good plan." She smiled and felt lighter as if a weight had been lifted and picked up a fry.  
"Hey why don't we start with a date, maybe this Friday?"  
"No, this Friday I have to go to a gathering…what about Sat."  
"Sat it is then." The two sat and started chatting, filling each other in on the day they had missed in each others lives.Darien had had a long dreadful day. It seemed he couldn't win for losing. Michelle seemed to be ignoring him again and just when he could use someone to talk to. She smiled at him when she saw him, but never allowed him to get close enough to talk to her. Even across the distance of the room he could see the barely concealed sadness in her eyes. It looked like she could use a friend to talk to also. Apparently she wasn't ready. Now he sat at home waiting for Andrew to come over so they could drink away his sorrows. He thought he was doing pretty good considering that he wanted to cut his own throat. So far he hadn't even gotten drunk. Though damn it to hell he would tonight! The knock on his door interrupted his ponderings. Letting Andrew in they greeted each other with a man hug as he stepped inside.

"What's up buddy?"  
"Nothing much. Grab a seat." As Andrew was doing just that, Darien grabbed a couple of beers out the fridge. When Darien held one out to him Andrew just gave him a look.  
"What's the occasion?" Taking a seat Darien answered, as they both unscrewed the tops.  
"There's been a death my friend and we must pay our respects to it." After a swallow he continued. "Serena doesn't love me anymore. She told me point blank and even gave me back my necklace. It's over totally…her words not mine." Andrew almost chocked on his beer. He looked over and saw that Darien's face was dead serious.  
"Man…I'm sorry. I know you were hoping for something else, I'm real sorry." What the hell do you say to a person when their heart has been ripped out?  
"Yeah so am I." For a couple of minutes they sat in silence and drank then Andrew spoke up.  
"So how are you doing?" Andrew asked worried that this might be the calm before the storm.  
"I'm not going to flip out if that's what you're asking. I'm doing pretty good. She made it very clear so I don't have a choice but to accept it. It hurts like hell…but I'll get over it." Darien shrugged and Andrew knew it would take a long time for him to get over it.  
"Well if there's anyway I can make it easier let me know."  
"Will you shoot me?"  
"No."  
"Will you strangle me?"  
"No."  
"Will you at least help me write my suicide note?"  
"No."  
"Well damn you're no use." They smiled at each other, and Darien had to admit he felt better already. Just getting some of it out and being with a friend. They chatted about a couple of other things and found that their beers were empty.

"Hey Dare, why don't you grab us another one, I need it." Darien obliged surprised that he didn't have to twist Andrews arm to drink. Now he threw Andrew's comment back at him as he handed him the beer.

"So what's the occasion?"  
"Well you see, you may be dying, but I'm going insane. At least you'll be out of your misery soon, while I'll be in a padded room talking baby talk." Darien laughed but was confused.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Andrew sat up straight and looked at Darien in the chair across from him. He had thought he would take what he was about to say to the grave, but he might as well tell someone.  
"Okay, but don't laugh. You're not suppose to laugh at a crazy man."  
"Just spit it out all ready." Darien really wanted to know now.  
"Fine. Lately I've found my self attracted…strongly attracted…to Mina." Beer actually sprayed out of Darien's mouth as he looked at his long time friend as if he was a Martian.  
"What? Mina, man that's not even funny."  
"Tell me about it, but it's true."  
"No way! Mina! The Mina I know?"  
"Yes the same one. The one with the hair brained ideas. The one with the smart mouth. The one with the long legs and she's always wearing short skirts, with the ample chest in the tight shirts, the one with the lips-"  
"Ugh, man that's enough, your putting images in my head." They were both silent as images flashed through their heads. Finally Darien shifted uncomfortable and asked a question.  
"Well when did this affliction start?" Andrew grinned but became serious again.  
"Hell I don't know. I couple of weeks ago. She asked me did I think she was sexy and after some thought I came to the conclusion that she was."  
"Wow, what can I say but wow."

"Exactly, what do you say to something like that? Then this weekend only made everything worse."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That damn storm. It was pissing me off to see her throwing her self all over guys. When it was our turn to kiss…things kind of got out of hand and it was my fault entirely."  
"Wow."  
"Dude can you say something besides that."  
"Okay just give me a minute. I'll just point out that you were more then pissed you were jealous that she wasn't throwing her self over you. And from your tone you enjoyed things getting out of hand in the closet. Am I right?" Darien wiggled an eyebrow and Andrew had the grace to blush.

"Yeah I did. A little too much, but were talking about Mina here."  
"I know we are…so what are you going to do about it." Andrew took a swig of beer in frustration.  
"Do about what? There's nothing to do except for me to wait and go insane."  
"Yeah, you could do that, or you could do something about the way you feel."  
"I don't feel anything but lust…for a friend…a young loud mouth ditzy friend."  
"Maybe, but it sounds like you feel more then that. Jealousy usually comes when you care about someone."  
"Shit I do care…as a friend."  
"Bullshit, were you thinking about being her friend when you were feeling her up in the closet?"  
"Yes….well not so much."  
"Right, that's what I thought. Look I say go for it." Now it was Andrew turn to look at him as if he was from Mars.

"Are you crazy it's Mina, you can't really be serious?"  
"Sure I am. But because it's Mina if all you want from her is sex, then I have to tell you to stay the hell away from her, she's my friend to. But if you see this going somewhere…anywhere, then I say go for it."  
"I would never use Mina like that, she's to sweet for that. I'll probably go to hell just for having sexual thoughts about her."  
"You didn't answer the other part, is there more between you two?"  
"No, absolutely not, we're just friends."  
"Hmm, friendship isn't a bad place to start…something more." They were silent as Andrew thought about this. It wasn't the first time he had thought about it, but he wouldn't tell Darien that.  
"Yeah, but this is all pointless. She's gooey eyed over Yaten." Darien rolled his eyes and dismissed this statement.  
"That's just an act, she doesn't really like him, besides he can barely stand her."  
"Well…maybe."

"There is no maybe. Come on don't tell me you're afraid of a little competition from a guy who doesn't know she exists."  
"Of course not, there's nothing to compete over Mina is off limits not that I want her to be on limits, I'm just saying." Darien grinned a knowing grin. He had never seen Andrew so twisted over any girl.  
"Look man, do you like her?"  
"Of course I like her she's my fri-"  
"Just answer the question yes or no?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay do you find her attractive?"  
"Yes." Andrew said grudgingly.  
"Do you like hanging out with her?"  
"Yes, but."  
"Yes but nothing. That sounds like all the things you need to start a relationship with her. So what's your problem, afraid she won't want you?"  
"My problem is that it's Mina were talking about. When you throw in the attraction it changes everything. She's no longer the younger fun, but slightly goofy friend. She becomes the woman that I'm sexually attracted to."  
"So what. I know you may not have noticed cause I know it's taken me awhile but they are all women. There eight-teen, so it's legal for you to have those kinds of thoughts…there not little kids anymore. If you like her and she likes you then there's nothing stopping you. Go for it." Andrew just shook his head.  
"Look, I appreciate the advice. But I just think I have some virus and in a couple of days it'll go away. Until then can we drop the subject, it's giving me a headache." Andrew got up and went in the kitchen for another beer. Darien just smiled and mumbled to his self.  
"Yep, when a woman gives you headaches and drives you to drinking you definitely like her."

Scene 4-Suprises-Wednesday  
Michelle listened to her students with one ear, but her mind was somewhere else. The last couple of days at home had been unbearable. They barely talked to each other and Amara had actually moved her stuff out of their bedroom into the spare. Yesterday over dinner Amara had accused her of not being honest with herself again. For the third night in a row she went to bed and cried, and really thought about Amara's words. Was it possible she was attracted to Darien? She had always thought he was handsome, but she thought various other men were too. Of course he was loyal, sweet, brave compassionate but those were things she had learned from watching him with Serena, she hadn't gone looking for them. She had come to the conclusion that even if she was attracted to him she didn't love him and wasn't in love with him. Amara was the love of her life. She could see Amara point though, she was afraid that she liked men now. She couldn't blame her considering that before Amara she had been into guys but that was so long ago…

"Ms. Kaiou how did that sound." Michelle came out of her daze and looked at her student.  
"Very good Robert. Work of the pitch in this particular song but over all it was good." She glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was close enough to the end of the class. "Okay class we're getting out a little early today. Don't forget to go over the D octave scale. I'll see you all next week." Her students needed no further encouragement and begin packing up. When she was alone she used the time to sit at her desk and finish thinking. She didn't want to lose Amara. She had no clue what she would do without her. She was her best friend…her one and only lover. But she owed it to Amara to be honest with her too, their whole relationship was built on trusting each other completely. Maybe if she proved to her that she only wanted her, things would go back to normal. A strange idea came to her head. But then the two of them were always thinking out the box. It could work and if nothing else would prove how she felt one way of the other. She packed her bag and headed to the cafeteria to put her plan in motion.

It was easy to spot Darien's black cap of hair. He was sitting at a table by his self, sipping something from a mug. Taking a seat he looked up and she smiled at him.  
"Light lunch huh?"  
"Yeah, just coffee I have a headache."  
"Oh, when did coffee become the headache cure?"  
"Long story, don't ask." He looked at her and saw the slight bags under her eyes and frowned. "You look like you could use a cup yourself."  
"I don't know if I should be insulted by that but I'll take a cup." He got up and got her a cup, handing it to her as he sat back down.  
"It's been awhile." He said referring to the last time they'd talked.  
"I know my fault…so how have you been?" He hesitated to tell her. He didn't want to burden her with his problems when it was clear that she had her own.  
"Well…there have been some changes. I got some news on Monday. It's completely over between me and Serena. She's not in love with me anymore and…it's over." Michelle reached over and placed a hand around his as he held his coffee cup.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Her voice cracked and now Darien took her hand in concern.  
"Hey, don't cry for me, at least now I know and can move on. I'll be okay." Michelle shook her head taking her hand back.  
"No, it just hit close to home for me is all."  
"Huh, you don't mean to tell me Amara said that to you." Michelle looked away to the side.  
"Not exactly…it's complicated. That's part of the reason I came to talk to you today." She sipped her coffee nervously, an action noticed by both of them. Darien waited, giving her time to compose whatever she wanted to say. Finally she turned back to him.

"Amara and I are having a terrible fight…over you." He went to speak but she just smiled and continued. "It's really silly but she has it in her head that I want you and not her. I've tried to tell her that she's wrong but she won't listen." Now her voice got sad. "We barely talk and I've had sleepless nights all week…I wish I knew what to do." Darien was floored. If ever there was a devoted couple it was Amara and Michelle. They would and had died for each other.

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do. I'll go talk to her, maybe she'll listen to me." Michelle laughed out loud.  
"No Darien, she's in a really bad state, she wouldn't talk to you, she'd probably try to kill you. But you have to understand, she's just afraid. Afraid she'll lose me. I know how scary that is…because I'm afraid I'll lose her too." Darien knew well the feeling of desperation and fright that came over a person when you were trying to hold on to the love of your life.

"What will it take for her to believe you?"  
"Well she believes that I'm fooling myself, that I won't admit that I'm attracted to you. Granted I do think that your handsome and a wonderful guy, but I have no intention of throwing Amara over for you."  
"Thanks, I think there was a compliment in their somewhere." They smiled at each other.  
"There was. The only thing I can think of is to convince her that I've explored my feeling for you, but decided that it's her I want."  
"Okay…and how do we do that?"  
"Go out on a date with me. A real date. Then afterwards I can tell her that we had a good time but it's her I want." Darien looked skeptical. He was afraid that if he took her on a date that the next morning his body would be found in a river some where.  
"I don't know, we'll know it's only for show but Amara will think it's real. Don't you think she might loss it?"  
"No she has to much pride. She'll let the date happen. I know it's a lot to ask Darien, but I don't know what else to do." Now he gave her a charming smile.  
"It's not a lot to ask. I get to go out with a beautiful woman on my arm. Besides you've done so much to comfort me lately, you're a good friend, I won't deny you this small request."  
"Oh thank you Darien, it means a lot to me."  
"No problem, so when should we do this Friday?"  
"I have someplace I need to be Friday, let's try Sat night?"  
"Okay, that works for me."  
"I can't thank you enough."  
"Nonsense. I should be thanking you for saving me from a weekend of sitting at home and thinking about Serena. It will be fun. Two friends out cheering each other up." They smiled both happy with the prospect and decided to order lunch after all.Amara had had it. She couldn't spend another night sitting around the dinner table pretending everything was okay. So today she left out the house at around 4 and didn't plan on coming back until it was time to go to bed. It was 6 now and she made her way into the arcade and made her way to the back to the race cars. She saw Yaten lounging against one of the walls and didn't even bother giving him a nasty look. Completely ignoring him she sat down at a game.

Yaten had caught sight of the blond also. He ignored the snub and made his way over to her.  
"You mind if I sit for a game?"  
"I don't care." So she was still in a mood he thought  
"I understand, you don't feel like getting beat today." He said nonchalantly and turned to walk away.  
"Sit down." Amara growled out. Yaten smiled and took a seat, inserting his token into the machine. They played the first game in silence, Amara barely won.

"So um look, I'm sorry about before, you're right I should have kept my mouth shut." Amara's eyebrow went up. She was surprised that he had actually apologized.  
"Whatever, the truth is the truth. Better that then a lie."  
"So how are things between you two, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"I do mind."  
"Dang I was just concerned. Forget I asked." Their second game ended…Amara lost. After a moment of silence Amara answered.  
"It's not going well."  
"Oh…dang."  
"My aren't you good with words."  
"Well what's the problem, she still wants to be with you right?"  
"So she claims…but I don't know." Amara wasn't use to talking to other people about her personal life and feelings. She had always had Michelle for that.

"You think she's lying?"  
"In a way yes. She had to be attracted to Darien a little otherwise she never would have let him kiss her."  
"Maybe it's like she said and it was just an accident."  
"Yeah and maybe I'm the Easter Bunny. I need her to be honest and figure out what she feels. I won't play seconds to him."  
"Amara I don't think you play second to anybody." Amara was shocked by the compliment and ended up losing the third game. Turning she gave him an evil grin.  
"You said that just to distract me." He looked at her seriously.  
"No I said it, because I meant it."  
"Yeah, well, I should be going. It's clear my mind is not focused today. That has to be the only reason you're winning." She stood up and so did he. He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Again I'm sorry that things turned out this way. I hope it all fixes it self."  
"Love can't be fixed, but it can be fought for."  
"Then make sure you keep fighting…unless you're a quitter." He smiled slyly and she returned the favor.  
"I never quit."  
"Good. Look um, if you ever want to blow off some steam give me a call. Maybe we can play games or go to the race track or something." They both knew it was his way of offering his friendship and support. Both were uneasy by it.  
"Yeah, I'll think about it." They looked at each other for a moment then shouted out at the same time.

"I don't do hugs." They laughed then Amara stuck out her hand. Yaten took it and they shared a handshake. Amara let go and started for the door throwing a last comment over her shoulder. "Take it easy pretty boy." Yaten smiled. If she was back to using nick names then everything was okay between them.For two days Andrew thought about what Darien had said. He was at his Thursday night job at the diner and was absently cleaning off a table. It would never work with him and Mina. As a friend she could be a bit much but as his woman she would drive him crazy! Besides she'd given no hint that she felt the same attraction to him. Their first kiss she hadn't seemed that impressed and had brushed it off. At their second kiss he had been to overwhelmed with his own feelings of lust to pay attention to hers. Was he even her type? Mina was so outgoing, she liked the limelight. He on the other hand spent most nights working or studying, she probably would find him boring as hell. Why did he care? This was all pointless thinking, it was Mina and nothing would happen with them anyway. He glanced at his watch and saw it was time for his break. With a sigh of frustration he plopped down at the table he had just been cleaning.

Lita was hungry. Today had been her day off and she had spent the majority of it in bed. She had only gotten up an hour ago and not feeling like cooking had went out in search of something to eat. Entering "Pigs in a Blanket" she went up to the counter to order. Afterwards she looked around for a table and spotted Andrew's blond head laying on the table. She walked over and rapped hard on the table.

"Hey are you sleeping on the job."  
"No, well not now that you woke me up." She knew he was kidding and sat down.  
"What's up then you sick or something?"  
"No, yes, no. I was on break and was just doing some thinking." Lita rolled her eyes and played with the salt shaker.  
"Say no more. I understand. That's all I've been doing all week."  
"Oh yeah, what's been on your mind." Lita hesitated but then shrugged her shoulders.

"You know the usual. My love life or rather my lack of one. I did come to some decisions though."  
"Really, well do tell."  
"Okay, I guess I owe it to you after all the times you've listened to me whine."  
"Hey listen, that's what friends are for." Lita blushed but nodded.  
"I know. You're the best. Anyway I thought a lot about last weekend and Amara and lots of things. I can honestly say I'm not gay, I don't like girls in that way. I just had a major case of hero worship for her that got out of hand. Us being stuck together during the storm made me realize that."  
"That stupid storm and that stupid game, I can't believe it all happened." Lita laughed at the look on his face.

"Well I kinda owe that stupid storm and that stupid game, it helped me see a lot." She became serious again. "It also made me realize that I have to stop looking and just be patient. I have to wait until the right guy comes along for me. Which means in the mean time I can't start wanting a boyfriend because everyone else has one and stuff like that. I just have to wait my turn." Andrew looked at his closet female friend and was surprised at her mature reasoning. Darien was right, they had grown up.

"Li Li, I'm glad you've worked everything out, I knew you would. You're idea sounds like a good one. It might be hard at first but it will be worth it when that special someone comes for you. You'll be in college soon and all the guys will be over you." Wanting to lighten up the mood he joked with her. "And for the record I'd just like to say I knew you weren't gay, you're to pushy for that."

"Yeah thanks. Mina was also relieved to here my decision. I swear she is such a ditz sometimes. She was so worried that I would make a pass at her and she would have to turn me down or something." It was the opening Andrew had been waiting on and he took it.  
"So how is Mina doing? I haven't seen her all week."  
"She's okay. I've talked to her everyday. She has seemed a little occupied but I figure its work."  
"You sure? Maybe she's busy chasing after Yaten again." Lita thought about it but shook her head.  
"No, in fact she hasn't mentioned him all week."  
"Oh, so she's not into him anymore?"  
"I don't know, but anything's possible with Mina. Maybe she got tired of chasing him. Between me and you Mina like every other girl wants the guy to be the one doing the chasing." Andrew digested this information with a slight frown on his face. Just then Lita's food came and Andrew stood up.  
"Hey stay and join me."  
"Thanks, but my break is pretty much over. Hey look I'm glad everything worked out for you, and tell Mina I said hi if you see her."  
"Okay, don't work to hard, see you later." Lita dove into her food and Andrew walked away.It was 4:30 and Andrew's shift was over. He began making his way to the east side of down town instead of going home. He had come to a decision after talking to Lita and taking her words to heart wasn't going to wait for Mina to come to him, he was going to her. He remembered where she said she worked and would wait for her to get off. He didn't know quite what he was going to say to her but he would figure it out when he saw her. He sat in the lobby of the office building and waited. A little before five he saw her. Today instead of a short skirt she had on short shorts. They were blue and barely covered any thigh. It didn't help that she had on a white belly tank with the words "To Sweet" written across the chest. He gulped and pulled his eyes higher and saw that she had her long hair pulled back into one pony tail. It made her look like a shy yet seductive co-ed. Standing he caught her as she was about to go out the door.

"Hey Mina." She whirled around blue eyes wide, surprise clearly on her face.  
"Andrew? Hey what are you doing here."?  
"I came looking for you. Why don't we talk as we walk?" He gently pushed her out the door and into the crowded street.  
"Why are you looking for me?"  
"I didn't have a choice since it seems like you've been avoiding me." Mina stiffened but then became mad. The nerve of him. Of course she'd been ignoring him after the things he'd said to her.  
"Actually I have been. I didn't think we had anything to say to each other." Andrew had been expecting that.  
"We do."  
"I don't."  
"Well I do. I'm sorry about how I treated you. I was mad but I didn't have to take it out on you that way. But it's really your fault, you make me crazy."  
"What! I didn't do anything to you. It's not my fault that you don't know how to mind your own business."  
"Maybe…then maybe you are my business. Anyway do you forgive me?" She wondered at his comment and cut her eyes to the side to look at him. He looked cute with his short blond hair blowing in the wind.  
"I guess. I guess everyone's entitled to loose it every once in a while. Besides those were weird circumstances."

"Right. So what's up between you and Yaten?" Mina blushed from anger and embarrassment.  
"Didn't we just decide that's none of your business?" Andrew held his hands up in surrender as they continued to walk up the block.  
"Your right. He has nothing to do with us." Us, Mina thought to herself? What was he talking about?  
"Well look, I'm really glad we came to an understanding but I have to go." Mina said and Andrew stopped as she kept walking. It was now or never he thought and blurted out his question.  
"Mina go out with me this weekend."  
"What!" She gasped, stopping dead in her tracks and turning around. A couple of people bumped her as she took a couple of steps towards him.

"What did you just say?"  
"You heard me." Mina blinked up at him and tried to decide if his body was being controlled by an alien force.  
"You want to go out with me? You're asking me out on a date?" Andrew gritted his teeth and followed through with what he'd started.  
"Yes, this weekend. Do you want to go or not."  
"Why are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"No."  
"You really want to know."  
"Yes, unless this is all some kind of joke. Did Lita put you up to this? No, she's not that devious, it was Rei wasn't it?"  
"No it's not a joke. If you must know I find my self attracted to you…and well I should see where it goes." Mina couldn't stop her jaw from dropping open.  
"What? You…see where it goes? What is that suppose to mean."

"Well, to see if you feel the same way or something." Shit he should be smoother then this but her clueless ness was throwing him off.  
"You're attracted to me?" Mina just couldn't believe it. Andrew attracted to her, for real.  
"Yeah, don't tell me you didn't notice when we were in the closet." Mina blushed. Oh she remembered all right. She remembered him touching her breast and his lower body pressing against her.  
"Yeah but I thought you were just mad and-"  
"I was, but it was also what I felt."  
"Oh." Mina didn't know what else to say. Here they were being jostled on the crowded street and she was hearing that a long time friend was attracted to her. Andrew waited a couple of seconds, seeing her thoughts flicker across her face. Maybe she really didn't like him like that. He tried to back track.  
"It's not a big deal if you don't want to go out."  
"No, it's not that." Mina said quickly. "I mean, I'll go, just so you can…see where it goes." Andrew smiled at her choice of words.

"Well don't go just on my account."  
"No, no, it's apparent this has been troubling you. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't try to help you get to the root of your problem." Andrew couldn't help but laugh. That was Mina for you. One minute she was clueless and the next moment she was acting like she ran the show.  
"Hey, whatever works. So how about this Friday?"  
Mina had gotten over her shock and had went into diva mode. She had to play this just right. "Well I'll have to check my calendar." She reached for her purse but he reached out a hand and stopped her. In a dry voice he said.  
"Mina is Friday good or not." She blushed. Damn she forgot that she had shared most of her ploys with him as a friend.  
"Um, no I have to go to a gathering at Trista's how about sat?"  
"That will work, I get off at five so why don't I pick you up at 7?"  
"Okay seven will work." He gave her a smile that she returned and he leaned forward. Would he kiss her? Did she want him too? Mina sucked in a breath and waited. Andrew pulled her ponytail then stepped back.  
"I'll see you then blondie, have fun at Trista's." He turned into the crowed and walked away.

"The nerve of him!" She said out loud. He had her thinking he was going to kiss her. She began walking up the street deep in thought. Then it hit her. She was going out on a real date with Andrew. "Oh my god, what have I gotten my self into?"

Scene 5-The Gathering-Friday  
Trista had made the gathering early at 5 since the 10 year old Hotura had to be home by eight. She was glad to see that that everyone arrived on time except Mina. She had come to the door around 5:30 after getting off work. The atmosphere had started out tense and gradually gotten better. Michelle and Amara were still fighting, she could tell by their body language. There was also something up with Mina and Rei. The blond had smiled at everyone but her when she had come in. Trista wasn't that surprised by everything. Her visions of unrest at the beginning of the summer had apparently started to happen. Luckily Hotura helped ease the situation.

The young girl was 4'10 and still skinny as a rail. But she was less shy then a couple of years ago. Since all of the scouts were so much older then her she rarely saw them with school and all But they always remembered her and would take her to shows, and festivals, especially Trista. Trista spent time with her once a week, training her and teaching her the history of the universe. She always enjoyed her time with the girls it made her feel so grown up. She supposed when she was older she wouldn't feel so awkward around them.

Amara was glad Hotura was there also, it was taking her mind off Michelle who had been extra quiet today. She was frustrated that their situation seemed to be getting worse by the day. Anyway Hotura was always a treat and seeing the other girls was nice too. For the most part everyone seemed relaxed. Though it didn't escape her that Mina and Rei weren't talking. She glanced at Michelle and her heart speed up. She was her putting eye shadow on Hotura's young eyes. The young girl had begged for a make up lesson. Now the others stood over Michelle's shoulder arguing over who she would do next. Getting up Amara headed to the kitchen.

"I think I'll just go eat the rest of the cookies since you guys are busy." Immediately everyone announced that they wanted a cookie. "Al right, I'll bring you beggars some back." She took her time in the kitchen so she could gather her thoughts, when she felt someone behind her.

"Hey little lamb." Amara said with out turning around.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Your scent. You're the only one who smells like a restaurant." She said turning around. Lita smiled.  
"Sorry, I came straight from work, I didn't want to be late by going home and changing." Amara returned her smile.  
"It's okay, you smell delicious. So what's up?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you for a quick second, it won't take long."  
"Shoot." Amara leaned back on the kitchen table and waited.  
"Well, I did a lot of thinking this week and came to a couple of decisions. I realized that I don't like you in the way I first thought I did, you were right. And I want to thank you for giving me time to figure it out on my own and that you didn't try to sway me either way. I'm also sorry about all the trouble I caused, you're a good friend and I hope I didn't ruin our friendship." Amara stood up straight and shortened the distance between them.

"Hey I'm really glad that you worked everything out. And don't worry about causing me trouble. You guys have been nothing but trouble since the day I met you." They grinned at each other. "And you should know better then that little lamb; I'll always be your friend."  
"Oh thank you Amara." Lita threw her arms around the slightly taller girl.  
"You know I don't do hugs."  
"Yeah well I do." Lita said giving her an extra squeeze before stepping back. "Anyway if we don't bring those cookies back either Mina or Serena is going to come looking for us. They re-entered Trista's living room with the others. Time flew and it was closing in on eight. Trista sat on the arm of her favorite chair and watched as everyone laughed and talked.

"So, anything new I should know about?" Trista hadn't expected her simple question to cause the room to become quiet. Serena thought now was as good as anytime to spring her news. At least this way everyone was here.

"Yeah I have some news. I figure you all should know about it, if you don't already." Serena had kept her little secret to herself. She wanted to enjoy being Seiya's girlfriend without everyone else's opinions. "Me and Seiya…are a couple now. He's my boyfriend." She went on before anyone could say anything. "I know some of you don't approve and that's okay but it's my choice and he's who I choose. I hope all of you can respect that decision." They were all quiet and Hotura in her innocence went up and gave Serena a hug.

"Well congrats! I think it's neat. I wish I had more time to hear about it, but I better go, I need to be home soon."  
"Yeah, what about we give you a ride, we need to be going to, if that's alright with you Michelle."  
"Oh that's fine." The two stood up and the room was busy as Hotura gave everyone hugs of good bye. The spotlight was off Serena and she made her way over to Amara.

"Amara, you understand don't you. I mean you won't fight me on this?" Amara looked down into the delicate face and saw that she wanted her approval. She also saw that she was happy.  
"Kitten if you're happy then I'm happy."  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Serena wrapped her in a hug, but when she pulled back she was frowning. "I want you to be happy too…is there anything I can do?" They both knew she was referring to the tension between her and Michelle.  
"No, kitten. It's something we have to work out on our own, just like you did."  
"Okay, I understand. Well I hope you work it out soon."  
"So do I." Just then, Hotura and Michelle joined them and Trista walked them out the door. Coming back Trista sank down into the chair.

"Well Serena I'm happy for you too. It seems you're happy in your choice."  
"I am." The other girls also congratulated her.  
"What else has been going on with you girls?" Trista dared to ask.  
"Well I'm not gay." Lita blurted out. Everyone laughed except Trista who was confused. "Long story Trista, I'll tell you later."  
"I have a date tomorrow with Taiki." Ami quietly supplied.  
"Really that's great! So you two made up." Serena was happy and excited for her friend.  
"Yeah, he forgave me and we're starting over.

So this will kinda be like our first date."  
"That is so cool. It's like that with me and Seiya too. We have a date tomorrow and it will be our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend." Not to be outdone Mina spoke up without thinking.

"Well I have a date also tomorrow, with a handsome older man."  
"Who?" Lita along with the rest wanted to know. With a smug smile Mina shook her head.  
"Sorry can't tell you that."  
"No fair. I thought you said we weren't keeping secrets from each other anymore and I know nothing about this older guy." Now Mina frowned at Lita. She remembered their promise but she didn't know if this date was going to be a bust or not. Plus she didn't want them teasing her because it was Andrew.  
"I know. Look I'll tell you all about it if this first date goes well, I don't want to jinx it." Rei snorted and for the first time tonight directed a comment at Mina.  
"Yeah right, be honest, it's just an imaginary guy right."  
"Shut up Rei!" Everyone rolled thier eyes, for it was obvious that the two were about to go at each other. Lita couldn't take it anymore.

"Both of you stop it. Don't you think this is enough? Apologize to each other already. You know you both want to, and it's driving everyone else batty!" The two glared at each other until Trista spoke up.

"Lita's right. A friendship is more important then a guy, clothes, jealousy or petty arguments. True friendships only happen once in a lifetime. It would be a shame to let them go to waste." They continued to glare at each other but then Rei started thinking about the conversation she'd had with Chad.

"I'm sorry Mina for saying what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I was mad at someone else and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." The rest of the girls were surprised to here Rei give in first.  
"Yeah well I'm sorry too. If I hadn't been made at someone else also I wouldn't have taken your comment so seriously."  
"Thank Jesus!" Lita exclaimed. "You two were going to make me hurt you." The two reconciled friends grinned at each other and all was forgotten, but Mina couldn't help but make one more dig.

"Besides Rei, I understand that you're jealous of me."  
"In your dreams blondie. So you really have a date with some older guy?" Rei asked curious.  
"Yep, and I'll tell you guys all the juicy details when it's over."  
"That's good cause I'll have to live vicariously through you all. I have no plans tomorrow. But I'm okay with that. I am no longer on the market. I am waiting on a guy to find me." Lita said proudly.

"Good for you Lita, your turn will come. What about you Rei any plans." Trista asked. Rei knew eventually they would get to her and she didn't know what to say.  
"Yeah, did you make up with Chad?" Serena asked worriedly seeing her friends face. Rei looked around at the expectant faces and did something she rarely ever did…she burst out crying. Ami was the closet to her and rushed to her side putting her arms around her.

"What's wrong? Did something terrible happen."  
"Yes! I tried to apologize to him, but he said he didn't care. That he was tired of trying to figure me out and was through chasing after me. We've barely talked all week. I think I've lost him." Rei managed to get out in-between her tears. They all huddled around her and tried to sooth her tears. Once they got those under control they start dishing out words of advice.

"You can't just give up. You have to fight for him." Ami said.  
"Yeah, if he won't chase you, then chase him." Lita threw in.  
"Oh, Rei, I know Chad had feelings for you, he's just still hurt." Serena said stroking her hair. Mina didn't say anything for a while and when she spoke she was serious.  
"You know what your problem is Rei? You never show him how you feel about him. You're always pretending he's just a friend. I know he's a guy but he has feelings too. I mean would you keep chasing after a person who never showed that they liked you back?" Mina caught the ironic twist of her words but hurried on. "What I'm trying to say is, since you do care for him and you know he cares for you show him how you feel. You have to stop being so hard and let your heart come through. Be more girly, let him in." Rei lips trembled and then she smiled.

"Every once in a while you say something worth listening to." Rei gave Mina a hug, but when she pulled back she was frowning. "I don't know how to be extra girly with him."  
"Don't worry I can teach you everything you need to know." Mina winked at her.  
"Oh, brother. Okay, but how do I show him that I like him? You don't buy guys flowers or anything."  
"You can do something nice for him." Ami suggested.  
"Like what?" After some thought Serena spoke up.  
"Well, my mom always has dinner ready by the time my dad gets home. He seems to appreciate it a lot and guys seem to love food."  
"Serena's right. Some people say the way to a man's heart is his stomach." Trista chimed in.

"Yeah cook him dinner."  
"I don't know. We're barely talking, if I invited him to dinner I doubt he'd come."  
"Ahhh I know I know! Make it a surprise dinner of all his favorite dishes. Set it up in his room or something and when he walks in it's there. That would be so romantic." Mina squealed out, her romantic wheels turning.  
"Yeah, it would, but I don't know how to cook that well to make his favorite dishes."  
"Hello! Did you not hear me say I have nothing to do tomorrow. I can come over and help you cook. If I can't have my own romance I might as well help you guys with yours." Lita announced.

"You guys think I should to it tomorrow?" Rei thought that was taking things a little to fast."  
"Sure why not? Tomorrow promises to be a night of romance." Serena said stars in her own eyes thinking about her date.  
"Yes the sooner the better, why let anymore time pass between you guys. It's about damn time you guys showed each other how you really feel." Everyone looked at Ami shocked at her language and passion on the subject before laughing.  
"I agree, romance waits on no one." Mina jumped up from the floor and started to gather her things. "We have so much planning to do. We have to get you a theme, figure out your outfit, teach you how to act like a lady…boy do I have my work cut out for me."  
"Hey!" Rei said blushing and offended at the same time. The others followed suit and said their good byes to Trista who was beyond amused at this point. It was always something to watch the five of them together. It was like looking at a live wire.

"Good luck to all of you tomorrow." She said out the door as they piled into Lita's car. Closing the door she thought it had went pretty well considering. After all she could only do so much. Everyone had to find their own path.In the car the girls chatted excitedly.  
"Hey guys why don't we get together Sunday evening so you all can tell me about your wonderful evenings."  
"Sure but it can't be at my place my parents will have just gotten back in town." Serena stated.  
"Yeah and I don't want it at the temple. Just in case it all blows up in my face I don't want to have to face Chad."  
"What if it goes well?" Ami asked.  
"Then I don't want him to over hear me telling you guys what happened."  
"Look it's my idea, we can have it at my place, around two?"  
"Make it four, cause I know I plan to have a late night." Mina said smiling naughtily.  
"Okay fine miss hot pants, four it is." They all agreed, and the rest of the ride was spent making plans.

Earlier another car ride had not been that cheerful. After they had dropped Hotura off the rest of the ride home had been dead. Michelle used the time to think of a way to tell Amara about her date tomorrow night. Once inside the apartment she had to hurry and detain her, for Amara headed straight to her bedroom.

"Amara wait a minute, I have to tell you something."  
"It can't wait? I'm tired."  
"No, it can't wait. It will only take a minute."  
"Okay, what is it." Michelle paused and took a deep breath  
"I've been thinking about what you said…about me denying my feelings for Darien and well I think you're partly right." Amara lips just firmed and she nodded her head.  
"And?"  
"And your right when you said I had to explore this feelings so I could know if they're real or not. So tomorrow night we're going on a date." She didn't know what she expected Amara's response to be but the other girl just lowered her eye lids.  
"I see…so you're telling me this because?"  
"Because I want to be honest with you and I don't want to do anything behind your back. Understand this is just a date to make sure my feelings aren't real, but I can tell you now that their not. I love you, and I want to prove that to you." Amara was silent for a while, then she finally looked up at the woman that she loved.  
"Fine, I'll expect an honest report when you get back from it. I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going to bed." With that she walked down the hall and shut her door behind her.

Michelle shoulders sagged. She supposed it hadn't gone bad. She just hoped it helped and didn't make things worse, otherwise she was afraid that she was going to lose Amara.

AN: okay, sorry for the wait. Next chap "Nights of Romance"the clean version Reviews of all kinds welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: PG16-Some sexual content and descriptions. All Scenes take place Saturday**

**Love Triangles-Nights of Romance**

**Scene 1-Amara and Michelle**

Amara watched with hooded eyes as Michelle went around the apartment getting dressed for her "date". The blond girl seemed relaxed as she lounged on the couch with her feet on the glass table, pretending to watch racing. It was coming up on six with a little over an hour before the big event. Amara silently sat on the couch…watching and stewing.

Michelle, was having doubts now. Things _had been_ looking up today. They'd had a very nice breakfast together and she had thought things were getting better…but now? To anyone else the blond would have looked relaxed as if she didn't have a care in the world but Michelle knew better. Amara was watching her every mood. She tried to ignore it as she went about getting ready for her "mock" date. She had started to wear something simply…but none of her dresses were really _simple_. They were going to dinner and a concert so she needed to dress appropriately. She loved summer time and bright colors, so she had picked a contoured red sleeveless dress that stopped two and a half inches from her knees. It was modest, classy with a hint of sexiness. Walking into the living room Michelle dared to ask.

"What do you think? How do I look?" Amara gave her a slow once over.

"Like your going out on a date."

"Well…I am. Do I look okay?" She asked innocently. Amara stood up and faced Michelle.

"So you're really going on this date?"

"Yes…why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe if you wanted to save our relationship." Michelle finished hooking her earring in before answering.

"Huh? You know why I'm going on this date, it's really not a big deal and _I am_ trying to save our relationship, which is more then I can say for you."

"How in the hell do you think going on a date with another person will help us? Explain that to me again?" Amara asked unable to grasp the notion. Michelle had had enough, she put both hands on her hips and retaliated.

"You have a lot of damn nerve! You practically pushed me into this date. Who was it that was _begging_ me to admit my _real_ feelings about Darien? I think it was you. Who told me I was a liar every time I tried to tell her there was nothing going on? You! Well you finally got what you wanted so stop complaining." Amara face was red with anger.

"If you really didn't want to be with him, no amount of begging or pushing on my part would have you going out with him. If you really loved me you wouldn't be going out on this date. You seem damned happy about it to me. But you know what? I should be happy, at least when you walk out the door I'll finally know it's over between us."

Michelle's mouth flew open. What was she trying to say?

"Just what exactly are you saying? That is I go on this date that you forced me into that we're over…end of discussion?" Amara looked at the love of her life but felt the anger and hurt deep inside.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. What you want will be real clear to me. And I've told you before I won't play second fiddle." Michelle searched her lover's eyes for remorse or a bluff but didn't find either. At the realization her heart sank and it was all she could do not to burst out in tears. She had to be strong, though if Amara didn't love her anymore what would be the point?

"Fine if you want to be like that then that's your choice." She turned and started walking away. "Don't wait up for me…I don't know how long my date will last." Michelle walked into her bedroom and restrained herself from slamming the door. She felt anger rising up to cover the hurt and loss. Picking up her cell she called Darien. She would meet him downstairs. It would be a very bad idea for him to come up.

**Scene 2-Ami and Taiki**

Ami was going out of her mind waiting for her mother to leave and go to work. She was working a later shift today and didn't have to leave the house until four. Ami hadn't told her mother she had a date tonight. She didn't consider it lying…since her mother hadn't asked about her plans. In fact she would have been getting dressed now if she hadn't listened to Mina. Ami was a realist and knew if her mother saw her in the dress she planned to wear tonight she probably wouldn't be leaving the house. So at 3:45 she watched the clock, waiting for the last fifth-teen minutes to go by.

Mina had been at Ami's door bright and early to take her shopping. Mina had assured her that is she wanted the perfect dress they had to be there when the stores opened. Ami still wasn't sure what had possessed her to ask the fashion queen for her help in the first place, except she wanted this date to be special. So after an half an hour of looking Mina had declared that she had found the perfect dress. The semi-fancy sun dress had been perfect in Mina's eyes, Ami had not been so sure. The dress was lavender which was fine. The first problem however had been the hem line. It came three inches above her knees! Mina had fought this by saying that _technically_ this wasn't true. The dress had an inch of see threw lace at the bottom which Mina pointed out made the hem line only two inches above her knees which was standard and therefore okay. Ami had given in since it was logical.

There were two other problems that Ami's had a bigger problem with. The dress was very slim fitting. The skirt didn't bellow out but instead hugged her waist and hips and the top was just as bad. It fit tight across her stomach and breasts tightly, with the sleeves coming just below her elbow and fitting like a second skin. When Ami had mentioned how this wasn't her usual style Mina had just waved away the comment.

"Really Ami you said he's taking you to the theater right? Don't you want to be elegant? With the lace this dress is not extra fancy but just right." She had spun Ami around to look at herself in the store mirror, where Ami had saw her biggest objection staring at her in the mirror.

"My breasts!" Ami had stuttered. "They…they're exposed!" Mina just stepped back and grinned.

"I know, isn't it great! You don't even have to wear a bra with this dress, it has a built in cup. I must say it pushes your breasts up nicely, your breasts look a whole cup and a half bigger."

"I know! That's horrible and their exposed!" Ami was not embellishing this time. The neckline line would have showed the tops of her breasts in a regular bra, with the push up cup it was showing a good portion of the rounded inside. Most people would have agreed with her that half her breast were showing, but not Mina she had a comeback for this as well.

"Chill out, it also has a one inch trim of lace around the neckline so you're really covered."

"No I'm not! This is see through lace at the top also, you can still see everything."

"I know! It will drive Taiki crazy!" Ami had frowned and stared at the dress. She had to hand it to Mina it was very simple and the touch of lace did add it elegance _and_ she _did_ look quite mature in it, not like her self at all. After a little more encouragement from Mina she had bought the dress and looked for a matching chocker. Leave it to Mina to pick one of the few colors that she didn't have in her collection. However luck had been on their side and she had actually found a lace choker with a silver butterfly with a tiny purple jewel in the middle. Then Mina had insisted that Ami get a pair of two inch heels.

"Trust me it will show off your legs besides it will make it easier for Taiki to kiss you, when you're standing up." Ami had ignored her short joke and bought the shoes. At ten thirty Ami had thought they were done, but Mina had looked at her and shook her head.

"You need one more thing. No offense Ami but if you're going to have on that sexy dress you need a sexy hair style." Mina had taken her to a hair supply store and after a conference with the sales lady (that didn't include her) they picked out some hair rollers for her. They were the wire kind that you just twisted or rolled through your hair. When Ami had complained that she didn't know how to use those, Mina had embarrassed her by demonstrated on her head in the store. Outside the store Ami's cheeks had just started to cool down.

"That's all you have to do, use a tad of setting lotion on each one, twist them through your whole head and take them out in a hour. The do will last all night." Ami musing was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Have a good one dear, I'll see you tomorrow morning, we'll even go get breakfast about 10, how does that sound?"

"Great mom, have a good night at work." Once her mother closed the door Ami jumped up off the couch and raced to the bath room. The theater started at 6:30 so Taiki would be picking her up at 6, she had to hurry.

An hour and fifty minutes later Ami stood in front of the mirror with her mouth open…she looked like a whole different person. The dress with the shoes made her look taller and slimmer giving her curves she didn't even know she had. The short choker managed to make her lifted breasts look even bigger but the big difference was her hair. She had followed Mina's instructions and now her hair fell in soft spirals around her head. She had separated each on and it gave her more of a deep wave look. With her hair being longer it gave her a slightly wild sexy look…Ami loved it! She had even put on a then layer of lipstick that matched her dress. She took a moment to run her hands down the hips that she'd never quite noticed. Admiring her self she lost track of time until she heard the door bell. After a mad dash for her purse and a quick spray of perfume she opened it to find Taiki with a black suit and a dress shirt on.

"Hi Taiki." Ami said shyly wondering what his reaction would be to her dress. His eyes had gone big and he ran his gaze from her feet to her hair. Ami stifled a giggle for she saw his gaze stop at her breasts before continuing up.

"Wow!" Now she did laugh. She had never seen him so lost for words, nor had she ever felt so feminine.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Don't you think we should go?" He gulped and nodded leading her out the door and hoping that he would find his voice soon.

Taiki sat next to Ami in the dimmed theater and tried to swallow, which was hard since his mouth had been dry since she'd opened the door an hour ago. It was a miracle that he had found his voice in the car and held a conversation without sounding like an idiot. So now here he was doomed to sit through two more hours of torture. He had brought her to the Shakespeare play "A Mid-Summer Nights Dream", where she seemed to be enjoying herself. He wished he could say the same. He had barely heard one word of the play so far. He had been to busy taking side peeks at his date. The house lights caught the shine of her temping lace at her bodice and his eyes were drawn time after time to her breasts. And every time she shifted or crossed her legs at the ankles he looked at her legs. He had never been so aroused in his life! Taiki bit the inside of his jaw and forced his eyes back on the stage. With some luck maybe he wouldn't explode before the show finished.

Ami had hesitated to go back to Taiki's place. But he had told her that he had a surprise for her, how could she pass that up. Besides it had only been 9 when the show had let out it was to early to go home yet. He had seemed in awe of her all night and Ami had felt honored and sexy. It was a new feeling…this power as a woman. She was feeling giddy with it and cautioned herself to keep a level head. So now they were chatting as the elevator took them to his apartment. Taiki palms were sweaty. He hadn't lied to her when he said he had a surprised for her, in fact two surprises. He was nervous about the second one but more so about the fact that they would be alone. He had told Yaten to be out the house by 9 and Seiya had promised not to come home until at least 12. Seeing as how he had a date with Serena he would probably be much later then that. And Yaten was a night owl anyway and would probably also be out extra late.

Taiki had wanted them gone so that if his second surprise blew up in his face, at least it would be in private. Now as he opened the door, at 9:20 he was very glad he had the house to his self. As soon as he closed the door he stopped her.

"Close your eyes." Ami opened her mouth to ask why but after a moment did as so was told."

"Okay, but how do you know I won't peek? Maybe you should to blindfold me?" Ami teased and Taiki gulped at the imagine of a blindfolded Ami. She had been joking and flirty all evening. He wasn't use to that type of Ami. Then again maybe it was just him. Maybe his perverted mind was turning even her simple statements dirty.

"Um, I don't think that will be necessary we're not going far, besides I trust you." He took her hands and led her around the furniture in the living room to the front of the patio sliding door. "Okay you can open them." Ami did and let up a genuine gasp of surprise. She gazed out the window to the take set for two. In the middle was a short vase filled with red roses. The table also had a beautiful red place setting and two tall red lit candles. Two champagne flutes and a red ice bucket with two bottles in it completed the table. Ami could just make out the sounds of light classical music through the glass pane, though her eyes could see where the it could be coming from. With a hand to her throat and eyes wide she turned to Taiki.

"All this for me? Oh Taiki it's wonderful!." Taiki was grinning from ear to ear. He had to give Yaten credit, he had done an excellent job. Taiki had been apprehensive to leave this detail in Yaten hands but his friend had done a great job, and adding the music had been a touch of genius.

"I'm glad I wanted this night to be special and the first of many." He said while opening the door and ushering her in. He pulled out the chair closest to the balcony she sat done. "I have a treat for us stay right here I'll be back in one moment."

"Okay." Ami watched him go back out in the darkened living room and finally let out the breath she had been holding. This was so romantic! She put her nose to the roses and inhaled their sweet fragrance The two candles on the table were more then enough light considering that it was a full bright moon out tonight.. Ami brought her mind back to the "treat" he had in store and clasped her hands in her lap. She didn't have to wait long before he came back holding one dish and a corkscrew. Sitting the dish on the place setting he took his seat across form her. She looked at the large piece of strawberry cheese cake and looked back at him.

"Dessert?"

"Not just any dessert. I got this from a exclusive French bakery. It's suppose to be their finest strawberry cheese cake? I hope it holds up to its reputation…I was trying to get something as sweet as you." Ami blushed as his compliment sat in.

"Oh Taiki your so nice to say that."

"It's the truth." He stared into her eyes until they both got uncomfortable and Taiki spoke again. "Um they say a little champagne brings out the flavor more, but we don't have to have that, I have sparking juice also." Ami glanced at the ice bucket and thought about it. Her mother had given her a half glass of champagne for the last three years when New Year's rolled around. She supposed a little just to go with the cake wouldn't hurt.

"I guess the champagne will be fine."

"I'll only pour us a little that's all we need." Taiki assured her as he popped the cork. Ami gave a nervous giggle as the cork went flying. Where had all her confidence gone? Maybe because they were sitting alone on a very romantic and secluded balcony and he was pouring alcohol and looking at her in a disturbing way. For Taiki it was the opposite. He was gaining confidence and conviction as he looked at her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight and her dress look as if it had been made just for her. Now more then ever he was sure of what he had planned on doing and couldn't wait any longer.

"Ami I have something to ask you and its kind of serious." That got her attention and she looked up from the table cloth. "I was going to wait until after dessert, but I can't wait any longer. I…you look so gorgeous tonight, you took my breath away but I just want you to know that's just _one_ of the many reason's I like you. You're everything I would ever want in a…woman. Smart, beautiful, caring, strong you have it all. After last weekend I thought about nothing but you and how I wanted all that to be mine." Ami was having a hard time believing the words that came out of his mouth. Was he really saying all these sweet things to her? "I think we make a great team…a good couple. I guess what I'm trying to ask is will you be my girlfriend?" There it was out, now it was all in her hands.

Ami felt her heart catch then start beating again. He had just asked…he wanted her…girlfriend! She reached across the table and took his hand that was absently playing with the cloth napkin and looked into his eyes. She saw that he was sincere and her heart clutched again.

"Yes Taiki, I'll be your girlfriend, as long as you'll have me." The two stared at each other and for a minute neither saying a word then he smiled and brought her hand to his lips.

"Wonderful then it's settled, you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend."

"Wow, I've never had an official boyfriend before, do we need to do something to celebrate?" Taiki laughed and let go of her hand and reached to pluck a _red_ rose out of the vase and handed it to her.

"I guess so, I've never had an unofficial or official girlfriend so I don't know. Why don't we toast then eat this cake." They both raised their glasses and Taiki became serious again

"To the beginning of us. May it be a long and wonderful relationship." Ami nodded and they clinked their glasses before taking a tiny sip. Ami felt as if the bubbles went straight to her head, but it was probably only because she was so happy right now.

Taiki picked up a fork and she did the same and they both reached for a piece of cake. They each had a healthy chunk on their forks and as Ami brought hers to her mouth he stopped her.

"I thought we could share the cake." Ami looked at him confused? She thought thats what they were doing.

"I don't understand?" Taiki blushed, the idea had come to him as she had brought the fork to her painted lips.

"I…thought we could really share it…um just open your mouth." She complied but more because she was about to ask another question when he placed his fork in her mouth. Ami closed her mouth automatically, tasting the delicious flavor even as her eyes widened in surprise at his action. "And now you feed me a piece, that's what I meant."

"Oh!" was Ami's only comment as she swallowed the cake. She had never feed a man before. Hell she had never even shared food with anyone besides the girls. She slowly picked up her fork and reached across the table. His eyes were locked on hers and as his mouth opened, her blush darkened even more. Taiki closed his eyes to savor the cake and also to keep his eyes from popping out of his head. Without a word he opened them and prepared to give her another piece. For the next ten minutes they feed each other to the sound of the soft music. Ami's blush had finally gone away and another feeling besides embarrassment had taken over. She had to admit that she had never thought the rather simply act of feeding another could be so sensual. She found herself watching him chew and admiring his strong jaw line. Wanting to reach out and caress it.

Taiki had never thought that eating a piece of cake could be another form of torture. With one piece she had chewed and emitted a little grown before darting her tongue out to lick her lips. Taiki's lower muscles had clenched and he had wished he was that piece of cake being caressed by her tongue. Neither of them said a word and again the light from the candle caught in her lace and his eyes were also pulled to her breasts. The lace teased him with the shadow of her creamy globes. Both of their desires grew, it shown in their eyes and Ami actually thought she begin to breathe harder. When they were finished she patted her lips with a napkin, then suddenly stood up and headed to the rail to look at the city beyond.

Taiki didn't say a word, he was glad her back was to him as he tried to pull his own composure together. That had been the longest ten minutes he had ever experienced. Under the table his member was hard and he tried to focus on making it go away. Ami was taking some deep breaths as she commanded her self to calm done. She couldn't let them get out of control…not tonight. No one was around, there was music and the smell of roses in the air…it was all too romantic, all too dangerous. Taking hold of the rail in both hands she looked up and focused on the stars and the moon. It was just a beautiful night. Serena had been right…it was a night for romance.

"It's so beautiful tonight." She whispered and it reached his ears. His attention was drawn to her again and he watched as her hair blew in the soft breeze. As if he was in a trance he got up and walked to stand behind her and reached out a hand to touch her hair. Ami stood completely still as she sensed his presence behind her and felt his fingers in her hair. Taiki toyed with her silky strands and struggled not to bury his hands in her waves. He loved the hair style and all night had thought of her as a sexy nymph.

"It is, isn't it?" He finally said in deeper passion filled voice. Ami got weak just from the sound of his voice and stepped backwards into him, fist still clenching the railing. Taiki took this as his cue and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against his chest. Here it was again, the feelings that so far only he had made her feel. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist and closed her eyes as she leaned her head on his hard chest. The cool air helped her heated cheeks as she became aware of his penis pressed against the small of her back. Taiki was amazed that she couldn't hear his heart as it thumped in his chest. He moved his hands to span her waist. She was so tiny! He then ran both his hands up her sides, underneath her raised arms to brush the sides of her breasts.

Ami gasped in an audible breath of air and her eyes popped open. Now he gently stroked the sides of her breasts and pushed against her even more.

"God Ami, you look so amazing tonight. Do you know how hard it's been for me not to touch you tonight? I couldn't keep my eyes or mind off you." Ami didn't dare say anything not that she would know what to say if she wanted too. Her tongue had seemed to swell in her mouth and she knew she was breathing much to fast.

"Everything about you tonight has been driving me crazy! All this lace can drive a man mad." He said looking down at her neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry…Mina picked out this dress." Taiki smiled, he should have known.

"Don't be sorry, you look fantastic in it. Remind me to buy Mina a thank you present." He couldn't stand it anymore and leaned over to kiss her shoulder.

"Oh Taiki." Now his hands were cupping her underneath her breasts as he kissed upwards.

"I'll probably have dreams about lace, it will probably haunt me." He kissed the pulse at her lace chocker at the same time his hands covered her breasts and squeezed.

"Ohhhh." Was all Ami could say as she finally let go of the rail and turned around to catch his mouth in a kiss. He straightened up some as he felt the chest he had just been holding flattened against his as she threw her arms around him. Their kiss was intense and caught them both off guard. Ami briefly thought that she too had to remember to thank Mina. She had been right about the dress and shoes. The shoes helped, but she stood on her toes to kiss him deeper and press against him closer. Now his member was pressed on her lower stomach and her stomach quivered at its presence. When she whimpered deep in her throat Taiki lost it. In one move he picked her up and cradled her in his arms never breaking the kiss.

He walked with her and gentle sat in a seat, draping her sideways across her lap, moaning as she settled on top of his erection. He broke the kiss and went back to laying kissed on her shoulder and neck. "My little butterfly." He whispered kissing the charm. Ami had held on as he had swept her up and now she sat with one hand fisted in his hair and one fisted on shirt. He was making her melt, and she wanted to do the same for him but she didn't know how. She planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck and felt a shiver run through him…so she did it again. She worked her way to his ear and shyly flicked a tongue at it. When that got another shiver she closed her mouth around his earlobe and sucked.

Taiki felt as if he could feel the tugs on his ear in his stomach and moaned again at the pleasure it sent through his body. He didn't know if it was the champagne or what but he wanted to touch her all over. He opened his eyes from where he had been kissing her collar bone and stared at the globes of flesh below. He could no longer deny himself from touching the objects of his desire. With one hand he brushed over a hardened nipple. He softly fondled one of her breasts and before he knew it, he was pulling the tight material down her shoulder and exposing one.

Ami felt the cooler air on her skin a moment before she felt a warm mouth cover her nipple. She muffled a cry in his neck and again fisted on hand in his hair. As her stomach muscles clenched in response she felt her self becoming wet. Taiki was mindless to everything except the skin he tasted, the skin he was feeling with his hands. It was almost late summer and was way to hot for stockings, so his hand touched bare skin as he stroked up her leg. For a moment Ami didn't notice the hand on her leg as the sensations from her breast seemed to override everything else. After a moment though she felt the rough feel of the lace on her thigh as her dress was being pushed up.

Taiki knew he should stop, was ready for her to call a halt to his lust anytime. In the meantime he continued to suck her breast as his hand pushed her dress further up her thighs. They were so smooth, so soft. Part of his brain couldn't believe he was touching them, another part kept telling him to touch more. And touch more he did, as his fingertips outlined the edge of her panties. Ami nipped at his neck as he touched her inner thigh. She knew she should put a stop to this now…after all, things had already gone too far. She should feel ashamed to be out side, sitting on his lap, breast exposed. Instead she just felt wonderful! Still I should stop him it's not right…oh god it feels so good! Taiki was palming and gently stroking her through her panties. He waited for a signal to stop. A push, a shove, a verbal lashing anything to make him stop. He needed something from her or _he_ wouldn't stop! He reluctantly pulled his mouth from her breast and lifted his head to look at her. She slowly opened her eyes staring into his equally passion filled orbs. She didn't say or do any of the things that he thought she would do. She just leaned in for a kiss.

**Scene 3-Rei and Chad**

Rei was a mess of nerves. She patted her hair for the tenth time and checked the dishes one more time. Chad should be here anytime time within the next thirty minutes. After all the trouble she had went through this had better work. First she'd had a sleepless night tossing and turning, worrying about today. She had finally just woke up and started her chores. She had conferred with Lita over the phone about the food then went to the store to pick up what she needed. Yes, Chad had better like this after she had spent all her money. Mina had came by around 12:30 and Rei's lesson on being a "lady" had begun. Mina had went over her "10 rules a demure girl must follow for a successful 1st date"

Dress to impress(dress to catch his eye but don't show to much)

Act shy even if your not/but not to shy

Never cuss or use vulgar language(remember you're a demure lady)

Don't be picky and let the guy make main decisions like: menu choices (within reason)

Never make the first move

Be opinionated but not pushy.

Laugh at his jokes (if their really bad at least smile)

Don't talk his ear off, listen even to his boring stories

Let him know with many hints that you're into him and look forward to another date.

When he moves in for good night kiss turn away at the last moment and let him kiss you on the cheek.

Be **honest** and **open** let him know how much you care for him.

Mina had added the extra one just for Rei. When Rei had pointed out that those rules made the girl seem dingy and stupid and a push over Mina had just grinned and shrugged.

"I know Rei, but men like to think their in control. After a while or when you know you have the guys interest then you flip the script. Then they don't know what happened when you're leading them around by the nose. Besides Chad is only used to seeing the hard Rei you have to show him your softer side."

Rei huffed out a sigh of frustration as she recalled how Mina had made them roll play. Mina had pretended to be Chad and she had tried to annoy or blow Rei off. As they went along Mina had taught her how to work around her own annoyance and counter act Chad's reluctance to be won over. Rei had to admit some of it had been useful. She just wasn't sure she could do it. It wasn't in her nature to be "demure" but she would give it a shoot. Mina had then spent the next hour trying to plan the whole night for her. She had wanted Rei to leave little clue notes all over the shrine for him. Rei however remembered how Chad had accused her of playing games and had nixed the idea at the last moment. The blond had also had some strong ideas about what she should wear. Mina felt that she should pull out all the stops.

"After all." She had said. "It's really hard for a guy to stay mad at you if he has the hots for you." Rei had agreed, just so she wouldn't have to debate her about it. But when it had been time to get dressed she had done something different here too. By 2:30 Mina had been done imparting her wisdom on Rei. It was now her turn to try and find out more about this secret date her friend had.

"So what are you wearing to your own date?" Mina had frowned as if it was the first time she had thought about it.

"I'm not sure…I don't even know where we're going. I will have to call and ask."

"Do you plan on following your own rules tonight? He's an older guy right? He might not like the dingy clueless type." Now Mina frowned harder, and Rei had hoped she hadn't offended her friend again.

"I'm not sure…you're right I might have to adjust it for him…we'll see."

"Come on Mina tell me the guys name. It's no fair you know every detail about my thing tonight."

"I know! Sorry I'll tell you all tomorrow promise. I should be going; you need some beauty rest of something I see some bags under your eyes. Put some cucumbers on them and take a nap."

"Gee thanks." Rei had replied as Mina ran down the steps. At 4:30 Lita had come over to help prepare his favorite traditional dishes for dinner. Rei and Lita had decided on three dishes. Oyakoden which was a Domburi of chicken and egg over rice. Gomaae which was spinach, soya bean paste, sesame and a little sake. The last dish was his favorite Koroke. This was a deep fired mixture of corn, flour, butter, koroke sauce from which the dish got its name and cabbage. Rei had been surprised that some of the dishes were not that complicated. But maybe that was because Lita was a really good cook. Lita had suggested serving Sencha tea with the meal. She was glad Lita had come by, talking to her had calmed her nerves some. She had left around 5:30 after showing her how to reheat some of the dishes without over cooking them. After she left, Rei had started getting ready for the night.

Her first task had been to make sure Chad came to the dinner. Earlier she and Mina had decided that the Sun Temple would the perfect place to host the dinner. This temple fit its name for it was designed to allow the most light to come in. It was set in the middle of the shrine and had a sky light for its roof and many large windows around its walls. Mina had also thought it would be very romantic when it got dark, allowing the light from the moon to come through and giving the effect of being outside. Anyway, since Rei had ditched Mina's clue idea she had came up with her own. She had placed a simple note on Chad's bed, that said.

"_Chad when you get home come to the Sun Temple as soon as possible, I have some repair work that must be done today." _ The note was in Grandpa's handwriting so most likely Chad would come running. She'd had to twist her grandfather's hand to write it and had finally ended up admitting what she was doing.

"It's a shame the way you treat that boy." He had said.

"I know grandpa that's why I'm trying to make it up to him."

"Still, such a shame, such a waste." Rei had finally had it and took the pen and shoved it in his hand.

"All right already, just write the note old man!" Her grandfather had huffed but wrote the note.

"I hope you don't plan to woo him like that?"

"No I plan to be so nice and demure that I'll probably make myself sick, not that it's any of your business!" Rei had shouted and started stomping away, only to turn around and bow to her grandpa.

"Thank you very much grandpa." She hadn't seen him grinning as she had left. After she had placed the note on Chad's bed she had went to prepare the temple. It had most of what she needed and she brought the rest in and set it up. She put a small vase of apple blossoms on the table and set out the chopsticks and napkins. Once that was done she had focused on getting dressed. Again going against Mina's advice she had decided to dress in a more traditional manner since the meal was traditional.

So she had chosen to wear a Yukata Kimono of navy blue and white. It had a simple design and fit loosely around her body. Luckily she was able to do a simple nagya knot by herself, but it still took her some time to get it right. Her hair had come next she figured she might as well go more traditional with that too. She had piled it all into a loose bun style in the top of her head and secured it with black hair sticks. When she was satisfied with how she looked it had been time to set up the food and now she sat waiting on Chad who usually got home around 7 or 7:30 on sat nights for dinner. She used the time waiting to try and calm down and went over some of the things Mina had told her. She thought she had followed number one. Chad had told her a number of times how he liked her in traditional dress. Plus the kimono wasn't to tight and reveling. Now if she could just get the other's.

Chad came home from his part time job and threw his stuff down as soon as he reached his room. He was going to grab some dinner, then head to practice early. The week had been horrible with him thinking about the things he had said to Rei. It wasn't that he felt like she didn't deserve them…she did but they hadn't made him stop wanting her…loving her.

"Damn." He said as he saw the note on his bed. He hoped it wasn't from her. Picking it up he read it and frowned. He hadn't been aware that the Sun Temple needed repairs. Oh well it didn't look like he would be getting to practice early. Putting on his shrine robes he decided he would do the work before he ate, maybe he would miss Rei at dinner.

Rei heard someone approaching the shrine and stood up. Glancing at her watch she saw that is was a little after 7:30. She gave a quick prayer and hoped the night didn't turn into a total disaster. Chad opened the main door and stopped. He blinked a couple of times and finally spoke.

"What's all this?" Any other time she would have come back with something like this; "What does it look like!" but after Mina's tutoring she had a different response.

"I cooked you dinner. You must be hungry please come in." Rei said and gave him a smile. Chad blinked a couple of more times, surprised at Rei's dress and her tone.

"Why did you cook me dinner, what's the catch." Rei bit down on her temper. Here she was trying to be nice and he was throwing sarcastic remarks at her.

"I wanted to cook you dinner because you deserve it after a long day. I wanted to do something nice for you, to show you how special you are to me." Chad mouth gaped open, he had been sure that she would yell at him that time. He was almost at a loss for words.

"You shouldn't have."

"Maybe…but I wanted to do this…for you. Won't you join me for dinner, I cooked some of your favorite traditional dishes." She saw that he was still hesitating so she said the only other thing she could think of. "Please."

Chad looked at her in her more traditional dress and around at all the food and decorations. It was obvious she had gone through a lot of trouble. It was obvious that she was making an effort to preserve their friendship, the least he could do was the same. He took off his shoes and stepped further inside.

"Okay, Itadakimasu."(1) Rei rewarded him with a huge smile and they both sat down to the low table. Chad slipped into the more traditional role that the dinner was apparently sat in. After they each filled their plates from the common bowls, they poured each other tea. They kept conversation light and ended up enjoying a very leisurely dinner. When they were done they sat everything back in the same place as when they had started the meal.

"Guchisosama."(2) Chad said.

"Your very welcome." Rei replied and the room filled with silence. It was a quarter after 8 and the shadows were out, proceeding the rise of the moon. It seeed they had reached the awkward part, after dinner conversation. Chad also couldn't believe that they'd gotten through dinner without one sarcastic remark from either of them. He become suspicious and asked a question.

"So you had grandpa leave that note on my bed?" Rei feigned ignorance and frowned.

"No. What note?"

"You know the one telling me to come over here because there were repairs that needed to be done right away?" Rei's eyes widen in shock and she shook her head.

"That crazy old man. No I only asked him to request that you join me for dinner and to let you know where I was."

"Oh." Chad had been sure that it had been another one of Rei's game. He supposed even if it had, it wouldn't have been so bad. Considering the mood he had been in all week he might not have came otherwise. He had to admit he'd had a good time. He had always imagined him and Rei having a meal without fighting. It had been very nice. Now that it was over he didn't know what to do.

"Well I guess I had better go, I have practice at nine you know." Rei panicked he just couldn't get up and walk away. She reached out a hand and touched his arm, then dropped it.

"I know…I was hoping you would stay a while longer I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't know…should I take a chance of ruining a good start to my night." Rei bit her lip and looked down to the floor, what to say to that?

"I don't want to ruin your night, I just want to talk. I can't tell you if it's worth taking a chance…only you can make that decision." Would he stay? Would he go? Damn him. For a long moment he didn't say anything, then he gave a sigh of defeat.

"I suppose I could stay for a while longer." She gave him another big smile and his heart melted some more. He fought against it and continued. "Look Rei this dinner was extremely nice of you but if this is about our argument from before-."

"It is and it isn't." She cut him off. "I have to tell you a few things…things I should have told you a while ago. I don't necessarily want anything from you, I just want you to listen…please." He nodded then settled back. It was hard to deny her when she said please or for any other time for that matter. It had been hell on him all week, not talking to her or being in her presence, not rushing to help her with her chores. Didn't she know by now that he would do almost anything for her.

"Okay I'm listening."

Rei let out the breath she had been holding. At least she had got him to stay and listen. Now the rest was up to her. Determined to go through with her plan she squared her shoulders and faced him.

"Chad, I guess I'll say I'm sorry again first. Sorry for all the angst I've put you through. I know that you've always like me and I want to tell you finally that I like you too." She looked him in the eye and blushed a little. "I've always liked you. I was just to afraid and stubborn to tell you. You're a wonderful, caring, handsome…man and I've always thought you were great. I always found it hard to believe that you liked me. You're a good looking, well to do older guy who's in a band, it you wanted to you could have your pick of girls who would fall for you. I kept wondering 'what does he want with me, I'm just a kid.' I just figured that one day you'd wake up and not like me anymore. I know silly but well that's how I felt. I just want to let you know that I like you a lot. I'm not expecting you to fall all over me at my confession after all the years of me denying my feelings for you. After all the things I've done to you. I always hoped that one day we would finally be more then friends. But at this point I'd settle for your friendship, though I'm not sure I even deserve that. So I just wanted to let you know how I felt. That you're special to me and that I'm sorry." There she had laid her heart open to him. She just hoped he didn't cut it into tiny pieces.

Chad was trying to digest everything she'd just said. Two things jumped out at him first. One she thought he was handsome! And two she had wanted them to be more then just friends, he had wanted to hear those words for so long. She was looking at the floor and wouldn't meet his eyes. He felt bad about the way he had treated her this week. He knew he had hurt her feelings but had been to stubborn to apologize. It broke his heart to see Rei so unsure of herself.

"Wow, uh I wasn't expecting all that. It took a lot for you to be honest and to apologize, that means a lot to me." He scooted closer and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "I hate seeing you this way. You _can_ be opinionated, bossy, stubborn, strong willed, independent and crabby there's no denying it. But _those_ are the exact reasons why I care for you so much, well all expect to the crabby part." They both smiled at that. "I like you because you are who you are. I don't want you thinking everything is your fault either, I had a hand in it. I allowed you to treat me that way and I never said a word. In my defensive I was clouded by my crush for you."

"Right…since you don't have that problem anymore I guess you don't have a crush on me any longer?" Rei asked searchingly. He smiled and wiped a stray strand of hair off her face.

"You're right…I have something more for you now. That's why I couldn't let things go on this way anymore. Look I forgive you if you'll forgive me. About what you said before, about being more then friends…well if you still want to, then I'm willing." He said suddenly shy. What if this was all a dream and she turned around and denied him again. Rei's eyes lit up in disbelief.

"You mean it? You forgive me?" When he nodded she continued. "That's wonderful and of course I forgive you Chad, I had it coming. And I definitely want to see if we can have a real relationship…I think we've wasted enough time."

"You mean it?"  
"Yes." They both stared at each other in happiness then Chad started laughing.

"However there will have to be a few changes."

"Like what?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Well for starters we have to stop our petty arguments like we're brother and sister." Rei laughed with him, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders she leaned towards him.

"They way you kissed me in that closet you are definitely not my brother." As soon as the words were out she felt something change in the air. Chad felt it too and leaned even closer and his hand went to stroke her neck.

"No…I'm not your brother, and you're not my sister." The two leaned in for a kiss when suddenly Rei leaned back.

"I'm sorry Chad, I just have to ask. Are we okay about the whole kiss with Darien thing?"

"Well as long as you don't go kissing him again we will be." He tried to keep it light but he was serious about his comment.

"I really need you to understand, or I don't think we can start something real. Chad let me show you something." Rei reached inside the bodice of her kimono and for a second he thought she was going to expose her self to him. Of course she didn't but instead pulled out the necklace he had given her.

"Oh…I didn't think you ever wore it. After the first week I never really saw it." Rei shook her head, dark eyes serious.

"No just the opposite, I wear it everyday."

"Everyday…"

"Yes everyday, since the day you gave it to me. I wear it under everything, because it's special to me…because you gave it to me and it reminds me of you."

"I see." He was stunned, he'd had no clue. But if it was so special to her why did she wear it under her cloths. He couldn't help but ask that very question.

"I knew you would ask that. I often wear it under my clothes because it's closer there. Closer to my heart. You see as soon as I kissed Darien I knew it was a mistake, he didn't make me _feel_ like you do. Even on that day you were close to my heart…in my heart." He was floored. Reaching out he caressed her face.

"I never knew."

"I know, I never told you." Rei whispered at she felt his lips brush hers. Again Rei felt the spark jump through her body…and she loved it. Her words had touched his heart and as he kissed her his desire was ignited. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming need for her. She had been denied him for so long… now she was his for the taking.

Rei moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck relishing the kiss as their tongues danced. Finally! This is what she wanted to be with him like this. No misunderstandings, no arguments, just them…together. She tangled her fingers in his long unbound hair and moaned as he pulled her closer and she felt her chest connect with his. All the desires that Chad had repressed for her over the years sprung back up. Tonight he had loved the way she had looked in her traditional dress. He had never told her the reason he liked it so much was because she always had her hair up when she wore a kimono. He loved her long graceful neck and now he took his mouth and kissed it, right under her chin, down to her collar bone.

Rei moaned as new sensations floated through her body. No man had ever kissed her neck before or caressed his hand down her back and butt the way he was doing. Her hands found their way to his chest and she took advantage of the large open vee of his robe to touch his skin. Chad felt her warm hands skim his chest then stomach and he clenched as desire rocked his body. Damn she felt so good in his hands so good as she touched him. Rei wanted to explore and she took her time running her hands up and down his chest, even around his back. She loved the feel of his muscles…so hard and firm. There was plenty of light coming from the half risen moon and she wanted to see him.

"Can I see you?" She asked in a passionate whisper. He leaned back and she ran her hands up his shoulders and pushed the loose garment off his shoulders and he sat back and let the sleeves fall off his arms.

"Oh." She said as she looked at his rippled stomach and his lean hard muscles. "You're so…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Rei didn't but she leaned in and kissed his collar bone and shoulders like he had done to her. Chad held back and let her explore. He had to remember that this was probably her first time in this type of situation. But it was hard, _he was hard_, as she kissed her way further down his chest and her hands still swept over his body. Finally he pulled her up and gave her a hard kiss that left them both breathless. Now he asked her a question.

"Can I see you?" Rei bit her lip. She supposed turn around was fair play in these situations. She nodded and he leaned over and loosened the obi knot. Looking in her eyes he gently spread the front folds of her kimono until her shoulders were bare. Still looking at her he continued until her kimono lay at her waist like his robe.

Rei was having trouble breathing but he was barely touching her. As new as she was at this she recognized the passion in his eyes for what it was. He still was looking at her and now he leaned in to give her a kiss and a hug. When at last he leaned away the plain white cotton bra she had worn underneath was gone and she was bare to his eyes. He sat back, hands fisted on his knees and finally looked _at_ her…and just stared. Rei became embarrassed as he looked at her breasts so intently and didn't say a word and didn't move to touch her. Were they ugly to him? Were they not big enough? She had always thought she was a nice size but now she wondered. Becoming self conscious she finally crossed her arms over her breasts as a blush tinted her neck and face.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said reaching out not for her but the two sticks that held her hair. Pulling them out, her hair tumbled around her bare shoulders and back. "You look beautiful…so beautiful." As he said these words he removed her arms and held her hands on her lap. Chad pulled back and looked at her again. Her long black hair with that purple highlights a strake contrast against her olive skin, her bare chest naked to him except for the necklace he had given her. The sight to him was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen is his life. Letting go of her hands, he ran _his_ up her stomach until he was cupping her breasts. Unlike the closet she didn't slap him, instead she moaned a little and closed her eyes. They were silky smooth and he might have been content to play with them all day if it wasn't for the desire growing in his belly.

Suddenly he hugged her to him and Rei felt the shock as flesh met flesh. She hugged him back tightly, she was feeling dizzy and needed something to anchor herself, when she heard a horse whisper in her ear.

"Let me taste you." She nodded against his shoulder and the next thing she knew he was taking a nipple in his mouth. A cry of desire that she didn't recognize came from her throat. What was he doing to her! As he continued to lick and suck at both breasts she found it harder to breathe, harder to think. All she could do was clutch at his back while one hand deep in his hair kept him pressed to her. She felt liquid heat in her privates and for the first time thought about where they were at. They were at in a temple on a shrine for goodness sake. With the possibility of her grandfather lurking around any corner. How wanton of them! They should stop right now. However, Chad choose that moment to lick her nipple then gently blow on it and Rei felt the shivers all the way down to her toes and all moral thoughts went out her head. Then he went one step further. He gently bit her nipple and tugged, Rei lost it.

"Oh yes Chad, yes." She had no clue what she was saying yes to, she just knew that he was making her body feel wonderful, excited and hot. Chad forgot that he was suppose to be holding back at the sound of her cries. Tightening his arms around her, he took her mouth in a kiss as he lowered them to the wooden floor.

**Scene 4-Mina and Andrew**

Mina had been a busy bee today. But being the goddess of love she felt it was her duty to help her friends with their romances. That unfortunately left little time for her to concentrate on her own date. After Rei's house she had arrived home at three and the first thing she had done was call Andrew. He had told her to dress casual and left it at that. They were having a basic first date, dinner and a movie. She had three hours until he picked her up at six and she was a wreck of indecision. Now because of her refusal to share the name of her date she couldn't call anyone about her issues. The fact that her date was Andrew made everything difficult and different then a normal date. For instance what to wear? He'd said casual, but his meaning of casual and hers could be different. What did college men think was casual? Should she wear a skirt and a fancy blouse or a regular shirt? Or should she wear pants so he wouldn't think she was being flirty? For that matter it was summer, shorts would be casual…no that would be too casual. She'd finally broke down and called Lita. After some thought Lita had told her to nix the skirt or shorts. She also thought it was way to hot for pants but that some capri's would work. They argued over the shirt, but decided that it should be something fitting but not tight, except maybe in the breast area.

Lita of course just like Rei had tried to pump her for more information…and she was tempted to share with her best friend but held out at the last minute. So by four she knew what she was wearing, but now she was worrying about how to act as Rei's words came back to her. Andrew seemed like the type to like a nice, wholesome girl. She was nice and she could do wholesome. But at the same time he would want some one intelligent and who could converse with him on his level. She thought she could manage that. They had never had a problem conversing before. At around five she started getting ready for her date and her mother was very interested and what she had planned for the night. As Mina got ready she battled her mother twenty questions. Her father ignored them both and watched soccer on the T.V.

Mina was finally ready and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She had on form fitting low rise blue jean capri's that stopped in the middle of her calves with two inch blue jean sandals that showed her pink painted toes. For her shirt she had picked a white tank with short sleeves, that fit tight across the breasts but loosened out and came down over the tops of her capri's. Her wrist sported two pink jelly bracelets that matched her fingernails. For make up all she had on was some shinny pink lip gloss. She had become stuck again when it came to her hair but had finally decided on a low ponytail on the left side of her face. She had used one of those new clear bands and it helped give the illusion that her hair just magically stayed over her shoulder and ran down to her hips. She thought she looked casual but that he could tell that she had taken some time for their date. Men liked to think you spent hours preparing just for them. Hearing the door bell she snatched up her pink little hand bag that said "Bad Girl" on the front in rhinestones and raced for the door.

She got there at the same time as her mother and they literally fought over the door knob. Finally Mina bumped her mother aside with her hips and hurriedly went out the door slamming it behind her. Andrew looked at the heavy breathing girl funny.

"Is everything okay?" Mina smiled and took his arm.

"Yep, I'm ready to go. My mother is just so nosy, asking all kinds of questions." Now Andrew smiled and tugged on her hair.

"Oh, so now I know where you get that from. I didn't know your parents were going to be home I should say hi." And before she could stop him he was knocking on the door. As if her mother had been standing with her ear pressed to the door (which she probably was) it opened right away.

"Why hi. You must be the nice young man that Mina's going out with tonight. Won't you come in." Mina had rolled her eyes at her mother as they stepped back through the door. When her father heard a male voice he got up and joined them. Mina never brought any of her date's home, so he would finally get a chance to look at one of the bums that was taking his daughter out. In minutes Andrew charmed them both and ended up talking for fifth teen minutes. After Mina kindly reminded her parents that they had dinner plans did the conversation stop. Turning to the door her mother got one more comment in.

"We won't wait up dear, have fun." And her father actually winked at them! Mina was mortified and speechless and dragged Andrew out the door as he just laughed.

"Well I see were you get your liveliness from. Your parents seem really nice."

"I guess, they can be a pain."

"Hey, that's all parents. By the way you look nice tonight."

"Thank you." Mina finally took notice of what he had on. Some nice fitting jeans, some sneakers and a blue un-tucked polo shirt. He looked relaxed and casual. "You don't look so bad your self." Talking with her parents put them behind so they grab a bit to eat at a pizzeria near the theater. Conversation was light and flowed, so far Mina was finding it easy to be around him. Andrew was also surprised to see that it was going so well…for now. They then rushed to the movie and made it in time barely missing the previews. The movie was called "Invasions Two". It was one of those horror movies were characters found time to fall in love even as their fighting for their lives. So Mina reminded herself to behave in the dark theater. A couple of parts were real scary and she jumped. When she did it the third time he reached an arm over and pulled her to him. Mina snuggled against him gratefully but kept both hands in her own lap. Being this close she noticed the scent of his cologne, it smelled outdoorsy and light. It was nice and inhaled as her head pressed against his hard shoulder.

Andrew didn't know what had possessed him to pull her close but she felt good in his arms. He figured it was okay since they were in a crowded theater. Her head was beneath his chin and he could small the fragrance in her hair. What was it…Jasmine? It smelled wonderful. He tilted his head to get a deeper sniff. It just so happened that the guy on screen had an "invader" pop out of his chest at the same time, causing Mina to jerk and her head hit his jaw with a loud clack.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay it was my fault." They whispered to each other. Mina had tilted her face to look at him and realized how close their lips were. He seemed to get the same notion. For long seconds they stared at each other until his eyes dropped to her shiny pink lips. Mina wasn't trying to be coy but her lips seemed suddenly dry and she quickly licked them. They were only two inches apart and Andrew's head started to dip of its own accord. Yes…he's going to kiss me…he's going to…sit back up!

"Um we're missing the movie."

"Right." She agreed and sat back over in her own seat. Their relaxed mood had been broken by the threat of a kiss. Andrew didn't reach for her the rest of the movie. He was busy trying to get the image of her tongue licking her lips out of his head. After the movie they joined everyone else on the crowded sidewalks.

"So." Andrew said looking at his watch and seeing that it was fairly early. "Do you want to do something else?"

"Sure, whatever you want, pick something."

"What about pool. I know this place not to far from where we parked."

"Okay that sounds fine." So they walked a couple of blocks to a pool hall called "Crazy Eights." Andrew got them a table and racked up the balls. He broke first and after a minute it was Mina's turn. Mina took her pool stick and positioned like she has seen Andrew do. She was starting to think she should have told him that she _couldn't play_ pool. Guess it was too late now. Mina gave it her best shot and the ball hopped across the table but still managed to miss every ball.

"Shit." Mina said dryly. Realizing to late she had broken rule # 3. Andrew wasn't frowning at her disapprovingly he was laughing at her.

"You can't play can you Mina?"

"Nope, how can you tell?" She joked. He shook his head and walked over to her.

"Why didn't you say anything, we could have went somewhere else."

"It's not a problem, I love learning new things. All you have to do is teach me and in no time I'll be beating the pants off you."

"Okay you're on. First I'll have to teach you the basics." He leaned his stick on the wall and came to stand behind her. "I have to teach you how to hold the stick, that's the important part, the rest is practice and strategy." He walked up close until his front was touching her back. Damn! What a nice feeling backside she had. Come on Andrew get a grip. You're teaching her how to play pool, not coming on to her. He took her arms and positioned them on the pool stick correctly, laying his hands over her. "Now lean over slightly." She did and started blushing as her back side pushed into his crotch. Andrew wasn't blushing. All the blood was going down hill in his body. He felt the warmth from her body transfer to his, and figured he better get on with this lesson before he made a fool of his self.

"Now just aim…then grab the stick from the back, but keep it steady with you fingers in the front…then shoot!" They let go of the stick and it hit several balls, even knocking one in the hole.

"Yea! I did it." Mina excitedly shouted, bouncing up and down a little. Andrew bit back a groan as the bouncing only served to rub up against him, in an inappropriate way. He quickly stepped back from her before she felt how _excited he was_.

"Yeah, that was pretty good. Now keep practicing until you get all the balls in a hole, then we'll play a real game." Mina did as she was told and he helped her from time to time but never got that close again. Mina had forgotten about their closeness as she focused on learning a new sport. She struggled some as she went around the table and he told her the few rules. But in under fifth-teen minutes she had gotten all the balls in the holes. They sat up a new game and begin to play. This time he let Mina break first.

Andrew loved pool but his mind couldn't concentrate as the game progressed. He couldn't wipe their closeness out of his mind so easily, and he was reminded of it every time she bent over the table. He quickly learned that she had on low riders. Her shirt covered this fact very well…that is until she leaned over. Then the shirt rode up and her lower back and the beginning swell of her butt were exposed. Her shapely behind had him thinking all kinds of naughty, naughty thoughts. For this reason he wasn't as sharp on his game as he should have been and the games were closer then they should have been. They played three games and he barely won them. Mina was grinning as they started walking back to the car.

"I did pretty good don't you think? I almost beat you in that last game."

"Yeah you did. And just so you know I wasn't letting you get that close on purpose, my game was just lousy tonight."

"That's good to know I like to work for my victories." It was a little past 10:30 and the streets were even more crowed with the summer time people. He had to place his hand on the small of her back to help her through it. When they reached his car, Mina was suddenly nervous.

"Well, I had a really good time tonight, thanks for taking me out."

"No prob, I had a good time too. It was nice." Nice, Mina thought. Was that good or bad? Mina gazed at the car window as she pondered his comment. Andrew was absently playing with his car keys and looking anywhere but at her. Nice? Why had he said nice? He'd wanted to say he'd had a great time and he wished it didn't have to end yet. But no…the college educated guy could only say nice!

"Well, Andrew…I guess I should be getting home."

"Unless, you want to go back to my place and chill." Now where in the hell did those words come from? He hadn't meant to say them out loud. Mina was taken aback as well. His place…was it even okay for her to go back to his place. It was only a first date? But if she refused would he think she was some little baby afraid to be alone with a man? For goodness sake it _was_ just Andrew he wasn't a serial killer.

"Um, sure that would be cool." Andrew had heard the hesitation in her voice.

"Its no big deal, we don't have to."

"No, it's okay. Remember I like new things, and in all the time I've known you, I've never been to your house. It'll be fun." Andrew nodded but he was wishing he could take his invitation back. It was just asking for trouble.

Twenty minutes later they ended up at his apartment. Neither had talked much in the car, both worried with their own thoughts. Mina entered before he did and when she heard the door shut, she froze like a trapped animal.

"Uh, have a seat and I'll go get us something to drink." As he turned away Mina stood rooted to the spot and looked around. Oh my god what am I doing here! His furniture was black leather, black leather! He wanted her to sit on that! It was playboy furniture! The rest of the place was decorated with splashes of color. She would have guessed him to be a plain white or tan wall guy. See she really didn't know him at all. He really could be a playboy, intent on seducing her young mind. Mina knew she was letting her imagination run wild as it often did but she couldn't help it. Despite all her perverted big talk, she really wasn't that experienced. She remembered how he had handled her in the closet…how he had made her feel. She wasn't sure if she could handle that again.

"Why are you still standing, I told you to have a seat." Andrew said walking back towards her.

"I…I was just looking at the place." She stammered out, wondering if it was to late to make a break for the door.

"Well you can look at it better from over here, come on." Andrew would have noticed her nervousness if he wasn't trying so hard to deny his own. Mina slowly made her way over. Is he going to offer me beer to get me drunk? Sitting down far away form him on the couch she looked at what he had put on the table.

"Pop. Oh!" And she burst out in nervous laughter causing Andrew to frown.

"Yeah. Is that okay? If not I have some juice." Seeing the pop, made Mina realize how silly she was being and she tried to relax.

"No, ignore me, this is just fine."

"Um, you want to see what movies are on cable."

"Sure." He started flipping channels and Mina sat up straight and proper, hands tucked in her lap when she wasn't sipping her pop. They settled on a movie and for a while watched it and talked. Andrew was confused. She had been acting weird. She was barely talking and when she did, she almost had to shout she was sitting so far away form him on the couch.

"Mina are you okay?" He finally asked.

"Yeah…this is nice."

"Okay, look why don't you come sit a little closer then you won't have to shout at me." He joked trying to lighten her up.

"Um, no thanks…I'm fine right here." Now Chad was getting frustrated, had he done something wrong.

"Why not?"

"I…I don't want you thinking I'm to forward." She squeaked out.

"What? Geez Mina it's not like I asked you to come sit in my lap." His comment made them both think and blush. "Oh I get it. Mina this isn't about what I said that one time is it? I thought you forgave me about that."

"No, I did, it's not really about that."

"Then what?" Suddenly it snapped in his head and he understood. "Mina you don't think…that I brought you to my place to…have my way with you or something do you." Mina balled her hands in her lap and blushed. Turning she faced him with righteous indignation.

"I don't know but if you did you have another thing coming. I'm not that type of girl." Andrew wanted to laugh but figured that would only make her more anger, besides he was a little insulted.

"Mina I thought you knew me better then that. I'm not that _type of guy_. I just didn't want the night to end yet, so I invited you here. If you're not comfortable I can take you home." Mina lost all her fire. She had been acting like a dope…wait did he say he hadn't wanted the night to end.

"Did you say you didn't want the night to end?"

"Yeah…but if you're not having a good time-."

"Oh, Andrew that's not it. I feel like such an idiot. To be truthful I just didn't know how to act all night. I didn't know what a guy like you would expect from a date. I've never dated anyone like you before. Then it didn't help when I walked in here and you had the playboy couch."

"The what?" Andrew bust out laughing. "Mina, you're crazy I'm no playboy, hell I wish." He saw her smirk and raise an eyebrow and he rushed to explain. "Not that I want to be a playboy I'm just saying my couch isn't play boyish just because it's leather." Now Mina grinned at him. "I don't know, your apartment looks just like the ones on the videos." Sensing that she had said to much she blushed. Andrew had unconsciously scooted closer as they talked. Now he was in close enough range to reach out and tug on her sexy ponytail.

"Videos? What videos…oh those types of videos. And just how do you know about those?" Mina was pinker then her lipstick.

"I…none of your business mister. Let's just change the subject."

"Oh, no, you brought it up and I think it's an interesting subject." Andrew was having fun teasing her. "Your accusing me, but how do I know your not one of those young girls like in the movies that temp us poor unsuspecting men." He knew they were flirting and it was dangerous territory but he couldn't help it. She brought out his wilder side. Mina giggled. Playing along she started twirling a piece of hair around her fingers and gave him what she thought was a sexy pout.

"Why a little oh thing like me isn't turning you on am I?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation, and suddenly the mood was very serious. "Yes you are." He took the strand from her finger and spun it around his own. "All night you've been tempting me. Your hair alone could tempt a saint." He moved until his hip was touching hers and ran his other hand along her leg and up her hips. "And your body could drive the sanest man crazy! For the record I want you to know I'm no saint." He had moved his hand until it brushed at the underside of her breast, making her eyes go wide. "And I don't know how sane I am right now either." Mina had been holding her breath every since he had touched her hair, now she let it out in one long sentence.

"Whoa, is it hot in here to you? It's hot in here to me." She broke their connection and leaned over to gulp at her pop. What the hell was happing here?

"Yeah it is a little hot in here, hold on I'll go open a window." Mina gaped at him as he got up and went to the window. What was with him? On minute he was all over her, using that deep voice and the next he was acting like nothing had happened. Well two could play that game. Mina pulled out her lip gloss and waited on him to come back to the couch. Andrew was breathing deeply of the cooler air as it came in the window. Where the hell had all that came from? He had sounded like some guy on a porn tape. The bad thing was he meant every word he had said. He wasn't a saint, though he was trying his hardest. It was also a fact that when he was around her he didn't think clearly. He could do this. Slow it down before you have her thinking you're a pervert for real. He made his was back but she stood up before he could reach the couch.

"Andrew you don't mind if I use your bathroom do you? My lips have become a little dry." She smiled and held up her lip gloss.

"Oh course not, it's the first door to you right down the hall."

"Thanks." Mina turned and "accidentally" dropped the gloss. "Ops." She said before bending down at the waist to get it. This of course put her butt right in his line of vision.

"Oh the hell with it, come here Mina." He said roughly, grabbing her by the waist and tumbled them both to the couch. In the blink of an eye she found herself underneath him while he kissed at her neck. She forgot about the ten dollar lip gloss that had rolled under the couch. She forgot about everything except the weight of him pushing her down into the leather. All the nerves in her body were suddenly alive and she closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. Andrew felt the hands in his hair, and found himself opening her legs with his knee so he could lay in-between them. They fit together perfectly and the contact elicited a moan from both of them.

Mina wasn't thinking anything but more! And so she ran a hand down his back as he bit her lower neck. Was she breathing? She vaguely thought that might be an important thing to do but not more important then pressing her hand against his ass so that she could keep him pressed against her center. **_Damn he should kiss me!_ **

**_Damn I want to kiss her so bad!_** Andrew had been craving her lips all night. Their shiny pinkness had been daring him to kiss them…but he held back. To take his mind off them he raised up a little and focused on the three tiny buttons on her shirt. With his teeth he undid them, exposing her breasts pressed together in a pink bra. Faced with the wonderful sight he did the only thing he could do. He ran his tongue down their valley and around their soft round insides.

Mina felt incredible! However she really wanted to feel his hot wet tongue in her mouth. "Oh Andreww!" she moaned as he freed a breast and took the sensitive nipple in his mouth. God she wished he would kiss her like he was kissing her nipple. Her hands were clutching at any and everything. And now she ran one down his chest, then headed down his stomach. Andrew was waiting for a blood vessel to pop in his head and to die of an aneurism. Instead the tension and desire only got worse as he felt one soft hand on him. It was on his chest, now his stomach, now it was moving…_lower_! He grabbed her hand before it could reach its destination and sat up breathing heavily. At first Mina was confused as she felt his warm body leave her. Scooting up a little she watched as he sat up on the couch and ran his hands through his disarrayed blond hair. She followed his lead and sat up covering her breast but leaving the buttons undone.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, still trying to catch her own breath.

"No, it wasn't you."

"Then why-."

"We just needed to slow down." He cut her off finally looking at her.

"But you haven't even kissed me yet." He looked at her, hair tousled, shirt undone and soft full lips pouting in their displeasure.

"Mina I can't kiss you." Mina thought about it and after everything else he had done she thought that was the dumbest comment she had ever heard.

"Why not? I don't have cooties you know." Andrew cracked a smile and reached over and palmed her face.

"I know that silly. I've been wanting to kiss you all night, but I can't, cause you know what will happen?"

"No."

"I'll loose it. I think if I kiss you tonight, I'll loose it and want to keep kissing you forever. That's how bad I want you…do you understand?"

"Oh." Was all she said, while she secretly smiled on the inside. Wow he wanted her that much, where a simple kiss might break him? "Well what do we do about it?" Andrew let go of her face, buttoned up her shirt then pulled her close to him until she was snuggled under his arm.

"We will sit right here, close but not touching and watch T.V. and talk, like good people do on their first dates."

"But that sounds so boring."

"Yeah, well I'm a boring type of guy. Besides it's either that or I take you home, I don't see any other way around it."

"But-."

"No buts, so what is it going to be?"

"Okay fine." Mina relented only to run her hand on his thigh.

"Mina! Stop that." He placed her hand back in her lap. "Promise me you'll behave. I can't take many more of your antics, or someone will have to admit me to the looney bin tomorrow."

"Okay I promise." Andrew seemed satisfied and they settled down to watch T.V. She had her head on his chest so he couldn't see the evil grin on her face. Nor did he know that her fingers had been crossed! It would be an interesting night.

**Scene 5-Serena and Seiya**

Serena had dressed carefully for this date. Her parents had left earlier for an over night train ride. It was one of those train rides where a murder mystery would take place and the passengers tried to solve it. A friend had given them the tickets late Wednesday. Sammy who hated staying at the house with Serena because she bossed him around was over a friend's house again. Which left the house all to herself. She would have had Rei come over and help but Rei was busy at the temple putting together a surprise dinner for Chad, in fact they all had dates tonight, so she had been on her own. Her hair had been easy but picking out an outfit had been harder.

It would have helped if Seiya hadn't been so tight lipped about what they would be doing tonight. So she had decided to wear what she considered versatile. The hot and humid weather of the day had also had a hand in choosing her outfit. So now she was dressed in a blue summer dress with white roses along the hem. It fit tight across the chest and waist then gently flared out into a skirt that just skimmed her knees. The finishing touch was a wide white ribboned belt that fit across her waist with little blue roses all over it.

For her hair she had wanted to do something different from the two meat balls, but she didn't want it completely down. That would be do fancy if they ended up staying in the house. So instead she had pulled her long hair onto the top and middle of her head to make one big meatball. She had curled the rest and now it fell in soft waves to her claves instead of her ankles. Now she sat in the living room waiting on Seiya to come. She felt excited and nervous all at once. It was like calling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend had changed everything, even though it was just words.

It was coming up on 9 and she wondered where they would head to this late? It didn't matter, as long as she got to spend some time with him alone. As if she had thought him up the door bell rang. She jumped up, but caught herself, and walked to the door like a lady. When she opened the door she found him standing there and took a breath. They must be going out tonight after all. For instead of his usual laid back attire he too had stepped it up a notch. He sported tan khakis and a red dress shirt. In his hand he was holding a dozen_white_ roses.

Seiya had been nervous all day. He wanted this night to be prefect. Tonight was the night he would tell her. As he gazed at her his mouth became dry. She was beautiful. He loved when she curled her hair, it made it seem more lush…more enticing. Catching his thoughts, he thrust the flowerers out to her.

"These are for you Serena." She took them surprised that he had brought her a whole dozen. She had never been given white roses and now she found their simplicity comforting.

"Their wonderful, thank you so much. Can I ask why white? You usually carry red roses."

"I know but the white ones made me think of you. So sweet, so simple, so pure." He delivered the words with such seriousness and sincerity that they both blushed. With his next comment he tried to lighten up the mood "Besides you know me, I like to do the unexpected."

"Well I love them, let me go put them up."

"Wait." He reached out and broke off one and slipped it behind her left ear. "There prefect, besides it matches your dress."

"Right." She couldn't help a nervous giggled that escaped. The brief touch of his hand against her ear had sent shivers down her spine. "Um, I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen and dumped out the daisy's her mother kept in a vase on the middle of the kitchen table. She filled it halfway with water and quickly arranged them in the vase and headed back into the hall.

"Um Serena where are you going?" She turned at the bottom of the steps, a blush springing to her face.

"I want to put them up stairs in my room. Do you think that's selfish of me to keep them to my self? There special to me, the first white roses I've ever received, plus they came from you."

"No dumpling I don't think that's selfish, I think that's sweet." She smiled and went to place them in her room. She returned, and they walked out to the car where she got another surprise. Seiya insisted on blind folding her before they headed out. After some token protest she allowed him to do so and they were off. She sat there hands folded in her lap and had to admit it was kind of exciting. He didn't talk for the entire short ride. More then once Serena started to open her mouth but thought better of it.

Once the car stopped he told her to sit while he got everything ready. Seiya made two trips to the car as his unloaded and set out what he needed. He tired to take his time to set up everything right, but knew that Serena might get antsy if he took to long, so he made his work quick. Serena finally heard him coming around to her side of the car and opening her door. He helped her out and she went for the blindfold only to be stopped.

"Not yet. Here just grab my hands and I'll lead you."

"Seiya don't be silly, you know how clumsy I am. I'll probably fall and take you with me." He turned and cupped her face in his hands and gave her a brush of a kiss.

"To late Moon face you already have. Trust me, or would you like me to carry you?" Serena lips were parted, from the tease of a kiss he had given her. As her brain scrambled to catch up to his weird remark, she shook her head to clear it. She had two choices. Walk and fall or let Seiya carry her and be embarrassed…

"I trust you, I just don't trust my coordination, so don't complain if I fall."

"You won't." So he led her slowly to the spot about fifty feet away. And gently helped her to sit. Once seated he took off her blindfold.

"Surprise."

"Oh Seiya! A night picnic, how romantic!" She was sitting on a red velvet blanket with a picnic spread out in front of her. There were two enclosed lit lanterns that gave off light. It was mid summer and dusk didn't begin until 8:30. Once it started though darkness quickly came so at 9:15 it was defiantly night time. So the two lanterns and the light of the moon was all they had. They were in the park in _their_ place, in a children's playground next to the swings. This guaranteed them privacy since it was late on a Saturday night.

"Do you like it Serena?"

"Like it I love it!"

"Good that's exactly what I wanted to hear." They took their time eating and talking and laughing. The humid day had finally given way to a nice summer breeze, making the mugginess bearable. As the minutes went by Seiya became more nervous. And the more nervous he got the more serious be became. On top of that he was so attracted to her. Most of her long legs were exposed when she sat and the white belt only drew attention to her waist and her breasts. He had to focus though on what was the most important. Tonight was too important to him…to them. It would change everything one way or the other. To steady his self he began packing up.

Serena was having the best time of her life. Now she was leaning back on her arms, her long legs tucked beneath her, looking up at the sky. Nothing up there but the moon and the stars…how wonderful. She had needed to look anywhere but at Seiya. All night he had been looking at her so intensely. Part of the look she recognized the other part she didn't. She wasn't sure which part worried her more. The part she recognized was passion. The kind of passion he had looked at her with the first time they had kissed. She was excited and afraid of that passion…she remembered where it had almost taken them. She wasn't ready for that…then there was the other look. The almost dark look in his eyes. The more she thought about it, she finally recognized it. No wonder it had took her a minute, it had been years since he had used it. It was close to his battle look. The look of intense concentration, of determination to win no matter what. It scared her that he was looking at her that way…or it should have. She brought her eyes from the sky and found him still staring at her once again.

"Seiya this has been the best night. Thank you again."

"The pleasure has been all mine." He came closer on the blanket and she sat up properly.

"Serena…I need…to tell you something tonight. It's very important, will you listen?" She gulped but nodded her head, what could it be? He left her side and picked up the guitar he had brought along. Returning he sat back down next to her and smiled nervously.

"I was wondering if you would play a Three Lights song for me tonight. I'm glad you decided to."

"No, this song isn't a Three Light's song. It's a song for you. I wrote it just for you Serena." Her mouth opened in an O but no words came out. "Please listen closely to it." She nodded, which was all she was capable of at the moment and he softly started to strum a tune. Closing his eyes he softly began to sing:

"Song"

He opened his eyes and stared directly into hers.

"Song"_  
_

Serena instantly thought back to their first kiss at the beginning of the summer and her cheeks heated, but she didn't break eye contact with him._  
_

"_Song"_

_  
_Seiya was fighting to keep his emotions in check but he wanted…no needed her to understand how he felt.__

"Song"

Now Seiya poured everything he had been holding back for years into the next verse…he poured his soul.__

"Song"

_  
_Serena bit her lips as the words sunk in. And tears threatened to fill her eyes. He was…confessing his love.

"Song"

Seyia saw the tears in her eyes and prayed they were tears of joy and not tears of rejection. He was not sure he could bare rejection…again.

"Song"

Finished they looked into each others eyes as if the world had stopped spinning and only looking at each other would keep them centered. Her lips trembled but finally she got one word through them.

"Seiya!" Then in true Serena style she threw herself at him as if she was drowning. He happily tossed the expensive instrument aside and caught her in a bear hug.

"Dumpling did you hear me? Did you understand me?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, yes yes." She declared, edging back enough to look him in the eyes. "I love you too." A sigh of relief left his lips seconds before Serena kissed him. The kiss quickly turned into a passionate one as their emotions were riding high. In moments he felt him self leaning Serena towards the blanket and held back. She however did not take her arms from around his neck even as he righted their position._  
_"Serena it's getting late." She giggled and leaned into his chest.

"I know, but I don't think anyone will bother us here." She said stroking his back. Gently he pulled her arms from around him.

"All the same I think I should get you home." She tried to look in his eyes but for the first time tonight they wouldn't meet.

"Um okay." She was slightly confused, she didn't understand why he wanted to cut the night short. They rose and together took the stuff back to the car in one trip. As he went to open her door he paused and gave her a kiss to her forehead and the slight frown fell from her face. On the ride home, he joked and made her laugh and she soon forgot about them leaving the park suddenly. For Seiya's part, he felt like an actor in a bad comedy. What he really wanted to do is pull over to the side of the road and ravish her. He was pretty sure if Serena's knew what he was thinking she would bolt like the rabbit she was. In no time at all they were back on her door step.

"Won't you come in Seiya, for a snack or something?"

"Uh no, the picnic was quite enough." He _had_ promised Taiki that he would stay away from the apt until at least 12, but he really didn't think he should stay around Serena when he was feeling this way.

"But Seiya…I don't' want the night to end…it was so wonderful."

"I don't either… but Serena." She pouted and he couldn't resist. "Okay maybe for some tea."

It was a little past 10:30 and they sat on the couch drinking tea and finishing off some cakes. Serena glanced shyly at him and decided to ask him a question.

"Seiya do you remember when you fell in love with me?" He wasn't expecting that, but after a short moment he answered.

"Yes I do dumpling. It was during the softball game that we played together. Each night you practiced so hard, though I knew you wanted to quit, but you didn't want to let the team down. Then during the game you made the winning catch, and I had never seen someone so happy about such a small thing. You were happy not because you had caught it, but because you knew it would make the team happy to win. You've had my love since that moment." Serena gaped at him. He had loved her so long…she until recently had thought he really just had a deep crush not true love for her. But now she knew differently.

"Okay my turn, when did you fall in love with me." Serena blushed but knew turn around was fair play.

Well, I can't really say exactly when, I think I've been slowly falling in love with you for a long time now. I can tell you when I knew and admitted that I loved you. You remember the night of the storm."  
"Of course how could I forget it."

"Well, didn't you find it strange that the whole game you only ended up kissing me? I wouldn't let the bottle land on you.(3) I'm ashamed to say it, but I was to jealous to think of anyone else kissing you." Seiya was truly shocked.

"Wow, I just thought I was really lucky."

"No there's not that much luck. Everyone else kissed at least twice. It didn't even realize I was doing it at the time. It was at the end that I realized what I had done. I would never do anything so dishonest unless I loved you. I had to love you to be that jealous of a stupid game of spin the bottle."

"All I can say is, I'm touched and thankful. I was sitting there having nightmares of kissing Amara." They both laughed, for Serena _had_ ended up kissing her.

"Oh let me get these out the way." Serena said and she picked up their empty plates and took them to the kitchen. She was so happy right now, she felt like she could sprout wings and fly. Remembering that she technically could made her giggle as she made her way back in the living room.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Seyia grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to his lap.

"Has to be something what is it." Breathless she looked into his eyes.

"Nothing, I was just having weird thoughts about flying and wings." Seiya wrinkled his forehead in confusing. "You know, how I'm so happy right now I could fly. I really am happy Seiya all because of you." She leaned down and gave him a kiss, nipping his lips before tracing them with her tongue. He opened for her and she kissed him deeply. She pulled back and this time when she looked in his eyes all she saw was passion. Instantly she felt her heartbeat speed up. This time _he_ drew _her_ face down for a kiss.

Seiya wanted to kiss her forever…love her forever. He tangled his hands in her loose hair and melded her mouth closer. She shifted to get closer and rubbed against his thighs. He could feel his self harden and fought for control. It was so easy to loose it when he was around her. His love for her was to deep, to strong to contain it. It made him a whole new different person. Someone who was fierce and would do anything, _anything_ to be with and protect the woman he loved. He moaned low in his throat when she shifted and straddled him by placing both legs on the side of his thighs. She seemed to realize what she had done and what she was sitting on. With a gasp she lifted up. Breaking the kiss she looked at him and he looked at her.

Just like before he looked at her now with a question and passion in his eyes. Only this time he wasn't asking her to grant him their first kiss, this time it was another question. Serena saw the question in his eyes and she wondered what her answer should be. She felt so alive when she was with Seiya like this, so free, she felt like such a woman. Not the clumsy, goofy little girl that was expected to save the world _before_ and _after_ bedtime. She never felt like she had to portray the finer qualities of Sailor Moon when she was with him. He loved her for her and accepted all her flaws and she his.

None of this answered the question though. Now she averted her eyes and slowly sank back down on his lap. A little hiss of air left his lips and she hugged herself to him and stroked his hair. He didn't say a word and neither did she, he just waited on an answer. Moving her hips gentle back and forth on his lap…she searched for her answer. Though he made her feel like a woman that didn't make her one. Was she ready to become one? Did she dare? How to decide such a heavy thing? There was one way…

Seiya had his hands balled on the couch. He didn't dare touch her while she rubbed against him like a cat. He could do nothing either way, until he had her answer. Finally after what seemed like an eternity for him she leaned back and looked him in the eye again. He looked hard but didn't see an answer in there. He was just about to speak when she did.

**Scene 6-Amara and Yaten**

Amara had went out on the patio after her confrontation with Michelle. From there she saw Darien's car go around the corner and heard the door shut as Michelle walked out. It might as well have been her walking out of Amara's life because that's the way it felt. How could she? Amara had went back inside and ordered her feelings to shut off. After a couple of hours she exploded from the couch and started pacing. What were they doing? Was he touching her? Kissing her, wanting her? Was this really it, would she be done with Michelle when she walked back in that door? If she walked back through it?

"What the hell had she meant by 'don't wait up for me'?" Amara screamed out in frustration to the empty apartment. She couldn't take this. She couldn't stay in this apartment wondering and driving her self mad. Raking a hand through her hair she grabbed her keys and stormed out the apartment.

Across town Yaten was strolling down the street looking for something to get into. He had left the house about twenty minutes ago and figured Taiki was showing his surprise to Ami. He couldn't believe that his level headed friend was taking the plunge and asking Ami to be his girlfriend. Was there something in the air? First Seiya now Taiki. Boy he hoped he didn't get hit with the love bug. Though he was in no rush for it he could appreciate his friend's romances, so he had done his best for Taiki tonight. He'd figured adding the touch of music might just win Taiki a piece of action tonight.

He grinned at the thought, as he continued down the busy sidewalk. He wondered if Seiya would be getting lucky tonight also? Seiya had left the house almost thirty minutes before him, dolled up with roses in his hand. What a sap that one was. He had shared his plans for a night picnic and Yaten had almost gagged. Where did they come up with this stuff? Candles, desserts, picnics and songs it was all too much for him. He'd never have a real girlfriend if he had to go through all that trouble. With that thought in his head his cell phone rang. He glanced at the number and was surprised by the name he saw in the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy?"

'Uh, no why." The line was quiet for a minute, and he thought his caller had hung up.

"I need to blow off some steam, you up for it?"

"Yeah, I'd be glad to help." Amara told him wear to meet her and he hung up and started walking back in the direction of his car. She had sounded mad…but that wasn't anything new. No something else had been in her voice. A raw edge like she was barely hanging on to her control. Must have something to do with Michelle…and it must be big. He shrugged as he got in his car. Her request had been strange but what the hell. He had been bored and looking for something to do. If nothing else he knew he wouldn't be bored with her.

They meet at the track. An actually running track this time. He had no clue how she got in the high school track this late, but he met her at the gate anyway. Taking his work out clothes from his trunk they changed in the locker room then headed out. She didn't look in the mood to talk, so he didn't try.

"Look, I remembered that you're pretty fast and I just needed a good advisory so I would have to work hard at winning. When I win don't take it personally." She wasn't making any mocking joke, she was dead serious. He nodded his understanding and they set up to race. She'd got a little food timer from somewhere and when the little bell rung they took off. They were doing a hundred meter dash. It called for pure speed. They stared out about even. Mid way Yaten tried to pull away. Amara's heart was pumping and the rush of blood drained out everything else to her. The only thing in her world was the finish line, reaching it, overcoming it. With ten yards left, Amara pulled up then passed Yaten to win the race. Both runners had giving it their all and breathed hard.

"Damn where did that speed come from at the end." Yaten asked panting.

"From my heart." She replied cryptically. They slowly walked back to the starting line. Yaten wanted to ask her what that meant, but didn't think she was ready to talk yet.

"Hey you up for one more?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Sure if you are." After a ten minute break they set up for the 800 meter. This was two times around the whole track. Again they kept up with each other pretty well, one or the other falling back from time to time but always catching up. Again it came down to that last 100 meters. Yaten seemed to be losing ground no matter how hard he tried. Amara on the other hand seemed to pull energy from no where and raced to the finish line a good 20 feet in front of him.

"Damn!" He yelled again. He really needed to keep up his training. Times of peace were making him lazy.

"Don't feel bad." She said giving him pat on his sweaty back. "You did good, I told you I had extra steam to blow." There were heading towards the locker rooms and the showers, now she cracked a smile for the first time. "Hey thanks, I think this really helped. See you in ten." She said throwing him a towel and heading to the shower on the other side. Yaten smiled at her back and headed to the shower. He let the spray wash over his underused muscles and swore to go work out tomorrow. In fact he'd drag his friends with him to if they weren't worn out from fooling around all night. He felt good that he had helped his new friend with whatever her problem was. He knew she didn't let many people in and he felt honored that she had felt she could call on him.

When he came out she was already leaning against the gate. She had on a red stretch tank top over a white one with some tan slacks. Tonight he was sporting some jeans with a baggy tee and a hat, which he had on backwards and pulled down low on his forehead.

"You're slow." She said teasing. "You got somewhere to be?" He glanced at his watch it was 10:20.

"Nope, I have at least another two hours that I have to waste."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He explained about Taiki's date as they walked to the car."  
"Hmmm, so my little shy one will have a man before the night is over interesting." Amara said. Happy for the sweet blue haired girl. She deserved it. However it reminded her of why she was out here in the first place. "In that case why don't we head to the arcade?"

"I'm game." Yaten sensed the change and remembered to try and keep the conversation from dates, or relationships. They each drove their car to the parking garage near the arcade and walked the rest of the way. Amara was in a lighter mood and they played various games and laughed and joked the night away. At 1:45 they started shutting the games down for closing and the two bid farewell to the arcade. Standing outside they both felt the cool air on their skin. The day had been humid but it had turned into a cool summer night.

"Guess you can go home now." Amara said as they neared the parking structure.

"I guess…never can tell in situations like this." Amara was thinking that it was Ami and Taiki and that Ami was probably at home some where tucked away in bed. Then again Yaten was right you _never knew_ in these situations. She was also wondering was Michelle home? She was also thinking that she would lose it completely if she went home and she _wasn't_ there.

"Hey, if you want you can come back to my place and chill for a little while longer, give them some more time, I don't mind." Yaten was surprised at the offer, after some thought he replied.

"Sure why not."

"Fine you know the way.

Later when Amara opened the door she hoped to see Michelle waiting to talk to her. But the apartment was the same as when she had left.  
"Hey you got anything to eat?" Yaten asked, more so to break the silence. Amara had stiffened up as soon as they had walked in. Besides he was feeling nervous. Just what in the world was going on here? The hole in the wall…he was pretty sure that wasn't normal.

"Uh yeah, go make your self a sandwich or something, I'll be right back." Amara went down to Michelle's bed room and cracked opened the door…no she wasn't home yet. Every thing was nice and neat. She didn't see any shoes or purse on the bed, so she wasn't in the bedroom bathroom. Where the fuck was she hat 2 in the morning! Amara was furious and barely clamped down on it, as she joined Yaten in the kitchen.

"Do you drink kid?"

"What?" Yaten said caught off guard. He was taking her advice and fixing his self a sandwich. He was also being nice and fixing her one too. One look at her face had him putting the knife in his hand out of site.

"I said do you drink? Don't have any of the good stuff here, but I do have a couple of bottles of wine."

"Uh, yeah, I've drunk wine before-."

"Good." She said cutting him off heading to the wine rack in the corner and picking up two bottles then heading for the living room. What the hell? Yaten thought as he finished the sandwiches and brought them into the living room. She was all ready sitting on the couch sipping directly out of the bottle. He sat down beside her worried. He had never seen her so…so out of it. He wasn't sure he was equipped to handle her in this state.

"Um so where is Michelle tonight." Now she exploded off the couch spilling a little wine. Luckily it was white wine.

"That is a good fucking question!." She proceeded to tell him about the "date" in-between sips. Yaten was amazed she was telling him all this. Amara was surprised she was telling him anything also, but she needed to vent. She knew she shouldn't be drinking either. It was no way to solve a problem, plus she wasn't much of a drinker. Two glasses of good wine was usually all she had in a night. So the more she drank the more she spilled out what she was feeling.

"I swear it's over between us, how dare she stay out all night with him." Amara was finishing off the second bottle of wine. Yaten had had about three glasses worth (more then he ever drank) but the rest was her. She had ranted and raved while he ate and listened, occasionally commenting. She had declined her sandwich so he had eaten that one as well. She'd finally run out of steam and was sitting back on the couch next to him. He was worried about her, but didn't think it was his place to tell her to stop drinking. After all what harm could she do in her own house. Well she had put the hole in the wall. He tried calming her down and regretted that his head wasn't the clearest.

"Hey look I'm sure there's a good reason for her to be out this late."

"Bullshit. She's probably out there letting him kiss her right now." Amara was totally drunk and she was feeling it. "Damn is it hot in here to you? I'm burning up." She took off her red tank and was left with only the white one on. They were both laying which ever way across the couch not mind full of the dishes and bottles across the floor. At some point Yaten had went to the kitchen to get them both wine glasses. But Amara had preferred drinking right out the bottle and hers lay tipped over on the table

"What the hell is it about you guys that she finds so interesting in the first place? You guys cause nothing but trouble. Guys cheat more and they never can satisfy a woman in bed."

"Hey I take offense at that, for all men kind."

"Humph, so are you saying you never had any problems in that area?" She leered at him.

"It's not about what I can do, I thought we were talking about you?"

"No we were talking about men and Michelle." Yaten breathed a sigh of relief that he had deflected her question. He tried to focus as she continued. "You men aren't even better kissers. I kissed you and I wasn't that impressed."

"Hey that doesn't count. I wasn't giving it a 110."

"Oh really?" Now she sat up and scooted closer. "Well let's say you do, so I can see what all the fuss is about. Why Michelle is so hot for Darien."

"What?" He barely got out before she had clamped her mouth over his. He quickly caught up and kissed her back. This kiss was nothing like the closet kiss. This was a breath taking, no holds barred kiss. Thier alcoholic breaths mingled together as they kissed fiercely. He wasn't surprised, he bet Amara did everything fiercely. Again he felt a little wave of something go through his system, but this time he blamed it on the alcohol.

Amara knew she must be drunk to be kissing Yaten of all people! But she poured some of her anger into the kiss that she was feeling. Plus damn it she really _did_ want to know what it was about men that might be attracting Michelle. The best way to fight an enemy is to know them well and find their weakness, the drunken girl was thinking. Amara was pressing the younger boy down on the couch as she straddled him and felt his hand as it grabbed her butt. Suddenly she felt sick real sick. In a quick move she rolled off him and landed on her hands and knees on the floor.

"Ohhh, I'm going to be sick." Quickly she crawled to the bathroom down the hall. Yaten sat up in a daze and watched the girl hurry off.

"Hey come on! I couldn't have been that bad." He heard her retching and thought he should go check on her but as he stood up he became dizzy and sat back down. What the hell had he been doing kissing her anyway? She didn't call out for help so he assumed she was okay, as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Great she's probably going to try and kill me now." He muttered to his self. Instead he was surprised when she walked back in the room smiling and switching. The latter he figured was due more to her drunken state.

"Sorry about that, probably shouldn't have drunk to bottles of wine huh." She said giggling. Hearing Amara giggle was freaky enough but having her smiling at him as she sat down was even more disturbing.

"Now where were we?" The blond said feeling even more lightheaded then before. As she stared at the silver haired boy she had to admit that he was kinda cute for a pretty boy. "You know you're kinda cute for a pretty boy." Amara realized she had said her thoughts out loud and giggled again.

"What?" He asked confused and thrown off.

"Come here we have to finish this kiss." She said leaning towards him, he leaned away from her and she stopped and smiled. "Oh come on, I brushed my teeth…promise." It didn't matter if she had brushed her teeth or not, he just didn't feel they should kiss again. His murky brain couldn't say exactly why but he felt that things were spinning out of control.

"Amara I don't-" He tried to get out as she leaned over him. Her lips were so close and then she did the unthinkable, she fell out. Right then, sprawled on top of him she fell out.  
"Oh great!" Yaten slid from under her and turned her on her back. Geez she was a mess. Her short hair was tussled beyond repair. She hadn't done the best job of cleaning her self up and so her white tank had stains all on the front. She didn't seem to mind as she lay there with a peaceful smile on her face. He tired shaking and waking her but it was no use. He felt her neck and her pulse was strong so he just figured it was a drunken stupor. He supposed the least he could do was take off her messy shirt…but was that really such a good idea? Maybe he should just leave her here like this. Yaten thought about their night together and how much she had shared with him (drunk or not) and felt he should be a better friend then just leaving her in her soiled clothes.

"Shit, friendship sucks." However he grabbed the end of her tank and began tugging it upward. It took a minute but he finally got it off and let it drop to the floor. Now he was face to face with Amara breasts. He was surprised at their size. If he had to guess she was a solid B cup. Usually she kept them so tight under wraps that he'd use to think that she didn't have any. But they were actually quite nice and he could see the top swells of them coming out of the grey sports bra. Yaten felt something stir in his pants and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Ah man, there's no way I'm getting a woody from Amara!" But he was. He shook his head in disgust and stared at her again. This time letting his eyes travel down to her stomach. It was nice…real nice. It was smooth and toned. Her lower belly was tight, he could tell without touching it, but it was still feminine. Without thinking he reached out and traced her belly button…it was cute. His eyes drifted lower and he noticed that her pants weren't not zipped properly. And just like that the random thought popped into his head. He wondered what kind of underwear she wore? Plain and simple or would she surprise him and have on girly underwear? He blushed at his thoughts and snatched his hand for her stomach.

He should really just leave…get the hell out of here. But her breasts caught his eyes again. He wanted to touch them, just once.

"Don't be crazy that's sick! She's not even woke." He said out loud trying to discourage his self, but in his mind he was thinking something else. _I could probably get away with it, she's knocked out. Besides if she wakes up and catches me, my defense can be I'm drunk…which I am…I think._ Yaten didn't know what he was doing, but he found his hand reaching out.

**Scene 7-Michelle and Darien**

Darien sprung for dinner at a very nice restaurant. He had on a nice causal suit and was doing his best to make the date work. Michelle was chatting away and on the surface everything seemed to be fine, but he could tell she was trying too hard. Near the end of dinner he had finally asked her what was wrong.

"Michelle…tell me what happened?"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean." He had reached across the table and took one of her hands in his.

"Michelle you can tell me…what happened." She told him about the argument …the ultimatum Amara had given her before she'd left. It was to much for her and she excused her self to the bathroom before she started to cry. Darien quickly paid for their bill and by the time she came back they were ready to go. Out on the street they looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Uh do you still want to go to the musical?" Michelle thought about it. She was feeling miserable and she really didn't feel like sitting through two hours + of song and dance when she felt like hanging herself. She would only sit there and think about Amara the whole time.

"No, truthfully I don't."  
"I understand. I know there has to be something I can do to make you feel better?" Darien felt really bad that Michelle was so sad he could see it in her eyes. He wanted to be there for her, like she had been there for him when he was at his lowest. Michelle thought about it and suddenly she had an idea.

"Well do you really want to know what I want to do? I would love to go dancing. I haven't been in so long, Amara's kind of shy believe it or not" She said whimsically as she thought about her loves softer side that only she knew about.

"Okay dancing it is, whatever you want. I have to warn you though, I'm out of practice so bare with me." They were uptown so they headed downtown where all the night life action was happening on this Saturday night. Instead of choosing a fancier night club Michelle choose one called "Legends". It played only pop and house music and barely anyone was standing on the wall. They were slightly overdressed for it but made for it by jumping right into the groove of things.

Darien was seeing a whole different side of Michelle. She was usually reserved and unassuming in everything she did…well not dancing! She didn't care if she was acting wild, she needed to release all the pent up anxiety she had been holding for more then a week. It felt good to dance, to not care if anyone was looking, to just do her own thing. People were looking all right and Darien was one of them. He watched as his friend moved her hips to the best and swayed her arms like she didn't have a care in the world. He could tell that the dancing must have been therapeutic for her face shone with lightness and happiness that had been missing for a while now. As the night went on Darien loosened up too. He found his self having a truly good time, since Serena first broke up with him. They danced mainly with each other but also with other people. Michelle was attracting a lot of attention and she rarely turned any guy down for a dance. Darien got his fair share and one bold girl even stuck her number down his pocket. They had gotten to the club a little past nine and it was heading towards one when Michelle called it a day.

"I'm beat! Let's get out of here." She yelled over the music at Darien who nodded and led their way to the door." Once outside in the the cool air made her shiver as it made contact with her sweat soaked skin.

"Hear take my jacket." Darien said placing the blazer over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said as he held the car door open and she stepped in. "Thank you for the wonderful night of dancing." She finished when he got in the car. He gave her a big grin.

"No thank you, I haven't had a good time like that in a long time." He started driving and her high spirits started to drop as she thought about home. What would Amara say when she came home? Would the other girl even be there? What if she'd left…for good. She knew she was letting her thoughts run away but couldn't help it. She just couldn't deal with it right now, the thought of going home to…nothing.

"Um Darien, I know it's a lot to ask but can we go some where else? I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Uh…sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could rent some movies and watch them at your place or something. I don't know but I can't face going home right now." He heard the tears in her voice and was concerned at how quickly she had gone from being happy to losing it.

"Hey it's okay, calm down. Movies it is. There's a 24 hours video store two blocks form my place we'll go there. Hey you can even get popcorn." That made her smile a little. "So you can't ever say I was a cheap date." He picked a movie and she picked one. She picked "When Harry met Sally" and he picked "Bad Boys II"

Back in his place he went into the kitchen to start the popcorn and she put in her video.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please. I'm so thirsty after all that dancing. I'll have some water." He ended up just bringing out a pitcher of water, he was thirsty too. By the time he'd made two bowls of popcorn and brought them some glass the movie was just coming on. They sat on the couch on opposite ends and chatted quietly. Michelle had her bare legs curled up under her as she softly chewed. As the movie progressed the mood seemed to change for both of them. Darien couldn't help think about Serena. What had she been doing tonight? Had she been in the huge crowd of people that were out with the dates and love ones having a good time? Had she even thought about him today? The movie brought back memories of the first time he'd met her, their first date. He started to become sad and tired to shake it off. After all he was suppose to be cheering Michelle up, not making her more depressed.

Michelle's thoughts had turned the same way. The movie made her think of her relationship with Amara. How they were opposites but complimented each other so well. What had happened? What had changed? Amara was everything to her and she was just so afraid of losing her. Darien heard the sniffle but thought it was coming from the movie. It was near the end and all the emotional stuff was taking place. But when he heard it again he looked over to see tears streaming down Michelle's face. Oh damn! He knew he should have insisted on watching his movie first.

"Oh Michelle…maybe I should take you home now."

"Huh…take me home…take me home to what!" It was like a dam had burst and the delicate woman sat up crying uncontrollably.

"Do I even have a home to go back to? That's what we had together a real home but now…now I have nothing. My god I'm so pathetic. All these years I thought she needed me so bad, but really I'm the one _who needs her_! Can you understand what I'm saying?" Dairen was at a loss for words. Ironically he did understand what she was saying. Until recently he had thought it was Serena that needed him but it had been him that had _needed_ her desperately all these years.

"I love her so much, more then life, yet I feel as if I've lost her. I think something has changed, I don't know what, I can't see it but it's there! Ripping us apart. She's my sun, my moon, my earth my water, what am I going to do without her!" Darien could just make out her words over her weeping and they rocked him. They were the same feelings he had for Serena. What would he do without her? How would he go on? Michelle knew she was making a fool out of her self but she didn't care. Everyone always thought of the outers as being emotionless but that couldn't have been further from the truth. They were probably more emotional and for that reason had to keep a tighter control over their emotions or they lost it like she was doing now. Right now she didn't care she just felt the emotional pain at the thought of losing Amara tore at her heart.

"Oh my god, she said it would be over between us. What if she means it? What if I get home and she tells me that she doesn't love me, I'll just die." Darien had to shut her up, calm her down or something. Her words were reawakening the just put to sleep pain in his own heart and it was tearing him up in side. He didn't know what else to do so he kissed her.

Her eyes widened and they looked at each other with pain in their eyes and then they both snapped. In an instant they were grabbing at each other desperately, kissing with a force that left them breathless and dizzy. He pressed her down into the couch and devoured her mouth…she didn't care, she just needed something to hold on to. Darien was lost in a wave of despair and need. A need to feel connected. He tasted the salt from her tears and let of a muffled cry of his own escape. How many times had to tasted Serena tears on her lips? How many! He pulled the girl underneath him tighter, as the fact that he would never dry Serena tears again washed over him. Michelle just wanted it all to end, to forget the bleak future waiting for her at the place she use to call her home. In a silent rage at the helplessness she felt she tore the buttons at the neck of his shirt. Finally the kiss of pain broke and they both were heaving to get air in their lungs. Darien rose up some and Michelle clutched at his arms.

"Please Darien…I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me alone…not you too." She sobbed looking into his eyes.

"I won't…I won't leave you tonight."

**Itadakimasu-when sitting to dinner one says "I gratefully receive."**

**Guchisosama-when finished with dinner means "Thank you for the meal" (I looked these up, sorry if they are not totally correct)**

**Refers to "No Friends No Future" story and Serena's new power to stop time, i.e. objects and stopping the bottle in the game.**

**AN: Every where it says "SONG" there were suppose to be lyrics, which can be found on my aff, link on my home page here. Sorry for the spacing, didn't have time at work to fix it. I know you probably want to know if anyone actually had sex…well you will have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed, Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Triangles-After Glow**

**Scene 1-4am Sunday Morning**

Yaten quietly opened the door to the apartment. He noticed a couple of things all at once. The apartment was dark and it was quiet. He walked in a little bit more and looked around. He didn't see anyone nor did he see clothes spread out on the floor, ripped away in passion. He almost chuckled out loud at that thought. Even if Ami and Taiki had done the wild thing, they were both to neat to leave their clothes scattered over the floor. He took more unsteady steps not bothering to turn on the lights. He could see fine and he had sobered up quickly since he had left Amara's house. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to turn to his bedroom when he scanned the living room one more time, then he saw him.

Yaten made his way slowly to the shadow sitting out side on the patio, when he was sure there was only one person out there he slid the glass door open and spoke.

"So I guess the music wasn't enough?" Taiki smiled with his back still to Yaten but he didn't speak. Yaten frowned at the unresponsive Taiki and stepped fully unto the patio. "Uh did everything go okay." Now Taiki turned his head and looked at him. With a wistful smile he said.

"Everything was perfect." Yaten smiled and patted him on the back before taking a seat on the other side of Taiki.

"Yeah, well if everything is so perfect why are you sitting out here in the dark? Where's Ami?"

"I just got back from taking her home. She had to be back before 4, when her mother got home." Now Yaten eyes lit up with playfulness.

"And what were you two doing until 3 something in the morning?" He excepted Taiki to laugh and tell him to stop being perverted instead his friend just looked him in the eye and blushed. "Oh!" Yaten eyes widen and he snapped his mouth shut before anything rude could come out. He then lowered his eyes strangely embarrassed his self at what Taiki was implying. After a moment Yaten lifted his eyes.

"So I take it everything went well then?" Taiki was glad Yaten was being serious about this.

"Yeah. Thanks man for setting everything up. The music was the perfect touch." Taiki looked up at the bright sky and sighed. He felt like he was in a dream world the night had been so perfect. They had ended up going in the house, since the night had become unusually cool. Afterwards he had taken her home and they had shared a passionate kiss before she reluctantly walked into the door.

"No prob. So she said yes huh?"

"Yeah she said yes." Taiki said and sighed heavily.

"Okay great…congrats. So why are you looking so forlorn. I thought having a girlfriend was suppose to be a good thing."

"It is….it's wonderful I just…" At a loss for words Taiki finally looked back at him. "Man I just have all these emotions and I don't know what to do with them." Yaten leaned back and starched his head.

"Man, you know I'm not the one to talk to about stuff like that….um maybe you can wake Seiya up and talk to him about it."

"I would but he's not back yet." That piece of information threw Yaten for a loop and he frowned as he put two and two together.

"Oh…well shit, lay it on me I'll give it a try. I warn you though I'm no Dr. Phil." Taiki laughed out loud.

"Uh thanks, you're a good friend for offerings, but I'll figure it out. Besides I should stop worrying since everything went well tonight. I don't want to talk about me anymore, where have you been all night, I was expecting you back by two at the latest." Now it was Yaten's turn to blush.

"Um, well, I wanted to give you plenty of time…to do whatever. So I hung out with a friend." Now it was Taiki's rare turn to tease his friend.

"Oh, what kind of friend has you blushing and getting in a 4 in the morning."

"It's not like that. I was hanging with Amara. When I told her about you and Ami she offered to let me come chill at her place for a couple of hours." Taiki stopped smiling but raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I see. Well that was nice of her. Um…Yaten you're not getting a crush on her are you."

"Of course not! We're just friends. For gods sake she's gay and even if she wasn't I wouldn't be into her. Just the thought is freaking me out." Even as the words left his mouth Yaten remembered looking at her breasts and wanting to touch them. "Damnit can't a guy have a friend without everyone blowing it out of portion?" Taiki wiped the grin off his face and for a moment stared at his volatile friend, then he shrugged.

"Calm down I was just joking. To a more serious note, she didn't look like she was going to come kill me because I asked Ami to be my girlfriend did she?" Taiki's question was asked to take the subject off Yaten and also because he was a little worried about what Amara's reaction. His question worked and Yaten's shoulders relaxed some.

"You can relax, she seemed cool about it. It was her idea to give you guys a couple more hours, so she can't be that opposed." That brought a smile of relief to his face and the two sat there in silence as they went back over the events of the night in their head. Finally Yaten got up and walked back to the door placing a hand on Taiki's shoulders.

"Well I'm glad you had a good night…You and Ami go good together. Come on lets get some rest." Taiki nodded and stood. He was pleased that he also had Yaten's approval in this matter not that it would matter but still it was nice to have your friends be happy for your happiness. The two went inside to get some rest after the eventful night.

**Scene 2-8am**

Serena woke to the smell of breakfast. She slowly got up and went to get ready to go down stairs. She hurried and only finger combed her loose hair not even bothering to put it up. Slowly she made her way down to the kitchen and stopped in the door way and stared. Seiya had an apron on over his clothes and was flipping some pancakes as he whistled. Serena felt conflicting emotions run through her heart. She wanted to laugh because he was wearing her mother's apron that said "worlds best mom-and don't you forget it!" At the same time she wanted to cry because he was whistling the song he had sung her last night. In the end laughter won out.

Seiya turned at the laughter behind his back. For a moment he frowned then he followed her eyes and laughed with her. "It was the only one I could find."

"That's okay, it looks good on you." They looked at each other then the laughter slowly died. Serena left the door way and walked to him putting her arms slowly around his waist and he did the same.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Seiya."

"How could I do anything thing else." They hugged each other tightly then Seiya leaned back and kissed her on her forehead. Serena tired not to blush but failed.

"Um…is that my breakfast burning?" Seiya slowly let her go and turned to the breakfast. "Cause I get cranky if I have to eat brunt breakfast." She finished and went to take a seat.

"Oh, well in that case let me focus." For the next 15 minutes they chatted about nothing and helped each other prepare breakfast. They both took every opportunity to brush up against the other, to look when the other wasn't. Finally they sat across from one another at the breakfast bar, eggs, pancakes, toast and juice in front of them.

"Thanks Seiya for fixing me breakfast. I love to eat, but hate to cook." Seiya smiled.

"No problem _anything_ for you." They stared at each other, neither touching the food. Seiya looked for a way to break the tension then saw one in her hair.

"There seems to be something in your hair." He said reaching to pluck the object out. He placed the white rose petal on the table. They both looked at it, both thinking. Then finally Serena picked it back up.

"That's okay I don't mind. Maybe it's suppose to be there. I like it there." She put it back in her hair, gave him a smile and started to eat. They had a lovely breakfast together, giving each other looks over the plate but keeping the conversation casual. When Seiya cleared the dishes and begin to run dish water she stopped him.

"No don't bother, I'll wash them later, you've done enough." He stopped, turned off the hot water then turned to her.

"I can never do enough for you…never."

"Oh Seiya!" They met each other in a kiss that would have made the water in the sink hot even if it had been ice cold water. After a couple of long intense minutes Seiya pulled away.

"I love you Serena." He said emotion soaking ever word.

"I love you too." She said just as heart felt. They stood in the kitchen hugging each other tightly. Finally Seiya unwrapped his arms and gave her another kiss.

"I should go."

"Do you have to?" Serena pleaded holding his hands tightly in hers.

"I don't want to, but didn't you say your parents would be home between 10 and 12?"

"Yeah, they said sometimes the train was early or late, so they didn't know the exact time but it's not even 9:30 yet, stay."

"No, you just said the train could be early, they could walk in at any moment. Besides you should rest some more." Serena lowered her eyes and said softly.

"I'm not _that_ tired."

"Maybe…I'm not _that_ tired either, but I think I should still go." Serena wanted to protest some more but instead just nodded her head. After all there was nothing to worry about. He was hers now, there would be plenty of time for them to share later.

"Okay. You win." They walked to the door hand and hand. Out on the porch he turned and gave her another long heated kiss."

"I'll call you later dumpling."

"You do that." He had barely walked down the steps before he felt Serena tugging on his shirt.

"Wait! Here take this." She reached up and found the white rose petal that she had put back in her hair and gently put it in his hand.

"Serena?" He said even as he caressed the soft petal.

"Take it, I'll be waiting for your call later tonight." She smiled and his heart melted. Then she ran back into the house closing the door. Seiya finally made it to his car. He had placed the petal in his shirt pocket…he would keep it forever.

/Shrine 8:30

Even though Chad hadn't went to sleep until around 12 he was up bright and early to do his chores. Again he had started on the opposite end from Rei. Not because he was avoiding her but because he needed time to think. Besides he had checked on her and she wasn't even up yet. After they had finished they had talked some more. Even though he had gotten to his bed at 11:30 he had lain awake reliving the events of the night. So now he went about sweeping the deck as his mind wondered again to Rei. Sweet Rei…so complicated, so responsive…so hot.

"Good morning Chad." Chad almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Grandpa's voice. He clutched his broom and turned to the old man who was smiling slyly at him. Chad had always been afraid that the old man could read minds. At the thought that grandpa had read his wicked thoughts he blushed.

"Uh good morning."

"I didn't expect to find you up this early doing your chores. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Something like that." Now Chad was sure that the old man could read his mind.

"I see…well don't let me interrupt, continue your chores." Chad nodded then began sweeping again, relived that apparently grandpa didn't know what had gone on the night before. As he swept though grandpa stayed where he was and watched him. The longer he watched the more nervous Chad became. After 10 minutes Chad couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Um, Grandpa was there something that you needed me to do?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I wanted to ask you if you did the repairs in the Sun Temple last night." Now Chad stopped and looked at him, trying to figure out what he knew. Evasively he said.

"Yes I went to the Sun Temple last night."

"I know you did." Now Grandpa was looking at Chad clear eyed and seriously. No longer was he the silly old man, who often said crazy things instead of sane ones.

Chad gulped. He rarely saw this expression, unless Grandpa was performing a ceremony. Chad didn't know what to say.

"Uh…okay."

'Yes I know you were there…with Rei. I must say that the Sun Temple is not to be used for what the two of you used it for." Chad turned beet red. What were you suppose to say to your teacher and the grandfather of the girl you were fooling around with the night before in a temple.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Chad said over and over again as he bowed.

"Ha! Chad it's not that serious. Just try not to use the Sun Temple for dinner again. You and Rei should know better." Chad lifted his head and saw grandpa smiling with his usually goofy expression back on his face. He was just talking about dinner? With relief Chad straightened up and wiped the sweat off his brow. That had been a close one.

"Right…um I don't know what we were thinking. Don't worry I promise we'll never use the temples for dinner again."

"Good, oh and by the way, it's not to be used to make out with my granddaughter either." Chad's eyes widen then he dropped the broom and covered his face.

"Right sir, of course sir, so sorry sir." Grandpa was finding it hard to keep his laughter in at the abashed young man, but he managed.

"Chad take a walk with me. There are a couple of things I need to tell you about my bad tempered, fiery granddaughter."

**Scene 3-9am**

Michelle quietly opened the door to her apartment. She was more nervous then she'd ever felt in her whole life. A blush stained her cheeks and she walked past the hole in the wall and shivered. What would Amara's temper be like today? Michelle pushed a piece of limp hair behind her ear and tried to slow her wildly beating heart. Today she was willing to get down on her hands and knees and beg for forgiveness if she had too. Anything to keep Amara. She went into the kitchen first her mind far way. Maybe a glass of water would calm her down. In a daze she automatically got a glass and was reaching for the refrigerator door before she stopped. At first her heart dropped when she saw the note hanging there by a race car magnet. She just knew it was from Amara telling her that she had left and was never coming back. Slowly though as she looked at it her mind comprehended that it wasn't Amara's writing. Now her brain clicked back on and she actually focused and read the note.

**Amara**

**I had a really good time last night.**

**I'm not good at words but I'm glad you felt you **

**Could call me in your time of need. As your friend **

**Please feel free to call on me again. I am glad I was able **

**To help take your mind off your troubles. You deserve to be happier.**

**Sorry I couldn't stay, but figured it wouldn't be a good a idea for me to **

**Be found there in the morning. I'll call to check on you sometime tomorrow**

**Yaten**

She was holding the empty glass in her hand so hard she was surprised it didn't break. With a clam born before the fury, she sat it down and snatched the note down. Now she slowly looked around her, her eyes seeing what they had missed before. The kitchen was a mess…well to her standards. The bread and other sandwich fixings were left on the counter. Her cabinet where she kept the champagne and wine glasses was open. As if she was a zombie she slowly made her way out to the living room. No sound came from her mouth as her eyes widened at the scene before her. The glass table had dirty plates all over it not to mention the crumbs. She saw the big bottle of wine right before her eyes saw the _two_ wine glasses also there. One was tipped over and had spilled a couple of drops of the red wine on the clear surface. She glanceed down and saw another apparently empty bottle on the floor and next to it… Michelle could hardly breathe as she took in the site of a red and then a white tank top on the floor. She let her eyes travel from the articles of clothing to the person they belonged to.

Amara was on the couch, arms thrown over her head deep in sleep. Michelle took in the unbuttoned pants the bare midriff and the sports bra that barely held in her breasts. Michelle felt cold then hot as her emotions spun out of control. Here she was feeling guilty and ashamed when she had walked in the door only to find this! She had been willing to throw herself at Amara's mercy but now? It was apparent that Amara had had no problem replacing her in what had he called it _her time of need!_ Her hand still griped the painfully telling note as she took the last steps that brought her to the side of the couch. With bright pain and anger in her eyes, she shouted at the woman who had once had her love.

"Wake the fuck up!" Amara heard the voice through the haze of drunken sleep and winched. Who was yelling at her and why so loud? It was making her head hurt.

"I said wake the fuck up!" Amara's blue eyes came open and she struggled to focus on the face and voice.

"Michelle is that you? What time is it?"

"It's time that you got the fuck up and faced me." Amara blinked a couple of times and sat up. The words that were being hurled at her started to sink in.

"Why the hell are you yelling and cussing at me"

"Why do you think you hypocritical bitch!" Amara head hurt but she was no longer drunk and she looked up at Michelle in anger and disbelief.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, I can't believe I walked in here ready to beg you on my hands and knees when you were having such a good time without me! I can't believe you would do this to me." Amara was pissed and afraid as she looked up at the almost hysterical woman who was sobbing above her. This wasn't Michelle. Michelle would never lose it like this…attack her like this.

"Just what are you talking about? Do what to you? You're the one just walking in the door this time of day. You're the one that stayed out all night with a man and you come in here screaming at me!" Amara had stood up and now they were toe to toe.

"You have a lot of freaking nerves. Why do you even care where I was? It's obvious you spent the night with someone else too. Oh wait don't tell me it's not the same because it's you and am just some slut."

"I didn't say that and what the hell are you talking about!" Amara was frustrated and confused.

"Oh please don't try to tell me it was all innocent, I can tell by just looking that it wasn't. You back stabbing….how could you. You accuse me time after time of being interested in Darien, in some man and you go out and be with a man yourself!"

"Okay this is crazy, what man are you talking about! And I think you proved my point when you decided to stay out all night with Darien, you should be explaining that instead of attacking me."

"I never took you for a bald faced liar Amara. I'm talking about Yaten. You couldn't wait to run to your _friend_ so he could help you forget your worries, well the hell with you!" She turned to march away when a hand that felt like an iron shackle came around her wrist.

"No, you are going to explain this. Yaten what the hell does he have to do with this."

"You tell me, look around! Or are you so drunk you don't even remember. My god you're half naked! It doesn't take a genius to figure out what went on here." Amara paused and looked around as the night came back to her. She saw the empty bottles, her shirts on the floor and tried to think. She vaguely remembered taking off the first one but how…damn it she could remember.

"Damn, look I can see how this looks but it's not what you thinking. Yaten…he…we just talked."

"When the hell did talking include taking your clothes off?"

"I…like I said it not what it looks like. I was mad at you for going out, we chilled at the arcade then we came here. When I saw that you weren't home and it was after 2 I lost it and had to much to drink but that was it."

"Bullshit! I can not believe this, after all the preaching that you've shoved down my throat last week. Now you except me to believe that it was just some drinks and fun that ended with your damn pants unbuttoned! You must think I'm crazy, hell maybe I am since I loved you."

Amara winched at the comment at the anger in Michelle's eyes and voice. She had _never_ seen her like this…_ever_. She felt loss gather around her heart and to fight against the painful emotion summed her own anger.

"Don't try to turn your affection for _men_ on me. I'm not the one who desires them. Nothing happened like that. The bigger question is why are you just getting in at something to nine?" She asked looking at her watch. "You've been on this "date" for over 12 hours! How do you explain that?"

"After this I don't have to explain anything to you ever again!" Michelle turned to walk away and for the second time Amara pulled at her wrist to jerk her back. When Michelle swung back around she lashed out and slapped Amara across the face.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" The slap had been so hard that Amara's neck had turned and Michelle's palm stung painfully. Amara dropped the wrist and slowly turned to look at the love of her life. He eyes became dead of all emotions her voice was flat.

"So…that's the way you want it…fine." Michelle own eyes became dead hiding the brief regret she had felt at striking her ex-mate.

"It is. It's just the way you made it. Here maybe your boyfriend can come over and comfort you." Michelle said in a nasty voice and threw the almost forgotten note at her feet then stalked to her room slamming the door.

/10am

Amara stood in front of the door and hesitated to knock. After Michelle had stormed off she had stood there in shook and had finally picked up the piece of paper that had been thrown at her. After reading it she had cussed up a storm and balled it up. Looking around the room she could understand how Michelle had come to her conclusions, throw the note in and she couldn't blame her. After a shower that had helped erase the last effects of the alcohol she had come out and cleaned up the living room and the kitchen. Afterwards she had grabbed her car keys and went to fill in some of the blanks. She had a couple of questions. She didn't remember talking off her other shirt and truthfully she didn't remember if anything had happened or how far it had gone. She needed the truth before she could confront Michelle again. So now she stood outside the door to Yaten's apartment…afraid to knock.

Inside Seiya lounged on the couch eyes open mind racing. He should have been sleep but was to riled up to do so. So since he had come back he had been up thinking, remembering, dreading what was to come. He had heard a shower come on about 20 minutes ago so he knew one of the guys were up. He felt his self becoming moody and didn't look forward to speaking to either of them. He had too much on his mind. So when the door bell rang he got up and cursed as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah." He said swinging the door open. One look at his visitor and he tensed up ready to defend his self. How did she know…so soon?

"What do you want?" He said coldly. She looked at him strangely for a moment then answered.

"Not you. Can I come in?" Seiya was surprised to say the least. When she had looked at him he had saw several emotions, but he could tell that she was distracted and the _he_ was not her purpose for coming her.

"Uh yeah." He stepped back and she came in a few feet. "What can I do for you?"

"You can do nothing for me. Where's Yaten? I need to speak to him." Seiya noticed that she was barely looking at him, could barely look at him. He saw the tension lined in her face and wondered at it. It was rare to see her so distracted considering she was always so focused.

"I don't know if he's up." Seiya turned and stood in the hall that led to the bed rooms "Yaten! If your up someone's here to see you." They both heard as Yaten yelled back.

"Who the hell is it this early? Give me a minute I'll be right out."

Seiya stayed standing and stared at Amara, still not sure that she wasn't here to take a swipe at him for what she considered his many crimes. He didn't feel like fighting today so he attempted to be civil.

"Uh so how's it going?" She looked at him as if she had forgotten that he was in the room then narrowed her eyes.

"You had a date with Serena last night didn't you?" She asked though it was more of a statement.

"Yeah…what about it." She took a couple of steps forward until she was about a foot away from him then spoke.

"I didn't come here for you…but since I'm here, I have something I need to tell you and you _will_ listen. If you hurt her…if you hurt her of all people I will hunt you down to the ends of the galaxy and make you pay. It will become my life's mission." Seiya didn't break eye contact as he absorbed her words. He knew she was serious, but that's not what worried him. She hadn't said her threat with anger, just with quiet conviction and sadness. He couldn't get mad at her, after what might come to pass.

"I would never hurt Serena on purpose you have to know that if nothing else. I love her…and she loves me." Amara's eyes only narrowed some more, then they widened and she shook her head.

"You're a stupid kid Seiya. I don't care if it's on purpose or not…don't hurt her. She shouldn't have to hurt again. As for love…well love is a funny thing. It can grow and it can die. It can mend and it can break. Just don't hurt her or I'll hurt you." Seiya was saved from having to make a comment by Yaten walking in the room.

"Now who the hell is at the door." He said absently as he toweled off his wet hair. His hair was loose and hung down his back. He had hastily thrown on some shorts and a tank top. When he saw Amara he stopped in his tracks…then smiled. "Oh you, what's up?" Amara blinked then seemed to refocus on what she had come for.

"We need to talk."

"Oh about last night. Look sorry I had to leave all of a sudden, but it was going on 4 and you were just laying there and I thought I should go-"

"Shut up." Amara cut him off with the two softly spoken words, a blush covering her checks. Yaten shut up and frowned wrapping the towel around his neck, while Seiya looked back and forth between the two and couldn't help but grin. Amara noticed it out the corner of her eye and turned to him.

"If you say one word I'll strangle you." Seiya still smiling threw up his hands and backed away and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey what's up your ass this morning?" Yaten got out right before his arm was grabbed and he found his self being dragged to the door.

"We need to talk alone." Once out in the hall Amara let him go quickly. Yaten regained his composure and smiled at her.

"Well good morning to you to. I bet you have one hell of a hangover. Anyway what do I owe the pleasure of having you show up at my doorstep?"

"I need to know what happened last night. If you don't tell me the truth and the whole truth I'll torture you until your body is longer recognizable." Now Yaten laughed. Since he had gotten to know her he didn't take most of what she said to seriously…most of it.

"I don't think that will be necessary. What don't tell me you don't remember?" Amara gritted her teeth.

"Just tell me.'

"Well, we came back. You were pissed at Michelle for not being there, you started drinking. We both got drunk, you way more then me, then you passed out and I went home."

"Didn't you leave out the part where we kissed."

"Hey I thought you said you didn't remember. Yeah well like I said you were out of it, got it in your head to kiss. Something about seeing what the fuss was about…with men and Michelle or something. But after that you passed out. End of story."

"So you say, then what the hell is this." She slammed the badly wrinkled paper hard against his chest. After a quick study of it he frowned and looked up.

"It's a note…one that I wrote you. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, Michelle came home saw your note and saw me half naked on the couch and started throwing out accusations. Speaking of which tell me just why my pants were undone and my top off. And it better be a damn good reason." Now Yaten shuffled his feet some. He knew that she was not playing and that the violence was right under the surface.

"Hey look I can explain. After we kissed you had to throw up, so you ran into the bathroom, when you came back out you literally passed out in my arms. You had throw up on your shirt and I didn't want to leave you like that so I took it off. As for your pants how the hell should I know. They were like that when I took off the shirt. As for your first shirt you took it off earlier cause you said you were hot."

"Are your sure that's all that happened, cause if your lying I'll break your neck."

"I'm positive. Anyway why are you here shouting at me and not Michelle? Your telling me she just got home and she has the nerve to question what you were doing? Hell go badger her about her night." Yaten said suddenly pissed that he was defending his self for nothing.

"Stay out of it, don't worry about Michelle that's my problem."

"I'll be more then happy to stay out of it, if you don't get drunk again and end up telling me the whole sorted affair. Shit is this the thanks I get for trying to be your damn friend?" She just looked at him, finally she just turned around and started walking away.

"Thanks…for the info." She threw over her shoulder. Yaten watched her take the stairs and turned and slammed back into the apartment. He met Seiya's still grinning face and frowned.

"What did you have a fight with your…friend." Seiya teased.

"She not my friend, she's just some ill tempered shrew."

"Oh…well I'm sure she wasn't like that last night when you didn't leave her house until something to 4."

"Shut up Seiya." Yaten gave him the finger and turned down the hall. "I'm going back to bed, never should have got the hell up." Seiya laughed out loud and shook his head. He wondered what was up with those two…never mind I don't really want to know. He went back to thinking about him and Serena, strangely disturbed by some of the things Amara had said.

Meanwhile across town Ami sat in the café across from her mother and sipped at her orange juice. She was exhausted and didn't know how her mother did it. Maybe Ami was just getting lazy. Before the time of peace she had been used to late nights fighting evil and still getting up for school, now she could barely keep her eyes open. Her mother had kept her promise and they had gone to lunch around 10 this morning.

"By the way your hair looks really cute? When did you do it?"

"Oh last night, I was just trying something new out."

"Well it looks really nice." Ami mumbled thanks and went back to eating.

"Ami is anything wrong? You seem more quite then usual?"

"Oh, no nothing's wrong mother, I'm just tired." Her mother wrinkled her brow in concern.

"There isn't trouble again is there? I mean you haven't been out late at night or…Ami is there something I should know?" Ami heard the concern in her mother's voice and rushed to soothe it.

"No, mother nothing like that. So far everything is still peaceful. I sorry I don't want you to worry, I guess I've been studying to hard for my one college class." Her mother seemed to breathe a little easier.

"Well dear I'm glad that's all. However you really shouldn't stress so much. It is summer time you know. You should be having fun." Ami blinked at her mother surprised to hear her say such a thing.

"Well…I am."

"I surprised you didn't I? I used to be young too you know. Hard to imagine but I was. This is your last summer with all your friends before you guys spilt ways for college. While I know some of them may stay here some of them won't. For all you know you won't either. I just think you should make the best out of this summer is all I'm saying."

"Wow, I didn't really think of it that way. But you're right. I am having fun though, the summer has been very interesting."

"Hmmm, well I just wondered. I haven't heard you mention Taiki in a while so…" Her mother trialed off. She was trying to pry but didn't want Ami to think she was sticking her nose in. She believed in giving children their space, besides Ami was a grown woman now whether she liked it or not. Ami blushed and averted her eyes. What was she suppose to say to that? She couldn't tell her mother she was making out with him last night on his balcony.

"Uh, well about him. I still see him."

"You do, so you guys are still going out? I haven't heard you mention a date lately."

"Well we've both been busy. But yeah were still going out. In fact I think there's something I should tell you." Ami's mother gulped down a huge swallow of coffee that would have burned her throat if it had been hotter. While she had wanted her daughter to share, she wasn't sure she could handle it if she said something like they were having sex or she was pregnant. God no!

"What dear?" She said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Well about me and Taiki…we've…hmm how do I say this. We've become girlfriend and boyfriend. I hope that's all right." Ami said uncertain of her mother's reaction. Her mother stared at her for a moment and softly started to laugh.

"Well congratulations Ami, when did this happen?" Ami was pleased and smiled shyly across at her mother.

"Just recently, we uh had to work a couple of things out."

"I see well how does it feel to have a boyfriend?" Ami eyes lit up and got a distant look as she thought about Taiki.

"Oh it's wonderful. I've never felt this way before. He's so sweet and kind. We get along so well and I love spending time with him. He makes me smile and seems to always say the right thing." Ami babbled on as if she was talking to one of the girls instead of her mother.

"Okay I get the picture Ami. Well I'm happy for you." She continued to smile at her daughter but she was worried. She had never had "the talk" with her. She had never felt she needed to. Ami was always so sensible and never seemed to show too much interest in a guy. Now she had clearly lost her head over one if the stars in her eyes were any indication.

"So you two are serious?"

"I guess you can say that, I mean we are going together now." Oh dear, should I come out and question her directly? Do I even have the right to lecture her since she's so old now? I mean she's old enough to choose to…do _that_ if she wants. Oh what am I saying she's my daughter and no matter how old she gets I can look out for her.

"Ami um you and Taiki…you're both still young and well, you should take things slow and um you know not rush into things." Ami had never heard her mother so

agitated and choppy with her words. What was she trying to say? Then it hit Ami, she was talking about sex! Ami blushed hard as the thought of her mother and sex in the same thought couldn't work out in her mind.

"Mother! I…we…um I get what your trying to say and well…I…you shouldn't worry about that."

"I can't help but worry, I'm your mother."

"I know, but me and Taiki are both very reasonable and responsible young adults. Beside we've only been dating for a while and just started going together!"

"Yes well where sex is concerned time is not a factor really. I do want you to know that I trust you and know that you have a good head on your shoulder. I just want you do remember that I'm very sensible and so is your father, but I had you when I was only 20. I just want you to be careful and happy that's all. I can see this is making you uncomfortable so we wont' talk about it anymore. I know you'll do what ever you think is right. After all you are a young woman now."

Ami nodded and picked up her juice. She avoided her mother's eyes and the blush stayed on her face.

**Scene 4-So what exactly happened Sat?**

It was 4:05 and everyone sat around Lita's living room blushing and staring at one another. Lita's eyes were big as she looked at her friends and tried to figure out which one would shock her more for she could tell that they all had secrets and she wanted to know every last one of them. She had spent last night trying to keep her mind off the fact that she didn't have a date. She had watched 2 movies then read until two in the morning. Finally she had called it a night but must have stayed awake thinking for at least another hour. She waited a couple of more minutes and then couldn't take it anymore. By god she didn't have a love life so they would damn well share theirs with her.

"Okay guys enough stalling someone is going to spill or I'll be forced to get ugly." Lita's announcement was met by more silence and redder cheeks. "Okay fine you leave me no choice. Rei you get to be the lucky one to spill first. If you refuse I _will_ reach over and start to beat the crap out of you." That got a couple of nervous giggles but Rei was balling her fist as if she'd rather fight then share her date. After a tense moment she un- balled them and sighed.

"Okay, fine. Give me a moment." They were all sitting on the living room floor in a circle. Some leaned back on furniture and they all had snacks in front of them. Finally Rei opened her mouth. She told them how dinner how had went. That there had been no arguing. About how she'd finally come clean about her feeling and how they'd made up.

"Oh Rei that's wonderful! I'm so happy things have finally worked out for you." Serena gushed. She was lying on her stomach, legs in the air kicking, happy for her best friend.

"Yeah that's awesome. Okay from now on I don't ever want to hear you refer to him as "just a friend" again, the phrase was really pissing me off." Lita said, grinning happy for the stubborn girl.

"Yeah that's great so are you guys a couple now?" Ami wondered out loud.

"Well, I don't think technically but we promised to try and start a real relationship." Mina snorted and ate a couple of chips from her bowl."

"Okay so does this 'real relationship' involve any kissing?" Everyone smiled at Rei and watched as she leaned back on her arms.

"Well…yeah…we uh kissed and stuff." Lita and Mina leaned closer to the blushing dark haired girl and demanded.

"What does and stuff mean?"

"Yeah just how far did you get?" Lita asked not noticing how her question made the other girls shift also. Rei closed her eyes and remembered what had happened when they had lain on the temple floor. How much should she tell them…

"Well okay you got me. Um I let him go to second base."

"Really?" Ami asked, surprised since Rei would slap a guy if he even looked at her the wrong way. "But wait weren't you guys still in the temple?"

"Yes…we were still in the temple." They all bust out laughing.

"And you call me bad! I can't believe you made out in a temple. Way to go Rei, see with me teaching you you'll be corrupted in no time." Mina smiled with pride and patted her horrified friend on the back.

"Shut up Mina. I'm not as bad as you. At least I hope not. So what happened with your mystery date? I'm done telling mine so it's your turn." Rei felt a little satisfaction in turning the table on the blond, as she watched her face go pale.

"Yeah, we all want to know who this guy is." Lita turned her attention to Mina, though she still couldn't believe that Rei had made out in a shrine.

"Okay fine. I did promise I would tell you guys." Mina's stomach felt tight. She had already decided that she wouldn't tell them _everything_ that had happened. They already thought she was loose and if she told them what had happen…well hell she couldn't even believe it. Thinking about it made a little shiver run down her spine. No she didn't think any of them was mature enough for that yet. So she gave them the edited version. She told them about the movie, then going to play pool. How he had had to teach her and it involved standing very close to one another. She ended by saying she had gone back to his house for an hour or two. This of course had everyone aghast. She didn't have to tell them all, but she had to shock them, after all she was Mina.

"You what? Mina it's not safe to go to some older guy's place that you barely know." Ami exclaimed worried by her friends' behavior. The others were about the jump on the ban wagon when Mina raised her hand to stop them.

"Before you all get your panties in a bunch I better explain who I went out with, then you guys will believe me when I tell you nothing happened."

"Okay but this had better be good." Lita said frowning at Mina. Mina just smiled and played with her hair.

"Oh it's good, really good. Okay I guess I should just say it. I had a date with Andrew last night." It was met by silence then Lita cracked up laughing even holding her sides.

"Get out! Come on Mina if you're going to make something up, make it believable." Mina frowned pissed that they didn't think Andrew would go out with her.

"I'm not making it up. I went out with Andrew, and yes it's the one you all know. We went back to his place and watched T.V. Of course I tried to make it go further but you know Andrew he's a gentleman." Lita stopped laughing and they all looked at her with their mouths open.

"Wow…Andrew I never would have guessed." Serena said.

"Yeah me either. Frankly I need an explanation of how this happened." Rei tossed in, not sure she believed the story yet."

"Fine you unbelievers I'll tell you." She told them about their first kiss after shopping and their heated kiss in the closet and how he'd come to her job and asked her for a date. "So you see he likes me and well I like him too. So we're talking it slow and seeing where it might go."

"Well for the record I'm pissed that you kept all that a secret for so long" Lita said, crossing her arm and pouting."

"Yeah I believe it all except for you taking it slow." Rei quipped and they all laughed, even as Mina reached behind her for a pillow and hit her.

"Okay who's next? These stories are so great! Tell me more." Lita was excited, at least it was clear that she'd be entertained for the next couple of months as these new relationships got started.

"Hey wait, are you telling me that Andrew didn't even kiss you?" Serena was suspicious, she didn't think Mina would have let Andrew get away without kissing her. Now Mina's eyes got wide and she went pale before blossoming to a bright red.

"Yeah…I was kissed alright." She said dreamily. "All I can say is that it was the longest and most amazing kiss I will probably have in my entire life. I will never ever forget it." They all sighed with how romantic she made it sound.

"So that's as far as you got?" Rei questioned.

"Yep, just a kiss, but I'd take that kiss over anything else." They all nodded and sat thinking of a kiss that was so good that it made Mina forget everything else.

Finally Lita cleared her throat. "Well I'm happy for you Mina. And happy for Andrew too, he needs someone like you. At least he'll never be bored again."

"You got that right." Mina said and winked at her. She was still remembering her _kiss_ and needed to get her mind off it before she spilled all. "So Ami tell us what happened with the perfect gentleman Taiki?" Ami brushed her still slightly wavy hair out of her face and sat up straight.

"Uh, maybe Serena should go first."

"No you don't, if you want me to go first that must mean you have something hot to tell, spill it Ami." Serena tossed the ball back at her. Everyone agreed so Ami squared her shoulder to tell all her personal business. She was so embarrassed. If everyone was telling the truth then _she_ had gone further then them all.

"Okay. Well first let me tell you about this dress Mina made me wear." She described the dress and everyone tried to imagine Ami wearing something so provocative. Then she told them about the play and the surprise that waited for her at his apartment.

"Oh that sounds so romantic." Serena gushed

"Hey wait a minute, why is no one getting on her for going to a guys place." Mina interjected.

"Because it's Ami and Taiki and well your you. Plus we didn't know at first who you went out with." Ami just blushed, if they only knew.

"Anyway, before we ate he…he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." There was a second of silence followed by shrieks as the girls hollered and descended on Ami with hugs and questions. When she finally got everyone off her she continued.

"Then we feed each other cheese cake."

"Sounds kinky to me." Mina teased.

"It was, it really was." They giggled at Ami admission.

"It was wonderful you guys, we were out on the balcony and the stars and moon was so bright. It was perfect."

"So did you guys kiss to make it official?" Serena asked.

"Yes we kissed…we kissed a lot." Now that the time was here Ami didn't know if she could tell them the _whole_ truth. Besides she wasn't so sure the others hadn't kept something back from her.

"Is that all you did is kiss Ami?" Mina probed she could smell a secret a mile away.

"I…we…oh hell, he got to second base."

"What!" Mina shouted before falling to the floor grabbing her chest.

"Does that remind you of anything?" Rei put in before she fell out laughing. The others joined in as Ami remembered how she had acted when Serena had first told them her secret.

"Okay very funny I guess I deserve that. Again I apologize Serena, I've learned how easy it is to lose control."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean? Did anything else happen Ami?" Lita asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, no, I'm just saying that I understand a little better now, how things go. We only got to second base that's all."

"Well I think that's enough! I can't believe it, Rei and Ami have gone further then me, you two suck." Mina exclaimed. "Speaking of which, that leaves miss third base over here. I can't wait to here what happened on your date." The spotlight turned to Serena and she swallowed her suddenly dry throat. She had not been looking forward to this.

"Do you guys really want to know?"

"Yes!" Four voices answered her.

"Well it was the most romantic night of my entire life." She told them about the picnic and they ohh and ahhed at the original idea. "Then guys you'll never believe it but he played me a song, a song that he made just for me." They all sighed as they watched the hearts dancing in her eyes. "It was wonderful and guys the song…the song told me that he loved me."

"Oh Serena what did you do? What did you say?" Rei wanted to know as she saw the tears in Serena eyes.

"I told him I loved him too and I do, I really do." She swiped at her tears as the girls tried not to cry at her emotion.

"So what happened after that?" Ami asked quietly.

"We kissed a little then we packed up and went back to my house. We had snacks and told each other when we'd fell in love. It was sweet and romantic. Guys I'd never felt like this before seriously. He spent the night…we fooled around a little and snuggled for the rest of the night. It was something that I'll never forget _every_. He was so understanding and gentle, I felt so loved and cherished. In the morning he cooked me breakfast, it was so sweet. I…I feel like I'm still floating."

"Wow." Was all any of them could say. They all sat, quiet in thought. Finally Lita spoke up.

"Well it sounds like you all had a wonderful night. I'm happy for you all. You Rei for finally getting together with Chad. Mina for finding someone who may just be what she needs, and Ami for finally taking a chance on love and you Serena for finding it. It sounds like you guys have a lot to look forward to for the rest of the summer." They heard the sincerity and the soft sadness in her voice, but before anyone could comment she went on. "Now all this mushy stuff is making me hungry, lets go eat the dinner I made.

**Scene 5-New Discoveries**

Darien sat in his apartment in the kitchen, not on the couch and stared at the wall. He had been thinking all day…about this morning. He had woken up at 7:45. He had looked down on Michelle laying there peaceful and had closed his eyes before gently getting up. He had made coffee and waited. While he waited he had tried to get his mind together. About twenty minutes later she walked into the kitchen. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she stood leaning in the door way. They looked at each other for endless moments then he offered her a cup of coffee. A ghost of a smile had played at her lips, then she had stepped forward and took the cup. She hadn't sat though and neither had he. They sipped quietly for a moment then she spoke.

"Darien…about last night…I, you….thank you Darien."

"Are you sure you should be thanking me, I kinda fell apart on you. I'm not sure I was what you needed." Now she looked at him, eyes clear.

"You were exactly what I needed. You were the best friend I could have asked for. I don't know what I would have done without you last night. Probably lost my mind." He walked closer to her but didn't touch her.

"You have to remember you're strong, you would have never crumbled."

"Well I came pretty close last night. Even while I thank you I have to apologize for…bringing you into this, the way I did."

"Hey, I'm a grown man, I knew what I was getting into. You have nothing to be sorry for, neither of us do. It's human instinct to grab a life preserver when you're drowning."

"You're so sweet to say that." They were both silent as they went deep in thought. Finally as if it was torn from her soul she said.

"I still feel as if I love her."

"I understand…so do I."

"I don't want to lose her Darien."

"Then don't, fight for her. Don't assume that it's over, it's not over until it's over."

"Do you think I have the right to…after everything?"

"Of course you do. You have to try, whatever it takes. You can't give up like that…unless you want to." She had slammed the mug down hard on the table so that the black liquid spilled on it's surface.

"Of course not, I just don't want to quit, not like this, I need her." Darien was silent for a moment. _His_ battle was over, but at least he could encourage _her_ to fight.

"Then what are you going to do." She walked forward and slowly hugged him, slowly he put his arms around her too, and they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to fight, do anything I can, I have to try." She let him go and stepped back.

"Take me _home_ Darien." That had been almost 12 hours ago. He wondered how it had went with Amara. To be honest he wouldn't want to face Amara after staying out all night.

He hadn't done much all day. Went over some papers for class, did some laundry and tried not to think even though that was all he had did…think. So he was surprised when he heard a knock on his door close to 9pm. At first he just frowned but then he got up and hurried to the door. Maybe it was Michelle. When he opened it, Andrew breezed in, still wearing his uniform.

"What's up dude?"

"Nothing, this a good time?"

"Yeah, come on in and have a seat." When Andrew headed to the couch Darien stopped him. "Man lets take a seat in the kitchen." Andrew shrugged and changed direction, taking a seat at the two seat table. Darien got him something to drink and wondered what had brought on this unplanned visit. He could tell that Andrew was wound up about something.

"So what brings you by."

"Nothing, what's up with you today?"

"Little of this and that, mostly been relaxing. How about you?"

"Man you have no clue!" Andrew burst up out the chair and stood leaning back against one of the kitchen counters smiling like a fool. "I'm…shit…I'm feeling good today." Darien couldn't help but to get caught up in his friends infectious good mood.

"Oh, really, well do tell what's got you so edgy."

"Okay, but it's going to blow your mind." Andrew came back and took a seat "I uh had a date last night with Mina…and well it went well." Darien hiked an eye brow at his long time friend. Andrew was acting to high for it to have just gone "_well_".

"Hmm, how _well_ are we talking about?" Darien asked wondering if he had any _right_ to deck his friend if he came back with the wrong answer. Andrew actually blushed but got it quickly under control.

"Not _that_ well. But it was pretty damn close to prefect. We got along so well and shit, I can't explain it but everything just really clicked."

"You're telling me that you and Mina clicked? You guys didn't fight? And now you're on cloud nine."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, only one correction, I'm on cloud 10."

"Okay…so are you sure it didn't go _that_ well?"

"I'm positive I think I would know." They both smiled, but then Darien got serious again.

"Okay, but I know you're not trying to tell me that _nothing_ happened. You have the look of a man who is very happy with his self. It couldn't have been totally innocent."

"Yeah I am happy, and no it wasn't totally innocent but it was innocent enough." Andrew said but his smile got wider. Darien just shook her head and smiled.

"I have a feeling you not telling me everything."

"Your right I'm not."

"Okay, just tell me is she okay?" Now Andrew stopped smiling. He took offense at Darien's question.

"Of course she is. What kind of damn question is that?"

"Hey man I'm just asking. I mean does she know the deal? You're not just playing with her are you."

"I really resent that. There's no _deal_ to know, cause I'm not playing with her. I truly enjoyed her company on every level. We both understand what happened and we're both looking forward to seeing what happens next."

"Okay calm down, I just had to ask. I can see you're serious…about her. I can tell your happy, hell I knew that the minute you walked through the door. Look man I'm happy for you. Wont lie, I never would have thought you and Mina but whatever works."

"Thanks man." They gave each other a play across the table. "Look sorry to blow in here with all this, I've just been pumped all day. Couldn't stop thinking about her. Hell I overslept dreaming about her."

"Sounds like she's under your skin already." Now Andrew frowned.

"Yeah it does doesn't it. Shit. Any way what's up with you?" Andrew focused on his friend for the first time and wasn't sure what he was looking at. Darien

looked drawn, a little tired but at the same time he seemed calm and at peace. "Anything going on that I should know about it?"

"No…no. I've just been doing a lot of thinking today."

"Really, did you come to any conclusions?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Now Darien stopped fidgeting with the salt shaker and looked his friend in the eye. "It's over between me and Serena, I get that now. I'm moving on, have no choice but to. I need to and I want to. After last night…I realized that well life doesn't stop and neither can I. There's to many women out there and to much life to live. I need to stop mopping and get off my ass and live. Shit, I have my whole career in front of me. I'll be a doctor in a couple of years, saving lives everyday. I'll still be in my prime, hell _I am_ in my prime. It's time for me to stop whining."

"Dare."

"No let me finish. I'm the Guardian of Earth for goodness sake. That doesn't stop because my heart got broken. In fact I let love get in the way of doing my job as guardian for way to long. I'll be able to do it better now. I'll be able to focus on what's really important in life, I can't let anything get in the way."

"Dare...is that really how you want to live?"

"Yeah, its how I _have_ to live. Don't worry I'll still be me…just focused." Andrew wasn't so sure, but could see that this brought Darien a measure of peace and who was he to try and take it from him.

"Okay man, whatever it takes…whatever it takes."

AN: well there you go the morning after


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Triangles-Heart to Hearts- Some female/female lime**

**Scene 1-Monday**

Michelle had almost thought about calling off work today, but she figured it would be better then staying at home. Now she sat in the cafeteria sipping coffee. She wasn't hungry. In fact she hadn't eaten anything yesterday either.

Darien saw her sitting there deep in thought and looking extremely unhappy. He hesitated but then walked over to her. She felt him before he even reached her and softly smiled. Without looking up from her cup she spoke.

"Hi Dairen."

"Hey yourself, can I have a seat." She nodded and he sat, putting his briefcase on the floor. "How are you doing?" Now she looked up at him.

"How do I look?"

"Okay…you want to tell me about it?"

"No…but I think I will anyway." She told him in detail what had happened when she'd come home yesterday. "So it's completely over…it's over." Darien sat quietly looking at her as she stared into her coffee.

"I'm surprised at you Michelle." His quietly spoken words got her attention and she looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"When you left my house…yesterday you were determined to do anything to get back with Amara, and now because of a silly misunderstanding you're giving up."

"A misunderstanding…well that's putting it mildly. I found her drunk and half naked with a lovely note from Yaten waiting for her." Now Darien actually laughed and a blush of anger ran across her face."

"Michelle take a minute and think. What I'm about to say, you may not want to here, but I think you need to hear it. Let's look at the facts. You came home…feeling guilty at your own actions, you were ready to throw yourself at Amara's mercy because you felt you were wrong. You walk in and see some unusual circumstances and you unconsciously see an opportunity to turn your guilt on Amara. That way you didn't have to deal with what you were feeling. It's real easy to cover up what we _really_ feel with anger, I think that's what you did with Amara." Michelle was blushing from the truth of his words.

"How can you ignore what she did also? I can't!"

"I'm not, but let's look at what most likely happened. Your not home and it's after 2, she's upset, she drinks, way more then she should and probably passes out. Hell the whole reason she was even with him was because she was hurt and mad at you for going out with me. It's Amara and Yaten were talking about. Michelle…she loves you. She wouldn't be with him like that… not to hurt you, she's not that cruel." Michelle felt her eyes watering and cursed herself. She had never cried this much in her entire life.

"I…how do you explain her being half naked?"

"Have you asked her to explain? Have you let her? I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Think about it. A misunderstanding with _us_ is what started all this trouble between you two. You have to find out what really happened before you can judge. Besides do you really think its fair for you to judge?"

"That's low Darien."

"I know. I told you that you might not like what I have to say, but it's the truth."

"Okay lets say your right and it was all pretty innocent…where does that put _me_?"

"Right back where you started. Doing anything to get her back." Michelle looked at him for a long minute then asked the question.

"So does that mean I should confess all the ways I was wrong?" He looked her in the eye then softly answered.

"If that's what it takes. I think you've both made some mistakes but haven't we all. In the end I think you should do whatever it takes to get her back…if you love her."

"I do love her…I do."

**Scene 2-Tuesday**

Mina had just gotten off work and was making her way to her next destination. Andrew had called her Monday and they had talked for hours. She knew she was suppose to be taking it slow but she just felt like she had to see him today. She also knew it was bad form for the girl to show so much interest this early in the game, but she seemed to be breaking all the rules where he was concerned. So she headed into the Arcade to see if he was in. She sat at one of the stools at the help desk and waited to see him walk past. Damn it where is he? I know he works today. She had seen his schedule on the frig at his house and memorized it. With her hand on her she sat and waited chin and waited.

Yaten walked through the door and stopped. He saw Mina and almost turned around. He had come in to chill out. Practice was heating up again for their big summer concert that was coming up within the month. If he was honest he had also came by to see if Amara was here. He could tell that Mina was looking for someone, hell he didn't feel like dealing with another complicated woman. However, he noticed that she wasn't smiling and damned his self as he walked over.

"Hey what's up Mina." He said as if someone was dragging the words out of him.

"Oh, hi Yaten." He was surprised that was the only greeting he got. He took a seat next to her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I haven't heard from you in a while, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I've just been really busy." Again, he was surprised that she didn't take his opening to start talking his ear off.

"You look a little down is something wrong?"

"No not really…I just got off work and thought I'd come chill out."

"Well you don't look like you're having any fun."

"I'm-" Mina cut herself off as she saw Andrew walking their way over Yaten's shoulder. She made her voice louder and turned back to Yaten."

"I know it's hard Yaten but you have to let go. It's over between us. I know I'm hard to resist but in time you'll get over me and find another." Yaten's jaw dropped as he tried to catch up with what she was talking about. Andrew slid behind the counter and gave the two a curious look as he waited to hear what else would be said. Mina saw she had his attention out the corner of her eye and went on before Yaten could speak. "So you have to ask you to stop calling, it's useless. To be honest I've already moved on. You see I'm seeing Andrew now." With that she reached over and grabbed the shocked Andrew and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth. She let him go and now both males had their mouths open. She stood up and gave Yaten a pat on the back. "I know it's hard, but we all live and learn. I have to go Andrew sorry I couldn't stay longer, and Yaten I hope we can still be friends." With that she gave them both a cheery wave and walked out the door.

The two males followed her departure then looked at each other. After a moment they both laughed.

"What the hell was that! You and Mina?" Yaten questioned? Andrew looked bashful but met his eyes.

"Yeah, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

Yaten threw up his hands. "Hell no! She's all yours if you can handle her." He grinned at Andrew then got up and started walking away. He stopped halfway to the door and walked back. He reached the counter and held out his hand to Andrew who took it after a brief moment of confusion.

"Hey look thanks, and good luck, you're going to need it with her." Andrew smiled ruefully shaking Yaten's hand.

"Yeah, don't I know it."

**Scene 3-Wednesday**

Yaten didn't even know why he was bothering. She had told him to stay out of it, he should take her advice. After all she would probably just end up taking his head off again. Damn! He entered the car shop anyway and made his way to the work area. He knew it was her legs sticking out underneath the banged up yellow Camero right away.

"Hey lady do you got a minute."

"Maybe, if you learn how to address people properly." Amara slid out from under the car, face pissed, ready to tell of who ever it was off. When she saw it was Yaten she frowned but didn't bother to get up.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"I have a question about my car, and the guys inside said to see you." Amara grudgingly got up and wiped her hands on her already dirty overalls

"Fine what is it, I'm busy." Now Yaten smiled at her.

"Actually I just said that to get you up. I find it hard to talk to someone laying on the floor."

"Damn it Yaten!" She remembered where she was and lowered her voice. "I don't have time for games I'm working here." She said irritably. Now he lost his smile and looked at her seriously.

"I didn't come to play games either. I came to see how you were doing. Is the situation between you and Michelle any better?" Amara balled her fists and stepped closer.

"I thought I told you to stay out of it."

"I know, but friends don't' stay out of each other's lives. Especially when they know that friend is hurting." She un-balled her fists, then sneered at him.

"Fuck you, no one told you to care." He sneered back at her.

"I've already fucked you according to Michelle, isn't that the problem?"

"Boy you really want an ass whooping today, don't you?"

"No, I deserve one for trying to help a stubborn ass like you. I came by to see if there was anything I could do. You know…go see Michelle and swear on a bible, beg and plead on my knees, stick a needle through my eye, anything to help you out." Amara lost some of her thunder as a grin at his silliness threatened and come through.

"I don't think the needle will be necessary."

"So the rest works for you? When do you think is the best time to catch her. Though I will have to run to the store and get some knee pads." Now Amara did grin and she shook her head.

"You're crazy you know that?" She looked at him seriously. "Look, it's nice of you to want to help. But I think our problems are beyond you, or even Darien now. We lost our way somehow."

"So…that's it? You're just going to let it go like that?"

"I don't really have a choice…I think things have gone too far." He looked at her for a moment then sneered looking her up and down.

"You suck. What happened to the Amara I knew? The one who had it in her to trick Galaxia and even betray her friends all for the end result of victory?" Amara twisted her lips. She didn't like remembering that, it brought a bitter taste to her mouth.

"Yeah, well you remember how that turned out."

"Maybe, but you had the fight in you to try. To never give up. It's one of the only things you outers taught us StarLights…never give up…never give up in the people you believe in. You believe in Michelle don't you?"

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Just answer the question."

"Yes…I believe in her…I love her." Yaten lowered his long lashes.

"That's what I thought, maybe it's time you started acting like it." Now he raised his eyes and they stood looking at each other for a long moment. Finally Amara reached out a hand and he took it.

"Thanks…for not giving up on me. For making me see what I need to see." Amara said and Yaten gave her a real smile.

"No problem…that's what friends are for."

"Yeah that is what friends are for…you're a good one…for a Statlight." Now she grinned back at him. They were still holding hands and Yaten begin to get nervous.

"Hey look, remember I don't do hugs."

"Neither do I…but maybe it's time be both started." And with that she pulled him by his hand into an awkward brief hug.

"Damn…next to you decide to get mushy could you do it while your not a grease monkey!" Yaten grumbled.

**Scene 4-Thursday**

Amara had thought about Yaten words all yesterday and now waited at the school for Michelle to come out. At 5:30 she saw her walking to the parking lot with Darien. Michelle actually stopped in her tracks when she saw Amara leaning against her car. Amara straightened up and waited for them to get a little closer before she spoke. She wasn't happy to see Darien but she kept her face expression neutral as she called out.

"I thought you'd like a ride." It was a simple statement meant to be a question. Michelle was speechless not knowing how to handle it.

"I'm sure she'd love one." Darien stepped in. "Remember I was just telling you how I had to head to the other side of town today."

"Right…yes I'd like a ride if the offer still stands." She addressed Amara.

"It does."

"Great, see you next week Michelle and don't forget about that _paper_ we talked about a couple of days ago." He quickly walked off towards his car and the two women were left alone. Michelle finished taking the few steps to the car and Amara held the door open for her. They drove home in silence both lost in their thoughts, both looking for a way to say what they felt. When they got to the house Michelle walked in and noticed the difference right away. She stopped in the hall and turned to Amara who was closing the door.

"You fixed it." She said in surprise.

"Yeah…sorry it took me so long." They were both staring at where the hole in the wall had been just yesterday. "Yeah I fixed it…I'm in the mood for fixing things today…how about you."

"I'd certainly like to give it a shot." Michelle said earnestly, afraid to let hope cloud her voice. They walked into the living room and stood awkwardly by the couch neither sitting. At once they both spoke.

"Amara I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry Michelle." Michelle let a nervous giggle escape and inched closer.

"I'll go first. I want to say I'm sorry at the way I blew up at you when I found that note from Yaten. I calmed down and thought about it and…I believe you when you say nothing happened." Amara felt her heart come back to life. Maybe there was hope.

"I'm glad. I talked to him for verification and nothing happened. I'm sorry my anger let me put my self in that position. None of it ever should have happened."

"No it's not all your fault." Michelle stepped closer and touched her arm. "I never should have went out with Darien. I knew you were very upset. I should have stayed home and we should have talked then. It's all my fault."

"No it's not. You were right. I did push you into that date with him. In fact I should have trusted you and believed you in the beginning when you said the two of you were friends. I shouldn't have been so jealous where I wanted to keep you all to myself. You should be able to have friends."

"Oh Amara!" Michelle couldn't take it anymore and flung herself into her lovers accepting arms. "I'm so sorry about every thing…about the other night I shouldn't have stayed out all night I-"

"Shhh." Amara leaned back and placed a finger to Michelle's lips. "We've both made mistakes. I just know that I want you in my life. It's been hell with out you."

"Oh, I want you in mine too. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You're my best friend…my lover." She was still held in Amara's arms and was looking deeply into her eyes, even as her own sparkled with tears.

"And your mine. As long as we trust in each other that our _friends_ are just that."

"I do and he is. He's just a good friend… but I _love_ you."

"I love you too. Damn I've missed you." They met in a hard kiss. Tongues eagerly thrusting to get inside the familiar mouths. They poured all their fear of not getting back together and longing into the kiss and it was explosive. Amara bent and picked Michelle up in her arms. She carried the love of her life to _their_ bedroom. Amara stood her love up at the edge of the bed and buried her hands in the wavy hair she so loved, crushing her mouth to hers in the process.

Michelle was grabbing on tightly to Amara's waist and now slid her hands down her rump her she plamed it, loving the feel and shape of it. They hadn't had much physical contact in weeks and now both their bodies came alive at the familiar hands touching them. Amara groaned as she felt the hands on her ass, then on her back, now they were under her tank top. On her stomach, then up to cup her aching breasts. The kiss broke as Michelle pulled the tank up and over Amara's head, revealing the yellow lacy bra she had on underneath. Michelle's eyes widened in pleasure. Amara only wore fancy underwear to please her, she must have hoped in her heart that they would get back together again. Michelle wasted no time and quickly unhooked the bra dragging it from the taller woman's body.

Still standing she attacked Amara's breasts, burying her face in-between them before taking one in her mouth. Amara threw her head back and closed her eyes. Michelle had on a floral skirt and Amara hands pushed at the material and the panties underneath until they were pooled around her feet. Michelle kicked the clothing away as her mouth latched on to the other breast. Amara groaned again as she felt a nip of teeth at her nipple. One of her hands was in Michelles hair holding her head to the breast while the other snaked between their bodies and settled on the triangle between Michelle's legs.

Amara slid one finger down the center, making the other girl shiver, until she found her opening, which was already slick and wet. She didn't hesitate and drove two fingers into the half naked love of her life. Michelle released her own groan as Amara's fingers begin thrusting into her and she pushed both breasts together, taking both nipples in her mouth. Her sucking and licking becoming more aggressive as the pleasure built in her center. They stood there together, moaning and shiver as they bought each other pleasure. Finally Amara felt Michelle's body begin to clutch around her fingers. Michelle lifted her head from her task to cry out as the orgasm came upon her squeezing Amara's breasts hard as her body shook. When the tremors stopped Amara finally removed her hand and they looked into each others eyes, seeing all the love and desire there. They met each other for a kiss and in the next moment Amara pushed Michelle down on the bed.

The Sailor of Neptune scooted back on the bed her eyes never leaving Amara who stalked her. Amara grabbed her legs pulled her to a stop and spread them wide, still keeping eye contact she slowly lowered her blond head down in-between the others legs. Michelle closed her eyes on a sigh of sweet bliss as she felt the first lash of Amara sweet tongue. Out the blue she had a brief flash back of Darien in the same position but she pushed it out. All was forgiven, her and her love were back together again. Amara licked up all the juices she had created, loving the smell of Michelle. How she had missed it all these weeks. She ran her tongue on the sides of the clit then slowly over it, bringing her tongue down to the soft opening. She thrust inside and wiggled her tongue around, getting the response of Michelle's hips lifting. Amara knew what her partner liked and in under ten minutes, Michelle was coming to an orgasm for the second time that evening.

Amara finally raised up, then stood and Michelle opened her passion filled eyes to watch as the other begin to take off her pants. Michelle raised up and took off her shirt then her bra as their eyes watched each other undress. Naked now, Amara climbed up on the bed positioning her body backwards over Michelle's. Michelle had been waiting on her turn to please Amara and instantly begin to lap at the pussy above her.

"Sweetness…" Amara moaned, as tingles went through her body. Together they loved each other with their tongues, skin touching skin as they licked and sucked.

Michelle inserted her fingers first into Amara, starting with three and causing the blond to arch her back as the fingers spread her. Michelle knew Amara liked to

be finger fucked the same way she liked to drive…fast and hard. She moved her wrist quickly as she continued to lick and suck her clit. In this way she brought Amara to orgasm quickly but she didn't stop even as she felt another orgasm begin in her own body. When Amara came she finally inserted her fingers into her lover as her head was thrown back and sounds of joy escaped her throat. She felt Michelle's shivers start just as her own were dying down. She focused back on her lover and speed up her licking and sucking as she slowing withdrew and entered her fingers, causing conflicting sensations in the woman below her. Michelle paused to catch her breath, moving her hips to meet Amara's fingers. She thrust a fourth finger into the blond and went back to the wet lips above her. The room was filled with smell of their arousal. All they could hear was their own harsh breathing and cries of pleasure. As each minute passed those cries came more often and got louder. Finally they came at the same time, both bodies tightening and arching. When they stilled Amara rolled off of Michelle and laid on her back for a moment. Chest heaving as her body still trembled. Michelle rose up and looked down at the worn out blond and smiled as she stroked her stomach. She draped her body on top of hers and brought her face down close.

"I love you Amara…you know you mean so much to me."

"I love you too sweetness, don't ever forget it." They kissed deeply, loving the taste of their love on each other's tongue

**Scene 5-Friday**

Yaten, and Seiya sat in the living room watching sports. They listened as Taiki went around the apartment talking to Ami on his cell. After two hours on the house phone they had made him get on his cell so the line could be freed up. He had been on the phone for at least four hours talking to Ami. Now they listened as he leaned on the kitchen counter and chuckled. Yaten rolled his eyes for the fifth time and fought the urge to throw something at him. All week he had been goo-goo eyed over his new girlfriend. She had been over the house Tuesday and Thursday. They claimed it was to study date but it was so they could stare into each other eyes and sneak kisses. It was making Yaten sick to his stomach. At least Seiya kept his mushiness to his self. In fact he had been kind of secretive about his relationship with Serena since they had become a couple, almost as if he was possessive of her. He shook his head, no doubt Seiya had it worse but by the looks of it Taiki wasn't far behind. Behind him he heard Taiki wrapping it up on the phone.

"Okay, yeah tomorrow will be perfect…okay later." Taiki clicked off the phone and picked up the soda's he had originally went into the kitchen to get. He took a seat in-between his friends and handed them theirs. Seiya took a gulp of his before he commented.

"Thanks, though really I'm not here because I died of thirst waiting on you."

"Yeah, what the hell, didn't you go in there for these twenty minutes ago?" Yaten complained. Taiki just grinned and shrugged.

"Sorry guys got caught up."

"Yeah we noticed." Seiya said mildly.

"I'm off the phone now…what's the score." Taiki said talking about the game to get the subject off him.

"Don't act like you care. I'm surprised you can think about anything else but Ami in that big brain of yours."

"Yeah, Taiki…don't you think it's getting too serious to fast with you guys?" Seiya asked frowning. The other two guys looked at him, surprised by his comment.

"What do you mean? We're just happy to be together right now. You know feeling out this new relationship. Come on Seiya I know you must know how it is." Taiki implored.

Seiya's frown deepened. "Yeah…I do know how it is…your not saying your in love with Ami are you?" Taiki's face got pale and he threw up his hands.

"Now wait a minute. I didn't say that. I…we…hell I don't know what it feels like to be in love. Isn't it to soon for that?"

"It's never to soon for love." Seiya said seriously. "You'll know when you're in love. When your day starts off with a thought of her and ends with one. When you breathe a little easier when she's in your sight. When you can't eat because she's mad at you. When the thought of not being with her makes you want to kill yourself." Seiya said all this in such a sad forlorn voice that the other two worried. Taiki reached out and touched him on the shoulder, trying to bring him back from whatever place he had went, however it was Yaten who asked.

"Damn, man, is everything okay with you and Serana?" Seiya seemed to snap out of it and his eyes cleared a little.

"What? Oh yeah, my bad. I was just saying those of some of the ways you'll know when in love." Taiki felt better at his friends recovery.

"Oh, well I don't think I'm at that part yet. You guys know this is all new to me. I got to admit it's all great though."

"But do you see it going there one day? You loving her?" Seiya asked with an urgency in his voice. Now Taiki was embarrassed.

"I…well…yeah I hope so. She's prefect to me. I can definitely say I don't want to be without her. We seem to understand each other in a way…that's just for us, if that makes any sense. Besides you two I'm closer to her then anyone." Seiya nodded his head in understanding, not happy by what Taiki had just said. He then turned his attention to Yaten.

"You're pretty quite what about you?"

"What about me? I'm not lovesick like you two idiots."

"Are you sure?" Seiya asked suspiciously. "You and Amara are getting pretty close. Didn't I overhear you telling Yaten that you guys patched things up?"

"Damn it. How many times do I have to tell you two were just friends." They both looked at Yaten oddly for a moment then nodded. "It's true." The silver headed boy insisted.

"Fine I believe you. It's just you have to admit you make odd friends and became friends rather quickly." Seiya persisted. He needed to know what Yaten really felt for Amara.

"So what. We're not that odd. We share a lot of the same interest and when you get to know her, she's really not a hard ass." Seiya could hear the affection and protectiveness in his usual stoic friend's voice and fought to keep the frown off his face. Damn!

"I see, well no big deal. For what it's worth I think it's cool. Now that you're such good friends with her maybe you can get her off my back." Seiya tried to play

it off. Yaten laughed and so did Taiki.

"I doubt it, you need a miracle for that. Anyway what exactly is going on with you and Serena? You've been quiet about it lately when we used to have to beat you with a bat to get you to shut up about her." Yaten drew the attention away from him and put it back on Seiya.

"Me and Serena are in love…I already told you that. Things are going good….great in fact. I couldn't be happier."

"Boy you sure could sound it." Taiki stated. "You sound like death is waiting around the corner for you."

"It is." Seiya mumbled lowly, but not low enough because Taiki heard him. Seiya got up leaving his soda on the table.

"Look I'm glad everything is going great with you two. I really am. Don't worry about me, in fact I'm about to go see Serena now. See you guys later." Seiya said grabbing his keys off the hook and leaving the apartment. The other two stared at the door.

"Bullshit." Yaten finally said.

"I agree…something's not right. Guess we'll have to wait until he tells us."

"You can wait…but he better hurry, cause I'm not known for my patience." Yaten bit out.

Seiya had lied to them…again. He didn't go see Serena but went to their spot at the park. To the spot he had confessed his love for her and her to him.

"Damn it, what am I going to do? I'll have to tell them soon…shit it's all happening too soon!"

It was 7 and Serena had just gotten through eating dinner. The whole week had went by in a blur as she still remembered the weekend. Her mother was giving her a look…as if she wanted to say something but she never did. She just looked at her sadly from time to time and gave her hugs whenever Serena walked close enough to her. She found her mothers behavior extremely weird considering _she'd_ never been more happy in her life. She was in the living room watching T.V with Sammy. She had let him pick the show since she wasn't really paying attention, she was waiting on Seiya to call her. They talked every day, usually at night since she worked and he was really busy right now. They had gone out on another date on Wed and planned on seeing each other again this weekend. She sighed with contentment and was surprised when she heard the door bell ring.

Darien had decided that he needed to do what he was about to do. He had started to call but decided against it. He might hear her voice and change his mind. So he rang the door bell and waited. He was surprised when she came to the door, and saw from her expectant face she was hoping it was someone else.

"Oh Darien, it's you."

"Yes… sorry I'm not him."

"Don't be…you're you and I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, noticing the box he had in his hand. "Um, what can I do for you?" Darien cleared his throat. It was all or nothing.

"Well I came to return this to you. I've had this in my trunk every since the day I found out…well for a while now. It's all the things you gave me over the years. I think you had it right when you gave back my necklace and now I need to give these things back to you. I need to make a clean break."

"But Darien I thought we agreed that we'd be friends…you haven't changed your mind have you."

"No I haven't dumpling-I mean Serena. But you gave me these gifts in love outside of friendship. That part of us is over, so I need to give them back. Will you take them…I think it will help me move on if you do." She looked at him and saw that he meant it and she also saw that he was trying as best he could. She reached out and he placed the box in her hands.

"Of course I will. I understand Darien and hope this helps."

"I think it will." He wanted to reach out and touch her hair. She had it in her meatball style today. "I, uh better go."

"Wait!" She said sitting the box in the door way. "Please wait just one moment, I have something I want you to have, please wait." She turned and ran up the stairs. In less then a minute she was back carrying something in her hand.

"Here I think you should have this. Rei always gets double copies and she gave them both to me." Darien looked at the picture taken of them the night they had went out to eat, the night she had broken up with him and a bitter smile twisted his face. She looked so gorgeous in this picture and he looked like a love happy fool. Serena saw his expression and reached out to take it back.

"Damn Darien I can be such an idiot. Why would you want this…it has so many bad memories."

"Actually I think I'll keep it. Your right this is a bittersweet memory, but I think it will help me. Thank you Serena." She was surprised at the sincerity in his voice.

"Good bye." He said and started walking away. She stopped him with her voice.

"Darien." He turned back to look at her. "Friends say see you later, not good bye." She said with a smile. He returned it.

"Right. See you later Serena." She waved and watched him get in his car before she picked up the box and shut the door on that chapter in her life.

Darien saw the door close and closed his eyes for a moment. _Finally_ it was over. He opened them and looked at the picture still in his hand. Yes this picture would serve a purpose…to remind him never to fall in love again. If he ever found his self falling for a girl he would pull it out and look at it.

**AN: Poor Darien so sad, and what's up with Seiya? Don't worry everything has a purpose even bigger then you think. Have to keep reading to see, all will be explained in time. . **


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Triangles-The Golden Letter**

**Scene 1-Recap-The last two weeks-Sunday**

It had been a peaceful two weeks for all the Sailors. Amara and Michelle were back together seemingly stronger then ever. They made up for lost time, spending countless hours together reconnecting and making up. Fast Mina was driving poor Andrew out of his mind as she played physical and mental games with him. He loved every minute of it though. Every free moment of his was spent thinking about her, talking to her, or being with her. She drove him a little nutty but he wasn't not bored in the least. For Mina's part she seemed to only have eyes for him. She'd unconsciously stopped her flirty ways and focused on how to make him do what she wanted. She thought Andrew was a sweetie and was loving all the attention he gave her.

Chad and Rei were also doing pretty good. Chad's talk with Rei's grandfather two Sundays ago had reveled Rei's most hidden secret…that she was Sailor Mars. Grandpa went over everything that had happened while he was in the states, about Galaxia and the fight to bring them back to life afterwards(1). He had been floored and saddened that she'd had to carry this burden so long by her self. That she'd had no one to turn to when she was afraid and fighting for the safety of the whole world. It made him see her in a different light. After a couple of days of digesting the info he had told her that he knew. He didn't want anymore secrets between them if he could help it. At first she had seemed defensive, as if him knowing would change how he felt about her. He had reassured her and they were becoming even closer friends. Talking long into the night about their dreams and hopes for the future.

Ami and Taiki were like two little love birds that danced around each other. They still didn't like showing affection in public or when they were with a group, but you could see them looking at each other all day. They spent a lot of time together, reading, talking, walking and yes making out. It was cute to see how Ami blushed every time his name was mentioned. She even blew off writing a paper to go out on a date with him. The girls had teased her that it must be love if she was willing to blow off a term paper. Our favorite couple seemed to be floating on cloud nine…but all was not what it seemed. Together with Serena, Seiya was all genuine smiles, but lately he seemed to hold her to tight, watch her to closely. Serena didn't seem to notice or mind but others did. He would often look at her with a deep sadness in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. Or the emotion would seep into his voice when he talked about her. Other then that, they were inseparable. He picked her up from work every day. Often times walking her so he could have more time with her. He came over twice for dinner with her family and withstood the pressure of her fathers glare. He even had Sammy warming up to him again. Her mother always gave him an odd look as if she knew all the secrets he was hiding. However she never said a word and always had a smile for him.

Overall everything was good with everyone. Darien had been out several times and even had one date. He and Michelle talked but only at school, as they tried to keep their friendship separate from her relationship with Amara. Rei, Ami, Serena, Mina and even Lita had had a group date just this past Friday. Lita had met a guy last week at the arcade when she had gone with Mina to visit Andrew. They had played a few games and the conversation had gone well. _He_ had actually asked her for her phone number right there on the spot. He was older but only by one year. They had talked on and off for a couple of days then made a date. Lita had been so nervous that she had convinced the rest of her friends to just "happen by" the festival they were attending. No one found it a hardship since most of them had planned on going anyway. So before the night had been over they had been one big happy group. Yep things sure were looking up for everyone.

**Scene 2-Seiya's Mood-Monday**

His two best friends and roommates had noticed his increasing bad mood if he wasn't with Serena, he was in a funk…a big funk. So this Monday as they prepared to practice in their little studio they had in the back of the apartment Yaten couldn't take it any more and snapped.

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you? And I want an answer. I'm tried of talking to the living dead."

"That's an apt name for me…the living dead." Seiya responded dryly which only caused Yaten to get more angry. Taiki put down the drum sticks he had been holding. They had been practicing a new song Seiya had brought to them a week ago called "Under the Moon of Love" He'd said he wrote it and wanted to sing it at this concert. It was a good song so the other two agreed. Now Taiki stepped between the two and shook his head.

"Come on Seiya what kind of thing is that to say?" Seiya looked over at him with a deadpan expression.

"If you knew what I knew, felt what I felt, then you would be the living dead too."

"Cut all the babble, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yaten yelled, at his wits end.

"Yeah man, tell us what you're going through and maybe we'll understand." Taiki said more gently, truly concerned for his friend. Yaten was concerned too, but his mostly came out in anger.

Seiya shifted and sat his guitar down and turned his back to them. He had to tell them. Couldn't wait any longer had already waited to long. Would they forgive him…would they understand why he had kept it to him self? Shit regardless he had to tell them. He reached into the waistband of his pants and slightly pulled up his shirt. _It_ was there. He had been carrying it for the last week on him. It had mentally burned his skin and severed as a reminder for what was to come. Now he pulled it out. "This is what has me in a mood…once you read it, you'll be in a mood too. I apologize now. I'm sorry is all I can say." He finally turned around and handed the letter to Taiki.

Both his friends eyes got big as they recognized the letter. Taiki shakily opened it, thinking the worst and Yaten looked over his shoulder. The letter wasn't long but for almost two minutes they were silent as they read it. They probably re-read it as he had. Seiya saw Taiki's fingers grip the letter harder before he looked up at him. He had not seen such pain, and anger in Taiki's eyes since the days of Galaxia. Seiya watched as the letter slowly drift from his hands to the floor in slow motion, then all hell broke loose.

"You bastard! How could you keep something like this from us." For once it was Yaten who had to restrain Taiki as he lunged for Seiya. Seiya didn't move and continued to look into his friends angry eyes.

"No don't stop him, I deserve to be hit for what I've done…to both of you. Let him go." Yaten did and Taiki stepped to Seiya and raised his fist. At the last moment he grabbed him by the shirt collar instead and shook him hard.

"How can you justify what you did? Not telling us…do you understand what this means!" Taiki yelled at him. Yaten was standing in back of them his own hands balled into fists, trying to wrap his mind around what he had read.

"I know what it means…that's why I didn't tell you…I was trying to spare you." The excuse sounded hollow to his own ears. Taiki pushed him away in disgust and started to pace the small room. They had never seen Taiki pace before…never!

"Save the bullshit, we both know you were trying to spare yourself!" Taiki was furious…the implications of the letter rocking him to his core. "Damn it Seiya how could you do this to us. To me…especially now." That seemed to break Seiya and he fell to his knees in front of them, hanging his head.

"Don't you think I know what you're feeling! What I've been feeling since I got that damn letter almost a month and a half ago. I didn't know it was that serious with you… and when I realized it was I didn't want you to go through was what I was going through, please you have to believe me." They both heard the despair and pain in his voice. The up til now quiet Yaten spoke up.

"Do we know how long?" The silver haired fighter of the stars asked quietly, no fight in his voice. Seiya shook his head without looking up.

"Not exactly. Soon…not long at all. You can almost feel it."

"Damn it Seiya you had no right to take that choice away from us, our right to know. If I wasn't so furious right now I could kill you." Yaten finished. Taiki was literally pulling at his hair, but faced Seiya again.

"Get up off the damn floor and face us." Seiya pulled his self up. "Tell me why? Why did you decided to tell us now? Huh when it's almost to late." Taiki asked bewildered. Now Seiya raised his head and his two brothers in arms saw the tears running down his face.

"Because…I felt it was time that you knew, so you could appreciate what you have. I wanted to let you be happy as long as possible, but time is running out. So I wanted you to know so you could find joy and everything, cherish it, love it, make it yours. I'm so sorry but I couldn't face the truth at first, my mind wouldn't let me. Now you have the knowledge and you can choose to stay mad at me or focus on what really matters, what's truly important." Seiya voice was so covered in pain that Taiki finally let go of his anger which had been keeping his own pain at bay. As he felt it fill his chest he said in a hopeless voice.

"We don't have a choice…do we."

"No, we don't." Yaten answered his question, surprised that he would even ask such a thing. And now he realized how bad this really was for Taiki…how bad it was for Seiya. Realized at last that the pain in his mind was probably nothing compared to theirs. He sighed heavily and walked to place one around the shoulder of the dejected Taiki and his other around Seiya. They embraced in a circle there heads touching one another.

"What do we do now?" Taiki asked of Seiya…the person they always turned to for important decisions.

"We live for the moment…and make it ours."

**Scene 3-Personal Amends-Wed**

The Starlights had spent all day delivering personal invitations to their concert and private party that was to take place next sat. Taiki had been responsible for dropping off Ami's, Rei's and Trista's. He had given Hotura's to the Sailor of Time, but urged her to make sure the little girl would be there. Yaten had been in charge of Mina's, Michelle's and Amara, so that's how he found his self, knocking at their door. It was answered by Michelle how looked at him coolly before stepping aside. He silently entered and saw that the hole at been fixed. He knew Amara and her were back together, for he'd talked to Amara several times in the last couple of weeks. Once they reached the living room he turned to Michelle.

"Hi, is Amara home I would like to speak to both of you."

"She's taking a nap…is there something I can do for you." Michelle said still cool towards this instigator.

"Oh, I really should have called first I'm sorry. It's important that I say it to both of you, is there any way you can wake her up."

"She doesn't have to." A sleep ridden voice said as she came around the corner. "I heard the door and your voices. I'm a light sleeper…well unless I'm drunk."

Amara made the joke to break the ice but it only seemed to make both Yaten and Amara more uncomfortable. She got serious and rubbed the sleep out of her

eyes. "What can we do for you."

Yaten reached in his back pocket and held out two invites.

"I came by to deliver these to you both. It's for our big concert we're having next Sat, there will be a private party right after that we would like you to attend also." Amara frowned down at the envelope and Michelle wrinkled her brow.

"So what's the catch? Why couldn't you just mail them and why are you asking us any way." Amara said in her blunt fashion. Yaten grinned crookedly.

"Because all of us Starlights want you both to be there, it's a very special occasion for us and we want to share it with special people." They were both taken aback at his words, but it was Michelle who spoke next.

"What's so special about this performance…you guys will have others before the summer is out."

"Of course, but this is our first really big one of the year." They didn't seem to buy that so he tired again. "Okay fine. A lot has happened this summer…some of it good some of it bad. We just want to squash all the drama with one another. We've know each other to many years to still be hostile towards one another. I mean were all adults now…we just figured it was time to start acting like it. We're sincerely extending this olive branch and we hope you both will take it and come join us as friends."

Amara started to clap. "Wow I didn't know you had it in you to sound so intelligent."

"Me either." Michelle said, but gave him her first smile in a long while. "When you put it that way how can we refuse. Besides, you guys have always played good music and you know that's one thing I can't refuse." Yaten sighed and took a step towards Michelle and reached out for her hand. She was surprised but let him take it.

"Michelle I want to say I'm sorry…for all the trouble I caused, I truly am. You've always been a nice person, nicer then that jack ass over there that I now call my friend." Amara just laughed and Michelle smiled uncertain of were this was going. "I didn't mean to hurt you or Amara. I hope someday me and you can get a closer friendship too." Michelle was speechless but after a minute she found her tongue as Amara looked on curiously.

"I don't know what to say. I accept your apology. But I also want you to know that our real problems had nothing to do with you. We hurt ourselves. I also wanted to thank you…for being a good friend to Amara. I have to realize that I can't be jealous of new people in her life. She's a good person and deserves good friends. If you can put up with Amara then I'm sure we won't have any problems becoming friends." She smiled and Yaten squeezed her hand before letting go.

He addressed both of them now. "Well I better go, I have a couple more to drop off. Thank you both for coming. I'll see you soon." Amara showed him out the door and found Michelle still standing in the living room. She frowned at her and asked the question on her mind.

"So, what did you think of that? And you turned your tune quickly." Michelle just smiled and wrapped her arms around her lovers waist.

"Well you know what Serena says, 'that love and forgiveness makes the world go round."

"Hmm I suppose your right." Amara murmured before kissing her forehead. But she wasn't so sure it was that simple.

Seiya had been left to delivery Lita's, Serena's and yes Darien's. He did Lita and Serena first and saved Darien's for last. He knocked on the door and waited. He was surprised when it opened pretty quick. He saw the quick flash of anger in Darien's eyes before he suppressed it.

"It's you…I was expecting someone else."

"I'm sorry, it won't take long, may I come in?" Darien thought for a moment then stepped aside and let him enter. Seiya walked in and stood behind the back of the couch. His eyes couldn't help going to the only thing in the middle of the living room table. It was a picture of Darien and Serena very dressed up. The picture looked recent. Darien saw him looking and smirked.

"Don't worry, it's just a reminder for me not to fall in love again." Seiya nodded then looked at him.

"Not to fall in love with anyone or with her?"

"There one in the same aren't they?" Darien quipped. Again Seiya just nodded. He glanced at the picture one more time before turning towards the man he had come to see.

"Well, I didn't come by to talk about that. I came to give you this." Seiya handed him the invite and let Darien read it before he continued. "I wanted to personally come over and invite you myself. I and the other Starlights would really like you to be there."

"No you wouldn't." Darien said tossing the invite on the table next to the picture.

"Yes we would, we really want you to be there."

"Come off it none of you like me."

"That's not true Darien. The others only had a problem with you because I did. They have nothing against you and know how important you are. As for me…well you know my reasons of resentment and those are over now."

"How big of you. I bet they are over since you got the girl." Darien couldn't help be a little bitter.

"I won't lie that helped. But I've come to see the light, you could say. I realize that we have much more in common then we first thought and for that fact ever wanted." Seiya said thinking of the future. "I just think it's time we put this pettiness behind us. After all we're all scouts and we serve under the same kingdom when it's all said and done. Life is what it is."

"So your saying put the past behind us and move on."

"Have you, moved on Darien?" Seiya wondered out loud.

"Yeah…yeah I have."

"Good." Seiya nodded satisfied by his answer somehow. "We all have to move on…someday in some shape or form." He said quietly and then seemed to remember where he was. "Anyway I hope that means you'll come. It would mean a lot to us…to me." Darien was very puzzled by Seiya's humble and slightly spacey routine.

"I can't promise, but I'll think about it hard."

"I guess that's all I can expect. Thank you for your time, I hope to see you there." Seiya turned and let his self out, running into Andrew who was just about to knock. He took a minute to say hello and invite him also if Mina had not already done so, then left. Andrew closed the door and walked into the living room where Darien was still standing with his arms crossed.

"Wow, didn't think I'd see the day he walked out of your apartment alive." Andrew joked half serious. "What was that about?"

"I don't know Andrew…I don't know.'

**Scene 4-Future plans-Next Friday Night, before the concert**

It was the Friday before the concert and Serena sat in Rei's room with the other girls. How many meeting of all types had they had in this room? Now they sat talking about their future life plans

"So which schools have you guys been accepted to." Rei asked. Of course this was Ami's kind of topic and she quickly spoke up.

"Well I already told you guys I got into the university here, two in America. One in Chicago and New York pre-med school. And just yesterday I got a letter from a school in Hong Kong."

"Wow Ami that's really great, so have you decided? I know must deadlines to accept is coming up in the next couple of weeks, if we wait longer then that, you might not get a space." Lita scolded.

"I know, I know. I accepted at both Tokyo university and Hong Kongs, I just didn't want to go to far from home. The states have some really good opportunities but it's just so far." They all made sounds of understanding. They were all starting to feel the "leaving the nest syndrome". "Me and my mom are going to sit down next week and really decide on which one would be better for me all around, then I can withdraw from one. Of course she's hoping I will stay here so I can do my residency under her." Everyone groaned, realizing how nerve wracking it would be to have your mother as your boss.

"Hmm, are you sure you don't want to stay so you can be close to Taiki?" Mina teased. Ami giggled but waved away the comment.

"Of course not. I am making my educational decisions on criteria not a guy. However…it wouldn't hurt to have him close by." They all giggled with her.

"Well guys I've made a decision also." Lita said. "I would have told you sooner, but we've all been busy lately. "I'm enrolling in the community college here for two years to get my associates in business. Then I plan to in-roll in one of the culinary schools in Japan."

"Really! When did you decide to do all this? I mean I know you love cooking but?" Mina asked her best friend.

"I know, but cooking is more then a hobby of mine. I want to do it as a living. I want a background in business because as soon as I finish with cooking school I plan to open up my own restaurant." The brown beauty said with excitement.

"That is really fantastic!" Serena said bouncing up and down. "That's great and I can come eat all I want for free! Have you got a name for it?"

"No, but now that I think of it, I should name it after you Serena. If nothing else I know I'll have you as a customer." They all laughed and assured her that they would be her customers also.

"Well I'm really happy for you Lita, it sounds like you have a plan." Mina hugged her, happy because she could see that Lita was happy.

"Running your own restaurant. That is going to be a lot of work." Rei mentioned.

"I know…but well it's my dream and I don't mind working hard for it." Lita said with a lot of heart, and then she addressed Rei. "What about you Rei have you gotten anything back yet?

"As a matter of fact I started getting letters almost two weeks ago. Not to bad considering how late me and Serena sent ours off. I got one from two Universities here, two in America in Boston and Florida and one from England."

"Cool, so have you made any decisions yet?" Serena asked curious to here where her best friend was going.

"Honestly not quite, I haven't accepted any yet like Ami. I know my grandfather would like me here at least for a while but truthfully I really want to go out of the country."

"Where would be your first pick?"

"Probably Florida. Think about it, I get to tan all day and you guys could come visit me when you were on your school breaks."

"Hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea. All the half naked men all year round. Count me in for a visit if you do go." Mina exclaimed, already daydreaming.

"Yeah it would be so cool." Lita chimed in thinking about the half-naked mean also.

"Do you know what you want to major in? I know you were trying to decide." Ami asked.

"Yeah, I figured out a while ago. I want to major in Business, I not sure what field yet but definitely business."

"Hey that works for you, you'd get to boss people around." Lita said, and Rei only smiled.

"That's the same thing I was thinking."

"What about Chad? What is he doing?"

"Good question Mina…I don't know. I've never heard him talk about school just his band."

"Do you think he'll go to America again to try…like he did that one time?"

"Hmmm, can't say."

"If he goes won't you be lonely?" Serena said thinking of her and Seiya.

"Yeah…but I'll be in school, busy. Besides we can just have a long-distance relationship. It's all the rage now days."

"She's right. I saw it in Vogue." Mina nodded wisely.

"Thanks Mina since you saw it in Vogue I'm really confident now. What are your plans Miss hot to trot?"

"Well…if you really must know. My summer job offered me a full time staff position in the fall. I'm going to take it! And I've already enrolled at the university

part time. So I'll be doing both, but that will leave me enough flexibility to do try outs and auditions. I want to act and sing and do it all. They say the earlier you start the better. I really should have started years ago when I was twelve. If I don't make it I'll just blame my parents." They laughed but then Lita asked seriously.

"Speaking of you parents are they okay with that arrangement?"

"Oh yeah. They figure as long as I'm working and going to school somewhere that they did a pretty good job. I did get accepted to their college over in England, that's where they met and fell in love you know, but I like it right where I'm at."

"Then that's great Mina! I'm sure your name will be in lights before you know it."

"Thanks Serena, I'll give you my first autograph."

"Humph I bet you do like it right here, especially since Andrew will be Starting law school this fall."

"Shut up Rei! But it doesn't hurt. What about you Serena, what's up your sleeve."

"Well like Rei, I just started getting mine back. I'm accepted here at the main University and a couple of community collegea here also. Then I was very surprised but I got accepted to the University of NY and Eastern Michigan University in the states."

"Wow, not bad Serena for a girl who use to cry after every test.(2) I'm proud of you meatball head." Rei said with warmth and sincerity. Serena blushed as the other congratulated her to.

"Thanks guys. I always wanted to visit NY every since Darien went. But I think I'll be picking one of the colleges here. You know me, I hate being away from everyone."

"I thought you had finally grown out of that."

"Not really. I figure if I stay here, even if you guys scatter I'd still have my mom and dad and annoying little brother."

"Yes we can't forget him." Mina ground out and they all laughed.

"I haven't accepted anything so we'll see, but I'm pretty sure I'll be staying here."

"Cool, don't forget to decide soon Serena, don't miss the deadlines." Ami scolded. "Do you know what you want to major in.?

"I won't forget and no I don't. I figure I'd take my general studies and figure it out as I went along."

"Serena!" they all bellowed. She just laughed and soon they were laughing with her. It felt good to be surrounded by her friends their adult future temporarily forgotten as they laughed like the young girls of yesterday they were.

Lita dropped her off at home around 11:30. Her parents were just getting ready to go to bed and she did the same. Sammy was down the street at a friends…again. Boy I don't remember spending the night gone so often at his age she thought, as she pulled the sheet up around her. Then again, I was out most nights saving the world, so I guess that makes us even. Serena settled down with the window open and a soft breeze coming in. The roses that Seiya had given her were starting to wilt even though she had taken good care of them. She inhaled their fragrance anyway and went to sleep. She didn't know how much longer it was before she felt a presence and woke up. She squinted at her bedside clock and saw that it was 2:30 am. She turned and saw Seiya outside on her little patio. She sat up in bed and opened the screen.

"Seiya! What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry dumpling…I just wanted to see you. You were at Rei's all day so I didn't get a chance."

"Okay but Seiya it's 2 in the morning! You can't be here."

"Please Serena let me stay…I need to be with you tonight. I don't know it must be because of the full moon."

"Seiya?"

"Serena please!" She heard the faint note of desperation in his voice and relented, scooting back so he could climb in on the bed. At least Sammy wasn't here.

"Fine, come on in. How did you get up here anyway?"

"Come on, I am a Starlight."

"Yeah well Starlight or not, get your shoes off my bed."

"Sorry." He grinned impishly slipping them off. He took off his tee shirt for it was way to hot to sleep in and settled down next to her. They lay on crushed semi-wilted rose pedals and cuddled the night away.

**AN: One and two refers to "No friends, No future" You should really ready that story goes with this one and will keep popping up, you'd understand what went on here better, though it will be explained. Oh, have no fear the story is not over yet! **


	18. Chapter 18

Love Triangles-The Day the Moon Wept

Scene 1-The Morning of

Serena had crept down stairs a little after ten, right after Seiya left. Besides avoiding her parents for the morning she had spent the whole day floating on clouds, even if she was slightly tired. Right now all was well with the world and no one could tell her different. All day she had been on the phone back and forth with the girls, talking about what they should wear to the concert and the after party. Seiya had told her last night that he and the guys were sending a limo to pick her and the girls up. It was so exciting! She had only talked to Ami briefly. She had been going out the door on a mini date with Taiki. Serena thought that was odd since he would see her later. But then she understood blooming love made you want to do crazy things. It was nearing five and she had just finished getting ready. She had chosen to do her hair in her signature hair style today. For some reason she just felt like it. Like to today was a true Serena day. She had effortlessly wrapped her two meatballs and curled the ends. She had no clue who would be at this private party so she chose her dress carefully.

It was the end of July but she was still feeling the forth of July theme so she picked a white slip of a dress with no sleeves. The dress had two colors running threw it. It had two ribbons of red running from her right shoulder, across her left breast and down her left side. Two ribbons for blue did the same thing but started from her left shoulder. It was a tapered dress that came down to her ankles, shaping her modest curves all the way. It was made out a satin type material and looked great on her. She added white pumps, her moon shape earrings and the last white rose from Seiya behind her left ear. She had read (okay watched on tv) that a flower in the left ear meant you had a boyfriend in Hawaii. She wanted the whole world to know that she belonged to Seiya. Ready she checked her pale cherry lip gloss and went down stairs to wait on the car.

When she came down the stairs every one was just getting up from dinner. She had been to giddy to eat Sammy had on his best clothes. Seiya had been kind enough to include him too. Her mother was wiping off the table but stopped and covered her mouth.

"What?" Serena said in alarm. "Do I have tissue on my shoe or something?"

"No…you're…oh my baby." Was all her mother could get out before she burst into tears. Her father got up and put an arm around his wife as Serena hurried over.

"Nice going meatball head, you made mom cry." Sammy said totally confused by their mother's outburst and figuring he could blame Serena.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything, maybe she's crying because you were born. Mom what's wrong? What did I do?" Her father looked at her and shook his head.

"It's not you princess. By the way you look wonderful." Serena blushed at her fathers compliment but still frowned at her mother. "Come on dear pull it together you're upsetting Serena." He admonished. Her mother sniffed then lifted her head from the arm of her husband.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm fine, you look beautiful is the only word I can use to describe you. I was crying because you look so grown…you not my little baby anymore. Neither of you are little anymore, your both so grown up." Her mother started crying all over again and Serena was at a loss to understand how she was suppose to be a little baby at 18 and did the only thing she could do…she gave her mother a hug. Her mother transferred from her husbands arms to her daughters. Hugging her so hard Serena couldn't breathe for a moment.

"You'll always be my baby girl. Don't think you're to grown not to need your mother, you can always come to me, always." Her mother whispered in her ear.

"I know mom." Serena whispered back, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. Why did she feel as if something had changed between them…she didn't know if it was a good or bad. Her mother pulled back and saw the tears in her eyes just as they all heard a knock on the door.

"Don't worry I'll go get it." Sammy hurried, glad to be out the room with all the mushy stuff weird girl, mother stuff.

"Serena now don't cry you might mess up your eye shadow, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Serena our rides here." Sammy yelled from the door way.

"I just want you to know I love you."

"I know that mom I love you too."

"I know you do. Now go have a wonderful time." Her mother kissed her on the cheek. Then her father with a tear in his eye did the same.

"Go ahead princess, be good." Serena was still a little baffled on what had just taken place but waved and made her way to the door, where her little brother was drooling over Mina in her hot pink mini dress that had white hearts sprinkled here and there. She wore two and a half inch pink heels that made her legs look like they went on forever.

"About time. Your dress rocks. Come on you're the last one, we have to go downtown in all this traffic the concerts starts at 6."

"Okay, I'm ready." Turning Serena waved one more time at her mom and dad in the hallway giving her parents of her brightest smiles. She even ruffled Sammy's hair as she walked past him before he followed. Mina grabbed her by the hand and they went running to the waiting limo.  
Earlier Ami had met Taiki at 12 o'clock to go walk in the park. He had been insistent on seeing her before the concert. He had also insisted on holding her hand as they walked along. Ami had blushed for the first twenty minutes. She had always thought holding hands was so obvious. It told the whole world "hey I'm with this person!" Taiki didn't seem to mind so she finally was at ease.

"It's such a wonderful day isn't it?"

"Yeah it is…even better now that I've seen you."

"oh Taiki stop, you've been flattering me all day."

"I can't help it, I'm just glad I can be with you." They sat on a bench close to some vendors. He raised her hand and kissed the back of it, then just held it caressing it. Ami blushed some more and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Taiki! What's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing…everything…you." Ami felt her self flush hot. He was looking at her as if he could stare at her forever. She giggled nervously.

"Taiki you know it's not polite to stare, besides a picture would last longer."

"I wish I had a picture of you." He frowned as he thought about it. "In fact I don't really have any of you. Just group stuff but none by your self, I wish I did." He said it so earnestly that she frowned and looked around the park until she spotted what she needed.

"Well I think I can fix that. Come on." She took him the twenty feet to where an artist sat drawing for donations. "Excuse us sir, you do real portraits? Not the kind where you come out looking like a cartoon character?" The young man smiled and nodded to his empty chair. Ami sat down and tried to get comfortable with the idea of him starting at her so closely, she had done this only once before for her father when she was little.

"Um sir, can you do just a face shot and is it possible to give her wavy hair." Taiki asked quietly. The man smiled and looked at Ami for approval.

"Sure whatever he says, it's his picture." The man nodded and proceeded to concentrate on his drawing. He was only using black pencils and it took him almost twenty-five minutes before he was satisfied with his masterpiece. Ami got up and stretched and watched as he reached in his black bag and pulled out two colored pencils and used them for ten seconds.

"There you're all done." He turned the picture around and showed the couple. Ami gasped at the wonderful job he had done. Her face took up most of the photo as her wavy hair blew as if in a soft wind. One strand lay across her right eye and her soft pink lips, making her look sensual but at the same time vulnerable. In the back ground you could just make out a lake where the wind may have been coming from. He also showed her neck and the chocker that lined it. In its center was a butterfly lightly colored purple like the one she had on at the moment. Her lips and the charm was the only color on the sketch drawing.

"It's beautiful." Taiki said taking the words right out of her mouth.

"Yes it is." Ami dug in her pockets for money and Taiki tried to stop her. "No this is my present to you. You wanted a picture of me and now you'll have one." She handed the artist a ten and bowed. "I'm sorry that's all I have, but thank you so much it's wonderful."

"No thank you it was a pleasure drawing you." He said as he rolled it up and put it in a cheap but durable container." You have an aura around you that spoke to me." Ami blushed not knowing how to take that. She looked at her watch and yelped.

"Oh Taiki it's almost three, I need to get home and get dressed."

"Okay. Thank you again." Taiki said to the artist and took the picture. They started walking away holding hands again.

"Gee, I'm so glad I already have my clothes laid out."

"I didn't mean to make you rush, thank you again for the picture."

"Oh no problem, I wish I could have given you more, like a pic but I don't have any good ones at home."

"No this is perfect besides you've already given me so much." He sounded so serious that she looked up at him.

"Are you okay Taiki?" He shook off his mood and smiled at her.

"Nothing…I was just wondering do you have time to do your hair wavy again for tonight." Now Ami smiled brazenly.

"I just might…you'll have to wait and see."

That had been less then two hours ago. He had dropped her off at home after giving her a long passionate kiss in the hall outside the door. She had been breathless and tingly when she walked in. Now she sat in the limo with Rei, Chad, Mina, Andrew, Lita and Serena. She complimented Serena on her dress as she got in and Serena returned the compliment. She herself had on a long black skirt that had a spilt going up its left side of her leg. It was another shopping buy done with Mina. She had on a powder blue shirt that kind of fell off her shoulders. Her chocker matched her shirt and sported a charm of two half hearts. She had on a silver waist chain belt (another Mina production) that hung down her hip and in-between the split. It had been daring and again she was glad her mother was on the late shift and had been gone when she left the house. Her last accessory was as long chained medium sized black purse that matched the chain at her waist. Ami had to admit she loved it. She looked fun, hip and sexy, three things that she rarely thought of herself. Her hair was wavy again and she gave a secret smile at the thought of seeing Taiki's eyes light up.

When Mina got back in the car from getting Serena Andrew tried not to stare but it was hard. He wasn't the only one. Sammy already had drool on the seat, where he sat on her other side. She took her seat next to him again and made sure to put her hip against his. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You are such a tease."

"I know what are you going to do about it…give me another kiss?" Mina whispered back into his ear. Andrew moaned with frustration.

"If the car was empty I would right here. Never mind though I think I've changed my mind."

"About what?"

"I'm no longer a lip man…I've switched back to legs." Now Mina smiled evilly at him.

"In that case." She then slowly re-crossed her long legs and his eyes followed every movement.

"Damn it Mina you are going to be the death of me." He whispered harshly and tried to scoot away from her. She just laughed out loud.

The laugh caught Rei's attention and she looked over at her friend. By the sound of the laugh Mina was being naughty again. She was sitting by Chad, playing with the necklace around her neck, his necklace. The one he now referred to as her Mars necklace. It hung to the right in the hollow of her breasts, not that she had them out. She had on black linen capri's with a deep red shirt that clung to her body going over her hips and the top half of her butt. It left nothing to the imagination of her shape. She topped the outfit off with some strapy red two inch sandals. The shirt had swirls of gold sweeping through it like the windstorms of a planet. Her outfit went perfect with the red, black and gold of her necklace. Her neckline was a sharp v but just managed not to show any of her breasts. She wore her necklace on the outside for two reasons. One she wanted everyone to see her wearing it and so Chad could know she took pride in it…in him. The second was more practical. It wouldn't fit under this tight shirt and it went totally with her outfit.

"Did I tell you how nice you look?" Chad said in her ear. Rei rolled her dark eyes.

"Yeah just about ten times."

"Oh…well just wanted to make sure. I forget those types of things sometimes." She smiled and patted his thigh briefly.

"It's okay. You forget I'm part physic. I could tell you were thinking it." Chad narrowed his eyes thinking of her grandfather and Rei just laughed. Of course she couldn't read minds, just body language and eyes. And his eyes were telling her that she looked good.

Conversation flowed and in no time they were down town, being ushered through the crowd like VIP's.

Scene 2-The Concert

They were taken to the front of the stage where a space had been roped off just for them. Imagine Serena's surprised when she saw Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotura already standing there.

"Hi guys!" She shouted out and waved. They must have sensed her because no one could hear her over the other fans. They turned and waved back as the group walked up to them. Everyone gave each other hugs. Amara pulled on one of Serena's ponytails and shouted in her ear.

"Don't you look grown up kitten." Serena pouted and shouted back.

"Everyone is saying that to me today." Amara laughed.

"It's true you all do. You almost look as sexy as my Michelle."

"Thank you that's a high compliment." Now Serena tried to get closer to Amara "I heard you two are back together. I'm so happy for you." Amara smile then tweaked her nose.

"How did you know, I haven't seen you in the longest."

"You know…the Sailor grapevine."

Sammy eyes were taking it all in. This was so awesome he had never been this close to a stage before at a concert. And all the girls were dressed so sexy! He was standing near the ten year old Hotura who looked almost bored. He had seen her a couple of times with Serena and around the house. Of course he knew who she was.

"Hey aren't you excited." He shouted at her. She shrugged her frail shoulders.

"I guess. I go to Michelle concerts all the time, and Trista takes me to some. This is not my first time at a Three Lights concert." To Sammy she seemed to deliver that bit of info in a haughty voice so he sneered at her and pulled on a piece of her short loose hair.

"Well aren't you a brat." Hotura's dark eyes flashed and she popped him on his arm before she walked away.

"Awe!" She pops as hard as Serena, Sammy thought rubbing his arm.  
Backstage Seiya looked out of the curtain and saw that they had arrived.

"Okay their here. We can go on in another ten." Yaten and Taiki nodded, then Yaten asked.

"Did everyone come?"

"Everyone but one." Seiya replied quietly. "I tried…that's all I can do. Tell everyone we go on in ten."  
The lights were being lowered when someone lifted the rope around them to let someone else in. Darien greeted everyone and finally got to Serena. In her surprise and happiness she flung her arms around him for a brief moment. Now all her friends were here.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"So am I. You look great."

"Thanks!" They grinned at each other and suddenly Darien was glad he'd come. He could see she was happy, it was shinning out of her. Just her smile alone could light up the whole dome. Besides he was around all his friends what more could he ask for. He winked at Michelle who waved and Amara gave him a little smile. The point was it was a real smile. He gave Andrew a play and teasingly gave Mina a once over whistling at her. She loved it. Ami he teased and flirted with until she blushed. He joked with Rei and Chad. Asking them was any of the red in her shirt Chad's blood from them being around each other for more then five minutes. He also flirted with Lita who had on a off the shoulder dark orange peasant blouse that brought out her hair with a short black skirt and one inch black heels. She was looking good. He playfully wrestled with Sammy. Where had the time went for Serena's kid brother to get this old. With Trista and Hotura he chatted and flattered, making the serious young girl blush. Yeah Darien felt good being around the people who no matter how much their roles changed would always be a part of his life. So when the curtains came up and the multi-colored lights started to flash he was ready to enjoy the show.  
They came out to the always deafening sound of cheers that gave them that adrenaline rush. They had on their signature colors tonight. Seiya red, Yaten yellow and Taiki white. They sang some old favorites first like "Search For Your Love" and followed it up with some of their newer stuff from the last two years. "The Light of Hope" and "Firefly Princess" both of which had been a number one single. They had so many songs and the group rocked and danced with the rest of the crowd. It seemed that the show was coming to an end as they thanked their fans for coming until Seiya started to speak.

"Again thank you all for coming. Tonight is special for us. In the audience is a group of people who are special to the Three Lights." A spot light appeared over Serena and the group almost before the sentence was out his mouth. Seiya and the others looked out at them and smiled. "I see they were all able to come tonight and we are eternally grateful. They are all friends near and dear to the Thee Lights heart and we just wanted to give them a special thanks." Serena was blushing and looking at Seiya with stars in her eyes. "Now we have a last song. It's new and was made specifically for a person in our special group. I hope you hear me." Serena's mouth fell open as the spot light left them and the first strings of her song came on.

"One summer night  
we fell in love  
one summer night  
i held you tight  
you and i  
under the moon of love"

Serena couldn't believe he was singing her song in front of all these people. She felt her cheeks burn and her stomach flutter and she felt the eyes of all her friends on her.

"one summer night  
i kissed your lips  
one summer night  
i held you close"  
you and i  
under the moon of love"

Rei felt tears spring to her eyes. How romantic! She felt Chad pull her close and looked up at him. She could tell he was thinking about their own kiss in the summer night. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"you kissed me oh so tenderly  
and i knew this was love  
and as i held you oh so close  
i knew no one could ever take your place"

Taiki came close to the end of the stage and sung directly to Ami and she almost fainted right there on the spot. Was he trying to tell her something?

"oh one summer night  
we fell in love  
one summer night  
i held you tight  
you and i  
under the moon of love"

Andrew and Mina reached out for each others hand at the same time and squeezed tight. She leaned into him but continued to watch the stage.

"baby, i love you so much  
when i hold you in my arms  
i feel eternal love  
i don't ever want to lose your love  
i want our love to last forever"

Serena looked into Seiya's eyes as he song the verse declaring his eternal love for her. As before it made her heart sing, but this time she also felt sad. The way he was singing reminded her of how the Star Lights had been when they had first come to earth. He was singing to her as if she was far away and he couldn't reach her. It made her almost want to shout out, "Seiya! I'm right here."

"you kissed me oh so tenderly  
and I knew this was love  
and as I held you oh so close  
I knew no one could ever take your place"

Darien listened to the words and felt very little bitterness. He understood Seiya's feelings and words for they were also his words. Right now he felt like no one would ever take Serena's place. There would always be a permanent spot of her in his heart. Amara also heard the words and they touched a special place in her heart that she had for Michelle. However, she also heard something else…the same thing as Serena. His declaration of love sounded…desperate…what was going on here?

"oh one summer night  
we fell in love  
one summer night  
I kissed your lips  
you and I  
under the moon of loveee"

The song finished to a thundering round of applause and cheers. Then they bowed and ran off stage. Lita scooted up to Serena and said in her ear.

"He really loves you…I heard it, didn't you?"

"I know. I heard it and felt it."

Scene 3-The Forget-me-not Presents  
They were soon ushered to banquet hall in another part of the building that was already filling with people. It turned out that the guys had promised a magazine that they could invite 30 winners to a private party with the Three Lights. Mina was irritated that she hadn't heard about it. Then again things had been hectic lately. On top of the chosen guest there were all kinds of other idols and stars that the Three Lights had worked with over the years or who wanted to work with them now. It was wonderful and Mina was in her element, networking like a seasoned pro. She even got a pen and paper from Ami and took down notes so she could do an article for her job. Andrew watched her and admired how she handled herself with the in crowd. Yeah one day she would be at home with them. He found his self listening to the talk of agents and some of the deals and contracts that were being made in the room at this very moment. He found it fascinating to watch how entertainment people did business.

Lita couldn't believe how many cute guys were in the room. She tried out her new flirting techniques and figured they weren't half bad. Now she really did wish that Mina got rich and famous. She wouldn't mind going to these types of parties with her. The food wasn't half bad either. She paid attention to the type of food that was served and later found out it had been catered by her current job. One day she wanted to be the place stars and idols came to for their food.

Ami was a little out of her element, being around all the famous people and watching Taiki handle all the energetic fans. But he wouldn't let her away from his side as he signed autographs and talked with other stars. She quickly noticed that she and Serena (for Seiya was keeping her close also) were getting dirty looks for some of the fan. Ami tired to take it in stride but found it discomforting. At one point Mina must have noticed her distress, so she came over and said in a loud stage whisper meant for the people around them to hear.

"Don't worry Ami about those stares, there just jealous because your boyfriend is one of the Three Lights. After all Taiki is so good looking, and intelligent. He's the prefect guy. Oh you're so lucky." Then she winked at a mortified Ami and walked away. Mina's little show only served to increase the glares she was getting. She was just about to put her head in her hands when Taiki pulled her to his side with one arm and said just as loudly.

"Yeah I guess you are pretty lucky to have me as a boyfriend." He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling and she shook her head then grinned.

Rei like Andrew was finding the conversation very interesting. She stood listening to some PR reps talk about image and market placing. She glanced over at Chad and saw him talking it up with a member of N-Sync. She hoped he was over there networking. Playing as an opening act for a known group could lunch his own group's career. She frowned as she saw some blond who had to be at least three years older then her pay way to much attention to what Chad was saying. Rei lived with Chad and knew nothing he had to say could be that interesting. She was thinking of going to be by his side when he looked over and smiled at her. She relaxed some and turned away deep in thought. If Chad made it big would he always have groupies chasing after him like the Three Lights did? It was something Rei had never thought of before. Darien felt at ease in the crowd and found his self in several interesting conversations. Some with very pretty women.  
He was definitely happy he came.

Michelle and Amara were also in their element, Michelle more so then Amara. But they both could adapt to any setting and found themselves relaxing. She talked to Yaten quite a bit and he introduced her to a couple of celebs who had a real interest in racing and who might want to sponsor her in some upcoming races. She took there numbers and gave hers and mingled. The night was turning out to be pretty good after all.

Trista moved around the crowd, mostly watching the interactions of her friends. Hotura had taken to following Sammy around then coming back to Trista's side as she stopped and talked to this or that person. She was surprised at how quickly everyone in the group had pulled back together after all the chaos. But she wasn't so sure everything was all right. Last week she'd had another time line vision. Instead of all the weird things she'd seen at the beginning of the summer she saw what looked to her like a blank slate for the near future. She hoped it didn't amount to much. She hadn't felt any major or tragic disruption of the time line, just a less defined one. She supposed it was nothing for her to do but wait. After all only time could tell. 

The gathering was really only an hour meet and greet but it ran a little long. Finally everyone, guest and stars alike were ushered out the door. Finally it was just The Three Lights and the rest of the scouts. They were all poured a little champagne by a waiter and Taiki clinked his glass for a toast. However Serena first had to marched over to Sammy and snatched the flute out of his hand.

"Ow man, come on."

"No, you're not old enough. Mom and dad aren't killing me if you come home drunk."

"But your not old enough either."

"I'm older then you."

"Yeah, well I'll still tell." 

"Okay…how much money is it going to take this time?" Yaten asked reaching for his wallet. Everyone laughed but Mina calmly walked over to him and bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek then shoved a glass of the same sparkling juice Hotura was drinking in his hand, then whispered in his ear.

"Remember what I told you before…about breaking it off…I can do that. Now you're going to drink this sparkling juice and like it. And you are going to leave your sister alone. Today is a special day for her. Do we understand each other?" Sammy just nodded and Mina smiled, stood up and walked away. Everyone just thought she was flattering the kid, no one had a clue what she had said to him. Serena stared dumbfounded.

"I still don't know how you do it Mina."

"It's me and Sammy's little secret." Mina turned and winked at him and he just gulped and drank he juice. Andrew whispered in her ear "I don't blame the kid. In that dress I'd do anything you asked too." Smiling at him she said. "Hmmm, remember you said that later or the next time I get on your nerves" Taiki continued with his toast.

"Let's drink to good friends, new friends, old friends, and continued friendship for ever more." Everyone toasted to that and they begin to talk amongst themselves.

Seiya found Darien talking to Chad and went over to him.

"Um sorry Darien but can I talk to you for a moment? In private."

"Sure?" Darien followed him to a smaller room off the larger room and wondered what it was about when he closed the door and kept his back to him.

"What's up?" Darien asked curious.

"You care for Serena right?"

"Yeah…look what is this about."

"Please bare with me." Seiya said still not turning around. "You're her friend also right."

"Yeah, we promised to be friends always. Look me and Serena have settled things I took-" Seiya cut him off.

"I know that you gave all her stuff back and that you guys are better now. That's not where this is going."

"Well just where the hell is it going?" Darien asked irritated and confused. Now Seiya turned around and faced him, his face drawn.

"She's also your princess, so you'd always protect her."

"With my life."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear." Seiya walked closer to Darien until they were toe to toe. "I know I don't have any right to as you of all people a favor…but I will anyway. If I'm ever not around…I want you to look out for her, be her friend and support her…protect her." Now Darien grinned wryly.

"What don't tell me you guys are about to go on tour and your worried about someone else catching her eye. Serena's not that fickle." Darien was joking but Seiya was dead serious.

"Just answer me, will you do all of that no matter what?"

"Of course and not because you asked. I've always done all those things for Serena and I would continue to do so whether you were around or not, that's never going to change." They stared at each other for a long moment then Seiya seemed to be satisfied.

"Okay then…I just needed to know that." He headed to the door but stopped when he got near it. "I do love her you know. You may be the only one here that really understands how much I love her." With that Seiya walked out leaving the door open. Darien thought the conversation very odd and got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Was trouble coming their way again? When Darien vacated the room Taiki pulled Ami inside and crushed her to him for a kiss. Ami was blown away by the suddenness.

"Taiki! What's with you? Is the champagne going to your head again?" Ami said laughing.

"No, you are I'm sorry, seriously. That's not why I pulled you in here."

"Oh, well there goes my happy moment." Taiki smiled and produced something from his suit pocket.

"I have a special present for you."

"Oh…but I don't have anything for you."

"Did you forget that you gave me that wonderful drawing just this morning?" Taiki hadn't forgotten. After he had dropped Ami off he had rushed back to find the artist. He had thanked him profusely and given him over a hundred dollars and took his info planning to give him more at a later date. Neither the artist or Ami knew how much that photo was really worth to him.

"No I remember. You really like it?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, he did an excellent job, it doesn't even look like me." Now he palmed her face.

"Yes it does. He saw you how I see you. Sexy and earnest, strong but soft all at the same time."

"Stop Taiki you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry, I got off the subject again. Here take these." He handed her a little bundle of stationary. It was in a clear box and she could see the gold envelopes and paper underneath. It had a shine like no other paper she had ever seen.

"Oh Taiki, it's the prettiest paper I've ever seen. But this must have been expensive."

"It wasn't but even if it was, don't worry about it. This is special paper from my home planet."

"Really!" Ami eyes got wide at the fact that she was holding something from a planet hundreds of light years away.

"Yeah. Where I come from we have special paper. All you do is write the person's name and address on the front and it instantly go to them."

"You're kidding…get out."

"No I'm dead serious. It would take to long for me to explain the science behind it. Just know that you only need to write the person's name and address on it and it will get to that person very quickly depending on the distance they are apart."

"Wow, I do believe you. But why are you giving this to me?" Taiki forced a smile.

"Well…you may be going off to Hong Kong soon and some of the girls might be leaving too. I just thought it would be a good way for us to keep in touch. Besides its cheaper then a phone call." He joked and she smiled.

"That certainly makes sense. I haven't' decided where I'm going though. My mom and I are going to decide by Wed. But this is great either way. Like you said I can always use it with the girls too. But wont you need some?"

"Don't worry I have plenty at home…Ami for now let's keep this our little secret. I don't have enough to share with the others, besides it's my gift to you."

"I understand and it's a wonderful gift." She gently put it in her purse and gave him a hug of thanks that turned into a kiss. So much so that they didn't hear Yaten knocking and only broke apart as they felt Yaten and Amara staring at them.

"Hey times up buddy, go get a room." Yaten joked while smiling. Ami blushed and tugged on Taiki's arm to leave. As she walked past, Amara tugged on her ear lobe.

"I see my shy one isn't so shy anymore?"

"No I am trust me, I'm mortified right now." Amara continued to grin as they left and Yaten closed the door.

"So what's with all the cloak and dagger." Amara asked. Yaten was fidgeting.

"Don't worry I didn't pull you in here to sneak a kiss like those two."

"Good Michelle is just changing her opinion of you."

"Boy I'm not good at this type of stuff, so I'll just say it. Tonight me, Taiki and Seiya wanted to give the person we're closest to besides each other a personal gift. You can guess who Seiya's and Taiki's gifts are going to. Mine is going to you."

"Why me?" She asked honestly curious.

"Because Serena is already getting a gift and besides her you're the person I'm closest too. Will you accept it?"

"I don't know give it to me and let me see." She teased

"Okay." He reached into his semi baggy slacks and drew out the last thing Amara expected to see. It was a four inch long and two and a half inch wide hour glass. If that wasn't strange enough then what was inside was. It had your normal sand in it, but coming out of that was a long stemmed yellow rose almost in full bloom.

"What in the world is that?" She asked in wonder. Yaten cleared his throat. He had never given anyone one of these before.

"It's called a friendship keeper because the rose is yellow for friendship. If the rose was red it would be called a love keeper. It's from my home planet. The rose is directly connected to me and my feelings."

"Wow…why is it connected to you?" Yaten smiled, she would ask why instead of how.

"You see you would give one of these to a friend or lover so that they could always know how you are doing. For instance as a friend if you see the rose close up or drop then you would know I was depressed or sick. Likewise if I was deathly ill it would begin to dry up and wilt. It's no exact science but it gives the other person a clue about what's going on in their friend's life. If my rose is always in full bloom then that would mean I'm really happy." Amara took the small hour glass and turned it upside down and watched as the flower was now upright at the other end.

"Neat"

"Yeah, so now do you understand?"

"Yeah I do. It just lets someone who cares about you know your approximate emotional and/or physical state."

"Right, it's just a token really, since you could always pick up the phone and figure out how the person was doing. The keeper just allows you to always know how your friend is or if they need you."

"I see." She said slowly, looking at him now instead of the glass. "So you're giving this to me again because…"

"I already told you. We each had to give a present. Why this? Well it's personal, and we are friends and quite honestly I didn't have anything else at home." Yaten grinned lopsidedly hoping that would ease her suspicions. Amara smiled and pretended his ploy had worked and slapped him on the back.

"Well, I certainly won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Thank you for the…unusual gift."

"Hey I know it's odd and you don't have to take it if you don't want to." Yaten said a little defensively. On his home planet you only gave keepers to siblings or best friends or lovers. They were not to be given lightly.

"No, I want it. Seriously I don't get to many gifts and well this if nothing else is a very pretty one and I know it came from your heart. I wasn't trying to make light of it." She said sensing his hurt feelings. Yaten wasn't used to her saying something so girly and it through him off and made him blush.

"It's no big deal, glad you like it. Can you keep it to your self at least today? I don't want everyone asking questions. It's embarrassing." Amara smiled and followed him to the door, tucking the object in her own coat pocket.

"No problem. Just one last question, how long does this last, I mean will you have to replace it?"

"No the rose will appear for as long as I am alive." He answered her absently walking out the door. She paused behind him in thought. She knew something wasn't right. For one if he was telling the truth, (which he wasn't the type to make up magically roses) then she knew there was a problem, for his rose had become tightly closed even while they talked. That meant he was closing up. What was he hiding? She would find out. Maybe not tonight but real soon.

Seiya saw Yaten and Amara come out and figured it was his turn. He should hurry up so they could wrap this up and get out of here. It was almost 9:30 and they had to be out of the concert dome before ten. Besides he was hoping he and Serena could go to the park later tonight and be alone.

"Dumpling come with me for a minute." They were both talking to Trista. Serena looked at him with a smile in her eyes and nodded.

"Excuse us Trista, Hotura I'll be right back." Trista smiled herself as she watched the couple walk away.  
Seiya closed the door and then covered Serena eyes with his hands.

"Hey, what's the big idea."

"I have a present for you."

"Really, ohhhh you know how I love presents."

"I know. You promise to close your eyes, I don't have a blind fold this time."

"Okay I promise." He removed his hand and reached in his jacket pocket for the necklace, fastening it around her neck. He then stepped back to look at her.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Serena did and looked down at the light weight on her chest.

"Oh Seiya…it's beautiful and so simple. What kind of gem is it?"

"It's not a gem Serena, listen carefully to me." He tilted her face up from the necklace. "It's from my home planet and it's a mirror. We call it a connection mirror. You give it to someone you care about and keep one for yourself." He pulled the matching mirror from under his shirt. "See I have one to and want you to have the other. You can look at it at any time from anywhere and see what the other person is doing at that time."

"Really!" Serena eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. "It works from anywhere?"

"Yep. I'm giving it to you because I know you'll be going to college in less then two months."

"Seiya I already told you I'd be staying here."

"Yes…but you might change your mind. Besides I have a lot of concerts before the summer is over. I'll miss you…this way I can always look and see your face and vice versa."

"Oh, I get it. Yeah that would come in handy. Do you think you'll be traveling for long periods of time?" She asked a little worried.

"I don't know dumpling maybe. Sometimes a week at a time."

"Oh…well that's not to bad."

"For me it is…I want to see you all the time."

"You're so sweet." She reached up and gave him a kiss and he hugged her tightly to him then forced his self to break apart.

"It's my gift to you and I want you to have it. You can't talk to the person or anything but like I said we'll always know what the other is doing." Serena started to giggle not noticing the serious tone of his voice.

"I don't know if I like this gift, what if you turn into a pervert or a stalker. Then you can look at me anytime you want." It took him a minute so realize she was joking since his mind was one other things.

"Oh you imp. I swear if I every catch you on the bathroom I'll turn away. And if your undressing I won't stare to long I promise." She giggled then turned serious.

"So all I have to do is look in it?"

"Yes that and think of me, then it will slowly turn to a picture of me."

"Oh, I'll have to put this up then, I'm always thinking of you. I can't go walking around with an ever changing picture of you on my chest."

"You think of me all the time like that?"

"Don't play Seiya you know I do. Do you think of me?"

"Every minute of every day."

"You say the sweetest things." She gave him another kiss feeling so warm in her heart she could burst. Again Seiya stopped the kiss, putting his forehead against hers.

"We better go back out, before they come looking for us. Besides it's time that we all got out of here."

"Okay…Seiya I want to be with you again tonight…alone."

"I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we drive by the park after this? The limo can take your brother home."

"Sounds good to me." Serena said smiling up at her love.

"Oh, here tuck your present in for now. I don't want to have to explain to every one what it does, besides it's just for you."

"Okay, here don't forget yours." She said tucking his in for him. He kissed her long and hard again, taking her breath away and making her smile even wider.

"I love you Serena, promise me you'll never forget that."

"Silly I love you too and I'll never forget. Now come on…I want to get to that park."

The in love couple walked out the room to the sound of Serena's happy laughter.

Scene 4-The Fragrant Visitor  
It was about 9:40 when the dressed up group finally trailed outside. As the sun set it gave off a red glow, providing a shadow before night finally took over. The couples walked close with that rest of their friends around them. Some were secretly making plans in their heads to spend time together later. Ami was wondering if she should invite Taiki over to her house? She chewed her lip and came to the conclusion that it probably wasn't a good idea. Oh well, maybe she would go over his, or they could do something as a group.

All three Star Lights felt better now that the evening was over. If nothing else they had given their gifts. Now they would just have to wait and wonder when. In the mean time they would have fun with their friends. They walked across the huge mostly empty parking lot towards the limo that would take most of them home. Sammy was chatting non-stop and Serena rolled her eyes at him again…then she paused and really looked at him. Her mother had been right he was growing up. Barely 14 he was already almost to her shoulder. His face had become more angular and showed the beginning of a handsome jaw line in the future. Even his whinny voice had gotten deeper in the last year of so. She supposed he would have his growth spurt soon and be taller then her before the next year was out. For some reason the notion brought tears to her eyes just like her mother. He was growing up…so was she. Everything was changing. They would all be scattered soon, if not in body then in mind as they went after their life goals. Serena wanted her friends to be happy and successful, but she would miss the closeness she shared with them right now. She guessed she still had to work on being more independent. She blinked her eyes to get rid of the tears then squeezed Seiya's waist tightly. God she loved Seiya. As long as she had him everything would be alright.

Serena felt the tingle on her forehead an instant before she smelled the fragrance then she saw the light that appeared in front of them. Everyone stopped and watched the red and orange light as it swirled in front of them. The scouts were shocked for an instant but training took over and they all moved in front of Serena, Sammy, Chad and Andrew. Seiya stayed where he was but squeezed her side painfully. By the time everyone realized what was going on, the shape had materialized.

"Princess Kakyuu?" Trista said, relaxing and stepping back. The others did the same allowing Serena to come forward and see. It was the princess of fragrant olives. She had on her royal long robed dress of red and little yellow firefly's dangled from the tops of her long brownish/red ponytails. Serena felt Seiya move from her side and saw out the corners of her eyes the other two Star Lights do the same. They lined in front of their princess and kneeled.

"Princess it gladdens our heart to see again." Seiya said heartfelt.

"Yes, princess we are overjoyed that you are well after your long ordeal." Yaten said with feeling.

"Yes, we your loyal subjects are at your command." Taiki stated dutifully.

"Thank you Star Lights it warms my heart to see you also after these long two years, please rise." They did so to the big bright smile of their princess. She stepped forward and so did Serena. Serena first reaction was happiness that the princess was well, her second was surprise but she was very happy to see her.

"Princess Kakyuu I'm so happy to see you. I'm so glad you're safe and well." Serena said and curtseyed."

"I am extremely glad to see you as well, but you forget Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom it is I who bow to you." Saying this she gave Serena a deeper and long curtsey that only made Serena blush.

"Please stop, you know I don't stand on that. We're all happy to see you, but what brings you here so suddenly?" Now Princess Kakyuu wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Why I came to get the Star Lights of course." In that moment everything stopped as thoughts of shock ran through everyone's head.

I knew it…I knew it was a reason for all this. Amara thought mouth tightening in anger.

Get them? She's taking them away? Rei immediately looked at Serena and saw that it hadn't registered yet, as her best friend frowned in confusion. Oh god…not now she won't be able to handle this!

Ami was also frowning. Did she really just saying she came to get them. Get them and take them where! She frantically tried to catch Taiki's eye, but he had them lowered to the ground. His face however didn't show any surprise.

Trista pressed her lips together…this would not be good. Oh Princess…please be strong. Then Serena spoke.

"I'm sorry I don't understand…get them for what?" Serena asked innocently.

"I thought Seiya would have told you all." She glanced from Seiya back to the crowd and Serena, then saw the truth of it. "Oh…I see. Princess I've come to take the Star Lights back to Kinmokusei. I have finished giving rebirth to our planet and have need of them. There is much that must be done. The land must be cultivated, and the reborn people organized. In a sense our civilization must start over again. I need my generals, the Star Lights at my side as we reshape our world." As she spoke she watched as Serena finally understand, the shock running across her face. She saw grief and devastation flash across the angelic face before the Princess of the Moon became expressionless. Kakyuu was slightly surprised…it seemed the mighty Princess had grown up even more since the last time they had met. 

Everyone was silent, waiting for Serena to speak. Lita reached out and gripped Mina's hand dread in her own heart. Oh Serena what are you thinking? What are you feeling? Mina was thinking along those same lines, as they waiting she glanced over at Ami and saw emotions struggling over her face. Damn it! Poor Ami and Serena…they shouldn't have to lose their love.

Andrew, Chad and Sammy stood in the back in awe at the site that had appeared in front of them. They struggled to comprehend what was going on. Sammy didn't like it and wanted to go to his sister's side but was afraid of getting in the way so he stayed in the back and watched her intently.

Princess Kakyuu was starting to really worry. Serena had her eyes downcast and still had said nothing. She felt the feelings of loss and pain coming off so many, but Seiya's and Taiki feelings bothered her the most. She could almost feel the waves coming off of Seiya. All three of her Star Lights stood to either side of her facing the others. Taiki and Yaten to her right and Seiya to her left. As they waited for Serena to say something she could feel that Seiya was close to snapping. She turned and caught his eye and conveyed to him that it wouldn't help, then took another small step towards Serena and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry this is new news to you…I thought you knew." Serena took a tiny step back from the touch and raised her eyes. They were clear…there were no tears. She looked past Princess Kakyuu to Seiya and caught his eyes.

I can't believe he knew…was with me…all this time and didn't tell me. Why…Seiya…why! She saw pain and turmoil reflected in his eyes but didn't want to believe it, as her own pain over rode her senses. I won't cry, I won't let any of them see one single tear. I'm a woman now…not some little girl. I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, I will not dishonor it by behaving like a baby. I won't! She hid the emotions in her eyes and prepared to speak.

Seiya saw when her eyes lost their light and he clenched his hands to keep from going to her. Don't Serena don't shut me out! I love you! Scream, rant and rave and I swear I'll disavow my loyalty to my princess and stay here with you! He thought before the love of his life spoke.

"You don't have to explain. You said that you would come back for them in time…and the time has come. I…we understand. I am so glad that you were able to revive your planet." Serena's head started to burn and she knew the moon shape on her forehead was glowing." It's obvious you would need the Star Lights at a time like this. Besides Kinmokusei is their home. I'm sure their all excited to get back and see it thriving again.  
I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we are sad to see them go but happy in the reasons in which they leave."

Ami closed her eyes and took a minute to pull her self together. If she can do it, so can I…I can't imagine what she's going through if it's worse then what I feel. Darien heard the mature and serene sound of Serena's voice and frowned. He hadn't heard her sound…like the princess since she had brought them all back to the living after Galaxia. He was proud of her for being so strong. He looked and saw that Seiya was having a slightly harder time at masking his feelings. So this is what his talk earlier was about…he knew he was leaving soon. Damn you Seiya for doing this to Serena.

Everyone took there cue from their leader…as it should be and assumed her attitude. The inners who were more used to showing there feelings masked them and stood proud and tall behind Serena. It was clear that she no longer needed them to uphold her. They begin to feel their heads tingle as well and realized that their power signs were activated.

"As always I am amazed at how charitable you are. I thank you for guarding my precious Star Lights with you love. I know that they have learned a deeper meaning of true goodness just by being in your presence. I am sorry that I seemed to come so suddenly. But I heard their heartfelt songs tonight even across the galaxy and they called to me. Time grows short" Kakyuu said looking up at the rising moon as more shadows enveloped them. "We should say our farewells"

"My Princess we have already done so in anticipation of your return." Yaten spoke up, he didn't think Taiki or Seiya could handle a long drawn out good-bye. For that matter he didn't know if he could.

So that's what this concert and party was about. They wanted to make amends before they left. Michelle thought looking at Yaten's blank face.

"I see." Serena said and she did. She too realized what today had been about…about what last night had been about. Even as she thought it, she shut down the thought, for surely that one would break her. "Then let me say my farewells." She talked tall and graceful in her white, red and blue dress. Her long corn silk hair blowing in the breeze of the night, until she stood in front of Taiki. She reached up and embraced him and he did the same. His hug lacked any strength as if he had lost it all and she hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"Taiki…take care of Seiya…he will need your understanding." He nodded against her shoulder and replied back to her in the same manner.

"You take care of Ami…please." She nodded then let him go, stepping back. Next she went to Yaten and embraced the silver headed Star Light, who often teased her and berated her…just like a brother.

"Yaten…take care of both of them…they need your strength now." He nodded his understanding and gripped her tightly.

"And you take care of yourself. Remember what I told you long ago, you are strong not weak…never." She nodded and the only sign of emotion she showed was her hand clutching at his back before she stepped away. She passed Kakyuu and stood in front of Seiya, they were close but neither tried to touch. They both knew it would break them…though they were already broken. They looked in each other eyes for a long moment. To Seiya it seemed as though he was always searching for something her eyes. This time he didn't see it…but knew it was there. He dropped to one knee and kneeled before her.

"Seiya…don't" She said barely above a whisper. He unbowed his head and looked up at her.

"I am pledged to you…no matter where I am. Through time and space…Serena." He then stood and she took a tiny step back from him, clasping her hands behind her back. Anything so she wouldn't throw her arms around him and beg him to stay…to take her with him anything but leave her! With out making a sound she mouthed "Seiya…be happy." He in return whispers across the short distance to her "Will you do the same?" She blinks at him a couple of times, her sky blue eyes wide before she lowers them.

Bowing at the waist to him she turns without another glance and stands in front of Princess Kakyuu and reaches out to give her a hug. The other woman hugs her back as a wide smile spreads across her face. Serena feels the warmth and energy from the other princess soak into her and feels calmer, then she hears Princess Kakyuu voice in her head.

"Serena I feel the ache in your heart and I mourn with you. But fear not this is not the end." Serena responded by thinking her thoughts.

"It is…for me it is!"

"I am so sorry Serena I didn't know…it was like this."

"Don't be sorry…what must be... will be. I…please just take care of him…for me…I love him!"

"Oh Serena! I will…I promise you my princess that I will let no harm come to your Star Lights, for I know they are all part of your heart."

"Yes…yes they are. Thank you." They un-embraced and not a lick of what they had just said and felt showed on either's face. Serena stepped back and pulled a smile up from the depths of her soul.

"On behalf of myself and all the scouts in our solar system I wish you peace and happiness in the name of the moon." The symbols on the forehead of the Princess and the Starlight's lit up as they prepared to depart.

"And on behalf of the Starlight's, myself and every person on Kinmokusei I wish you and yours peace and happiness as well. Until we meet again." Princess Kakyuu closed her eyes on a smile and in a swirl of red white and yellow they were gone.

There was a deep and profound silence in the parking lot after they left. No one moved no one dared breathe. Serena had held up while they were here but now that they were gone she would fall apart…after all she was still Serena. The glow on everyone's forehead but Serena's went out…hers only got brighter. She was still facing away from the group and now Rei was the first one to take a step towards her. The others hesitantly followed suit surrounding their princess who was standing as rigid as a statue. Rei stood in front of her and could see that her eyes were closed.

"Serena…are you alright" Serena felt hot, so hot…yet so cold. I can't breathe! I can't hear, I can't think! All that which is in heaven why is this happening to me! I can't make it, I'll crumble into dust! She only snapped out of her dark thoughts when she felt Rei's hand on her shoulder. Rei watched as Serena's eyes snapped open as if pulled by strings. She didn't like what she saw in her princess's eyes and a knot of dread formed in her stomach. Serena's eyes once so vibrant and alive were now as blank as a chalk board. The look of nothingness frightened Rei and she dropped her hand.

"Serena…are you okay?" Rei knew it was a stupid question but didn't know what else to say.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Serena said not a hint of emotion in her voice. She turned from Rei and started walking in the opposite direction. The group parted for her, none knew what to do.

"Princess its okay to let go now." Trista said quietly as Serena walked past her but she didn't slow down or stop.

"I said I'm fine." Serena repeated. Rei very scared now jogged to catch up with her and pulled at her shoulder to stop her.

"Serena stop…let's talk."

"I said I'm fine!" Serena said in an emotionless shout. As she spun around she lifted her hand palm out and sent a transparent wave at Rei and the others that physically pushed them back. In seconds a barrier rose up and around them that was at least five stories high. They could all feel the energy around them and took steps back, expressions of disbelief on their faces. "I'm fine." Serena continued as her hair blew up and out behind her with the strength of her power. "Leave me alone…I don't need any of you."

She lowered her hand and turned and walked away from them with out another glance. The barrier still held as they shouted at her and tried to get past it. As they watched her walk off into the distance, still tall and graceful, there was nothing they could do to reach their princess.  
Ami saw that it was hopeless and finally put her face in her hands and let the tears she had been holding back seep out. She had lost Taiki…they had all lost the Star Lights…would they lose Serena too?

The END-

LOVE EVERLASTING "It's been six years since the dramatic ending of "Love Triangles". As adults everyone has went their separate ways. A wedding brings them all together again. But will love and passion keep them together this time." PS, even Trista and Hotura will have a full story line! This story will be different so don't expect the same thing, they will be adults and their personalities will have changed. So if you want a new exciting story please read! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THAT READ AND REVIEWED OVER AND OVER

Advise you to read "No Friends No Future" Then "I Would Steal You" Then "Love Triangles" Then "Love Everlasting" that is the order they are in, they all go together You will have a better understanding of Love Triangles and Love Everlasting if you do this. Thank you all who read this very long fic!


End file.
